


Harry Potter and the Scars of War

by fantasyman000



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 107,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasyman000/pseuds/fantasyman000
Summary: Voldemort is dead but the scars run deep for those directly affected by his evils and overwhelmed with sorrow and guilt over those that didn't live to see his defeat. Coping is often the hardest when the fight is finally won for good- Mostly focuses on Hinny, Romione, and other secondary characters coping with life after the second war.
Relationships: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Reunions and Perspectives

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Greetings, Potterheads, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic story. I have been a fan for over 20 years. Read the books start to finish seveno times and seen the movies several times too. I have no interest in things outside of cannon including ships. My story is set right after Voldemort's defeat. I write on the fly so I can't say how long the story will be, but it will more character-focused than plot-focused though I will obviously still have a plot, it's probably two chapters away, at least. I will stay true to cannon while adding my own details when I feel a need.
> 
> Let it be known that I own nothing, all credit for this universe and its characters goes to JKR.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the headmaster chamber walking slowly, all of them determined to avoid going back into the crowded Great Hall. They all wanted peace and quiet, time to process… Ron especially deserved that, losing his brother… It still felt surreal that Fred was gone, all his amusement and laughter around practical jokes… gone forever like so many others. Harry's parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Moody, Hedwig, Dobby, Lupin, Tonks, Snape…and at least two (of fifty or so) student deaths he had known somewhat in Colin Creevey and Lavender Brown. All these did not even include strangers who died in service of winning the second war against Voldemort. Every death came crashing over him suddenly like an immense wave…Harry stopped, aware that they had not traveled very far, he was leaning against a wall for support.

Hermione and Ron noticed he looked visibly ill. She called his name with concern. "Harry? Are you okay?"

Ron whispered to her worriedly. "What if it's his scar again?"

Hermione shook her head. "Voldemort is dead, I don't think that's it." Ron shrugged. They walked back to him squinting for a better look.

Harry slipped down to the floor against the wall his voice anxious and quiet. "So many people…dead because of me. I'm—I'm sorry."

Ron looked uncomfortable with grief still fresh. He covered it quickly, whispering to Hermione. " _Your better in a crisis…"_ He then said aloud. "I'll go get Madam Pomfrey." She nodded knowing he wasn't in the right headspace to help and he left.

Hermione knelt in front of him and hugged him tightly her voice gently sympathetic. "Oh Harry, it's okay, it wasn't your fault! They died _for_ you and the rest of us, not because of you!"

He was talking quickly now. "I should have done more, told more people…teachers. I should have been fighting from the moment he attacked not looking for that. We still had to destroy others. I could have saved people if I had been focused on protecting them, he called for a stall, gave me an hour, that's when I should have focused on finding the diadem. Lavender…Colin…Fred…Remus…Tonks; all the others…" He could not catch his breath.

Hermione withdrew from the hug to sit next to Harry against the wall and put an arm tightly around him. She was subdued, but unwavering. "Harry, I don't think it would have been a good idea to tell other people, even teachers, about Horcruxes. They are truly foul magic created by committing the worst violation against nature. When I figured out one was attached to you, I was terrified because it meant you had to die. He probably would have attacked the school anyway to crush what was left of the resistance group after he killed you." She dropped her head on Harry's shoulder her voice weighty and emotional. "I don't have siblings and seeing you dead, even for a bit, oh Harry…it was worse than having to memory charm my parents. So, do not start dwelling on your decisions; we won, and you saved us all, always remember that, okay."

Harry was feeling better now, he nodded looking at her with a small smile. "Thanks, Hermione, you should go find Ron. I know he just made up getting Madam Pomfrey, he isn't used to suffering a loss he needs you right now, maybe he'll open up to you."

Hermione made to stand up, taking Harry with her. She smiled, her response was brighter. "He has when we've been alone and if he thinks I'm going to let him shut himself off…" There was determination in her face as she trailed off.

Harry sighed. "I will make a better apology soon, he deserves that much, the whole family does."

Hermione gave a sad, but reassuring smile. "Oh Harry, it's not you, it really isn't. But like you said, this is the first time he's dealt with losing family and I think he feels like he is crowding your space to deal with everything he knows you are going through. You stared death in the face by Voldemort again." Her curiosity got the better of her. "How did you survive anyway?"

Harry chuckled for the first time in what felt like an eternity. "He took my blood, so I would live as long as he did. He shot Avada Kadavra, and we both err passed out, you know the rest. The sacrificial protection counter charm, it lives in everyone that survived the battle now."

Hermione looked on the verge of tears again She was overcome with emotion. "Harry, turning love into magical protection only works if someone is willing to passively sacrifice themselves. That means you went into Forbidden Forest completely willing to die." She threw her arms around him tighter than ever her voice quiet. "You are the strongest person I have ever met Harry; you'll be okay you really will!"

He sighed, tightly hugging her back. "I don't how much I believe that right now, but thanks, Hermione."

They smiled at each other. She was quiet again. "You should talk to Ginny, the year…it's been very hard for her. First, you leave and all she knows is your trying to stop Voldemort, then she goes back to school and it's infested with Voldemort's sadistic followers and she only saw you briefly before the battle where she almost had to sit and wait while everyone else—including her entire family, and the boy she has always loved—risked their lives—"

Harry responded bluntly, talking past her in a daze. "Wait, she what?"

Hermione blushed awkwardly. "Oh boy, I really shouldn't have spoiled that."

Harry clarified, as if trying to process the revelation. "She's _always_ loved me?"

Hermione reluctantly continued. "Yes Harry, why do you think she was so distraught over the diary her first year, it wasn't just because she was possessed, it was because after it was all over she was worried you would never see her as more than Ron's only sister. Do you really think she wanted to date other boys? I had to convince her that you would eventually come around if she acted like herself."

He scratched his head thinking back. "That singing Valentine dwarf, I just thought she was an enthusiastic fan."

Hermione bit her lip. "Oh Harry, I think that was when she really started breaking emotionally, not knowing who the diary really belonged to, or that it was the darkest possible magic."

Harry nodded very subdued. "When I faced Riddle in the chamber, he mocked how easy it was to possess Ginny, like I was the tipping point."

They had gone into a deserted classroom now, both sitting down. Hermione sighed sadly. "That's because the kind of magical bind it created is not possible unless her love for you seeped into her soul and he fed off it like a parasite. You need to know, of all the Horcruxes he made that diary, it was truly evil, it takes the most personal activity of recording innermost thoughts and feelings and leeches them." Hermione had a serious look and tone now. "Listen Harry, I expect that Ginny has loved you since she was very young, long before you entered the Wizarding World. As much as any child can love someone they do not know anyway. I studied all the info I could about how Horcruxes can be parasitic to anyone but the person who creates them. Ginny feeling smothered by the rest of her family and nervous about being poor and going to Hogwarts only caused her to start talking to him. I'd guess that when she got to Hogwarts people thought she was naïve for hoping to be with you and since she loves you that fueled all sorts of negative emotions."

He sighed. "No wonder she got completely possessed, Riddle told me that she poured her soul into it, but I didn't realize I was her breaking point, not on that level anyway."

Hermione sounded blunt now. "Harry, she still doesn't fully understand what happened to her or to you, and it's not my place to tell her that you were both connected to Voldemort's soul, but she needs to know all of it.

He nodded. "Do you think the room of requirement still works?"

Hermione wore a contemplative face. "Yes, I think so, if the cursed fire destroyed the enchantment itself then I don't think the doors would have contained it and it would have spread throughout the corridor. The room of hidden things is probably gone forever though."

Harry stood up, looking at her with a fixed expression. "Have Ginny meet me there, don't announce it, I can't think of any other place to talk to her without people coming across us and this is not something I want to take a chance on anybody overhearing."

She nodded. "Okay." He smiled and left the room.

Harry sat waiting for Ginny just before the corridor that led to the room of requirement, he could have waited just beyond its doors but didn't just in case…at some point, he was being roused awake.

Ginny's voice was pleasant as she roused him. "Harry…"

He jolted awake. "Ginny hey, sorry, long 24 hours, blimey I still can't believe it's dawn already."

Ginny sighed. "Long year, but I guess I don't have to tell you that." She pulled him to a stand with an awkward smile. "So, how was your trip?" They began walking, the tone of her question was trying to start a heavy conversation lightly.

Harry rubbed the back of his head. "I have a lot to tell you, but I want to do it where nobody can find or overhear us. How is everything in the castle, has anyone left yet?"

Ginny was flat. "Some, most people are too awake, too sad, or too afraid to go to sleep or home in the case of parents. Nobody knows I'm up here by the way, Hermione pulled me aside while offering condolences and then I told everyone I was going to bed for the night, well not nobody, I told Neville, Luna and Ron. He agreed to keep Mum and Dad off my back. Hermione had to convince him to let me in on whatever you've been doing all year, I almost hexed him at first I'm not a child anymore, and I have worried about you since the day you ended things, longer actually, I remember your fifth year and my first."

Harry nodded. "That's why this is a long conversation. You're sure I'm not keeping you?" He seemed genuinely sure she had better things to do.

Ginny stopped briefly holding the hand that wore his scars from his fifth year. She answered gently. "I always have time for you Harry."

They made it to the wall concealing the room of requirement, doors appeared after walking back and forth three times. He led her inside. They were standing in a room with a desk, two chairs, showers and a bed. Harry guessed that his desire to sleep for hours without being disturbed was the reason the bed was here. Ginny wore an amused look that there was one of the latter.

He reassured her with a small smile. "Not trying anything I promise I had intended to come in here alone so I could sleep by myself, but we need to talk." He turned serious. "Part of what I'm about to tell you only Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, and Slughorn know, it's very dark magic that I don't want anyone else knowing about." He sat down on the bed waiting for her. Ginny took a seat on Harry left and looked at him with a long stare, she nodded.

Harry started at the beginning with Tom Riddle his history before Hogwarts. Eventually, he got to the Horcruxes and she took the general explanation of the dark magic better than he thought she would, then explaining that there had been seven. Harry saved the diary as the last of Tom Riddle's intentional Horcruxes.

Ginny's eyes widened; her face drained of color. She sounded haunted when words came out. "That book, that stupid book that was responsible for the worst things I've ever done…was a piece of his soul! A piece of his soul was in me, and I let him in…" She said the last four words again, each word crying with pain. "I…let… him…in!"

Harry stood up his face close to hers, he was emphatic as he consoled her. "Gin it's not your fault!" He hugged her tightly.

Her voice was breaking now. "I put my soul in that diary in him, everything I felt, my hopes, my fears, my…feelings." The last word came out with Ginny not meeting Harry's eyes.

He held her jawline, his expression soft. "I know, you don't have to explain Hermione told me."

She sighed, determined to explain her mindset back then. "When you showed up, I lost my head. I did the exact thing I should not have done and became someone I have never been, shy and hypersensitive. I started writing in the diary. I thought Mum got it for me used, should have asked."

Harry remembered aloud Mr. Weasley's wise words about suspicious magical objects. " _Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain_."

She smiled sadly. "Yeah, instead I wrote—how nervous I was and it…he told me not to be nervous that Hogwarts was exciting, full of secrets and that I would feel at home there."

Harry smiled squeezing her hand. "He's not wrong I feel the same way."

She shrugged. "Everything he said made me feel better. At first, I thought it was a motivational diary that was enchanted to tell someone the things that they wanted to hear, positive reinforcement of the writer's thoughts. looking back now that's utter rubbish."

Harry shook his head, that was ironic. "Not entirely rubbish, telling people what they wanted to hear was how he made a name for himself at Hogwarts and whenever he was searching for objects to make Horcruxes. He was as gifted as Dumbledore just not as brilliant."

Ginny continued darkly. "Well it worked, for a while we just talked, eventually he asked if I knew anyone special and that's when I told him about how I read about you in books my whole life and then heard about you for two summers from my brothers."

Harry rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. He sighed. "I always forget that I am in books."

Ginny continued with a blush. "You were cute too with your Mum and Dad."

Harry was surprised. "There were pictures of me and my parents in the books?"

Ginny clarified, giving an awkward sort of smile. "Not in the books, but Dumbledore must have given a family picture, a momentum. Mum's brothers were in it then. I guess even though she was not in the first Order from raising us, he thought Mum should have that as a reminder that they did not die in vain. She was really broken up about their deaths from what dad has told us and I think when she sees you it gives her pride knowing that they were part of the reason the Potter line survived and led to you, same with the picture."

Harry had a sad smile. "Wow, I didn't know that I always felt like I was barging in on your family."

Ginny gave him a dismissive look. "Come on Harry, we have all been worried about you since before we ever met you… Growing up away from your own kind, just like anyone that's seen the memorial in Godric's Hollow, which we visited when I was young. I knew I had fallen for you even with so little to go by. Well, as much as any little girl can fall for a boy she wasn't likely to meet. Next thing I know my youngest brother is best friends with you and you're staying at our house.

Harry placed his other hand on her shoulder. He was curious. "What made you think that you couldn't talk to me? You're used to your brothers, so I know it wasn't anything they said, and I am not intimidating."

Ginny blushed. "I watched you from afar for a while mostly just butterflies, I guess, but I started to realize you were friendly, hated the fame. She continued with contempt. "Then Malfoy, he has a way of getting under the skin. That day at Flourish and Blots when he said I was your girlfriend, I started to get worried about pestering you too much." She blushed. "Her voice was full of self-disgust now. "I stayed in the background, writing in that damn book. Until I felt like I passed out one night and when I woke up feathers were all over me and I couldn't remember anything."

Harry nodded moving closer. He was gentle. "The first attack."

She nodded looking at him kindly. "I knew it wasn't you even before I realized that it was me, but I still don't understand why I couldn't get ahold of myself?"

Harry sighed. "Hermione believes the magic of the diary was the worst of all the Horcruxes because emotions are its magical bind that creates a parasite feeding off the writing soul's deepest emotions, making it more difficult to fight against it. It started with loneliness, then every emotion after, made the bind stronger. Confusion, fear, anxiety— "

She cut across him sadly. "You forgot heartbreak and humiliation…"

Harry laid a hand on her face and continued delicately. "That day with the singing Valentine, I didn't realize that you really— "

Ginny cut him off, her words were dismissive. "Come on Harry, I was young and stupid. I gave a boy that hates the spotlight a singing Valentine dwarf, I don't fault whatever impression of me you had then. Plus, I am complete rubbish at artistic expression. I'm sure you remember the get-well card from last year."

"That wasn't quite as bad, just loud. I had to stuff it under a bowl to drown it out. You could have just come yourself and stayed, I was thrilled you came by at all."

"I wanted to, but I thought Dean would come too so I told him I was just dropping that off." They both blushed.

Ginny returned to the Valentine fiasco. "Anyway, it was Malfoy rubbing it in that really broke me then. He is a professional git!" She sighed. "I stole the diary from your things and just kept pouring my soul into Voldemort's. She squeezed Harry's other hand with an increasingly flat voice. "By the time I realized that I was being controlled by dark magic I was too scared to tell anyone except you and Ron because I knew from him what happened in your first year. I tried to tell you the morning Riddle sent me into the chamber but…I couldn't figure out how and then Percy spooked me…"

They sat on the bed; Harry kept his arm around Ginny. He smiled touching her face. "I'm sorry Gin, really I should have realized sooner."

Ginny shrugged. "You couldn't have known about the book until I flushed it."

He shook his head with a kind, loving smile. "Not about the book, about how fantastic you are."

Ginny shook her head with a sad smile. "You couldn't have known that ether because that wasn't me, the blubbering shy mess you saw." She was subdued. "I was ironically alone after getting out of the hospital for the last few weeks of school. I understood you a lot more too. Everyone either shut me out or pitied me." She placed her hands on Harry's chest smiling at his worn Muggle clothes while gazing into his eyes. "Everyone except the boy who lived, for third time too." She was reflective now. "People think that they know all there is to know about you, but I learned then, what the rest of the world will never know about Harry Potter."

He had a curious smile. "What's that?"

Ginny moved her arms around Harry's neck. Her words held emotional weight. "That, your most heroic acts are quiet moments, like when you walked across the Gryffindor common room where I was alone hoping for some company without judgment and challenged me to a game of Exploding Snap. That love is what helped me be myself again and I learned with Hermione's advice not to force things. I was willing to be as patient as I needed to be."

Harry put a hand in her hair, looking at her with an apologetic smile. "I wish I would have realized years ago honestly."

Ginny gave a sad chuckle sounding subdued again. "A lot of the girls in my year said I would only get you with a love potion, but I would never have done that. Hermione's the one that told me to just be patient, she knows you well, Hermione does. She did suggest dating other people."

Harry. grinned. "Well it worked, so she does know me well. When we ran into you in the middle of one of the secret passages with Dean, it created a quiet rage in me that wouldn't go away."

Ginny was mildly amused. "Jealous, were you? A happy accident, but I guess a little luck doesn't hurt."

Harry confessed himself now. "What if I told you that it was liquid luck?" He explained about trying to get the memory from Slughorn and drinking half of the potion he'd won, inadvertently bumping into Ginny through the portrait hall while under the cloak.

She laughed. "That's wasn't really luck. I was going to dump him anyway once I noticed that you were noticing me." She gave him a meaningful look smiling too. "That just made me do it sooner, he was already waiting on me hand and foot at that point; annoying, and not in the lovable way Ron and Hermione are with each other."

Harry's ego showed a little, his smile rhetorical. "I know that's the last thing you want, to be treated like you can't take care of yourself. You get that enough from your mother."

Ginny nodded. "Exactly and honestly there was wasn't anyone else I wanted to be with more than you Harry I hope you know that."

He nodded. "I do, when you almost got killed by Bellatrix, I nearly killed her myself but you're Mum got there first." Harry kissed the top of her head.

Anyway, that's my end of things from the diary, keep going with your story."

Harry calmly continued his story. "Alright, where was I… 16 years ago Voldemort marked me as his equal when he failed to kill me. My mother died for me, even though he would have spared her. Sacrificial protection is an ancient but powerful counter charm that lives in magical blood forever."

Ginny was curious. "What is it?"

Harry smiled at her sad but happy all at the same time. He whispered gently. "Love Ginny, Love, and it lives in the blood of everyone who survived the battle today too."

Ginny stretched her arms and legs turning her hands over as if looking for a sign mesmerized. "Even me?"

Harry squeezed her hand taking in the scent of her hair. He was emotional. "Especially you, you were the last thing I thought about before the curse hit me."

She sighed sniffing quietly. "Oh, Harry! If it hit its mark, then how are you alive?"

"He used my blood to reform his body that night in the Graveyard and my Mum's sacrifice flows through my blood so because of that mistake, I couldn't die by his hand.

Ginny smiled and tried to remember what he had said so far. She was uncertain. "Hang on, you mentioned seven Horcruxes but said he only split his soul six times."

Harry was quiet. "He made the seventh one unintentionally when he tried to kill me as a baby. The curse bounced back and split what was left of his soul onto the only living thing in the room."

Ginny hesitated, disbelief in her voice. "Wait, but that means…?"

He turned around his expression sad, his voice was empathetic. "I understood what you went through more than you think."

Ginny's shock and sadness were all over her face. She felt tears well in her eyes and stream down her cheeks. Her voice was quiet. "You had a piece of his soul in you too didn't you?" She buried her head in his chest and cried.

Harry hugged Ginny tightly and whispered consolingly in her ear. "Shhhhh it's okay Gin, I don't anymore…"

Ginny halfheartedly hit him through sobs. "Why didn't you tell me all of this madness before you left!"

Harry squeezed her even tighter. She had every right to be upset. He whispered gently. "I'm telling you now, and I know you're mad, but I didn't find out I was the seventh Horcrux until about four hours ago."

Ginny shook her head calming down again. "Don't be stupid Harry, I knew you were protecting me, but it was so hard with you gone. She bit her lip sadly. "It's just…the Carrow's torture was terrible. Neville, Luna, and I took turns taking the Cruciatus curse because we were always sticking up for you and because we refused to practice it on other people." Her expression was downcast and her voice angry as she recalled the horror. "Neville tried to take all of it for me especially after Luna was kidnapped, but hell if I was going to let him suffer like that, taking the curse that sent his parents into madness."

Harry asked her gently. "How bad did it get?"

Ginny's voice shook with fear. "They started lashing us eventually, when they realized that the Cruciatus curse would drive us mad if they kept it up and they might lose information on what you three were doing. We hated Snape at the time for not stepping in, but now that makes sense given it would have blown a 16-year cover. The other teachers tried to prevent it, but we didn't want anything to happen to them. I had it the worst, they are all over my back."

Harry thought back to when he saw Neville again, all kinds of cuts and gouged skin. He whispered gently. "Can you show me?"

She had a sharp look in her eyes, answering dryly. "Why so you can blame yourself? Yeah, that's likely."

Harry gave an anxious plead. "Please Gin, don't leave me to picture how bad it is, the last thing I need is to be blindsided by it…" He trailed off trying to hide where his mind had gone.

Ginny realized what Harry had been about to say. She nodded, ignoring his awkward look. "Alright, they don't look as bad now, Madam Pomfrey helped lessen the scarring, but since they were inflicted by dark magic they will never go away completely, here."

Ginny stood up and turned her back to Harry, loosening her tattered school robes enough to show her back. The skin had notable gashes, some shallow, most were moderate or deep, some fresher than others, but they were all over it. It made the scars on the back of Harry's hand seem like pinpricks. Harry felt as though a fire erupted in his chest, a boiling hot rage.

He stood up and placed his hand on the oldest gash across the center of her back. His voice was wounded. "I'm sorry Gin, defending me just led to suffering for you and a lot of other people." He moved both his hands on her shoulders, as she fastened her robes again.

Ginny turned around putting her hands on his chest once more. She sounded firm but gentle. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this Harry! The DA leaders chose to let the Carrows know we didn't give a damn about their rules. You can't stop people from making choices on your behalf and there was no way I, or anyone else who believed in you was going to fall in line with Voldemort's take over."

Harry smiled, his hands moving slowly through her hair, he was subdued. "Your strength is incredible, but I don't deserve loyalty."

Ginny's voice was sharp with anger. "Shut it, for me this year goes way beyond loyalty!"

Harry was suddenly worried. "I can't help it I don't feel like I deserve these sacrifices…the way people, the way you— "

She cut across him forcibly. "I said shut it with that rubbish! I'm going to show you the truth about me, when it comes to you, _Harry Potter_!"

The fury in her voice was so terrifying that he knew better than to say another word even though he had no idea what she was about to do. There was only one other time Harry had ever witnessed a fire like what Harry now saw in Ginny. Albus Dumbledore when he exposed Barty Crouch Junior after Harry escaped from the graveyard. Molly Weasley was of course a close second in taking down Bellatrix mere hours ago, but somehow the former felt more accurate here. There was something raw in her eyes, and it was just as intimidating as the quiet fury Dumbledore showed that night.

Her temper climaxed and holding her wand Ginny spoke in a loud, but clear tone. "Expecto Patronum!"

A doe of bright golden sunlight, clearly not silver vapor erupted from the end of Ginny's yew wand and trotted around them. The aura was so powerful it lit the entire room brightly. She put her wand away, yet the doe just continued to circle them. She was blunt. "Get it now!

Harry was in emotional shock. "I've never seen a Patronus like this, it's golden like sunlight and it changed form too, it's—"

Ginny was again quiet as she spoke closing the gap between them. "The mate to yours." She put her arms around Harry's neck calm once more. "I thought it would help you to understand."

Harry remembered that they change because of heavy emotional shifts, but he had never seen this kind of aura. He gave her a meaningful look. "Ron said you were really cut up when I ended it, I have to tell you something else…" He watched the doe; it was still circling them but more slowly now.

Ginny was stoic. "Wait until I'm done… I was mad because the man I hate kept me separated from the man I love."

He noted her sadness. "Still, I put you through hell."

Ginny was looking up at him with a meaningful gaze and shook her head. "That'd be the Carrows…early in the year they sent dementors after anyone who wasn't a pureblood. Just long enough to have them relive their worst experiences one at a time as punishment." She sighed. "I did nothing at first, I was afraid of reliving the hell of my first year. It only took a few weeks before I couldn't handle hearing other kids screams and I burst into the room during another class, some muggle-born probably first-year students were terrified as the rest of the class watched from the back." Ginny continued with a sense of captivation. "I conjured my Patronus expecting to see the Mare, but it was the Doe instead, golden sunlight and all. It was powerful enough that it vaporized the Dementors Harry. The Carrows were furious and scared, I couldn't believe it myself."

He was taken aback, sure he'd misheard. "It did what?"

Ginny was still mesmerized herself. "It destroyed the Dementors, two of them." Her tone was flat again. "The Carrows thought they could get information out of me about you once they realized my Patronus was the mate to your stag."

Harry sighed. "Probably Umbridge passed that along."

Ginny nodded darkly. "Anyway, that is when they switched to torture, I guess I took away their fun." She was emotional now. "Even after they switched to the torture curse and then later slashing us…Harry, my Patronus, it felt like it was inside my body. I felt it every night since the summer, but that was the first time I'd conjured it and it was different, both the animal and the aura." Ginny sat back on the bed, taking Harry by the hand with her. The doe followed and settled next to them. She sighed. "It's all still in my head you know, the diary, the Carrows, and I haven't slept well in a year. The only reason I slept at all is because of you, because of us. My Patronus it feels like it didn't just change, it evolved it's something more."

He was thinking, also emotional. "I reckon you're right, good thing I was able to fix my wand."

Harry pulled out his own wand and conjured his stag, it had the same powerful, golden aura as Ginny's doe. They seemed as living as Patronuses could possibly be. Both met in a tender, joyful reunion of affection.

Ginny whispered curiously to Harry. "What do you reckon? It's like they have a mind of their own?"

Harry whispered quietly with a smile. "I have a pretty good hunch, come on."

Harry had never seen corporeal Patronus like this. The normal vapor-like substance that defined any Patronus wasn't present at all in this case. It was solid and palpable, closer to the substance that defined memories, yet beyond even that…it seemed spiritual.

They got up and bent down to the Patronuses, touching them. Harry was looking slowly from the doe to the stag and then whispering quietly. "Mom…? Dad…?"

Both Patronuses faced them. Then Lilly and James' voices answered. "Yes."

He smiled curiously. "How?"

Lilly rang through the doe; her words gentle as the night they helped him escape Voldemort. "The soul is its own magic sweetheart and it can be affected in all kinds of ways. Voldemort bound his soul to his physical body, that is not natural, the body is not meant to transcend death, the soul is. True love, Harry does not die, it is the complement to the soul, the thing that strengths it."

Harry was stunned. "You're beyond death?"

Lilly continued. "Why do you think soulmates exist Harry, love can create and grow a bond that binds two souls together, leaving behind the possibility for rebirth, but it must be fostered, again and again, between two people similar to a bloodline, it seems to have something to do with her, the one who's magical energy I am bonded with." Lilly's voice seemed to be directly talking to Ginny now. "Who are you if you don't mind me asking sweetheart?"

Ginny looked on the verge of crying but held herself together. "Ginny Weasley."

James was rather amused. "Molly and Arthur finally had a daughter, that's great!"

Lily was joyful. "I do not know how but I sensed it, the love you have for my son is as powerful as what I came to feel for James in life and him for me. There are many women who could have loved our son but only you can sustain that love through the burdens he will carry for the rest of his life beyond Voldemort's defeat. "

Harry sighed. "Yeah, like everyone else making sacrifices they shouldn't have had to."

Ginny shook her head irritation in her voice. "You're still on about that even when I've told you to knock it off."

Harry smiled. "You don't quit trying to get me out of my head, do you?"

Ginny was blunt. "Someone has to keep your head on straight."

James was amused. "They remind me of us Lilly."

Lilly was melancholy. "Sweetheart, you can't stop willing sacrifices, that is love. It is no accident that I am joined with Ginny's soul in this form, just as your father is joined with yours."

Harry was emotional. "You're saying this is reincarnation?"

Lilly was calm. "If Horcruxes fracture the soul, love can strengthen and evolve it."

Harry was surprised. "How do you— "

Lilly was gentle. "I have been living in you all your life just like your father has. I understand how we exist in this form now. It is the connection of your souls that served as the conduit for our return. Her voice focused on Ginny again. "Thank you for your unwavering love of our son."

Ginny blushed. "It's been nice to meet you both."

Lily sounded emotional toward Harry again. "We are extremely proud of you sweetheart; you've done so well, we will remain silent to the outside world, unless we sense a need to speak when either of you summon us."

Ginny gave an honest confession. "I'll need to show my family this to get them to understand us, when the time is right."

James chuckled. "Yes, if Molly is as stubborn and protective as we remember, you will."

Harry gently pet both Patronuses. He was full of solace now. "I love and miss you both."

Lily was full of solace now too. "You need not miss us, honey, we may not be living in the sense of flesh, but our spirits have been alive the entire time. It is the bond of both of you that gave us form and at least for now it is time for us to sleep."

James offered the last word. "Remember, the soul is its own kind of magic, oh, and try to enjoy some manageable mischief."

Both Patronuses trotted backward and then galloped full speed into their casters and were gone. The sensation was the exact opposite of a ghost passing through the body. Where that was cold and unnerving, this was warm and pleasant. It felt like they took refuge within them.

That was when Ginny lost it tears slowly falling down her face. "I understand now, your Mum's Patronus was a doe."

Harry joined Ginny squeezing her hand. "Yup and Dad used to transform into a stag as an Animagus." He grinned. "It's funny, we didn't start dating until later and my parents were the same. She thought he was an arrogant toe rag until their seventh year."

Ginny chuckled smiling. "Well you have that in you especially when you're afraid or angry. Don't worry though, no matter what happens I'll keep you in line."

Harry was fighting the urge to kiss her on the spot instead he squeezed her hands on his own. "I know you will."

She was hugging Harry around the back now. "Harry, this feeling is what I felt over the summer after you left and every night since then especially when I got back to Hogwarts, their bond is so strong, that they lived beyond death itself." Ginny confessed quietly. "I felt our love, I have felt it since then burning in my body like an endless warmth, even when things got dark, and they got very dark… Still, since you left our love has been the light that pushed back the shadows when sadness and anger and fear threatened to destroy me. You were miles away and I knew nothing except that you were alive, on a mission, but still with me watching over me."

He gave her a meaningful look. "Every night I would look at your dot on the Marauders Map, so I was watching over you, I'm glad my mother was too in her own way."

"I didn't understand then, how you could be so present with me, but so far away. Now I do. Luna said before she was kidnapped my aura was emanating white-hot, soul magic she called it, souls connected with mine. It all makes sense now."

Harry confessed. "I raised my parent's souls or spirits I think before I faced Voldemort in the forest. I wonder if that's when my dad merged with my stag because I cast it during the battle and the aura was normal silver then."

"What then how did mine change right after you left?"

He smiled. "I have a guess about that."

"Go ahead and have a guess then?"

"I think it's love… my mother's love was so powerful it prevented me from being killed by Voldemort and then tethered me to life even though he could harm me when he returned because he used my blood and it is infused with her sacrifice… I think that your love for me was different but just as powerful. How's that saying go? _Same difference?_ Yeah, I think that's what did it. It connected you and her. Of course, I have no idea if she could have talked to you and just stayed silent until now, and I don't think we'll know for sure, but it makes enough sense, so I'll stick with that."

Ginny nodded in agreement and smiled at Harry, looking impressed. "Sounds like something Dumbledore would say if he thought all this out." She put her hand on his heart and spoke with a weight to her voice. "It makes sense to me too because when I saw you dead…I was hoping that I would die in battle just to be with you again. I pity Voldemort for fearing death, that is nothing compared to the crushing grief and loss I felt in that moment, all that mattered was you were gone forever and when Bellatrix's killing curse missed me I thought it cruel. I fought in honor of your death and Fred's and everyone else and, lost but I was spared by luck, forced to live without the man I have loved my whole life, that I hoped would one day end up loving me as much as I loved him." She wore an emotional smile now. "After nearly six years of knowing you, you finally did. Thank Merlin you weren't dead because for that little while, easily the worst time of my life, I felt as dead as someone still living could possibly feel."

Ginny hadn't said any this with any trace of anger or cried…it was just the truth of that slice of time for her.

Harry stroked Ginny's head so slowly as if trying to rediscover the feel of her hair and answered her with notable regret. "I wish I told you then, but I didn't want you to have to carry the weight of knowing that my soul was tied to Voldemort and I don't think I could have gone to the forest if I stopped to tell you."

Ginny grabbed his hand keeping her voice firm. "You should have manned up and let me say goodbye to you! When I thought you were dead, it crushed my soul and the only thing fueling me was my anger and I wasn't clear-headed that's why Bellatrix almost killed me. Part of me was just waiting for her to do it because the combined grief was too much to handle. I don't know how you have dealt with so much loss."

He nodded a serious tone in his voice. "Because as much as I've lost, I haven't by some miracle, lost the people most important to me. You, Ron, your family, Hermione, Hagrid. Others were blood or teachers and it hurt a lot, but I didn't know them, not really…not like I know all of you. Fred hurts enough, if I'd lost any more of you, the people I grew up happy with who I love more than my own blood whom I never knew. I don't think I could cope with that. I solemnly swear that if there's ever a chance I know I'm probably going to die again; I'll say goodbye to you."

Ginny smiled with stern eyes. "Thanks, but hopefully you won't have to worry about that now." She let herself kiss him for a moment.

Harry held her face touching the many freckles on both sides of her cheeks. "So, anything else you want to know?"

Ginny answered sadly with her arms around Harry's neck and longing in her eyes. "Why any of this had to happen to you at all and what was that business about an Elder Wand?" Harry explained the prophecy and the Deathly Hallows leaving Ginny feeling both sad and impressed. "You have faced so much."

He seemed sad for the first time since laying eyes on all the dead. "You have too, I'm sorry, about the diary, the Carrows torture, and about Fred, and for not telling you everything sooner."

Ginny whispered quietly wearing a smile as she met his forehead with hers. "You told me now, and you know Fred would be annoyed that you think you're the only one who was allowed to put their life on the line."

Harry's emotions were swelling again. "I know, I just can't help it, it's not fair to anyone, it's cruel!" Just like that Harry felt himself sob uncontrollably in Ginny's arms as he released 16 years of bottled up emotions.

Ginny hugged tightly as Harry continued to sob over her shoulder, massaging the back of his head gently. Her voice was slow and consoling. "Harry, it's okay."

Harry was anxious. "It's too much, I just keep thinking about everything, the death, the torture. I just want to forget. I feel like I haven't slept well in a year either."

Ginny pulled back, drying his eyes as she took off his glasses. "I have an idea; it'll help both of us I think." She touched his face briefly, then said out loud. "Kreacher!"

There was a loud crack and the house-elf appeared in front of them, same croaky voice but now a pleasant demeanor. "Kreacher comes when any of Master Harry's friends call." He frowned slightly when he noticed Harry had been upset. "Master Harry is sad?" He vanquished the Dark Lord so Master Harry should be happy, Kreacher is happy because Master Regulus' death is avenged!"

Ginny spoke calmly. "Harry is just tired Kreacher, can you bring him a potion for a dreamless sleep please?"

Kreacher nodded, answering sympathetically. "Kreacher suspects vanquishing the Dark Lord was very tiring. Master Harry shall have his potion, the fat potions master has been making them for other students." He addressed Ginny directly. "Kreacher is sorry for Mister Fred. Would you like a sleeping potion Miss Westly?"

Ginny nodded with a small smile. "Yes, and you can call me Ginny, Kreacher. I'm staying with Harry while he sleeps. If anyone asks where he is, tell them it's none of their business, okay. Maybe fetch him some robes too."

Kreacher nodded, looking sympathetically at Harry again, who'd finally regained his composure. "Of course, Master Harry deserves his peace and quiet after everything he has done."

Harry managed a smile. "Thanks, Kreacher."

The House Elf had a glint in his eyes. "Of course, Kreacher will return." He bowed to them both before he disappeared with a crack.

Ginny set his glasses on the desk, looking Harry with a subdued smile. "He's right you know; you do deserve peace and quiet."

Harry shrugged. "You don't have to stay. Your family needs you more. Besides, I don't think they would like us, err… sleeping together anyway." He suddenly remembered Ron busting into Ginny's room over the past summer.

Ginny was defiant. "They can survive without me for a while longer and they'll just have to accept I'll be of age in three months." She put her arms around Harry's neck. " _You_ need me more, and after we spent almost the entire year apart, do you seriously think that I would let you spend your first bit of sleep after the war by yourself? Nice try, but I'm not going anywhere."

Harry gave a grateful smile holding her around the back. "I'm very lucky to have you, aren't I?"

Ginny smiled rhetorically. "I'd be happy to discuss how lucky another time, but we've discussed a lot already."

There was another loud crack and Kreacher returned with a large tray with food and the potions, setting it on the desk, careful to not crush Harry's glasses. He then snapped his fingers and Harry's most recent night robes appeared on one of the chairs while girl's robes appeared on the other.

Kreacher gave a smile. "Everything Miss Ginny has requested, and Kreacher took the liberty of getting food as well. Can Kreacher serve Master Harry, or Miss Ginny further?"

"Nothing right now, but thanks. It's good to see you Kreacher."

"Master Harry missed Kreacher… Kreacher has not been missed by anyone since Master Regulus left the house of Black. Kreacher is moved sir, please don't hesitate to call for Kreacher again." He bowed and left with another crack.

Ginny grinned. "He is so much more pleasant now."

Harry nodded smiling. "As much as I hated to admit it Dumbledore was right, Sirius didn't show him any kindnesses, like his mother and brother had, he's loyal to those who treat him with respect." He walked over to the tray and grabbed a roast beef sandwich, it looked better than everything he ate while on the quest for Horcruxes. He smiled his voice longing. "I've missed the food at Hogwarts."

Ginny pulled her wand out and moved the robes to the bed, allowing the two of them to sit down at the desk. She confessed with a heartfelt tone. "I missed you…so much." She squeezed his free hand.

Harry nodded. "Me too, I was always thinking of you, and knowing what you went through…" He interlocked her fingers, squeezing her hand. "Gin, does your family know about the torture from the Carrows?"

Ginny sighed. "No, I didn't leave until the Easter holiday once the Death Eaters knew Ron wasn't ill. I wanted to stay to protect the students and help the staff as much as I could, so they still don't know. I've been very careful about hiding the scars and with Fred gone I'm not going to tell them anytime soon. They'd treat me like glass for the rest of my life." She took a seat on Harry's lap. Her voice was emotional. "You don't treat me that way and I really appreciate it."

He smiled. "I wasn't thrilled about you fighting, but it is not fair to stop you when you are an amazing witch."

Ginny kissed him briefly. "Thank you." They ate in silence for a while, eventually Ginny spoke again. "You ready for bed?"

Harry nodded and yawned lifting his arms. "Yeah, long day."

Ginny nodded "Long year, but thanks for telling me what you were doing all that time."

He smiled. "You know, maybe once things settle down, I can just be Harry, that would be nice."

She grinned. "Well, that is exactly the man I love, not the boy who lived, or the chosen one, just you, Harry Potter."

Harry ran his fingers through Ginny's hair. He was only just now remembering how much he loved the freckles on her face. She was beautiful. "I love you too Gin."

She was nearly at his lips now. "You've gotten even more handsome in the last year Harry."

He whispered quietly. "You're even more beautiful you know." She moved into his lips, and they kissed for several minutes, with their tongues tangled calmly against each other. It was slow and purposeful, rediscovering one another's mouth after nearly a year apart.

Ginny was the one to break the kiss, it took an effort to restrain herself with him, but she managed it. "Not yet, I won't get another first and it's too soon after everything."

Harry was quiet. "You mean you haven't either?"

Ginny was amused. "Did you really think I would waste my first time on anyone else? I have loved you since I was 11 Harry Potter and fancied long before then. That's why it can wait, we have time now that you've saved the world and all that, a lifetime… if that's what you want?"

He blushed. "Yeah, I do, and well…I wasn't sure because your brothers always said you were too popular for your own good."

Ginny scoffed and her expression turned irritable. "Stupid gits, my brothers…I would _never_ settle for anyone but you when it comes to that, and Mum and Dad would kill me if I were casual about it anyway. Remind me when things calm down, they deserve the bat bogey hex for that!"

Harry felt amusement for the first time in ages. "Will do."

Ginny kissed his forehead with a soft expression again. "Thanks, for now, it's time to get some sleep." She got off Harry's lap and looked at the potions with a contemplative stare. "I just realized we've both taken this potion before. After being put through hell because of Voldemort, Madam Pomfrey insisted after you rescued me from the chamber."

Harry nodded, putting his arm around her. He had an expression of disturbingly comfortable irony. "We both had bits of his soul in us too."

Ginny sighed sadly. "Now I know, you're the only person in the world that understands the scars I feel from that. Even before I knew what the magic was, I tried to forget I ever played host to that monster, but I can't."

Harry squeezed her tightly. "I know, I think his ghost will always be with us, the best we can do is try not to be haunted by it. He smiled. "I'll give you this end of the room to freshen up… it will be nice to put my robes on again."

Ginny was briefly flirtatious. "I'll help if you need it."

Harry gave her a meaningful look. "Maybe I will." She met his eyes with a suggestive smile, turning toward their fresh robes on the bed.

At opposite ends of the room, they showered and changed. For Harry, it felt so good to be out of Muggle clothes. Ginny grabbed the potions and brought them over to Harry who was sitting on the bed, he took one, looking at it indifferently.

Ginny urged him gently. "Drink up you."

He shrugged. "I don't think I need it this time."

Ginny was insistent with a skeptical look. "Harry, I know how you are, you'll be stuck in your head, wide awake if you don't take the potion, and if anyone needs a good bit of sleep it's you."

He knew she was right, so they drank the potions, one large sip each, at the same time, and left the rest. Both were hoping for a few hours of peaceful sleep. They settled in the bed together Ginny pulled Harry into a tight embrace with her arms around his back.

Harry was at peace for the first time since all their lazy time together by the lake in his sixth year.

The potion overtook him first. "I love you, you know."

She ran her hands along his neck and through his hair, her voice quiet. "I love you too, Harry."

Ginny kissed him deeply for a moment and soon after they were both asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hopefully this gives a good sense of my writing style. I felt this would be a conversation that Hinny should have.
> 
> Also, I have read many stories that bring the dead back, most obviously Harry's parents. I understand the temptation, but I didn't want to cheapen their deaths or the concept itself. That was when I came up with the idea for light-based soul magic, one such effect of this is the evolution of Patronuses as a reincarnation. I'm quite proud of how the details surrounding this turned out.
> 
> Another note is that PTSD will heavily present in this story, in varying degrees. The next chapter focuses more severely on this.
> 
> Please Review as this my first crack at Harry Potter fan fiction!


	2. A Heart to Heart At Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter, another lengthy conversation. The following happens at roughly the same time as Hinny in the ROR; a long overdue heart to heart for Ron and Hermione. PTSD is a bigger focus here.
> 
> It should be noted that I type with a single finger because of a physical disability so if updates seem inconsistent that is probably the reason, it takes me several days to write and revise.
> 
> I am American but am making a real effort to write British because I want to stay as true to the series as I can and that includes wording and phrasing at least with character dialogue.

Ron sounded uncertain. "Do you think Harry will be okay?"

Hermione sighed deeply with a melancholy expression. "I don't think he's going to be okay anytime soon. I don't think any of us will be. Eventually yes, but it will take years to get there.

They were sitting in an armchair in the Gryffindor common room. It seemed that McGonagall told the entire school, not to disturb Harry, Ron, and Hermione or the Weasleys for the next 12 hours and that the Gryffindor common room was off-limits during that time. That meant the rest of her house, or at least those of whom stayed to fight, slept in the Great Hall in sleeping bags. Nobody in Gryffindor minded this because they were all of age and had experience being displaced from the common room when Sirius was on the loose. However, the rest of the school was very frustrated by this temporary decree because they were clamoring for tales of how the trio brought down Voldemort for good.

Her response "If anyone questions Harry Potter or his friends about the year they have sacrificed to put an end to more than two decades of tyranny from Voldemort, I will make you sleep in the Forbidden Forest every night for the next year, and it should be noted that technically, the current year is still in session!" They deserve at least a day's worth of time to themselves for saving the world!"

Sadly, nothing prevented Molly Weasley from being overprotective, stubborn, and menacing. that meant that she did eventually pry Harry and Ginny's whereabouts out of Neville. It took five or six people, including Mcgonagall and her husband talking her down, but she eventually relented from going to interrupt them.

Ron looked at his mother sleeping on the sofa. He sighed whispering. "Thank Merlin she finally fell asleep, Mum hasn't ranted and paced so much since Percy's falling out with the family. You'd think with Fred gone she wouldn't have the energy."

"I know…Ginny is her youngest and only daughter, it's understandable, but I wish she would stop being so stubborn or overprotective. Harry needs Ginny right now and he needs to tell her everything, so she completely understands because next to us, it's emotionally affected her the most."

"Yeah, I know, that's why I came around to their side."

Hermione turned a little in Ron's lap looking at him kindly. "Are you sure you don't want to survey the castle with your dad and brothers?"

Ron shook his head his vigorously. "There's five of them they'll be fine." He sighed heavily. "I just can't look at all the death and destruction. I know we won but it feels so hollow. I feel like a prat not staying to help Harry. I don't blame him, I just couldn't— "

Hermione rested her left hand on his face she cut him off soothingly. "I know and he knows too don't worry about Harry, Ginny has him. How about we go up?" Ron nodded.

They made it to the fork dividing the girl's dormitories from the boys. Ron turned to go up the boy's staircase when Hermione called after him with a tone of longing. "Stay with me, please."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "I would, but boys aren't allowed up in the girl's dormitory…"

She took his hand smiling. "They are if the girl brings them, and I'm bringing you; I want... No, I need you, Ron."

He nodded and squeezed her hand. "Lemme leave a note for Mum just explaining that you didn't want to be alone, just in case…"

Once he came back Hermione led Ron up the girl's staircase and into the seventh year dormitory of four-poster beds.

He responded shyly scanning the room. "This is a bit weird." She raised her eyebrows. "Oh, uh not being up here with you." He said quickly. "Just being up here in general, being back at all really, we have been gone the entire year, you know?"

Hermione nodded and leaned against his chest scanning the room too and sighed. "It does feel like a lifetime ago honestly. Now, I have more comfy clothes in my bag." Hermione walked over to a bedside table and set her bag down rummaging through it.

Ron watched with captivation. "You're brilliant you know, you were on top of everything the whole time and I left you, both of you, like a prat." He hung his head shamefully sitting down on one of the beds, just as Hermione found the casual clothes she was searching for, she turned around setting them aside.

Her expression was practical. "Hang on, just to make sure we aren't interrupted by anyone…"

Hermione took out her wand casting a silencing charm over the entire space, as well as an impediment charm on the entrance. Then she moved the spare clothes, also leaving her wand on the end table just next to the bed she had claimed. The truth was the spells were really for the off-chance Mrs. Weasley woke up; this conversation was private and they had a lot to work out between them that had been set aside for the sake of the war.

Hermione spoke calmly when she finished the privacy spells, looking at Ron with indifference. "It was the locket you came back eventually and would have immediately if not for the snatchers. It's okay, it worked out."

Ron still looked and sounded disgusted with himself. "I shouldn't have left in the first place, if either of you had died, I never would have forgiven myself…"

"Horcruxes are evil magic, Ron. Your sister was possessed by one. How can you blame yourself for what the Horcrux made you feel?"

Ron sighed. "Because it just brought out what I already felt."

Hermione sighed asking delicately. "Something else is going on. What happened when the Horcrux put up a fight?"

He swallowed hard. "Dark echoes of you and Harry rattling off every insecurity I have ever had, and then…the shadow you and him started…snogging."

Hermione could tell that Ron's insecurities were seeded very deeply and it was the only thing that allowed her to keep both a serious face and her stomach at the sudden mental image of herself and Harry Potter snogging.

Her voice was delicate but blunt. "Listen, Ron...I love Harry I do, but I am not nor have I ever been in love with him or even fancied in the slightest and I know he feels the same way. If it seems like I am closer with him sometimes it's because we don't have siblings. I love him like the little brother I never had.

He nodded looking downcast. "I know that now, he told me after I destroyed the damn thing. It's just...I'm hung up on my own shit like I have been my whole bloody life." He put his hands on his face. "I can still hear it, the insane versions of Harry and you. The evil jeering and laughter in my head at night and can't shake it...

'Least loved, always, by the mother who craved a daughter… Least loved, now, by the girl who prefers your friend… Second best, always, eternally overshadowed… Who could look at you, who would ever look at you, beside Harry Potter? What have you ever done, compared with the Chosen One? What are you, compared with the Boy Who Lived? "Who wouldn't prefer him, what woman would take you, you are nothing, nothing…'

Ron's anguish was masked by silent tears and the way he forced his hands to cover his face as he fought back them back. Sometime during his long retelling of the Horcrux's torturous monologue, Hermione had moved to sit next to Ron. She was shocked that he had bottled all this up, but it seemed that he, who she had always known to be stoic or else in denial about his insecurities, had finally reached the breaking point. Ron couldn't hold back the tears any longer and they fell in a rapid pace from his cheeks, clearly audible now, though his hands still prevented them from being visible. The weight of Ron's biggest disgrace finally caused his emotional wall to crumble to nothing.

Hermione spoke with an emotionally sympathetic response. "All the fits at night, have you been having them since you destroyed the Horcrux?"

Ron's voice was angry amid the tears. "I can't—get—a— grip! Those things are evil, he was so effing evil! I can't get rid his damn voice! He's dead but for the rest of our effing lives, we're left to cope with all he's done! I don't know how Harry is still right in the head Hermione, I'm a mess…"

"Oh Ron why didn't you tell me then I could have been helping you cope the whole time."

"Ron finished in a flat, choked voice. "I—I want to be enough for you but we're so different that—I'm afraid I won't cut it."

Hermione was quiet yet certain. "You do cut it, Ron!" She slowly took his hands away from his face and then held them with hers. "You're going to be okay, come on." Hermione pulled Ron into a tight embrace. Her hand soon moved along his arm eventually coming to rest on his face. She sounded emotional. "I'm with you, whatever happens."

He took a calm breath, for the first time in a while and managed to stop crying. "Thank you, we should get some sleep."

She shook her head giving a quiet but insistent response. "That can wait."

The emotional stare he was getting left Ron in a state of confusion. "Are you okay?" He asked, worried they were about to have a row.

Hermione answered him with all the emotion she felt. "What matters, is that you are okay Ron." Her hands moved gently up and down against his back.

He sighed. "I'm not, not a bit. Between the nightmares about the Horcrux, and now Fred's death too, I'm in a bad way."

Hermione pulled her hands back without leaving his eyes, an emotional fire in hers now. "I can't do anything about Fred's death but that effing Horcrux, I'm going to make sure you forget the rubbish you heard!"

Ron gave an appreciative smile. "You're the most brilliant which of our age, but memory charm charms are unpredictable— "

"Magic? I don't need magic to make you realize that all the stuff swimming around in your head was and is just the Horcrux!

Ron shook his head, there was a dismissive look on his face. "It was right though, you deserve better than me and Merlin knows I don't deserve you at— "

She was sharp over him. "Stop thinking that rubbish!" Hermione was calm but full of emotion her eyes ablaze. "I couldn't properly do magic while you were gone, I could barely function. I felt no happiness at all… like a Dementor was living in my heart and my soul affecting my magic completely. My protective enchantments weren't as powerful, Harry had to do those and then at Godric's Hollow... Harry's wand was nearly blasted to bits because instead of using my head to get us away from Voldemort and Nagini, I cast an out of control blasting curse because I was terrified of dying without you, so I don't give a damn if you think you deserve me or not, you're as vital to me as oxygen is Ronald Weasley!"

Hermione hadn't ever stayed this level-headed about their relationship before, but Ron's willingness to tell her what happened with the locket's Horcrux meant she had complete clarity now. He had always been afraid of not being enough for her, not good enough in life. She knew that her critical nature made this long-standing insecurity worse. It was rooted so deeply in Ron to have no self-worth that she was determined to change his everyday mindset.

He was insistent. "But you're settling- "

"No, I am not! You have been stuck on the most simplistic definition of falling in love. Couples that are alike and always get along. Love is more complex than that. It's not easily understood, or we would have understood our feelings when we were 11. There was not much in my life that I found challenging until I met you! I would rather have all sorts of conflict with you than be with anyone else. That's why I'm not settling for you, I'm in love with you."

Hermione finally seemed to have gotten through to him with those words.

Ron looked emotional now. "I am in love with you too, I have been since our second year after I went after Malfoy for calling you a Mudblood. I knew what it meant, and I wanted to kill him, but I didn't know anything powerful enough.

Hermione melted, dropping her head on his shoulder. "I never knew that."

He sighed. "When you were petrified it was hell, it was overwhelming how much I missed you, even with all our bickering. After you recovered, I wanted to tell you how I felt, but my personal self-worth has always been in the toilet Hermione and that always kept me from telling you that I was in love with you. I'm sorry it took seven years, but you're a saint for waiting on me. You knew my problem the whole time…was me."

Hermione grabbed Ron's face, turning into it so their lips were inches apart from one another. "You think too highly of me and too little of yourself Ron. I'm no saint." She kept his gaze with a smile that was full of emotion somewhere between gratitude and sadness. "Still I'm glad you finally told me what happened with the locket's Horcrux, I knew you felt overshadowed, but…" She suddenly threw her arms around his neck in regret. "If I knew all these years how much I made you feel inferior to me… I never meant…I'm so sorry!" She buried her head in his chest and dissolved into anxious sobs. It was true, it seemed, that only one person between any couple fell apart at a time.

Ron was extremely taken aback and gently consoled her. "Hermione you shouldn't blame yourself."

Hermione responded in a shaky, emotional stuttering voice. "B—but it's m—my f-fault! All I've d—done since we were 11 is c-criticize your a-abilities and make you d-doubt yourself! I really am an i-insufferable k-know it all!"

Ron was shocked and rubbed Hermione's back soothingly. "Merlin's beard Hermione... Please don't let my bad habit rub off."

Hermione sniffed with a regretful devastated look on her face now. "I'm sorry, it's just that I didn't realize how much I was hurting you. For the Horcrux to torture, you like that I made you feel that way in your soul. I gave you an inferiority complex so deep you became the worst version of yourself."

Ron shook his head adamantly dismissing this with quiet emphasis. "You did not cause this Hermione, it was a part of who I am for ages before we met."

She was determined to blame herself as her eyes shone with fresh tears. "I made it so much worse."

Ron gave her a small smile and was gentle. "You made me want to try harder too you know... I couldn't have knocked out that troll or done so many other things without you being the way you are. If you promise to cheer up, I'll help with SPEW a bit now and then." He wiped her slowly falling tears away.

Hermione returned his small smile her expression having brightened some. "That's nice of you Ron."

Ron stroked her hair gently. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you. I suppose it doesn't do much good to dwell on things, but that goes for you too then. We have enough to cope with without attacking ourselves."

Ron smiled squeezing her hand. "Yeah when you say it like that, it's stupid to fall apart over this stuff when there's been so much death and destruction."

Hermione kissed Ron's forehead. "We should wash up, haven't done it properly since Shell Cottage." She stood with him. "They're separate rooms, in the back past the hallway from the beds."

"Thanks, I wasn't sure if it's the same as the boys and didn't want to go wandering around looking for them, see you in a bit then."

Ron was always thankful that there were showers in the dormitories, especially as he grew taller, using a tub just wouldn't work with his height. He'd been showering for around ten minutes and turned the water off when he heard noises nearby…muttering. He thought it was just Hermione entertaining herself by reciting books and whatnot, until he realized that the muttering sounded anxious…scared, it was quickly getting louder.

"No, please don't I don't want…" The words dissolved into increasingly painful wails.

"Hermione are you okay? If you don't answer I'm coming to you." Nothing… he quickly clothed himself and followed the distressed noise to her.

What Ron saw made his face go white as a ghost. Hermione was laying in a ball on the floor of the shower hugging herself tightly, clearly terrified. He ran to Hermione, disregarding the water he had to weave through and knelt down trying to get a look at her.

"It hurts, I'm begging you, please…NOO! STOP! "

One look at Hermione's wide, unfocused, glossy eyes told Ron all he needed to know. Her mind was trapped in the torture she endured during their capture at Malloy Manor, begging for release from pain that was strictly in her mind. Ron had to steel himself to keep from panicking. Suddenly his insecurities felt like nothing compared to what Hermione was still coping with. What could he do…? Healing spells would do nothing, no magic could fix this sort of thing, but he had to snap her out of it. He did the only thing he could think of, dropping himself level to her face as she lay in the fettle position and kissed her. It took a minute but Hermione calmed down as her arms and body relaxed, and she pushed back into the kiss as her mind was united with her body again.

Ron pulled away only a little as he felt Hermione's hands lazy around his neck, emotional relief all over his face. "Bloody hell Hermione, you scared me to death!" She pushed herself into a sitting position hoping it was more dignified.

Hermione was completely unfazed that she was naked in front of Ron, which was somehow less embarrassing than him witnessing her altered mental state. She was subdued. "Now you know why I didn't want to be alone. I'm going mad Ron, like Neville's parents."

He was vigorously shaking his head now, reassurance in his voice. "You wouldn't have been right again if you were that far gone."

"I guess so." She stood up and turned off the water.

He nodded intending to wait for her outside. "I'll let you get dressed— "

"Don't leave me alone, please!" She said this very anxiously, running to him when she saw him leaving.

Ron embraced Hermione as she threw her arms around him, patting her gently on the back "Okay, okay I'm not going anywhere. Where'd you leave your fresh clothes?"

"I must've forgotten them on the end table by accident."

"Then let's get you a towel." She nodded and he guided her gently, she was shaking…not, Ron guessed, from cold. He wrapped her snug rubbing her back in comfort. "There we go, you'll be alright Hermione."

"I don't know, I lose my mind when that happens, it's so scary." She said timidly.

Ron was softly reassuring. "I'll be with you no matter what happens. I swore to myself and now I'm swearing to you, I will never leave you again."

Hermione dropped her head on Ron's shoulder a grateful breath escaped her lips. "The way you insist on looking out for me. You have been doing that since we were 11 and you knocked out that troll."

Ron kissed her forehead. "I have never been able to take it when you're upset. Not even then, I felt awful about what I said, and even more awful when we tried to get you before you ran into the toll but instead ran the troll into you by accident."

Hermione laughed. "I thought I heard the lock click as the smell hit my nose. Anyway, I do not fault what you thought of me then. I was so condescending it's embarrassing."

Ron shrugged. "None of us knew what we were doing at 11 Mione."

She looked at him with a curious smile. "Is that meant to be a cute nickname?"

"Err yeah, your name is kind of long, so I've been thinking about how to shorten it. and it is not like I'd use Hermy, since Grawp has that one. 'Mione' is what I could come up with, it is basically the middle bit of your name, with the I and E silent. If you don't like it…"

"No, I love it! She melted, kissing him with a tickled look in her eyes as he grinned.

They had made it back to the circle of four-poster beds, holding hands along the way. Ron used magic to dry his PJs of whatever water remained and turned away from Hermione to give her some form of privacy as she changed, leaving her charmed by his chivalry.

"Thank you."

"Right well I didn't want to stare, you know."

She laughed. "I meant for helping me back, and honestly, I don't care, it's not like you didn't see it all while I was going mad."

Ron was again a gentleman. "Well, I wasn't thinking about that honestly, you were in a really bad way."

"Well, I meant it when I said I don't like being alone anymore. My mind…drifts back…" she stopped, a downcast look on her face.

"Bellatrix…" Ron finished delicately.

Hermione was quiet. "I can't stand it, you know. Losing my head. I'm terrified that one day it'll just be gone for good, like Neville's parents."

"I reckon you'll get stuck in that sometimes, but you've still got your marbles. It's nothing to be ashamed of, I'm here and I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but you're going to be okay Mione."

"Maybe, as long as you're with me, come here."

Ron turned back around when he realized what Hermione had said… She was still in the towel not bothering to grab her fresh clothes to get dressed. He held her shoulders gently, embracing her from behind. She turned around and met Ron's lips in an emotional kiss.

Hermione soon paused the kiss keeping her head against Ron's and began to slowly undress him, taking off his newly worn clothes attentively until he was left in just his trousers.

"Are you sure? It might be better to take a dreamless sleeping potion and go to bed." He asked quietly.

Hermione shook her head with a sad smile. "I don't think those potions work all that well if my mind gets stuck in the memory and it happens even when I'm awake. I believe it is called PTSD, a step above fits and magic cannot fix what Muggles term, mind-body problems. That is why Neville's parents and Lockheart cannot be cured. Their minds… well, one is childlike and the other two are so fractured they often have the same behavior endlessly."

"Can't they just fix their brains?" Asked Ron sadly.

Hermione was just as melancholy. "Nobody can say with any certainty whether the mind and brain are the same things or entirely separate things. It's one of the few things that the Muggle world studies more thoroughly than the magical society does."

"Do they mention this in Muggle Studies?"

She chuckled. "Oh no, there is no way that Hogwarts or any other magical school would accept that the Muggle World could know more about human life than witches and wizards do, but never mind all that. I went way off my point." There was an emotional emphasis on her face again. "I did all the waiting I could handle those weeks you were gone." Hermione let her hands slide from Ron's back onto his waist and took them off while Ron pulled the towel free of her body as both fell to the floor beneath them.

They let themselves take in one another's now nude frame from head to toe. Ron had been far too preoccupied during Hermione's mental distress… Now, however, he was able to fully appreciate her like this. The way her always bushy brown hair was longer than ever, flowing chaotically in all directions including down her back, though this was because she had not bothered to shorten it in such a long time. Her breasts complimented her slimmer, shorter frame perfectly. Hermione had always thought of her looks as average, not ugly, nor stunning. She never hid from the fact that she was a bookworm and that there were plenty of girls who looked more beautiful yet, she was still comfortable with herself. Ron had always found her much closer to stunning than she found herself though, and he loved that her bookworm nature masked her unmatched spirit and fire, Hermione was one of a kind.

Ron may have had a gangly quality about him but that did not diminish how handsome Hermione found him. He was toned in an athletic way which made sense given he liked quidditch whether it was casual or not. She figured that nearly a year on the run had contributed to this a lot too. The eyes of Ron Weasley were the most beautiful that she had ever seen in her life, there was one thing that Hermione was always distracted by when looking at him. Even now when she had other, more obvious aspects of him that could have taken her attention, she never left his eyes. Brilliant blue to the point of losing herself in an ocean when she stared into them, just like right this very moment.

"You're so beautiful, you know." Said Ron, as his fingers through her hair with a genuine smile.

"I'm flattered, it's nonsense but I'm flattered." Hermione had a bright smile, appreciating his sentiment, knowing it was biased… Ron had said years ago that her time as a human cat was cute. He'd always been oblivious to how average she actually looked and it tickled her heart.

"Come off it, of course, you're beautiful!" He said emphatically and wrapped his arms around her while he kissed her forehead.

"Fleur is beautiful. I look like a human beaver, which means at best I'm cute, It's okay though, I don't actually have an issue with how I look aside from my previously massive front teeth which is why I got rid of them in our fourth year after they got cursed."

He chuckled. "You don't look like a human beaver Mione. Not even before you fixed your teeth." Ron rested his left hand against her heart. "Bill can have Fleur I love you and will always be more beautiful than anyone to me. Phlegm is nothing special, just like the rest of the Veela are nothing special."

Hermione giggled with a relenting sigh. "You always manage to make me laugh… Do you think it's okay to feel happy with everything that's happened?"

He teased one of her cheeks with the fingers of his left hand. "It's necessary I reckon, and I can help with that, but I want to make absolutely sure this is what you want." He said gently.

Hermione was beaming now. "I'm more than ready Ron, in fact… Besides what I have studied, I've never been more ready for anything in my life."

Ron scooped Hermione into his arms kissing her passionately, much as she had in initiating their first kiss hours ago. The difference now was they didn't have to restrain themselves. Her legs slid to rest over his hips while he moved toward a bed and fell gently onto it with her once they came up for air a few minutes later. He resumed kissing her, this time focusing tenderly on both sides of her neck, using his hands to shift her hair as needed. Hermione felt as though her chest was going to burst from happiness just from this small bit of affection. She pulled Ron gently into her body eliminating all space between them and set after his neck too. Her right hand interwoven in his while her left brushed lightly through his hair and then eventually down his back. It came to rest on the curve of his spine, which created a sensation that made Ron stop in his tracks like there was magic in her fingers, she felt his member come to life, hard against her skin. It brought a smile to her face and she shifted enough for him to slide inside her. Hermione let out a calm breath as they joined sexually for the first time and they both let melted into each other's eyes, letting the feeling of their new union wash over them for a while.

Ron's newfound contentment was soon interrupted by a lightbulb in the head realization. "Mione I've just thought of something, we forgot about protection… There is this plant I think, but I can't remember— "

"There is it's called Sylphion, used by Romans ages ago very effective, but it has to be stewed and then drunk. I think Sylphion is the reason that the shape of a romantic heart looks the way it does. The seed pod is the same shape, which in the Roman world was, ironically associated with preventing procreation before the modern world made it synonymous with romance." She said all this information like it was in a Herbology textbook that she read.

Ron chuckled. "Can't get more ironic than that… What should we do? Stop to brew that? I really don't want to have to get off you, your very comfortable." Ron's eyes were begging for another solution.

"A very precise shield charm will work. As much as I do want us to have a family someday it is too early for that. Lucky that unlike the products Muggles use, magical means of protection never fall."

"I wish we had gotten here sooner if I hadn't been such an idiot—"

"Shush, it doesn't matter anymore Ron. We're here now." Hermione let her forehead fall gently against his, their lips inches apart now.

He nodded. "Yeah, I know, but we still have the same problem; I don't want to get off you."

Ron began to nuzzle her neck and soon chest, with routine, tender smooches. Hermione let out a playful giggle while Ron kissed her upper body, especially when his tongue came out of hiding around her breasts.

Hermione was excited by Ron's sudden burst of affection. "Me either… Lucky for both of us, I can do nonverbal, wandless magic, and took care of our protection already."

He was inches apart from her face again. "Really?"

She blushed a little now. "Um, what you felt a bit ago wasn't because I was rubbing your back. That was just sleight of hand with good timing."

Ron was suddenly remembering the specific sensation that he had felt earlier. "You really do think of everything and you're just so bloody brilliant!" He held her jawline gently, gazing awestruck into brown eyes.

Hermione shrugged, clearly tickled by Ron's captivation. "I can do many essential and basic spells and charms and such, but I wasn't comfortable with my skill to attempt anything of the sort during the war. A mishap could have gotten us killed."

"Yeah probably good not to risk it."

"But the point I keep getting off of is that we can shag without anything to worry about." She said in an enticing, seductive whisper.

The air of anticipation that had hung over them for a while suddenly burst into a blazing flame, as Hermione met Ron's lips again in the passion of another kiss. Things quickly escalated and they were heavily engaged in snogging each other their hands moving briskly along each other's bodies until they both came up for air from the kiss and began to move together at a slow pace… Every minute Hermione felt like their shagging was soothing. For many young couples, it would have been about satisfying a sexual itch… Not in this case, this was about the emotional scars caused by Ron's absence. She had forgiven him of course, but Hermione was overwhelmed all the same… She had longed for this with him. It was the ultimate demonstration of actions speaking louder than words. Showing Hermione what had been so difficult for Ron to express since they were 14 and had been budding even longer between both of them. He loved her, was in love with her and she with him.

At some point, Hermione felt herself let go emotionally and emphatically cried out his name with emotional heat. "Oh, Ron! This is...I—" She was ready to increase the pace, but the instruction vanished from her throat because she was overwhelmed in the best way.

Luckily, he understood and began to thrust more quickly. Suddenly she wrapped her legs around his hips and they soon moved in speedy chaos together, making their breathing more ragged. Hermione was internally glad she had magically privacy-proofed the room long before they had started to shag because Ron was soon putting a ton of effort into leading the charge and she was getting loud, but just as suddenly they both hit a wall. They had a view of the summit but were steadily losing altitude, coming slowly back down to earth. They had used all their energy dealing with seven years of baggage and all too present PTSD, to make it to the finish.

Ron became limp against her body rather suddenly and it made him quite frustrated with himself. "Hell… I'm sorry Mione."

Hermione tempered Ron gently. "Sorry? We will be shagging plenty of times and if that's what we build from then we have lots more to look forward too. For a first go, that was wonderful Ronald." Hermione had a dreamy expression over her face that matched the tone of her voice. She held his right cheek in the palm of her hand with a girlish grin as she ran his hair between the fingers of her other hand. "Next time I'm going to try and return the favor."

Ron looked genuinely flattered, his mouth slightly open in surprise. "Blimey…and here I was thinking it went lousy like everything else I do."

Hermione sighed with something between annoyance and loving amusement. "You know, self-pity makes me want you even more and I'm starting to think you know that."

He shrugged. "I do it because criticizing myself is my default reaction. Like Harry's is self-blame. I'm making progress, but…"

She nodded in agreement. "Well, I meant what I said, this was wonderful, and I could care less that we stalled at the end." She put her arms around his neck and asked a question she could not help but ask Ron. "Have you…? I mean, last year… I was worried that maybe you might have done more than snogging her, that is why I set those birds on you." He shook his head no, Hermione was visibly relieved.

Ron continued as he played with several strands of her bushy hair. He was quiet. "No, that's why I wanted this to be perfect, but I know that wasn't likely. The first time ever and all that, especially on such awful sleep recently."

Hermione shrugged, her smile reassuring as she met his eyes again. "Exactly, stop putting so much pressure on yourself, and remember you are it for me too. We have all our lives to be together now."

He nodded smiling once more. "A lifetime with you, made saving the world worth it."

Hermione kissed him again and suddenly they were slowly rising several inches above the bed as if suspended in an invisible bubble. The covers pulled back neatly of their own accord before Ron and Hermione descended back down onto the bed.

"Do you know Legilimency?" Asked Ron with a mesmerizing stare. "Because I was just thinking, I wish we could get under the sheets without a fuss."

Hermione blushed. "I can manage it, but only what's on the surface of the mind and so far, I can only read thoughts, not sift through memories."

"I am worried Hermione, about the aftermath of the war and I can't sort it out. It sounds stupid to admit that out loud." She kissed his forehead.

"Hang on, I'll try and help you unpack what you're most immediately worried about before we get some sleep…" Hermione held Ron's face gently with both hands for better concentration and stared directly into his eyes in silence for a bit wearing a focused expression on her face.

Ron's thoughts were cluttered and moving quickly, but Hermione was able to scale them and eventually pinpoint the most intrusively recurring thought in his head… his Mum…this had many layers too, that all stemmed from Fred's death, eventually she spoke quietly aloud.

"Fred's death and how that will affect your Mum's already excessive behavior. You are worried she'll be too blindly stubborn and keep petering all the time and it will create a mess like Percy…?

Ron exhaled gratefully, pulling the covers over them both. " Terrified honestly, it took six people to stop Mum from blasting into the room of requirement and that's without her being completely aware why Harry and Ginny are in there. There are still loads of things that she has no idea about including us…" He took a deep breath trying to calm himself. "I wish you could have gotten inside my head last year. The locket's Horcrux really messed me up, Mione."

"I've been practicing for a month or two, but that... I wanted you to be willing to tell me what you went through yourself and know afterward that I was willing to help you sort it out." Hermione kissed him tenderly with her arms around his neck.

"You did help me; I just meant that you able to get inside my head years ago would've saved us a lot of problems because I have trouble letting stuff out without completely spiraling."

She chuckled a little. "I don't think I could have managed it back then. Even that little bit just now was difficult to read but I'm hoping to eventually be able to sift through actual memories."

He reassured her. "Well, you were spot on here so I'm sure you'll get to that if you keep practicing."

"Thanks… Honestly I know she means well but prying and being stubborn won't help and she might have to learn that the hard way."

"I reckon you're right, but it could get ugly. She was already overprotective and smothered Ginny and me, with Fred dying, it will be even worse. Be ready for a massive row."

Hermione was stony and unfazed. "Don't worry, if your Mum thinks she is going to boss us around or know anything of what the four of us have had to deal with over the last year, she has another thing coming. The press will be down our throats enough very soon, I will not let the people we know act like that too. It is our business and things we will have to cope with for the rest of our lives, long after they are gone. The things we have had to endure, many things I refuse to share with anyone else and it will not help your Mum or dad or anyone else to hear them."

"Yeah, but I reckon Mum is going to be trying to pry stuff from all of us for a long time. I have been thinking all four of us should stick up for ourselves together. Mum's divide and conquer strategies are more of a pain to deal with."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Your Mum and so many others cannot possibly understand the burdens we dealt with this year. Harry the most of any of us, and despite what they might think about not knowing, ignorance is, in fact, bliss in this case. I do not regret the memory charm I put on my parents."

"I love you for being willing to push back against it all Mione; Ginny and Harry will be grateful too. My mother could give the press a run for its money honestly." He held her hand tightly, something important occurred to him at the last of what she had just said. "Listen, I want to go with you when you're ready to go to Australia to fix your parents memory."

Hermione was emotional. "I wasn't even thinking of doing that for at least a few years. I am worried about angry followers of Voldemort coming after them if I restore their memory so soon after the end of the war and I am not just talking about surviving and escaped Death Eaters. Voldemort's death creates a power vacuum and that could be more chaotic than anyone is prepared for." Hermione felt tears stream down her cheeks. "I'm not going to restore their memory unless I know that they will be safe. You would really come with me?"

"Of course, I already said I was not leaving you again and that includes things like this. You should not have to do it alone. I reckon a year will be plenty of time to wait before you reverse it. He gently wiped her tears. "I know you're nervous about sleeping but I'll be right here."

She put her head on his chest. His heartbeat a calming effect on her. "Ron, thank you, for finally letting me in completely. We might be far from an ideally suited couple, but I do not care. I love you so much."

"I love you too Mione."

Now laying intertwined in each other under the covers. They held hands over the top of them, it was very reminiscent of when they were staying at Number 12 and fell asleep together…

After they did, rays of dawning sunshine fell upon them through a castle window, as if rejoicing at their informal union. People may have said that they were ill-suited for each other, Mrs. Weasley was sure to be angry for lots of reasons, just like with Ginny and Harry, in fact, Ron and Hermione would probably have it worse. Still, it seemed that the heavens approved of these two as a couple and knew that they would indeed have a family someday.

For now, it was the dawn of a new era and they, like everyone else would wake up and continue having to cope with the scars the war left on them. Little did they know the world already was idolizing those who had ended Voldemort's reign and the burden and annoyance of fame would soon be much worse than at any point before his death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: When I think about the second war, PTSD seems like it would be unavoidable, characters, especially these four and their friends have suffered through, to paraphrase Lupin; true horrors other people can hardly imagine. Things that would leave behind hence the name of the story. It would be impossible to cope with such things while the war was being fought. That is why much of my story will be focused on what they go through mentally now that it is over. I got emotional several times while writing this chapter. Ron and Hermione had a lot of baggage that needed working out. They had sex but ran out of energy before the finish line. I went in knowing that they would tire out as soon as the pace picked up, it is dawn after all, and I thought it would be way more realistic that way. 17 is still young love after all. The bit about magical birth control is from a Reddit comment thread, Sylphion an ancient but very real plant that was also used to cure headaches and sore throat. Its other names are "Laser" and "Laserwort" It just felt like it fit right in with Herbology so I mentioned it even though I settled on a precise shield charm, which I guess didn't matter but the point was more that Ron and Hermione are conscious of protection.
> 
> If you like the traditionally plot-driven story, mine is probably not the right one for you to read. Conversations will drive it because I am going to place a much larger emphasis on characters working through their issues. Some conversations will be couple to couple like these first two chapters, but I plan to have several other paradigms of conversations throughout the story, the plot will be secondary to character dialogue for this reason but I really hope people still want to take the journey.
> 
> There will be a heated confrontation between Mrs. Weasley and both pairs of couples next chapter, maybe simultaneously… Just imagine the fireworks, both magical and verbal! Plus I will start peeling back the press fallout from the aftermath war. It will take a few days I will try to work as fast as one finger typing allows.


	3. Magic, Karma and Soul Bonds

Ron and Hermione woke before Harry and Ginny (the latter having taken the sleeping potion) it was late morning when they came back downstairs into the common room. The bliss they felt from waking up together evaporated when they saw Molly Weasley was already awake and reading the latest edition of the Daily Prophet, face hidden behind it. They quickly adopted casual expressions as she finished and set the newspaper on the table.

"Good sleep Mum?" Said Ron casually.

"Good enough." She addressed Hermione in a voice of concern though it was a little forced. "Are you well dear?"

"Well enough." She said, in a similarly forced calm.

"Your sister wasn't in the sixth-year dormitory. I wasn't under the impression that whatever Harry needed to tell her would take so long that it's now nearly midday." She was looking at her youngest son expectantly.

"Yeah well, it was about her first year and not the sort of thing that you talk about in a hurry. She probably fell asleep in the Room of Requirement by the time they were done."

"Does she think I'm stupid, do you?"

"No Mum, but let them be until later please?"

"Once they do, we're all going home and you four are going to tell me what on earth has happened the last year, to the point that your sister refused to leave school until Easter. When Death Eaters discovered that you were not seriously ill with Spattergroit but gone off with Harry and Hermione doing things like stealing a dragon from Gringotts! Of all the things to read about in the paper… Bill said enough that crossing a single Goblin can mean death! But still, you three thought let us cross the lot of them!"

"It was all necessary Mum, but please in the name of Merlin don't do this here! It's been a really long year…" said Ron with relative calm.

Mrs. Weasley had daggers in her eyes. "That, Ronald _Bilius_ Weasley, is an understatement, and all this doesn't even take into account the four of you trying to hide your relationships!"

"Honestly, we just worked us out less than a day ago while the battle for the school was going on…"

"Well nobody is getting out of explaining themselves!" She suddenly took a calming breath and found a genuine smile as she looked at them both.

"For the record, I am happy the both of you are finally together… I never understood why it took so long. I've seen it between you two for years…" They shrugged awkwardly at that. "Ginny on the other hand has explaining to do. The last I knew she was still with Dean Thomas, not _sleeping_ with Harry Potter in hidden rooms! It seems my children and their friends have just decided that I no longer need to know anything, but it is going to come out once we're home! Now, I'm going to help survey the damage to the castle…"

She stood up and left through the portrait of the Fat Lady without another word.

"Well…" said Hermione, turning to Ron with an indifferent look. "It could have been worse."

Even a year away from the Burrow could not keep Ron dreading going home again. "Oh, it _will_ be worse."

Ron's fear came true when they got back to the Burrow nearing sunset. The sleeping potion lasted well into the afternoon, and a row between Ginny and her mother had reached a boiling point…

"Hey, _I_ _am_ _not_ finished with you, _Ginevra_!"

"Well I'm done with you smothering me!" Ginny had just stormed out the backdoor looking to put as much distance between herself and her mother as possible. Mr. Weasley in anticipation of the blowup had Apparated to the boundary of the Burrow and placed a shield charm around the general outskirts to prevent escaping the confrontation. Ginny pulled out her wand ready to destroy a section and keep going as far as her legs would carry her…

"Don't even think about it, young lady…" Came his voice very sternly. He was standing on the opposite side his expression unreadable.

"Dad you don't want to be anywhere near because I'm blasting my way out of here, I AM DONE WITH HER SHIT!" Mr. Weasley did not even flinch, in fact, he was alarmingly unfazed.

"You want to be treated like an adult? Adults don't storm away from disagreements."

She scoffed "That's rich, with all the times you or Mum have done just that in during a blazing row!"

Mrs. Weasley had caught up and her voice was sharp with anger. "How dare you have such a disrespectful attitude; I don't know what the hell has gotten into you, but it stops now!"

Ginny spun around just as angry. "Get away from me or I'll use the Bat Bogey Hex and I know how to do it without my wand so I wouldn't bother disarming me!"

Ron, Harry, and Hermione Apparated, standing together as a wall between both women. "Enough!" They said in unison.

Mrs. Weasley spat sharply. "You three stay out of this! I will deal with you all later!"

It was Hermione who spoke. "No, you'll be dealing with all four of us, now. This is absolutely ridiculous!" She was glaring at both women with a livid face.

"Ridiculous? You are not a parent and barely adults! She owes me an explanation, now all three of you, butt out!"

"No!" They said together. Ron looked annoyed. "I knew one-on-one wasn't going to go well."

"I _gave_ you an explanation!" Said Ginny hotly

Harry separated from Ron and Hermione, joining Ginny on her left side.

Molly Weasley scoffed at her daughter. "No, you gave me an excuse! _It didn't come up_ , what kind of explanation is that! Even Ron said more than that when I asked him about Hermione."

"You're telling me that they get a pass because they finally stopped playing chicken. That's rubbish! Stop treating me like a child!" Said Ginny looking stony now, the restraint on her anger about to snap completely

Mrs. Weasley screeched back angrily. "Stop acting like a child! You have always had this obsession with Harry Potter and now you're together entirely out of the blue! Did you slip him a love potion, remember he was tied to a prophecy, abandon that, and then think… _I'll play_ hero at Hogwarts and when he comes back, I can pick up where I left off end up pregnant!"

For a moment, Harry saw hatred in Ginny's eyes toward her mother… Enough that had she uttered the killing curse it might have worked… Even Ron, who admittedly thought Harry's feelings had come out of nowhere thought his mother had gone mad.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Ginny's anger was not a childish scream, but a loud bomb blast, that of a fully grown woman. She suddenly began to glow with blinding sunlight that separated from her body and coalesced in front of her, forming her doe. It was on its hind legs, guarding Ginny like a shield.

The normally gentle expression and warm eyes of the Patronus were now furious. "WHO CAUSED THE PAIN THAT BROUGHT ME TO GINNY'S SIDE! WHO? I HAVEN'T FELT ANYTHING SO RAW SINCE I JOINED WITH HER AND FELT HER STRUGGLING TO COPE WITH BEING SEPARATED FROM MY SON!"

There were loud gasps of surprise and an audible _oh my gosh_ from Hermione… Mrs. Weasley 's anger evaporated, replaced by fear and shock, she couldn't say a word. Ginny who had dropped to her knees from the force of Lily's magical life force leaving her body returned to a stand, helped by Harry. He had only ever seen his mother angry in Snape's memories and it was nothing like this… It made him consider for the first time that his mother, not his father, was where he got his anger.

He was the first to speak with an anxious voice. "I think you have to warn Ginny somehow before you make a sudden appearance."

Ginny shook her head. "I felt it beforehand, it's just going to take a bit of time before I'm used to that but I'm fine Harry."

Mrs. Weasley's voice was much smaller now, still surprised by the sudden unexplained burst of magic. "I-I don't understand… Patronuses are silver vapor not golden light, and I thought yours was a Mare and it is talking?"

"Let's start with how you called forth your Patronus without a wand or incantation." Mr. Weasley said in fascination.

Mrs. Weasley's brain seemed to have restarted now, registering what the voice of the doe had said. "What have I done that is so awful?"

"Molly Weasley!" rang Lily's incredulous voice. "The anguish and hatred I felt in Ginny's soul, which was so raw that it called me to her side to quell it, was caused by her own mother?"

"I'm sorry Lily, I lost control of my emotions, it's just I would never _ever_ force Harry to…" Ginny trailed off, wounded at the accusation by her mother.

"Sweetheart don't apologize. I will not hesitate to make sure you are not consumed by negative emotions, as I have done since I bonded with you some time ago."

"You really have been there since Harry left." Ginny was feeling overwhelming gratitude.

Yes, your separation from Harry was when I felt the lasting magnitude of your love for each other." She grew angry toward Molly again. "That is why I fail to understand why your mother would say such an awful thing. We only knew of each other by reference because of your brothers and still I would never have believed it of you, to accuse the daughter you longed to have of committing one of the most egregious violations in magic!"

Molly was still stuck on the fact that Lily' was somehow there at all. "Lilly Potter, you are alive! My brothers always talked about you James... What do you mean egregious violation? "

Lily was calmer now, yet still blunt. "You do not know? Ginny, Harry have you not had a chance to make her aware of anything surrounding soul-bonds and their magic?"

Harry scratched his head. "We have barely had time to breathe let alone explain stuff that we just learned about yesterday."

Lily addressed Mrs. Weasley much softer now. "Oh, Molly, if I'd known that you made the accusation in ignorance, I would not have been so harsh, unfortunately, I only know Ginny's emotions and memories while I am merged within her soul."

"Then you will tell me what this is and what I've done that is so egregious?"

Lily continued calmly. "Yes, first I am not truly alive, my consciousness is only permitted to exist because the seeds of soul bonded magic have blossomed."

"Soul bonded magic? I don't understand?"

"Call it a soulmates bond if you prefer, love can foster this if it is true enough, a willingness of forever, it creates a magical bond. Ginny has shown true love for my son her entire life, much like Severus loved me. Of course, I never returned Severus's feelings, despite his hoping for most of our childhood that I would, and my heart eventually found James. The difference between Harry and Ginny is that eventually, Harry did return Ginny's feelings. I think the distinction is that Ginny was not defined by her feelings for Harry as Severus was with me. She became her own person independent of her feelings. Quite an accomplished young witch I might add. I'm am extremely proud of her for how she mastered her love for our son instead of letting it rule her… Molly you're assumption of an obsession spits upon the patience of your daughter, of how purely she loves my son."

"Thank you, Lily." Said Ginny with an emotional smile. Ginny's doe, the soul of Lily Potter, had turned to face her eyes warm and kind. "The point is their love is that of soulmates and that is its own kind of magic."

Harry was suddenly reminded of the first meaningful advice that Albus Dumbledore, the greatest man he would ever know, had given him when Harry himself had almost been consumed by feelings of longing…

 _It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live…_ Harry found a new reason to be proud of Ginny, and a new reason, other than the way he died, to pity Snape…

"At 17? How can they be soulmates when they have been together for less than a year? It is too young." Molly was dismissively emotional.

"Love is not subject to time, age or even compatibility." Ron and Hermione smiled at one another as they held each other's hand tightly. There was pity in Lily's voice now. "You are so consumed with being a parent that you have lost perspective on being a child or young adult and being in love."

Arthur put a hand on Molly's shoulder. "I think Lily is right dear. We should finish this back inside the house, the sun will set before too long and our other boys will be home soon." He addressed Lilly directly now. "Can you, err… stay, Lilly?"

"Yes, the upheaval I felt in Ginny's soul that called me to her side must not fester any longer. I wish to speak with the kids privately first, including those two." She said turning toward Ron and Hermione."

Very well, we will wait for you in the house, let's leave them be dear."

Molly wanted to object, but arguing with the reincarnation of Lily Potter, who died to save her only son, and was now soul bonded with her only daughter, seemed disrespectful on another level. She nodded and walked back to the house with her husband. Ron and Hermione joined Harry and Ginny looking nervous. The was another blinding light and Harry's father joined Lily, bursting forth as the golden stag.

"Sorry for the late appearance. Lily's temper is second to nobody and I wanted to wait until she calmed down. What on earth made you so angry?" James' voice rang out in an unusually serious tone.

Harry raised his eyebrows, standing up again. "You couldn't tell?"

James was blunt. "I felt a surge of anger… Hearing is another matter and it doesn't always seem like it's possible to hear what is happening while we are asleep."

"Molly assumed Ginny enslaved our son to fall in love with her using a love potion!" The anger in Lily's voice was rising again.

"That's a karmic sin in the natural laws of magic. Why would Molly assume her own daughter would such an egregious violation?" James was shocked.

"My mother thinks I'm still a child…"

Ron sighed. "I knew Fred's death would drive her to smother us even more."

"Ginny's run-in with Voldemort has left Molly in a place where I don't believe that she is capable of knowing the whole truth. I'm sorry, you should be able to turn to your mother for support, but she is blinded by grief and fear." Said Lily sympathetically to Ginny.

Ginny shrugged. "Harry it's your right what you say to anyone about Voldemort. I will follow your lead."

"She needs to know the consequences of using a love potion to control someone's feelings. She just showed me she isn't ready to handle anything else." Said Harry, his tone blunt.

Ron was confused. "It just makes you lovesick, I haven't eaten anything out of a fancy looking box since that mess with the love spiked chocolates that were meant for Harry from Romilda Vane."

"If I hadn't been with Dean at the time that mess wouldn't have happened because I would have burned the damn box… She is a year below me, and last I heard still trying to cheat to fall in love, stupid girl, if she only knew."

"I'm lost…" said Ron in further confusion.

"There are other violations against nature than just murder Ron and all violations of nature enforce its karmic consequences." Said Harry with a matter of fact tone.

"Harry are you sure? Karma good or bad is guesswork." Said Hermione in contemplation.

"In the Muggle world yes, but that's because the only trace of magic known to us unless we are born with it is the magic found—" He looked at the reincarnations of his mother and father with a smile— "in the laws of nature. Some good, some bad. I have seen too much of karma as a law of nature not to believe that it is an aspect of magic too." He turned to Ginny squeezing her hand tightly. "The burden of the Horcruxes and your torture is too great… Sill, I think your mother should know enough so that she treats you like an adult. I won't stand for anything less."

Ginny hugged him kissing his forehead. "Thank you, Harry, let's go."

Lily's voice was pleasant. "I can carry you if you would like, on my back.

James echoed this sentiment. "Same, just watch the antlers."

"Will that work? They asked hesitantly.

"Yes, no different than riding on a natural animal though you will feel the magical energy."

"I'll lead ahead with Mione, give the four of you time to yourselves." He smiled at Harry. "Mate, you have always wanted to know your parents since the mirror six years ago… Looks like your wish sorta came true, if you think about it."

"Yeah I suppose it did. Said Harry with an emotional smile to his reincarnated parents. "Dad, you take Ron and Hermione, Ginny and I will go with Mum."

Once all parties were on their backs the Doe and the Stag set off with the latter in the lead, heading back toward the house.

"The other boy, he is another sibling of yours?" Said Lily pleasantly to Ginny.

"Yes one of six, five living, brothers."

"The loss of one, it is barely a day or two old? I'm terribly sorry for the intrusion into your emotions but it really is impossible not to feel what you are feeling."

"Yes, and it's alright. Between Harry and you, that's more empathy and understanding then anyone—including my family—has shown me… Besides a few friends at Hogwarts.

"The girl?" Lily curiously asked.

"Yes, she's a great friend, but Hermione is Harry's best friend. Ron too, since 11 that Halloween when they beat a mountain troll."

"Harry James Potter what were you doing around a mountain troll at 11? That's not a first-year lesson it's not something that is even considered as a practical demonstration until 7th year?" He explained the story. "Why do I get the feeling trouble followed or found you a lot…"

"It did, that's why Ron and Hermione are the big brother and sister I never had, couldn't have survived without them. They helped me get rid of Voldemort for good finding his Horcruxes and were always there when trouble found me, and it's found me for seven years straight."

"I am not bound with either of them, but I can still sense that your soul is tied with theirs very closely. There are two more people, who share your hardships and grief."

"That's probably Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, you'll meet them at some point I'm sure."

"Frank and Alice 's boy, he could have been the subject of the prophecy."

"What?" Ginny curiously Said.

"Yeah, he could have, but Voldemort picked me as a half-blood like him. Still he suffered the same fate as me Frank and Alice were tortured into madness about a month after you and dad were killed."

"We heard they were captured, wanted to come out of hiding but we'd already been marked for death at that point and Dumbledore wouldn't hear of it, poor boy."

"Still played his part though… The six of us are sort of the new Marauders."

"Marauders again huh?" James' voice curiously rang out from several feet ahead.

"Never mind that Prongs!" Called back Lily.

"We're nearly there anyway." Said Ginny "Do you care if we stay with you, I think my Mum will be less likely to take things badly if we do."

"Not at all sweetheart."

"Thank you, Lily."

It was calming being in contact with the living Patronuses and Ron and Hermione seemed to have had the same thing in mind. Both couples strode calmly into the sitting room of the Burrow, where the whole of the family was now waiting for whatever explanations they were able to get about the last year. The other boys all exclaimed in surprise, at the uniqueness of magic having just gotten home shortly before they entered the room.

"No way?" Said Percy.

"And here I thought a dragon was the coolest way to travel. Said Bill with a wink to Harry, who smiled. Bill working for Gringotts meant he would have known about the break-in…

"What the bloody hell?" Said Charlie flabbergasted." You can't ride a Patronus, they are vapor, and definitely not bright sunlight like that."

"I still prefer the flying car bit." Said George, who'd cracked a smile for the first time since his twin's death a day ago.

Harry announced to everyone casually. "Hello, everyone." Then he said. "Meet my Mum and Dad, Lily and James, err sort of anyway. Say hi you two."

Lily and James' voices greeted them all pleasantly. "Hello."

There were gasps and excitement from the other brothers, tempered calmly by their father.

"You can admire later. Right now there is a rather large fence to mend between Molly and Ginny. Harry I am sure that you have discussed between all four of you what to tell us of the last year concerning your behavior. Please tell us—

"The truth for once." Cut in Molly sharply."

"Did we miss something?" Said the other brothers in confusion. They could feel the tension that hung in the air between their parents and youngest brother and sister, and their friends.

"Your mother and sister are not seeing eye to eye." Said Mr. Weasley with a tentative voice.

"That's putting it mildly, she hates me all the sudden and I don't know what I've done to deserve it." Said Molly bluntly.

"There you go, jumping to conclusions again! Is there something screwed up in you that makes you think the worst of me all the damn time!"

"Just your actions which haven't given me a reason to think any better since you were 11!"

"You are insufferable, keep it up and I won't have any trouble hating you!"

"Well I'm the only mother you have Ginevra!"

" _Don't call me Ginevra,_ and a lot of good that's done me the last few years. Lily's been more understanding over the last day as a reincarnation than you have since I became a teenager. I shouldn't be surprised since you haven't bothered to understand me and know almost nothing about me since I turned 11 and started school, just like nearly everyone else there! Even my own brothers gossip at school and assume stuff of me that's utter rubbish!"

"We never— "George began defensively.

"Like hell you all haven't! _Too popular for my own good!"_ George shut up at once. "Harry might have come around out of the blue, but at least he wasn't assuming I'm a slapper or a slag before then!" She glared at her mother now. "Or thinking I was plotting to make Harry fall in love with me with a potion. All rubbish that has been going around the school for years!"

"Well why else would you not say anything. You don't think I know how foolishly naïve you've been since you were little fantasizing about the Harry like you could win him over. Is it really that much of a stretch to think that you got it in your head to start spiking his food with a love potion?"

" _I would never! You have no damn idea…" Ginny_ trailed off shaking with anger so great that her eyes stung with tears, though she managed not to start crying… Harry had finally reached his breaking point and cut in ahead of Mr. Weasley just as he was about to scold Ginny for insulting her mother. His voice was dangerously quiet and contained rage.

"That's it I've had enough, you have already forgotten what my mother told you about soul bonded magic, you're are not listening. Well I have important things to say because I will not let anyone, not even her mother, treat Ginny like that!"

"Well last I checked you are not a parent and I don't care how famous you are Harry Potter; you don't know more than me about that!" Her voice was sharp with rage.

Harry felt the strangest sense of deja-vu in his life as he spoke just as sharply back. "I know things you don't know Molly Weasley! Things about magic and its laws in nature that will make you sorry you ever assumed such stupid things about your own daughter. Some of them you can handle most you can't and so you will not know everything, but we will tell you what is necessary to open your eyes and it's in the best interest of your relationship with Ginny to hear them if you can even shut up long enough."

The other Weasley brothers' mouths hung open in a mixture of shock and admiration. Everyone, even Mrs. Weasley knew that Harry was a different kind of angry now. Mr. Weasley gave Harry a long gaze, not really letting in on what he was thinking.

"I simply want to understand whatever the four of you are willing to tell us about what you have been through the last year or two, including whatever you believe you know about the natural laws of magic. I'm sorry that my wife has not respected your right to keep it to yourselves. Molly, unless you can speak without judgment or accusations you are not to interrupt. Do you understand?"

It was extremely rare for Arthur Weasley to demand anything of his wife and she seemed to know that he was not in the mood to hear bickering any longer.

"Yes Arthur."

Harry calmed himself. "Thank you, Mr. Weasley. Now some of this is a fact, some of it is from memories that I have seen and some of it is hunches from personal observations. You can ask questions, but I will decide what to answer and what I do not. I may not tell you all the details about something or in some cases nothing at all, but I will not, at any point, lie." The other three nodded in agreement.

"Go ahead then Harry." Said Mr. Weasley calmly with a nod before sitting back down on the sofa with his older sons.

"Right, now where to start… "Molly, do you know what happens when someone comes off being enslaved into love whether by an imperious curse or love potion?"

"Is this a trick question? It just wears off obviously."

Harry sighed deeply when he spoke again. "No, there are certain acts in life that are violations against nature itself that causes it to bring consequence to people who volatile its will. Muggles call this phenomenon Karma; it means _what goes around comes around._ In the Muggle, World Karma is mostly figurative and coincidental. I believe that magic also makes very real use of karmic energy depending on if magical beings uphold or violate nature and its laws with their use of it. My parent's reincarnation for example… Anyway, Dumbledore always said things about certain kinds of magic. Stuff that is rooted in the fundamental laws of life, death, and nature. I reckon karma is a literal balance between all those things and their natural or unnatural causes, in fact, I'm nearly certain of it. Love has its rules too and enslaved love is an egregious violation against nature. Voldemort's a product of this unnatural use of magic."

"You learned of his linage then, and he was born from enslaved love?" Asked Mr. Weasley in surprise.

Harry nodded continuing indifferently. "Yes, descended from the Gaunt family which was the last direct ancestor of Salazar Slytherin. Voldemort's mother Merope Gaunt was in love with his father Tom Riddle Snr, a rich and handsome Muggle."

"The most infamous dark wizard of all time was a half-blood. I didn't expect that in this history lesson. After all his propaganda about pureblood superiority and discrimination against non-purebloods." Said Mr. Weasley angrily.

Harry nodded in confirmation with a blunt face. "Very few people know that he was a half-blood or that he was ever known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. He went to great lengths to bury his past. I know things that Voldemort himself never knew. His mother enslaved his father likely by love potion, for at least a year into marriage and then pregnancy."

"She must have been mad." Said Percy in disbelief.

"You mentioned consequences for violating nature's laws with magic what are they when it comes to love?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Your kid is born the evilest git of all time!" Said George automatically.

"Nobody is born evil little brother, but I'd guess this opens the door for that." Said Bill.

Harry continued bluntly. "Well, it's a hunch Bill, but that's what I believe. I reckon there are two consequences. First, the person enslaved, should they be freed loses any capacity to feel affection for the one who enslaved them. Merope set Tom free by the time she was married and pregnant hoping he would love her naturally or at least stay for his son, but he never wanted to see her again. Ironic too since Voldemort did not understand love; not the emotion or the power it has to protect us."

"I don't blame his father for leaving honestly." Said Charlie.

"So, if Ginny had done that to you for a year or more and you suddenly were free of it for any reason then you would not have ever had feelings for her naturally?" Mr. Weasley clarified.

"I reckon it goes further than that, I would hate her, and I might not even be friends with Ron either. What's worse is that if a child is conceived and born by enslavement the mother dies during or shortly after childbirth. I'm not sure what happens if the man is the enslaver, but I'm sure it's a dire consequence. I'm only going off what I've learned through so it's still an educated guess."

There were collective gasps from everyone except Ginny who had clearly been told this by Harry as part of his disclosing information surrounding his absence the last year to her…

"Merlin, no wonder Ginny got so mad at you Mum." Said George with a sympathetic glance at his little sister whose face was still stony.

Harry continued while holding her hand. "Anyway, Merope lived long enough to travel to an orphanage and name her son Tom Marvolo Riddle. He would spend his years before Hogwarts in that same orphanage."

Mr. Weasley spoke calmly. "I'm not discounting you Harry, but I am wondering how you discovered this information as it does not seem like knowledge one would discover easily?"

Harry clarified this information willingly. "Dumbledore, in my sixth year he passed along the knowledge he had collected to me with history lessons before his death. _The life and lies of Lord Voldemort._ A book I would be happy to let Rita Skeeter write, if not for all the dark magic it would make public, not the kind of things everyone needs to know."

Mrs. Weasley spoke for the first time in a while. "That's exactly it Harry, you had no right to tell our youngest daughter or son this information and even worse you think you're entitled to keep it, and more information from us, we're still their parents!" The anger of earlier had been replaced with anxiousness.

Ginny and Ron made to speak but Harry held up a hand to silence them. He spoke in a flat but blunt voice, directly to Molly Weasley. I realize you're their parents, I do… The thing is, with all due respect you cannot know the pressure and burdens that come with being tied to and responsible for stopping the most infamous dark wizard of all time." He kept his other hand on the head of the magical doe that now held his mother's soul hoping she would help quell his anger. "My life has never truly been mine. It has been shaped by Tom Riddle, Albus Dumbledore, a prophecy and terrible relatives since I was a year and three months old. You've visited Godric's Hollow. You've seen the ruins of the home I barely remember. All I have left of my parents are pictures and their magically reincarnated souls, the second I didn't even discover until just about a day ago."

Lily was gently melancholy. "Your father and I wish with every ounce of our souls that we could have given you a proper childhood and be fully alive with you now. Still, I am so proud of you sweetheart. You should not apologize for sharing those burdens with people who are far better friends than I could have ever hoped you would have. You have endured burdens that would have broken anyone else."

James echoed this sentiment. "You grew into an adult long before you should have had to, long before you were aware of magic, you dealt with things no child should have to endure. As far as I'm concerned you answer to no one."

Harry answered them gratefully stroking the head of Ginny's doe. "Thank you, at least I have you with me now, even you are not physically alive, I won't look a gift doe, and a stag in the mouth."

There was laughter from everyone except James and Lilly because although they sensed the lightened mood and could hear the laughter, they no longer had a human body to be able to laugh.

Harry addressed Mrs. Weasley again, trying to keep his tone respectful. "I am absolutely entitled to tell or not tell anyone I want about things that I was forced to deal with by the two men and relatives who stole my childhood. Even time at Hogwarts was met with yearly troubles I wouldn't have gotten through without those three." He directed his eyes individually to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny…

"Harry…" Said Mrs. Weasley, as her voice regained quite a bit of its softness at his monologue. "I'm not denying the burdens you had to deal with— "

"No, just conditioning who I share the burdens with and then lashing out at them for keeping my business to themselves... A woman who loves her family and deserving strangers with open arms, accusing your daughter of enslaving me with a love potion. A mother's love is supposed to unconditional and I'd never have believed it of you to forget that Molly."

Everyone's mouths had fallen open again in the shock of seeing Harry be so flatly disappointed in Molly Weasley. Hermione looked like she was on the verge of crying and fighting the urge to hope off the golden stag and hug Harry. Ginny was understanding more and more every minute that they were soulmates. Molly herself seemed torn between shock and guilt. When she spoke, she seemed to have settled on the latter.

She was looking crestfallen at her daughter. "Ginny I'm sorry, it's just it's so out of the blue. I thought— "

"You thought I forced him to fall in love with me and then even worse got pregnant! Forget about the cosmic consequences, you both raised me smarter than that. For Merlin's sake I'm still a virgin Mum! How could you ever think I would sacrifice Harry's friendship by forcing him to love me or condemn myself to death by creating a life with him enslaved by a love potion!"

"I didn't know, you didn't tell me. You stopped telling me anything!" Her tone was desperate now.

"Why would I tell you anything when you, both of you don't trust me and treat me like a naïve child!" She was getting angry again.

Mr. Weasley spoke anxiously now. Ginny honey please don't get upset— "

"Don't…get…upset? _Don't get up upset!"_ She stammered with a severely incredulous tone as her anger peaked again. "You have no idea what it's like to have an entire school gossip and assume the worst about you and then come home and have your parents treat you like a child. It's been happening since my first year after everyone knew that I was the reason that the chamber opened! Then as I got older it was who I'm with, what I'm supposedly doing with them! Harry is the only one that understands what that feels like…" She calmed down and took Harry's scarred hand. "He's the only one besides Luna, Hermione, and Neville who hasn't judged, criticized, or pitied me…"

"I didn't mean to make you feel— "Began her mother emotionally.

"It happens anyway." Her expression was an unfazed glare, more to her mother. "You think I'm in over my head, too young, caught up in my feelings… _You know_ _nothing about my feelings or what I've been through. All you ever see is how things affect you, and you think I would ever tell you about any of it when you can't even have enough respect to let me tell you on my own time!"_ There was a melancholy rage in her words now.

"Ginny, I don't know what to say, if you really hate me…"

Ginny shook her head. "No Mum, I don't hate you, I hate the way you treat me, it hurts that you would believe what the school believes about me…"

Lily's voice rang out again. It was gentle and empathetic. "You have a great deal of pain, I felt it the moment I joined with you and it's not all due to your separation from my son for the last year."

"You know all of it?"

Lily's voice rang out apologetic now. "Unavoidable I'm afraid. Bonded souls can sense emotions and memories of the person that they are bonded with, that is what woke me from my sleep, the emotional upheaval caused by your mother's egregious assumption about your feelings for my son. I don't know why we are aware of nature's laws. It must be because we have become a part of nature as reincarnations. The point is, your love for Harry has always been genuine and is greater in fact, than even James or I showed each other. I freely admit that I thought him an arrogant toe-rag until our seventh year when we started dating."

"I _was_ an arrogant toe-rag until then, Lilly straightened me out a lot."

Lilly was extremely praising. "Ginny You showed tremendous courage not to dwell on your feelings, unlike Severus, who dwelled all his life on feelings I never returned. That you were directly affected by Voldemort too it is even more proof of your courage. Selfishly, I am grateful that you know that burden, to think that Harry would have had to cope with it alone after the years he sacrificed defeating Voldemort always worried me."

"I wasn't alone Mum." Said Harry reassuringly.

"I know sweetheart, but I was worried that you would never find a mate."

James addressed Molly with a gauging tone. "Molly, soul bonds are rare magic, proof of soulmates. Your youngest are not children, and yes, we can sense it in Ron and Hermione also. They will have to cope with Voldemort's evils long after you are gone. Please, try not to disrespect that in the future. Give them space to live they have acted like adults where it counts most."

"Us soulmates?" They both said uncertainty, blushing to each other.

James was amused, even. "What you think soulmates are about compatibility? Love is not exclusive to compatibility so why would soulmates be that way. There are no preset criteria. Soulmates are about a mutual willingness to love each other even through hardships, till death and beyond. It is a shame that many marriages disrespect the words and thus few magical couples achieve a soul bond… Not every soul bond is the same, but I am sure you feel it between you."

Ron looked at Hermione with emotional eyes, both of them silently thinking that a soul bond explained much about the after effects of Ron's absence and his miraculous return...

"Why won't anyone tell me anything about what happened this last year?" Asked Mrs. Weasley anxiously, noticing the extended silence.

"We are trying to protect you Mum; it won't do you any good to know about it. Honestly, we wish we could forget." Ron had spoken for the first time and looked at his mother with a pleading expression, begging her to drop it.

Hermione echoed this sentiment. "It's not just about you either, it's about protecting the future we won. There is extremely dark magic that we had to expose ourselves to so we could kill Voldemort. We intend to let the knowledge of that magic die with us, so please stop asking about it because we are never going to tell anyone else about it."

Harry gave the final word. "There are things that the four of us had to endure that we, at least for now, want to keep amongst ourselves. Maybe someday we will tell you, all of you, but that day is not today or anytime soon. Just trust us all when we say that knowing especially right now, will only add to your grief."

Arthur spoke calmly. "Molly, the last year is as dark for them as they say… Then it is enough for me that they survived it. We still have a death in the family to cope with and that should come first."

"But Arthur I want to know what would make these four think they have to protect us, it's completely backward— "

"Enough Molly, some things are better left unknown."

Molly nodded, circling back to the one thing she was told about tonight. She looked at her daughter. "I'm sorry Ginny."

Ginny's anger was gone, replaced by a blunt tone. "It will take a lot more than that to forgive you for assuming I enslaved Harry to fall in love with me. I need space from you, so I am going to find my own place after I finish school, probably with Harry." He squeezed her hand as Ginny locked eyes with her mother, her last words softer. "I will come by, but I can't live here and still have a good relationship with you, it's best this way."

"Alright…" Molly knew it was impossible to object when she was staring at the hard proof of this new soul bond magic in the reincarnations of Harry's parents whose souls were now inside their Patronuses. She looked at Harry emotionally. "Take care of Ginny, please."

Mr. Weasley was both grateful and apologetic. "Harry, I thank you for sharing even just this information with us, we never meant to make you feel guilty for sharing your burdens with our youngest children. I admit we forget that your fame and life have been met with more burdens than any child or young adult should have to handle. You have shared everything with Ron and Hermione since you were 11. It was foolish of any of us to assume we have any right to governor your personal choices. It is just difficult for us to accept you all trying to protect us."

"I understand that, but most of the situations we dealt with this last year would just terrify you."

"I was just worried about Ginny's extreme behavior. It never occurred to me that you…" Molly trailed off awkwardly.

"Love her? Molly, I think you have the most simplistic definition of love. Yes, people fall in love at the same time, but not always. Sometimes it takes them ages to get out of their own way. Sometimes, it doesn't happen until we grow up a bit. Ginny snuck up on me near the end of term last year. I fell in love with her while she was still with Dean, she didn't even know anything about it until I kissed her without thinking, in front of the entire common room immediately after winning the quidditch cup."

Ginny smiled. "Of all the ways I imagined it, that wasn't it." Said Ginny who was too happily lost in the moment to be embarrassed about discussing it, even in front of her entire family.

Harry smiled. "Yeah well, I was slow to come round, but all it took was a different perspective."

Ginny turned around to smirk at him. "Yeah a little jealousy."

Ron quickly put two and two together. "Hold on, that day we ran into Ginny and Dean snogging, you seemed like your brain jammed for a bit. You mean you fell in love with her on the spot." Said Ron with an air of indifference.

"Maybe not right then, but it was a nagging feeling that I had been an idiot for years." Hermione beamed at Ginny who grinned. "I suddenly knew what you went through back then too. It was very hard not to be awkward around you, but by the time we won the cup I got over that. You were so great in the match; she's got a professional career ahead of her."

"I will never forget that moment and it has nothing to do with winning the cup, the way you kissed me, it was more amazing than I imagined." Ginny smiled with nostalgia as she glanced at Harry again. "But let's get back on point."

"Right…I broke things off to keep her safe from Voldemort and we just got back together. That's why she didn't say anything, she was trying not to get her hopes up again."

"Much easier back when you were oblivious, but when my Patronus changed into the doe and the aura evolved I knew I couldn't help but hope you'd win out." They held hands now.

Harry continued with his eyes fixed on Molly Weasley again. "The point is, I was nearly dead loads of times. The fact that her Patronus changed into a doe should have been enough. They only change when love is forever. Like Tonks with Lupin."

"I forgot, that is rare. Patronuses don't always indicate soulmates."

"Ours do." Said Hermione without really thinking about it."

Ron addressed her with a curious smile. "They do?"

Hermione nodded holding his hand. "Jack Russell Terriers chase otters across the water."

"The best thing I ever learned from you. Said Ron brightly." She leaned forward into him from behind resting her head on his shoulder. A smile on her face.

Ginny felt Harry embrace her similarly from behind. He held her hand sounding more relaxed now. "Look, it might be sudden us being together, but that doesn't mean we are any less soulmates. I love her and she was never defined by how she felt about me, but still has loved me nearly all her life."

"Since I was five, which is half the reason I've been so angry Mum, I shouldn't have had to convince you and we shouldn't have had to detail us out." Said Ginny with irritation in her voice.

I understand now though, so thank you and I'm sorry." Mrs. Weasley said apologetically to them both.

"I'd hoped my presence would help you realize sooner Molly, but all that matters is that this rift is mending." Lilly's voice rang gently around the room again.

"We're getting there, but I am still moving to my own place after school..." Ginny said quietly.

Ginny dismounted from her doe and walked over to her mother hugging her tightly. Then she walked back to Harry taking his hand, as he, Ron, and Hermione had also dismounted. Both Patronuses merged once again with their owners, leaving the room oddly silent.

The silence was eventually broken sometime later by a familiar sound… floo powder. "Hello, anyone home?" Came the deep slow voice Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"In here Kingsley!" Said everyone at once.

"I'm sorry I know it's late, but I have an important heads up to discuss with Harry, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger, privately if you all don't mind."

"We'll all go in the kitchen. Said Ron at once.

Ginny you come too." Said, Harry. "Since I told you everything, you might as well." Ginny nodded and Ron led them all back into the kitchen amid muttering and curious looks from the others.

Hermione cast a silencing charm over the room, and they all sat down at the table.

Kingsley cut to the chase. "The press is clamoring Harry; the world is clamoring."

"Already, it's only been a day or two." Said Harry with a pained look.

"It was just like this when you stopped him the first time. Only now its much worse because he is dead for good. Everyone knows you three were in hiding trying to finish him. They also know that there was a resistance group inside Hogwarts, led by Ms. Weasley, Ms. Lovegood, and Mr. Longbottom and that Voldemort was defeated there."

"So, what's your point?" Said Harry bluntly.

Kingsley wore him a very serious face. "Harry, you must understand how much your stock went up with Voldemort's defeat, and your friends, who have only known fame by association are about to have their own spotlights, people will want specific details, you'll be badgered with questions by the press. The Prophet has already petitioned the Ministry to add a new historical list… Renaming the Sacred 28 to Ancient 28. The new Sacred list would then be for any key witch or wizard living or dead that played a vital role in ending the era of Voldemort regardless of blood status. I'll have to ratify it; people have a right to commemorate and honor. The six of you, plus others who died during the first and second war, top the list. I am hearing whispers of nicknames for both trios… Chocolate frog cards and order of Merlin for all six of you… The Wizengamot is even offering you three positions."

"I don't want to be a member— "Harry began anxiously.

"I know, Harry," said Kingsley quickly. "I'm just saying that you thought you were famous before you defeated Voldemort, this is going to be far more chaotic than that. I've got so much mail pilling up already… You'll have to make a public appearance before too long. The Goblins want an explanation for your breaking in and out of Gringotts roughly a month ago. I won't be able to keep the peace much longer. I had to give you the warning, the noise is going to get very loud for all of you. Harry, let me know when you're ready to discuss a public announcement or appearance. I have worked to make sure people know you and your friends are grieving and that should buy you a week."

"Thank you, Kingsley, or I guess it's Minister now." He said unsure of himself.

He laughed. "Just Kingsley to the lot of you. Please tell Ms. Lovegood and Mr. Longbottom what they are in for… Then again, you'll all see the Prophet in a few day's time."

They all groaned… Harry felt dread and anxiousness rising quickly in his stomach.

Kingsley was sympathetic, but blunt. "Unfortunately, when you put an end to the most infamous dark wizard of all time for good the world sees saviors, something to idealize." He gave them all a subdued smile and departed through the kitchen fireplace again.

Harry became anxious immediately. "I can't stand this anymore." He said going back outside without a word.

"Harry wait…" Everyone said, calling his name sympathetically.

Ginny turned to Ron and Hermione. "Can you two handle the others, let them know what this was about and tell them, tell them I'm staying with him."

"He's cracking isn't he…" They both asked with worried stare, looking out the back door to the increasingly distant figure that was their best friend.

"He used to be able to just stuff it down, but I reckon his patience died right along with Voldemort. Please just keep everyone else away for the night." They nodded and went back into the sitting room.

Harry was nearly at the small pond… He heard a noise getting louder like wind. He was barely aware of something zooming past him, until he realized that it was Ginny on a broom… She touched down softly in front of him.

"I'm surprised you didn't Disparate?" She said gently as she hopped off the broom.

"I was hoping you'd come after me." Harry quietly admitted.

"Come with me, will you?"

Harry nodded obeying her without saying a word, as she led him on foot back to the house, leaving the broom in the shed. Ginny led him upstairs and into her room magically locking the door. Harry raised his head looking properly around Ginny's room. It was mostly the same as he remembered it, Hollyhead Harpies merchandise everywhere, including the bedspread.

Ginny put her hands-on Harry's chest, looking kindly into his green eyes. "What's wrong?" The answer was rhetorical, but she asked anyway.

He was tired of the burdens from his fame. Tired of being idealized, tired of having adult burdens thrust upon him. Tired of expectations, tired of interviews… Just tired of being Harry Potter always famous wizard. He was only 17 and he had been forced to be an adult, suffered years and years of all sorts of burdens that no kid should have to deal with. The kind that chips away slowly at everything someone is until they don't even recognize themselves. Would he recognize himself in 20 years? He didn't think it likely and that terrified him… He no longer feared fear itself… No, what he now feared was the greater possibility that he would lose himself to the pressure of increased fame, it was already happening wasn't it what was he supposed to do?

Harry couldn't contain his sorrow. "I can't do it all again. The stares, the whispers, the questions… my life, it _always belongs to everyone else!"_ Tears stung at his eyes and began to fall so quickly that Ginny's had to support his weight as he collapsed against her.

"Oh Harry, come sit down." She guided him gently onto her bed sitting on his right. Her left arm around Harry's back consolingly massaging it.

He was leaning, weak, and drained against her. "I don't want fame. I just wanna be normal, but the public doesn't give a damn about Harry Potter!" He was crying anxiously now. " I'm not ready for all the noise, not again… I can't be what the world wants me to be. " Harry pleaded in a desperate voice. "I feel so trapped, Ginny, please help me!"

Ginny's voice was soothing and delicate. "I'm here, I want you to rest, just rest Harry. I'm not going anywhere." She empathized so much with him, he was a man with no more energy and not even a sleeping potion had helped him get it back in any sustainable measure. Here he was again breaking down.

Ginny took off his glasses and gently moved so that they were laying together on her bed. Her on her back and him on his side, half curled into her body with his head on her chest still crying steady tears. Ginny just let him cry, not saying a word, gently stroking his always untidy black hair. Harry always tried so hard not to cry, to not let out tears in front of everyone else. Yet, he never bothered to hold them back around Ginny. Something about her made him feel like it was okay to cry and cry he did. Harry Potter cried himself to sleep and it wasn't until sometime after he was snoozing lightly in Ginny's embrace that she fell asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: More to come…
> 
> "Grown-ups never understand anything by themselves, and it is tiresome for children to be always and forever explaining things to them"
> 
> The Little Prince, Antoine de Saint-Exupery


	4. Friendship, Love and Loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Back for another chapter. We have some plot movement here, more character conversations… Very heavy stuff… I will talk about my thought process in lengthy end of chapter notes.
> 
> JKR owns everything I only own this increasingly emotional story.

Harry awoke next morning and went down to the kitchen. He was surprised, or perhaps not surprised, to find Hermione sitting alone at the table reading a book.

"I didn't expect you to be up so early, err not that I have any idea what time it is now."

"A little past seven in the morning. I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep.

"Ron's snoring? Asked Harry lazily, as he got himself a glass of milk.

Hermione chuckled. "No, I've gotten quite used to that honestly, just had a lot on mind this morning and plus I think I'm still conditioned for getting up early for morning watch. Doing that routinely for a year, it's hard to break, you know."

"Yeah, I wake up at the slightest thing it seems like. This time it was a beam of direct sunlight coming through the window and some birds. I envy Ron and Ginny for being able to sleep soundly."

At that moment, a Barn Owl could be seen flying at the house and started pecking at a nearby window, carrying a letter in its talons, the Hogwarts seal clearly visible. Hermione abandoned her book opened the window and the owl dropped the letter on the table and flew back out again. Harry turned into over, it was addressed to him. He opened it and began to read with Hermione over his shoulder.

_Dear Harry,_

_I intended to talk with you right after the battle ended, but I knew that you would want time to yourself. I wish it could wait longer but we would need to set things in motion quickly in time for the coming school year. I will give you details when you are able to come back to Hogwarts. Please meet with me by the end of the week. You may bring Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger too as my request concerns them and quite frankly, I have come to just expect the three of you together. The password to the now repaired stone gargoyle is Invictus._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

"What do you suppose that's about?" Asked Hermione, her mind was already running through possibilities as she sat back down at the table.

"I don't know but she wrote this personally which means it's important." Harry's face was set in a serious look while he thought carefully. "I'm betting Kingsley's visit wasn't just a coincidence." He scratched his head nervously.

"Probably not, he probably already met with McGonagall _."_

"Probably."

She returned to her book. "There's left over beef stew in the fridge by the way."

"Oh, that's great!" Said Harry cheerfully. He opened the fridge surprised by the quantity of the leftovers. "I really didn't expect her to do anything after I basically told her off last night." Said Harry guiltily as he heated the food letting out a steam with his wand. "You're really used to Ron's snoring then?" Harry asked with a surprised look.

Hermione chuckled again as he sat down next to her. "Come on Harry, it's not like this is your Aunt and Uncle, she's not going to refuse food to kids if they tell her off. And yes, I couldn't sleep nearly as well without it… Him, while he was gone." The admission was subdued.

"It seems like you guys worked that out." Said Harry, eating rather fast out of hunger.

Hermione closed her book and briefly pulled out her wand to cast privacy charms.

She sighed. "If I'd known what I did to him all these years, making his already terrible self-doubt even worse." She said her voice wavering slightly,

The break in her voice made Harry forget his hunger. He looked at her taking her hand, his expression delicate. "He told you what happened then?"

Hermione nodded, answering quietly. "Yes, I was shocked he did, he just let it all go. It was like he was 11 again Harry, like we both were."

"Nice to know I'm not the only one. It seems to be going around." Said Harry dully.

"How are you? I'm very worried, Ron too." She asked squeezing his hand.

He dismissed the question giving her a searching look. "Oh no you don't. We'll get back to me in a bit. You know Ron's issues aren't your fault Hermione." He said pointedly.

"Yes, of course." She didn't sound like she believed it.

Harry narrowed his eyes sounding skeptical. "Hermione, that was about as convincing as if Ginny tried to convince me she was good at Poetry, which she knows full well she is rubbish at."

She gave a weak chuckle and sighed, her face tight in deep thought. "Alright… it's just, I keep wondering where I went wrong, I really didn't mean to make him feel inferior."

Harry seemed indifferent, blunt in fact. "They are Ron's issues Hermione, you can't hold his hand every time he gets insecure, and I reckon he is realizing that. Besides, there's something Dumbledore told me once… It's our choices that show who we truly are, not our abilities. Ron measures himself by what he can or can't do way too much…"

She was subdued. "He's really sorry you know?"

Harry nodded equally subdued. "I know and I know the locket didn't help, hell, _I know I didn't help,_ I mean I am just as much at fault for him getting to the point that made him leave. Still, nobody can make him love himself, that's ultimately up to him. "

"Ron's self-love is lacking." She said sadly.

"Yeah, hopefully that changes slowly over time. I think I'm a bit exhausted from worrying about his self-esteem. I will leave that to you from now on because you're together." He sighed. "Anyway, I am getting distracted from what's really on my mind... I have had time to think about the three of us over the last seven years and I've realized…"

"Realized what?" She asked her eyebrows raised.

I didn't equally value you being my best friend. I took you for granted… I haven't cared about you as much as you care about me."

"That's just rubbish Harry!" Said Hermione almost defiantly.

He was suddenly insistent. "No, it isn't, you made hard choices on my behalf, some that I resented you for—" She tried to protest, turning away from him with a dismissive eye roll. "Hey, look at me, Hermione." Harry's tone was serious to the point that it pulled her eyes directly to his. "Some were small things, but they were all hard choices, and they were the right choices. There's that saying about loving someone to save them from themselves… That's always been you, you have shown me more love and loyalty then I've ever shown you. I never made any real effort to be your friend separate from Ron at Hogwarts, ducking you when Ron wasn't around, ignoring you when you were hurting, or treating you looking out for me as an annoyance, yet I asked for your help constantly. That not how a best friend should be treated, in fact, it was pretty damn awful of me."

She was quickly distressed by the emotional weight in his words. "If you think I'm going to let you convince yourself you've been a lousy best friend, you _have not!_ " There was electricity in her eyes now.

"Yes, I have, I'm just sorry it took this year for me to realize it." He said regretfully.

Hermione was exasperated now. "Why because you prefer Ron's company over mine? He's a guy Harry, I understand why you weren't keen to hang out with a girl, not to mention a chatty bookworm like me. Big deal, do you really think I'd still be your best friend if you treated me as badly as you think you have? Why on Earth are you thinking such rubbish?"

He shook his head. "I've realized that I treated you as a lesser friend than Ron, it should have been equal it wasn't, and this year opened my eyes."

"Harry, what are you— "She began emotionally.

He was looking at her with newfound respect. "I need you to know how grateful I am. _You stayed and didn't have to stay!_ You erased your parent's memories of you to come with me, knowing full well they might live without knowing their amazingly brilliant daughter ever existed. Those are sacrifices equal to my mother. Sure, yours didn't leave a magical mark but without them, I would have been dead all the same."

"Harry, …" They both began to tear up now…

"The last year, what you've done it showed me how much I've taken your friendship for granted in the last seven. You made all kinds of decisions that I was too stubborn to appreciate at the time…" Harry felt regret rise in his voice as he rattled things off. "You had the Firebolt tested when it could have been a cursed broom given what was going on at the time. You were right about the potions book and how dangerous it turned out to be. I nearly killed Malfoy with one of the spells in it and as much as I can't stand him, I would have hated myself for killing him." He chuckled at some of his more immature stupidity. "Even small things… You always tried in vain, to stop me from going after Malfoy or getting in other sorts of trouble. Merlin knows almost every dangerous thing that I either got myself into or got caught up in, you were right about." He was holding her gaze more intensely now. "The point is I see now, that you always stuck by me and tried to protect me from myself, even when I gave you grief for it and well, I owe you a long overdue thank you."

Hermione was emotional now. "Oh, Harry you don't owe me anything. Honestly, you mean more to me than my own parents, yes, I love them, and I know they love me, but they left me alone quite often, thinking sparse vacations made up for that. I became so enamored with books to take my mind off being alone." She squeezed his hand. "You've been alone too Harry, for 10 years and every summer from 11 to 17, hated on top of being alone in fact. I wasn't going to put you through that when you needed me most. You are my best friend, no matter how much you think you haven't been mine… It doesn't matter what the situation is, if you had to do anything dangerous alone, or if I think I can protect your blind spot than I will do it no matter what it costs me. You, Harry Potter, _have been alone enough_ and certainly haven't had too many people looking out for your best interests and well-being, only their own and that damn prophecy!"

Harry gave her a grateful, yet apologetic smile. "That's my point… The irony is I haven't done the same, I didn't comfort you the times Ron had you in tears over the ball or Lavender or," He clenched his fists angrily, "While he was gone for well over a month, I let you cry alone!"

Hermione was so moved that she had to work extra hard not to crumble emotionally. "Harry, you have to stop being so hard on yourself, I appreciate it really, but you had enough to worry about without adding me to the list."

"I can't help it— " Harry choked back a sob which made Hermione's eyes widen with concern and she squeezed his hand tightly. "Bellatrix was torturing you and you didn't waver, if I hadn't violated the damn taboo, it wouldnt— " He gulped in a strangled breath, stood up abruptly, and walked away from her distraught.

Hermione was glad to have cast privacy spells at the onset of their conversation because she watched in slow motion as Harry collapsed to the floor on his knees. "How—could—I have—been—so damn—careless!" Every word was accompanied with a blow to the kitchen floor with is non-wand hand and he didn't stop. Shock kept Hermione rooted to the spot as her best friend just kept punching the floor.

_I knew this was underneath all that stuff about being a bad friend, but I didn't think it tearing him up this much, and I thought my mind was a mess… Why are you just standing here then you idiot, snap out of it!_

The unmistakable sound of bones breaking finally made Hermione move and she rushed over to Harry's side just in time see him sobbing uncontrollably like floodgates burst open. Hermione sagged to Harry's level and pulled him into the tightest embrace she could.

"It's all my fault, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" He repeated in a strangled voice over and over through anxious sobs, hugging against Hermione in a full-blown panic attack, his eyes closed even though the tears kept coming.

Her voice was soft and consoling in his ear. "Shhhh… Oh, Harry! Your whole body is shaking, try taking deep, slow breaths… Shhhh…" Even as she tried to soothe him, he just kept crying, his body almost dead weight against hers, as her hand supported his head stroking his hair as if soothing a small child "I know, I know, it's okay Harry, _I'm okay!_ "

She did know, Hermione knew exactly why he had completely fallen apart… She'd seen and heard it in his mind earlier when they kept eye contact when Harry told her to look at him… It was stacked on top of everything else he'd talked about, but she had a rule about Legilimency… Never to bring up Harry or Ron's difficult thoughts or memories before they brought them themselves. Not that she got them intentionally, but the eye contact here was focused long enough that Harry's chaotic mind was an open book. She was going to have to seriously consider bending that rule to prevent any future self-harm as she'd just witnessed.

When he finally spoke again Harry voiced what she already knew, riddled with despair. "You got tortured with the Cruciatus curse by Bellatrix and could have to cope with that for the rest of your life; you and Ron could have died!"

Hermione was gently dismissive. "You can't… I won't let you blame yourself for what happened to me, Harry! I wasn't going to save myself and leave you and Ron to kill each other or get killed. Not this year, or any point in the last seven years!"

"I can't let it go, Hermione, without the three of you I'd have nothing left worth living for." Those words croaked out helplessly like the thought itself made Harry choke on the air in his lungs.

That admission broke Hermione's heart because she knew it was true if anything happened to Ginny, herself, or Ron… Harry would never recover, his soul might as well be sucked out at that point because that would be worse than death anyway. Thank god the war was over.

He'd finally stopped shaking, she whispered consolingly. "You don't have to worry about that anymore and Teddy is still there, remember even if that did happen before or God forbid after the war, you have him." That slowly steadied Harry.

Hermione pulled back and looked at Harry cautiously… He was disheveled but seemed to have regained some composure; his non-wand hand was clearly broken, and his face was red behind exhausted, guilt-ridden eyes and it was only early morning, it was an awful sight.

They sat cross-legged in front of each other on the floor now.

"Sorry…" He said pathetically.

"Don't be, you needed to get that out, it's not your fault." She was insistent.

He shook his head sounding no less dejected. "There's a lot that isn't my fault Hermione, but Malfoy Manor and Godric's Hollow were completely my fault and I don't know if I will ever get over it."

Hermione squeezed his hand consolingly. "You should try, the war is over and all three of us love you too much to see you continue to beat yourself, and I love you too much to see you do it literally like that ever again."

Harry nodded obediently. "That's why I lost it Hermione; I love you as much as I reckon it is possible to love a girl without fancying them and yet I'm responsible for you getting tortured." He had self-disgust all over his face now.

"Me too as boys go, which is why I need you to let breaking the taboo go. She decided to bring up the locket to bond over the absurdity of its effects on Ron. "Let's talk about the fact that the Horcrux twisted our relationship to make Ron think that I fancied you which just makes me want to vomit."

"I'll try, and at least you didn't have to see the most disgusting bit of snogging ever, I nearly _did_ vomit, I'm sure your good at it, but I don't care to ever find out." Said Harry dully as he finally got up and sat in a chair again.

"Same, not even for a giant load of Gallons." Said Hermione adamantly, getting up too. She looked at his injured hand. "Let me do something about this." She pulled out her wand, he nodded bracing himself… Hermione said clearly. " _Ferula_!" Instantly his hand was splinted in bandages and the throbbing sensation was bearable. "And just for good measure, _Tergeo_!" Harry felt his damp hand turn dry, with the assumption leftover blood was now gone. She repeated the same on the floor.

"Thanks, but why not just mend it outright? Ginny is going to get be miffed when she sees."

Hermione was blunt. "Oh, I _know she will_ maybe that will keep you from physically harming yourself, house-elves doing that is disturbing enough. I don't need you making it a habit too. Plus, after what happened in second year, I'm not taking any chances trying to mend your bones outright."

Harry noticed the worry that still was still on her face, he nodded. "I don't know what comes over me."

Hermione put a hand on his face, quite melancholy. "Listen Harry, I knew coping after the war would be hardest for you, and I expect it will be for the rest of your life." She looked at Harry's half-finished bowl of food and pushed it expectantly toward him. "Finish eating." She said squeezing his uninjured but scarred hand from his fifth-year detentions,before opening her book again.

"I'd ask why you are reading that but we both know why." He was eating again.

She was clearly exasperated. "It's so stupid, she is dead so I should be able to get past it, but I can't, and I don't know why!"

He sighed, pausing in between bites, looking subdued again. "The same reason I can't just act happy even though Voldemort is dead, and the war is over. I've cried more the last few days since the war ended than I have my whole life." He held her arm gently, sounding sadly realistic. "It's not anything to be ashamed of Hermione… The screams echoing down to the cellar were agonizing to hear." Harry was anxious again. "Other than Fred's death, it's the only time I have ever seen Ron distraught. I just thank Merlin Bellatrix had to hold back and was afraid of Voldemort's wrath, it could have been much worse."

Hermione was still dismissive. "Ginny had it much worse than me and she's doing better than I am with it." She sighed. "I figured I could learn about PTSD like anything else so I made a pitstop by myself yesterday before we went back to the Borrow to locate a Muggle medical center, I don't think they will miss it, but I used a memory charm to make the attendant think I bought it." She bowed her head guiltily. "I hope you're right Harry, I forget everything until I snap out of reliving that torture. After the battle was over, Ron had to fetch me out of the shower because I turned into a small child, wailing, and shaking on the floor. That's been the worst one so far, it is so awful and scary. I don't want to lose my mind, it's everything I am." Hermione's words were small and melancholy in admission.

"You are not weak Hermione, try to let yourself rest."

Hermione smiled rather girlishly. "I can't sleep without Ron, it's the only way I'm not thinking about everything, but time will make it easier, on all of us I'm starting to believe that."

Harry nodded in complete agreement. "That's Ginny for me… I just feel at peace with her. Fifth year is when we were closer and became friends separate from Ron."

"Add a little jealous the following year and the, _she's just Ron's little sister,_ glass finally shattered in your head." Said Hermione teasingly.

"Yeah, I really was oblivious, wasn't I?" He shrugged.

"Hard not to be with all her brothers in your ear most of the time, but I knew you would eventually take Ginny seriously." She grinned with the same look on her face as when she answered questions correctly, during lessons and exams, her giddy excitement over being right.

Harry smiled tempering her. "Okay matchmaker, I was at least was aware she smelled nice before the jealousy shattered the glass, Ginny was part of what Amortentia smells like to me."

"Wow, I smelled Ron's hair and you were allured by Ginny." They both blushed at the commonality.

Harry shrugged. "Once you fancy a Weasley the only thing you can do is fall helplessly in love with them." Said Harry in a matter of fact voice, a distracted smile on his face as his thoughts drifted to Ginny.

"Yeah once they get in your head you can't get them out…" She had a love-struck expression, no doubt thinking about Ron. After a moment she caught herself. "Anyway, I think I will try for that rest you mentioned, you should too."

Harry caught himself too, standing up again. "Thanks, for well… Everything, I just had a lot of regret about how one sided our friendship has been, but I'm going do better." He pulled Hermione into a hug.

She squeezed gently with her arms around his back, her response emphatic. "I would do it all again in a second because even though I know I don't fancy you, I sure as hell love you Harry Potter!"

"I sure as hell love you too Hermione."

Ginny was miffed about Harry's broken hand as expected. Her eyes widened noticing it after the smell of leftover food coaxed her awake.

"What happened to your hand and why do you look exhausted and bloodshot!" She asked in alarm, sitting up automatically and rubbing her eyes.

"I had another episode, but I brought food!" He smiled as though hoping the news of food would distract her, unfortunately for Harry Ginny wasn't like Ron in this regard.

"How kind of you, now tell me how you managed to have an emotional fit this bad first thing in the morning." Said Ginny acidly.

"Well, Hermione and I were talking about the year you know, and I just sort of unloaded about how much I took her for granted and got us captured and taken to Malfoy's where Bellatrix tortured, and next thing I know I was punching the kitchen floor until my hand broke, and then I completely fell apart in her arms. I think she was shocked and to be honest so was I."

"So, you are a house-elf now is that it? Punishing yourself out of guilt." She had a slightly less angry tone now.

He shrugged. "I can't help it Gin, I don't know how to handle guilt any other way. When Sirius died, I broke, kicked or punched everything in Dumbledore's office, anger and sadness are my cycles with guilt."

"That's fine Harry, but the destruction of property and harming yourself is where I draw the line, we need to figure out a better way for you to release your guilt." She took the food now. "I am guessing Hermione left your hand in a splint to, so you don't make things like this a habit?"

"Pretty much, though losing all the bones in my arm in my second year…" He trailed off unwilling to fall into another unpleasant memory.

"Right, that stupid buffoon Lockheart…" She sighed, "Thanks for bringing me food. I love Mum's beef stew.

"Yup, we did miss dinner after all, sorry about that by the way." He said apologetically.

Her expression was a dismissive smile. "You don't have to apologize Harry. I could survive several nights without food… I'm not Ron."

There was silence while she ate… Harry just sat next to her lost in how beautiful she looked even on just waking up, when she finished, she sat cross-legged on her bed and beckoned Harry to do the same. He obeyed without a word.

She folded her arms. "What am I going to do with you, Harry Potter…" It was a passive remark.

"I will accept whatever punishment you deem necessary." He said rather regretfully, bowing his head.

Ginny shook her head. 'You punish yourself enough already and Merlin knows you had enough neglect and abuse from those wretched relatives you had to stay with for nearly all your life until this past summer." She had a sad smile. "You were just above malnourished when my brothers had to rescue you from there before my first year. It broke my heart a bit."

He sighed. "I was given just enough food every day not to starve unless of course I made them angry or threatened Dudley with magic, then they wouldn't hesitate to starve me. Same for the last three or four years before I found out I was a wizard. Any accidental magic and I was starved except for scraps like a dog." Harry's tone was dull and removed as if this were the normal treatment of a child.

"What?" Said Ginny in quiet shock. "When you probably were scared out of your wits and couldn't control it!" She was outraged.

"They thought they could stamp it out of me, they didn't."

"Harry that's awful!" Ginny laid back trying to process such cruelty to a child.

"Hey, it's okay." He stretched out next to her making them close together.

Ginny took his uninjured hand, turning her head to meet his face. "It scares me that you think near-starvation was okay."

"Course it wasn't, but I was used to that. Better than being bullied and abused anyway, my Cousin and Uncle did plenty of that.

"These people, wasn't there anyone else you could have stayed with?" Asked Ginny desperately, blinking back tears.

Harry shook his head. "I needed the strongest magical protection possible… Dumbledore knew about my mother's sister and placed the blood bond on me, her taking me in, even unwillingly, invoked the magic and fortified my mother's sacrificial protection… As long as I could still call Privet Drive home no evil could touch me."

"At the word _home,_ Ginny lost the will to keep her tears from slipping down her face. "That Harry, it wasn't a home, it was a prison. A place to exist, but not to live!" Her voice breaking now. "You had no love, for 10 years!"

"I needed to be far away from Death Eaters." He said rationally.

Ginny sounding both sad and annoyed. "What about a decent childhood!" She held his cheek sniffing through steady tears now. "Dumbledore made all these plans to keep you safe until you were back within the magical world but didn't think about what state you would be in when you finally got here. You were his chess piece Harry; he sacrificed your happiness because you were a prophesied savior!"

Harry shrugged this off. "Heavy is the head that wears the crown, right? Life isn't fair."

Ginny met his forehead feeling anxious and heartbroken. "It might not be fair, but no child should suffer mental or physical abuse and neglect for 10 years. There were plenty of wizards and witches perfectly capable of protecting you that wouldn't have had you living in cupboard under the stairs or barred your bedroom shut and starved you!" She rolled slowly on top of Harry now and stroked his hair, trying to regain her composure. "I'm sorry," She whispered apologetically. "it's just, it amazes me that you are such a kind, empathic man when you received no kindness, no love for 10 years. I am in love you so much Harry!"

Harry stroked her hair gently, a quiet response. "I might not have had a happy childhood or known love like most kids do, but things have been pretty good since my 11th birthday. Besides, Gin… you've loved me more than enough by yourself just by quietly waiting for me to pull my head out of my arse and notice how special you are. I feel it from you every day."

"You deserve to feel special Harry Potter and not because your famous, but because your you, and I love _you."_

Ginny met Harry's lips and kissed, or rather snogged him like she had on the day of his 17th birthday… No this was far more than that occasion. Emphatically and with her tongue, engulfing his mouth with heat and passion. It was like it was coming from her soul… Until now in his sparse romantic life, all Harry ever felt was butterflies in his stomach, of various sizes… Small, in fancying Cho, much larger in fancying Ginny, morphing into moths rather quickly in the brief time they dated… No this made him tight, and… not anywhere near his stomach, it was distinctly in his groin and it made him groan because he certainly hadn't felt anything that immediate or intense happen to him.

Ginny stopped in concern; her voice hesitant. "Harry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just— "

"What? No!" He said quickly. "I just never felt anything like that…" He trailed off trying to shift a little to avoid further awkwardness.

"Oh…" She was suddenly aware of his boner. "You've never…?"

He turned red from embarrassment, mumbling quietly. "Just stomach stuff… I think… I don't really have much to go on, but I know that something that intense hasn't happened uh...there, sorry." He said apologetically.

Harry took advantage of Ginny moving off his body enough that it allowed him to bolt off her bed.

"Harry, it's okay, that's normal…" She'd got off the bed and put her arms around his neck. She reminded him casually. "I have six brothers remember, I'm more than familiar with that… Sad to say I've caught them tending to themselves too often, but there's only one bathroom here so it's a living hazard automatically."

"Right." He said, trying to act like he was on the same page. "I guess I'm just tired."

Ginny looked at him with concern. "Okay, we'll just go back to sleep then, I don't want to force you to snog if you're tired."

So they did, spooning next to each other, her arm draped over his chest as she snuggled into him from behind stroking his hair with one hand while they locking her other into his uninjured one.

Privately Ginny was confused by the cover up even though it was probably partly true that Harry was tired… Still, did he not realize that she really didn't care, she just finished telling him how much she was in love him… She wanted to shag him so badly and yet he seemed extra self conscious about being caught off guard from getting a full boner in her presence. Unless… it didn't have anything to do with her. Maybe he genuinely wasn't used to it and thought he should be at nearly 18. How did she know he even fully understood that butterflies in the stomach feeling, let alone his body's sexual urges and responses? Something told Ginny that Harry Potter didn't have time to think about such things with having Voldemort to worry about for so long… That didn't bother her, not in the slightest, but it certainly bothered him. Now the only question was what to do about it? At any rate, Ginny knew she wasn't going to solve this now so she saved it for later and let herself fall asleep holding Harry, sadly reminded that he was both older and younger than his age because of what was present and absent from his life experiences.

A few hours later, a little after 10 am, there was the familiar shout of Mrs. Weasley announcing breakfast waking everyone. They always wondered how she had the stamina to cook multiple meals for nine or more people over the last seven years… Mr. Weasley and Percy had already left for the Ministry of Magic, their duties having temporarily shifted to help Kingsley cope with the war's immediate aftermath. Everyone else was there except George… Mornings seemed to be the hardest for him and he often didn't get out of bed until midday or later. Charlie and Bill (Fleur joining him this morning) were still on vacation. That meant that eight total people were now gathered at the Borrows kitchen table. Harry, with Ginny and Hermione on either side of him. Ron with Hermione and Bill on either side and finally Mrs. Weasley who sat between Fleur on one side and Charlie on the other. Molly stood up to speak when everyone got seated.

"Well, I know this is all very sudden and things have been rather chaotic over the last few days since the war ended, but I just wanted to gather almost everyone together, a big breakfast, appreciate the family that is still alive. Speaking of that…" She turned her attention directly to Harry (who fought down a blush of embarrassment) lifting her glass. "Harry, it will never be lost on me that you have saved one third of our family. My only daughter, at 12, my husband at 15, and my youngest son at 16… I have lost three family members to Voldemort's reign of terror and I thank you, Hermione, and Ron for putting an end to his madness before he stole anymore family members from me… I know I can be very reactionary but know that I am very glad that you and Ginny are together. Same goes for Ron and Hermione. I could not be more grateful that you both picked my youngest children to be with because they have many flaws that I believe only you two could tolerate routinely." These words had a noticeable levity that made Ron and Ginny roll their eyes, while the others openly laughed; Harry and Hermione exchanged broad grins with each other. Once the laughter died down Mrs. Weasley continued feeling emotional. "Harry, you have dealt with and suffered through burdens and loss so immensely cruel that it would break the average human completely whether they had magic or not. I am amazed by your fortitude in the face of that cruelty and I hope that this family has at least given you some sense of normalcy with everything you have gone through in the last 17 years. You, and Hermione, are as much members of this family as my own flesh and blood… There will always be room for you at the Burrow. Now let's toast to better days ahead, starting with a nice family breakfast."

Harry was uncharacteristically emotional during Molly's speech… Here she was again praising him for saving family members lives when those occasions were just luck. Ginny was watching him briefly with a sharp eye like she knew his exact thoughts and placed a firm, yet soft hand on a shoulder… He smiled at her genuinely and she smiled back and then set to fill their plates eating amid conversation with everyone else.

"Did the others really have to go into the Ministry Mum?" Asked Charlie, thinking about Percy and his father.

"Oh yes." She said rather subdued. "Kingsley is trying but he really doesn't have enough experience to manage so much chaos by himself. Constant hounding from the press, pockets of extremists in various parts of Britain, locating in the wind Death Eaters, and of course, spreading word of Voldemort's defeat to the rest of world because he really did stretch internationally in terms impact."

"Figures, defeat Voldemort and he leaves a whole mess of problems behind." Said Charlie irritability.

"Just because the war is over does not mean it is peaceful. Even France is quite restless at this point. Nobody who was on the front lines should be forced to put on a happy face." Said Fleur with melancholy.

Her English was getting better, but it was clear she still had trouble with larger words and certain pronouns and prepositions.

"How is George, Mum?" Asked Bill delicately.

"Won't get out of his bed until midday, I think he's still in a good deal of shock." Molly gave a heavy sigh. I brought a plate up to his room."

Harry felt compelled to apologize again. "Mrs. Weasley, everyone I'm sorry I couldn't save Fred if I'd have been fighting from the start like everyone else— "

Ginny cut Harry off with a sharp response. "Don't you start with the self-blame again. Fred made his choice and he would rip you a new one for you thinking it was your fault!"

"I know, it's just there should be nine Weasleys and George should have his twin brother!" Said Harry feeling dejected.

Molly echoed this sentiment much more softly. "Harry dear, Ginny's right… The last thing Fred would want is for you to blame yourself. You have enough to cope with already." She was emotional again. "Besides, half the family would be dead if not for you. It still keeps me up at night knowing my only daughter was nearly sacrificed so that monster could come back."

"Mum, you never told me that." Said Ginny in a delicate guilty voice.

She shrugged. "I try to forget… The point is Harry, if you want me to stop saying thank you, when this family would be much worse off if not for you… Well, there's no chance of that ever happening."

"Alright Mrs. Weasley." Said Harry giving a conceding smile.

After a while of silent eating Charlie turned to Bill with an eager face. "Okay, Bill I'm sorry, but since I work with dragons, I have to know if the rumors are true."

"What rumors?" Said Bill playing dumb even though he knew exactly where things were going.

"Did my youngest brother and his best friends really rob the Lestrange vault and break out on a Gringotts Dragon?" He asked sounding like an over-excited teenager.

Bill's answer was cut off by the sound of Harry, Ron, and Hermione choking on their latest bite of food.

"I think," said Ginny with a wry smile as she thumped Harry gently on the back. "That's a yes."

"Bill," Said Harry desperately as he exchanged anxious looks with Ron and Hermione. "How did the details get out?"

"Goblins don't care about protecting the anonymity of people who break into Gringotts Harry. They kept the information to themselves until the war was over. Believe me that alone is a sign of how much they respect you. Anyone else probably would been killed the next time they set foot in Gringotts."

"Self-righteous gits Goblins." Said Ron irritably.

"Don't make a comment like that when you go to Gringotts to make your apology in the future Ron." Snapped Bill warningly. "They may very well kill you and I don't need my youngest brother dead because he can't keep his mouth shut."

"Sorry Bill." Said Ron nodding obediently.

"I can't believe it's true!" Mrs. Weasley seemed desperate for someone to say that something so dangerous was made up by the Prophet.

"You have a terrible tendency for danger with dragons Harry." Said Fleur with an expression that was equal parts concern and amusement. "I was quite impressed with your courage getting past the Horntail by flying on a broom when it could have burned it to ashes, and at 14 no less. Just one of many more impressive feats. Not the least of which included rescuing my dear sister when you did not have to… I only wish I would not have been so foolish to believe she vas in real danger."

Harry grinned at her, also thinking of Hagrid's pet dragon from his first year. "Thanks, Fleur."

Ginny looked at Harry with a knowing smile. "Saving the sister is Harry's specialty… It's a shame that it didn't fast track us being together though." Said Ginny teasingly, though her pout of disappointment was real enough that Harry gave her an apologetic smile.

Ron cut in mockingly. "Well to be fair Ginny, you definitely didn't help yourself by being so fan-girly, but let's be honest your real mistake was the Val— Oi!" "Hermione kicked Ron hard in the shin as Ginny's expression turned livid.

"Mum, can I be excused?" Her voice was flat.

"Of course, dear. I'll save yours for later." Her mother hid her concern, but she knew that whatever remark Hermione had cut off from Ron, had fueled her daughter's abrupt departure from the table,

"Thanks, Hermione could you come with me? I've been practicing nonverbal casting and could use your help."

Hermione knew instantly that this was a lie and that Ginny just wanted girl talk… She nodded and followed her upstairs, though she shot a look back over her shoulder at Ron that said, _nice going!_

Once safely in her room Ginny sat cross-legged on her bed. Her expression and inflection were unusually subdued. "Sometimes, I really hate that I have six brothers, or I guess it's five now."

Hermione took the same position, looking sympathetic. "I'm sure it isn't easy."

Tears stung at Ginny's eyes. "They have all been teasing me about being in love with Harry since I was five and they are completely oblivious to how much I hate that I ever sent Harry that stupid singing valentine. I'm so bloody tired of it." Her voice was a controlled sob.

"Ginny, your brothers teasing you doesn't normally affect you to the point of crying." Said Hermione gently.

Hermione's inflection left an invitation for Ginny to elaborate.

"That humiliation, it's what lured me back to the Diary. I'm just sick of the constant reminder from my brothers and my mother that my feelings were enough that my soul was almost exchanged for Voldemort." Anger mixed with her crying now.

"Why not let Harry know that this is bothering you? I'm sure he understands being possessed and scarred by him Voldemort much better than I do."

"I didn't want him to think I'm still that pathetic 11-year-old girl."

Hermione raised her eyebrows for a moment shaking her head. "He doesn't think that, and I don't think that's what is going on. The same way I don't think you got so angry with your Mum because she accused you of using a love potion on Harry. "

Ginny wiped her eyes and pulled a bag out of her desk drawer with familiar plant leaves in it. One look at the bag of Silphium and Hermione understood Ginny's overreaction completely.

" _Oh, y_ ou're thinking of— okay, well that explains a lot, you've got that on your mind and Ron set you off."

Ginny's voice became quiet, she nodded slowly. "I want to shag Harry so badly Hermione. I just don't know if I should be spontaneous about it or bring it up in advance, he's likely to panic either way." She sighed. "I know that this is awkward for you, but it's not like I can go to my brothers or my parents."

She shook her head. "It's okay, I understand that would be much more awkward. First things first… Are you sure that you are ready to have sex, Ginny?" She asked patiently.

"Yes, completely, but I can't help but think about how Harry, I mean he panicked this morning when he got a full boner while we were snogging and we still had our clothes on, he didn't seem like he'd had one before and or he wasn't used to it at all." She sighed. "That doesn't matter to me obviously, but it's going to make himself conscious, his lack of familiarity mean he's familiar with snogging and I think that's because he's seen other people do it before he did it himself. She continued with a measure of pity in her voice. "I mean how much does he actually _know_ aboutall the stuff the rest of learn about from our parents when puberty hits? I think if he were used to this sort of stuff he wouldn't have been so surprised this morning. Maybe I'm being mental…"

Hermione shook her head in sad agreement. "No, you're not mental. All that sort of stuff has been the last thing on his mind. Take you for example, your scent is in Amortentia for him. Slughorn's first potions lesson at the beginning of our sixth year and it still took seeing you snogging Dean up close to make Harry fully aware of his attraction to you."

"I only knew about the second bit, not the first. I can't believe he smells my scent from Amortentia, I smell him…" She was swooning now.

Hermione bit her lip nervously realizing she slipped up again. "Oh no, I just keep sticking my foot in my mouth when it comes to you two." She tilted her head. "I just meant that I except Harry's knowledge of typical things we learned growing up is either limited to what he's seen, or he has very limited knowledge or experience to draw from about it, especially relationships and sexual everything that goes on with that."

Ginny gave a sad smile. "That's probably true. I remember the Yule Ball; how skittish he was both in trying to get a date, and for the brief time he was dancing… Looked like if he could have bolted from the room he would have. I would have gone with him, but I was still his best friend's only and youngest sister at the time, I think Ron might have influenced that a little too much though.

Hermione gave a small but sad nod. "Honestly, these sorts of things are a bit rough for Harry, your first kiss is an exception because it was situationally favorable and adrenaline kept him from overthinking too much, that's when he struggles…She frowned. "It's awful to know that Harry's childhood was anything but normal, but he couldn't have learned much of anything under those circumstances.

Ginny nodded in sad agreement. "Yeah, even small bits of affection, sometimes he seemed to think that if he kissed me or held me close the universe would know he was happy and make him pay."

Hermione sighed sadly. "The universe has been quite cruel to him so it's understandable."

Ginny nodded. "I had him relaxed before he put us on hiatus to save the world and he'll probably have regressed since we've been apart for a year."

"What happened this morning when he, you know…" Asked Hermione delicately.

Ginny shrugged not entirely sure; her eyes narrowed in concentration. "Well, I heard him sort of grunt uncomfortably and I thought I moved in a bad way on top of him, he's rather skinny you know. Plus, he was squirming a bit, so I thought he was trying to move to get more comfortable… That's when I realized, um… I'd rung his bell very loudly…" Ginny's face flushed and crossed her legs tighter together.

"Ah," Said Hermione, with a knowing smile. "Do I need to cast aguamenti on you? Hermione quipped in a playfully mocking tone.

Ginny threw her pillow at Hermione who effortlessly made it float back to its usual spot on the bed before it had hit her face. Apparently, she could now make objects fly without a wand or incantation.

"Show off… Said Ginny giving Hermione a brief stink eye, she grinned as Ginny continued. " _The point is,_ I reckon that hasn't happened to Harry much, if ever. She sighed sounding sympathetic now. He was embarrassed _…_ I don't know why he feels self-conscious."

"I expect it's because he has never felt anything beyond, how to put it, _butterflies in the stomach._ Familiarity is very important to boys Ginny." Said Hermione with a shrug, "Do you think he was guided through adolescence in that wretched place he lived, or even had time for dating or to be intimate on any level at Hogwarts?" She asked expectantly.

Ginny shook her head, beginning to follow Hermione's overall point. "Voldemort didn't leave him much time for all that."

Hermione nodded sadly. "Exactly, his only other romantic interaction with a girl other than you was Cho." Hermione sighed and folded her arms. "That was a disaster didn't help Harry's confidence at all, but honestly Cho wasn't a real relationship anyway."

"You don't have to downplay Cho for my benefit." Said Ginny sounding removed from where the conversation had gone.

Hermione gave a dismissive shrug and chuckled. "I'm not, I know you think that they snogged but that's debatable to me honestly. The way he talked about it gave me the impression that it was just an awkward bit of kissing. Besides that, their first date was their last, she wanted to talk about Cedric. One thing led to another and they ended up bickering over the jinx I placed on the DA sign up parchment in case anyone ratted us out, which her friend unfortunately did. He defended me and that was it for them."

Ginny chuckled, not that she felt sorry for Cho, she was quite miffed at her, to be honest. "Harry has a list of subjects he avoids. Sirius and Cedric top that list because he blames himself for their deaths, your torture is on that list now too I am sure." She sighed. "The last thing Harry has the patience to be is an emotional sounding board, we're an exception obviously but that is because our problems are relatable to his. If he feels like he can't relate, he pulls the conversation to something he is comfortable discussing and I'm sure that didn't go over well with Cho."

Hermione sighed bowing her head sadly. "Exactly, most of us had a childhood, got to focus on being teenagers. Not Harry, he had nothing except 17 years of burdens, neglect, and abuse that he will carry with him for the rest of his life. What makes it all so horrible is it's not his fault at all. Voldemort, Dumbledore that damn prophecy and his awful relatives stole his entire childhood!" Hermione felt angry tears welling in her eyes now. Harry's been little more than an object to most people, a pawn, or a threat to their plans. Doing that to a child… Robing Harry of all these normal experiences… I hate them all for it!"

Ginny gave Hermione a knowing look. "You really love Harry, even though you've never fancied him, don't you?"

She smiled feeling emotional. "I really do, he told me the same thing much earlier this morning… He got in his head that he's been a lousy friend the last seven years and apologized to me for it."

Harry blames himself for everything." Said Ginny shaking her head.

Hermione's expression was pained. "Yes, if there's one thing Harry is disturbingly good at its self-blame."

Ginny nodded with a long sigh, shifting the subject back to its origin. "Anyway, I don't want to make him feel pressured like Cho did and that was just a simple date…"

She was sympathetic and reassuring. "You're not like Cho, she was hypersensitive to everything before Cedric died and then after his death became an emotional mess, and stupidly expected Harry to know how to respond to that like he was a shrink. Hermione was sarcastic and mockingly unapologetic now… " _Oh, Harry please help me process Cedric's death but let's give it a go at the same time! Y_ eah, put that on the shoulders of a boy that's the walking poster child for death and loss, who didn't even get parental affection for 10 years. The last thing Harry wants is a constant reminder of Cedric's death, just plain stupid of her really."

"Spot on impression Hermione." Said Ginny with amused laughter.

Hermione sighed guiltily. "Look the point is… I expect he's further behind compared to the average person at 17 going on 18. Sure, he picked up various things just from seeing and hearing things at Hogwarts, but there is no substitute for the knowledge our parents provide us with during adolescence. It'll be both your first time, but you will at least have a factual knowledge of everything, including shagging. Harry, through no fault of his own, didn't have the luxury, or the time to concern himself with such things, which is quite sad…"

Ginny sighed. "You do think he'll be nervous then?"

Hermione bit her lip as if deciding how blunt to be. Finally, she spoke anxiously. "Oh, if he was self-conscious about nearly seeding off during clothed snogging… Then I expect he'll be quite nervous about anything else, let alone shagging!" She finished tilting her head apologetically.

Ginny groaned. "Credit for not sugarcoating it Hermione."

She held one of Ginny's arms looking rather subdued again. "I'm sorry, but it won't help you if I'm not honest." She started looking down at her hands moving her fingers against each other rather fast as she continued. "I've been around him almost constantly since 11 and seen how he acts about regular affection. It took him years to get used to me and still even now, I try to let him initiate verbally or physically because anytime I don't he's very embarrassed. Of course, if it's just the two of us he's a lot more comfortable now than seven years ago, you should have seen the first time I hugged him, at 11. Oh, he was so flustered I don't think he'd gotten a hug from a girl his age at all at that point, but I thought he might die going after the stone and just couldn't help it, the recurring theme of this conversation is Harry needs time to get used to whatever sense of normalcy he'll have now that the war is over."

Ginny nodded. "17 years of abnormal being Harry's life really set him back quite a bit all the way around now that he's got a chance for normalcy I want to be his biggest sense of it."

Hermione looked at Ginny again, resting her head against an elbow. "You will… Still, romantic, or sexual behavior and intimacy is a whole other can of flubberworms, especially for Harry. Yes, he's nearly 18 but I'd guess his familiarity here is probably that of a boy at 13, plus or minus a year maybe. I know I sound like a know it all, but if his brief stint with Cho and few months with you are any indication I think it's safe to assume Harry is more less a fish out of water."

Hermione felt guilty analyzing her best friend so bluntly, but she really believed her observations were sound and would be beneficial to Ginny and seven years of being around him really did count for a lot.

The redhead sounded receptive and determined in response. Time is key then, with time spent more intimately more often he will be fine. Harry just lacks confidence?"

Hermione beamed. "Confidence, knowledge, and experience with all the stuff we take for granted in our adolescence. I fight the urge to find and hex his miserable Aunt and Uncle for that. They did nothing but neglect and abuse him." She frowned sympathetically. "Harry was not anywhere near as fortunate, anything he's learned is likely from your brothers, which isn't exactly the best substitute for someone that isn't used to normal circumstances."

Ginny nodded agreeably. "My brothers, except Ron, and maybe Bill would give Harry a hard time about this, and it's not like he would go to them anyway because their sister is his girlfriend." She clenched her fists. "As for his so-called relatives, I would find a way to make the Bat Bogey Hex permanent if Harry weren't sure to shrug off how much he suffered thanks to those miserable people."

Hermione was rather subdued again. "That's because he is numb to it, I used to wonder why Harry was oblivious to so many of the normal things happening around him and I realized it's because he spent a decade alone. Not just alone, but bullied, abused, and neglected… Unloved in any way. I know I keep saying this, but could you imagine if you grew up like that?" Hermione severely shuttered at the thought. "It's enough to make anyone inept in all aspects of affection and relationships."

Ginny couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly sorry for Harry. She sighed deeply. "Yeah, I reckon shagging from Harry's perspective is probably like…" She thought hard for a comparison. "If you had to play Seeker Hermione, when you are rubbish on a broom."

Hermione agreed. "Yes, something like that. I _'_ m sureHarrywouldn'tmind um _, learning from you…_ You can be his sense of normal in all kinds of ways… That's a special thing Ginny,."

Ginny felt emotional again. "The worst experiences with Harry, would still be better than the best experiences with anyone else. It doesn't matter what we're doing. I knew, when we were apart for a year and I only fell deeper in love with Harry that I wanted this and eventually the rest of my life with him."

Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand encouragingly. She sounded wistful as she spoke again. "Then Harry aside, you don't want to waste time afraid of he reacts. Ron and I fell into that trap when all we had to do was admit our feelings… It made us both irrational and miserable."

"This is shagging Hermione, no offense but it's a lot bigger a thing then you and my brother playing relationship chicken for three plus years."

"That's exactly my point Ginny!" Said Hermione with exasperation. "Don't be afraid to tell Harry exactly what you're thinking about. If you are ready to shag let him know. Consider his perspective and how to make him feel comfortable taking that step, but don't put off bringing this up because you're afraid." She sighed, digging her fingers into the bedspread with her head bowed. "It took Ron and I six years to stop denying our feelings and another year to have the courage to be together. That's way too long to be afraid of loving someone. Ginny, you two are soulmates by the very laws of magic and its ties to nature. Take it slow and that part of your relationship will be fine."

"Okay, okay I'm sorry…" She was struck by sudden inspiration. "You're right, I could work up to that and then make his 18th birthday special. I know that's Muggle adulthood and Merlin knows Harry's awful relatives never cared one bit about his birthdays.

"You're fine Ginny, and I'm sure that would be the kind of birthday he'll always remember and he certainly doesn't have any that special."

Ginny had that hard-blazing look now. "I just want to show Harry that _he_ is special. The fame might have sparked me fancying him when I was a child, but loving him, _falling in love with him_ … Fame doesn't have anything to do with that."

Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand with an optimistic smile. "See that's why everything will sort itself out. That, and with the war over and Voldemort dead. Harry has time for your relationship." She grew a thoughtful look eying the bagged plant that had sparked their whole conversation. "Now, it's just impractical to have to stew Silphium anytime you want to shag once you get there. Luckily, a shield charm works just fine. I'll teach you some nonverbal magic too. We best start with privacy spells for obvious reasons."

Ginny smiled as both girls stood. "Thanks for all your help Hermione, then and now."

"Anytime, Ginny."

Meanwhile back in the kitchen…

Ron had whispered in confusion to Harry. "What's got Ginny so upset? Normally she just snaps back at me about you."

Harry was a bit miffed at Ron himself, covertly muting their conversation with his wand. "You should really cut that out you know, especially after what was in your head because of the you-know-what. You'd think you'd have more empathy to realize that the diary nearly killed her because of that damn moment, it was humiliating for her… She's been in love with me since five, you prat, she put all her heartbreak into it!"

"Shit, I didn't think— "

"Well, maybe you should do that a little more yeah." Ron swallowed and nodded, feeling guilty… _Good Harry thought,_ removing the shared curious or concerned looks but didn't comment.

After some time filled with silent eating, the sound of flu travel filled the kitchen and Luna Lovegood appeared. Harry knew immediately something was wrong… Her eyes were heavy with fatigue and sadness and her hair was a disheveled mess, it looked like she hadn't slept in more than a day.

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt a meal. I just needed to talk to Harry, and everyone I talked to at Hogwarts said he stays here."

Harry was now sure that something was wrong by the tone of Luna's voice. Gone were her dreamy euphoria and wonderment, replaced with a weighty sadness.

"We'll use the sitting room, come on." Said Harry. What's wrong Luna?" Asked Harry with both foreboding and genuine concern as they sat on the sofa.

"I've lost them both now, just like you have Harry." She bowed her head gave a small but very distraught whimper. "I have no family left…Daddy's dead!"

Tears streamed down Luna's face now and empathy surged through Harry, he knew the pain of losing both parents all too well.

"That's awful Luna… I—I'm sorry." He put his arm around her, and her head found his shoulder, she looked far worse off than Harry initially thought… Thinner and her eyes were bloodshot.

Luna nodded her voice flat. "Yes, it's terribly dreadful. I guess that when he summoned the death eaters hoping to exchange you for me, they thought he had a change of heart and was working with you all." Said Luna in an utterly distraught voice that didn't suit her usually mystical demeanor.

Harry's face drained of color and his voice cracked with guilt. "That's our fault Luna, we hoped that if they saw us before we Disapparated they would not kill him."

She shook her head clarifying. "Oh, no, I miss spoke. It wasn't right after you left our house… I expect word got back after you rescued me, Bellatrix killed him herself because the house is destroyed the house too. I was quite shocked to return to nothing but a mound of rubble. She blew it to tiny bits… I won't even be able to bury his body because that was reduced to bits of flesh when she destroyed the house."

"How'd you find out?" Asked Harry gently feeling an increasing urge to break his other hand out of guilt.

"I've been at Hogwarts for quite a while even after you rescued me. I couldn't stay home very long, not with the Carrows taking the school over, Daddy gave me his wand before I went back. A few days ago, was the first time I'd been home for a few months… I could see her aura around the rubble of the house, so black I could sense it was her evil and then I know a spell similar to the magic effect of Priori Incantatem, that creates and echo of magical activity in the environment. It was not as strong because it didn't just happen, but I could still see how it all happened." She began to shake violently amid fresh sobs. "Daddy was so scared— and she tortured him—until he was beg-begging to die."

Luna's head sagged helplessly against his chest. All of Harry's usual uncertainty with this or similar situations vanished temporarily. He wound his arms tightly around her, hoping that it was some small comfort to a girl who was normally happy and positive… Luna Lovegood so utterly sad felt entirely unnatural to Harry.

"I'm sorry—she choked out after some time. "It's just—you're the only one I knew that would understand. Both my parents gone. Daddy's only dead because he was trying to save me!"

He was quiet and consoling in her ear. "I do understand and I'm so sorry this happened to you too."

Her eyes were cloudy and unfocused when she finally pulled out of the hug. "I have nowhere to go now and nothing but his wand and the stuff in my trunk at Hogwarts. I'm all alone. If I'd stayed home instead of going back to Hogwarts after you saved me…" She had guilt all over her face.

Harry sighed heavily. "From what you've said I'm glad you weren't there. It seems like Bellatrix was furious and embarrassed after we escaped. You would be dead too and I know your dad wouldn't want that."

"You're right, maybe I'll make a grave where the house used to be like you did for Dobby… I could plant flowers, Daddy loved flowers. Luna managed a small smile. "I spent a bit of time with him after you rescued me, before I went back to Hogwarts, working in our flowerbed." Her spirits were briefly buoyed by that solace…

He gave her reassurance. "That sounds like a great idea. Luna you're not alone, we're all here for you. Mrs. Weasley has no problem taking people into her home, or you can stay at Grimmulad Place, it's mine now after all and there's plenty of space. I'll probably be staying there soon enough anyway. I've been in Mrs. Weasley's hair a bit too long. Right now, though, you should eat because from the look of you, you've forgotten to do that."

"Oh yes I'm probably looking absolutely dreadful likely a nasty infestation of Wrackspurts, thank you, Harry."

He smiled. "Yeah, uh sure thing Luna. Let's get you some food."

News of Xenophilius's death to everyone else had them giving condolences and Mrs. Weasley offering Luna as much food as she could eat and a spare bedroom, for which she was grateful. It seemed that once Luna was encouraged to eat, she took full advantage of the spread, finishing a second plate just as Ginny and Hermione had come back downstairs into the kitchen.

They frowned when they saw how tired and unhealthy Luna looked. "Luna, you're not home?"

"I have no home anymore, and daddy is dead, so I have no parents left either." She said, her voice somber, yet disturbingly matter of fact.

"Oh dear, Luna… We're so sorry!" Both girls hugged her in condolence.

"Yes, it really is quite dreadful." She explained what happened leaving Ginny and Hermione pale as they sat next to Harry and Ron again. "I am quite thankful for all of you though." Luna managed a small smile to everyone.

Hermione looked especially anguished. "I really thought they wouldn't kill him after we Disapparated, and I guess they didn't, but to think that Bellatrix actually blew up your life, it's awful!" She sobbed quietly with her head in her arms.

"Yes, it is very sad."

"Mione, you did what you could with the circumstances, I'm just sorry your father was blown up after being killed Luna." He had started rubbing Hermione's back to comfort her.

I'm just glad Ginny wasn't one of her victims too." Luna smiled serenely at her best friend.

"Only by an inch." Said Ginny dully.

Harry was suddenly tense. "Don't remind me… I was going to kill her myself, but Molly knocked me over and beat me to it."

"Thank heavens you stepped in afterwards. I thought I was dead for sure, but it would have been fine to go out that way… Finishing off that evil sadist!" Her face was tight with utter hatred.

"Sure, I don't think it would have worked anyway." When Molly raised her eyebrows, Harry clarified. "I willingly went to what I believed was my death without defending myself to save everyone, sacrificial protection. His magic could not subdue anyone at least I'm certain of that."

"We all thought you were dead." Said Bill with a worn face.

Ginny had taken Harry's hand rather tightly. "I almost died on the spot."

They locked eyes rather fiercely. "I know Gin, your scream… I felt how much I hurt you, and everyone really, thinking I was dead, but like I told you the other night, it was the only way."

She sighed quietly. "I know, but like I told you it was awful, hopefully it's not necessary ever again."

"What do you mean Harry?" Asked everyone else except Ron and Hermione.

"I prefer to keep that private, yes Ron, Hermione and Ginny know and to be honest they are probably the only ones I will ever tell." He said with blunt finality. They all nodded knowing that it was no use to keep pursuing the subject.

Luna commented in her typical fashion for the first time since showing up. "You know, Ginny I can see the magical connection of your soul to Harry's, it is much stronger now than what I saw before I was taken hostage by the Death Eaters. The aura is mostly golden-white. The golden shows extreme magical power: the white means a soul is bonded with yours."

"That's Lily soul, Harry's Mum… My Patronus is her consciousness now." Said Ginny. "You said mostly golden-white, what else?"

Luna quietly spoke in a mesmerized tone. "Your heart overflowing pinks and reds. That means you have intense longing unfulfilled. That could relate to any part of your life." She turned in Ron and Hermione's direction now. "What's interesting is comparing Ginny's connection with Harry to Hermione and Ron.

"What are you talking about? Why?" They said with a curious tone.

Luna answered with increasing interest. "Your hearts are both surround by yellow which shows fulfillment together, though this could be because you have gone through much more to end up together. It's curious the reason for the difference.

"I'm mucking us up." Said Harry dully.

"No Harry, your fine, I just really want to join the Hollyhead Harpies after I finish school, I'm nervous about it."

That was in fact true, even if it had nothing to do with the actual reason for the longing in her heart Luna could detect. Ginny shared a knowing look of with Hemione… The redhead sure as hell wasn't going to publicly announce to anyone, much less most of her family, how much she wanted to shag Harry Potter, nerves would paralyze Harry (not to mention her too) much worse than his trying to get a date for the Yule Ball ever had. Still she felt much more at ease about telling Harry privately, having sought Hermione's advice first.

Harry gave her a reassuring smile. "They'd be mental not to take you Gin."

"Thanks Harry."

Ron finally broke into the conversation an envious expression on his face. "How do you bounce back so quickly like that Luna? You're the most genuinely cheerful and optimistic person I've ever met."

Luna shrugged a bit more subdued again. "Well… I was extremely sad about Daddy at first, but once I steadied myself long enough to remember that being around friends makes me happy I came here and that definitely helped." She shifted her eyes to the ceiling without moving her head. "Besides, I don't like to be sad for too long. It makes it much harder to see the magic that others can't, and Daddy wouldn't want that anyway." She bowed her head. "I do feel tired though, may I go to sleep?"

"Yes, you can use Charlie or Bills old room dear." Said Mrs. Weasley kindly.

Bill answered automatically. "My room is a bit bigger and the least cluttered since I haven't lived here since I was about 19. I'll take you." He stood up to escort her.

Luna stood up too. "Thank you very much Mr. Bill." Luna seemed to think this was the most respectful since he was married.

Ron showed tremendous restraint by fighting a laugh, then engaged Charlie in conversation about his most recent work with Dragons, while others ate or talked with someone else.

Harry whispered to Ginny with concern. "You were gone for quite a bit."

After a subtle moment, their conversation was private from a Muffliato, Ginny already putting some wandless magic that Hermione taught her to good use.

"I needed some girl talk that's all." Said Ginny nonchalantly.

"Sorry, about this morning." Said Harry assumingly.

Ginny looked at him with loving eyes, hoping to convey that even if was Harry was uncertain and confused as their relationship grew more intimate she wouldn't hold that against him, it didn't matter to her.

"Nothing to be sorry about." She said reassuringly. "We'll talk sooner than later I promise."

"It's just I— I'm not really used to that happening…" He trailed off with a removed look.

Ginny leaned into his space whispering gently. "What matters to me is that you're comfortable and if you are not I'll help you get there, as slowly as you need."

"But you've done enough waiting around for me!" He insisted, holding her arm.

 _How do I help him stop putting so much pressure on himself?_ "Harry, you won't scare me away. You'd think you figured that out by now." There was a swelling of emotion now.

He smiled sheepishly. 'I'm a slow learner."

"You don't have much to go on and forgot a few months' worth of my lessons, but I'm a patient teacher." Said Ginny, whispering suggestively in his ear, before returning to her food.

Harry was quite sure that was true. Luckily, everyone else was too preoccupied to have noticed their conversation. Soon there was more silence for a while as people continued or finished eating…

Molly was the one who broke the silence again. She spoke quietly, her face fighting sadness. "I hope George will be alright. I don't know if he can go to the funeral, it's on Friday." She sniffed audibly. "We just didn't want to delay it too long, no matter how long we wait it won't make saying goodbye…" She trailed off with a strangled breath.

Now finished eating breakfast, Ron and Bill hugged their mother. "It'll be okay Mum."

Harry deliberately paid attention to what was left of his food, knowing that the only thing more difficult than mourning the death of a loved one was saying that final goodbye…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot to say about this chapter…
> 
> First, the Harry and Hermione conversation, that was very important to me. I have never seen Harry and Hermione as a romantic pair. Sorry if I potentially anger fans who ship them romantically, but I think that comes from an inability to realize emotional attachment doesn't always lead to romantic love and neither does chemistry. Hermione is more fundamentally compatible with Harry than Ron, but there is no romantic love in their relationship. I do, however, feel a very strong emotional platonic love between them. I believe that Ginny is fully aware of this and is fine with it.
> 
> The second conversation between Ginny and Hermione, people might think I'm painting Harry as stupid, that's not my intention. I am however, trying to be realistic about Harry's practical knowledge and comfort level with things like sexual behavior and intimacy and even general affection. I think it's realistic that the circumstances of his life means that he would be lagging some years behind in being comfortable and knowledgeable about such things the rest of us are taught and experience as teenagers, as I point out in the chapter, when has he ever had the guidance or time to truly concern himself with these sorts of normal aspects of life. Halfheartedly observing and hearing things around Hogwarts and hanging around the Burrow or Number 12 doesn't really erase 10 years and six summers with the Dursley's or having to cope from 11-17 with Voldemort and unwanted fame. It helps, but it's far from enough to suggest that Harry has much knowledge about sexual behavior. I believe it's perfectly reasonable to me to assume that Harry through no fault of his own would be both nervous and inept until he, for lack of a better phrase, catches up…
> 
> Luna's aura observations are entirely from my own head.


	5. Siblings and Traces

After the late breakfast was finished the other Weasley children had gone off by themselves, or else returned to their own homes. Mrs. Weasley retuned to Hogwarts with Luna to get her trunk. She also had to visit St. Mungo's to finalize Fred's death in a legal sense and bring his body home and start making funeral preparations. All the deceased from the battle had been moved there for space purposes as it was impractical to keep then at Hogwarts. That left Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione alone together in the siting room for the first time in ages. Ron sat in his father's recliner; Hermione snuggled comfortably on his lap. Harry and Ginny were side by side on the couch, her head against his shoulder, both leaning back lazily, his uninjured hand in hers.

"Hey, Ron Hermione was that breakfast the first full meal we've had since our last night at Grimmuald Place?" Asked Harry absentmindedly.

"I was at the point where I'd forgotten the taste of homemade food." answered Ron with a heavy shrug. "The irony is I didn't eat much while we were separated." Said Ron with a long sigh and his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

That's how he came to look at his absence now. Hermione was the one that had planted and reinforced this distinction in his head which meant everything to him.

"What?" Said Hermione and Ginny together.

"You didn't eat!" Wailed Hermione anxiously.

He looked back down again and shrugged his shoulders. "Only small stuff, I wasn't going to eat some giant meal while you two were barely getting by, I kept my portions limited as punishment." His tone was resigned.

"I've told you, the Horcrux separated us, why punish yourself it wasn't your fault!" Asked Hermione with her eyes brimming with tears.

"Penance because it was my fault." Said Ron stroking her cheek with one hand, the words came out softly.

"Why do both of you boys feel the need to punish yourself for your mistakes." Said Hermione, looking between Ron and Harry with sadness before burying her face in Ron's chest.

"They don't know any other way to deal with their guilt." Said Ginny eying Harry's injured hand with sad frustration while still occupying his other with one of hers.

Harry sighed. "Believe me, lately I wish I could just let go of all the negative thoughts and emotions."

"Bloody hell, that would be perfect." Said Ron with a breath of longing as he nodded at Harry.

Hermione lifted her head thinking slowly aloud. "There's a way you could."

"Are you telling me that you suddenly came up with an inconsequential way to stop feeling emotions Mione? That's humanity in a nutshell, even you as brilliant as you are, can't suddenly change one of the fundamental mixed bags of being human."

Hermione sat up straighter with a wry smile. "Of course not, but you can replace human emotions with something else, at least whenever you feel like it!"

"What?" said everyone together, clearly at a loss.

"Animal instinct, we could all become Animagus and change at will once we learn! She said rhetorically, putting her hand under her chin in deep thought. "I don't know all the details, but I know it's both difficult and dangerous, not to mention time consuming, we could ask McGonagall seeing as she is one!"

Harry pulled out McGonagall's letter form early this morning, his response showed he liked the idea. "We could bargain with her to teach us, a favor for a favor." Ron and Ginny raised their eyebrows curiously. "Oh, yeah, haven't had a chance to show you two…"

After Harry showed Ron and Ginny McGonagall's vague letter they mused about what the now headmistress could want.

"Hopefully, it's not a ceremonial thing." Said Harry deeply sighing for a moment. His voice was tight with irritation. "I'm getting that feeling because I received this the morning after Kingsley gave his burden of fame speech." They all agreed.

"When should we go see her do you reckon?" Asked Ron sharing a look with them all.

"I want to wait a day or two." Harry said automatically. I'm just not in the mood for dealing with people outside of our circle right now." They nodded in agreement.

Ginny had been quietly mulling over a nagging feeling in the back of her mind concerning her brother. She addressed him pointedly. "Something doesn't add up Ron, why would you punish yourself for getting separated from them that's just stupid." At his guilty look she narrowed her eyes. "Hang on… Tell me you didn't leave?" Asked Ginny quietly sharp now."

"A Horcrux, Voldemort, messed with my head… "Said Ron downcast. "I tried to come back right off but snatchers cornered me and by the time I made it back they were gone."

"How long?" Asked Ginny incredulously.

"Well over a month." Said Ron bluntly, getting up now.

"Were you possessed!" She asked as if his life depended on what he said.

"No, but Voldemort was in my head and I listened to him."

"He was in everyone's head and you were splintched." Hermione reminded him sternly.

Ginny got up too, for a moment she had an unreadable look… Then just as suddenly, she charged at Ron, punching him square in the face as if magic shot from her fist ignoring their substantial height difference. Harry and Hermione were not expecting it and had no time to react. Ron was left stumbling backwards and falling into the recliner.

Hermione checked Ron's face anxiously. "Looks like it's just a bad bruise." She turned on his sister in exasperation. "Ginny! What did you do that for! The Horcrux poisoned his mind, all of our minds!"

"Yeah and I'll bet he's the only one of you that didn't even bother to fight the effects, because when things are hard prince Ron can only think of himself!" Ginny spat venomously at her youngest brother. Her finger shaking with rage.

Ron recovered jumping back up suddenly, bearing down at his sister angrily. "Hey, you don't know what it was like, half your arm mangled, small arse portions of just passable food to eat, having that monster floating around in your head every third day, it was the worst kind of hell— "

Her voice morphed into a screech that drowned out Ron completely. "Don't you claim it the worse kind of hell with two people standing here who have been possessed by Voldemort, we were sharing his sodding soul, Harry actively for three years!"

"It's not the same— "Ron realized too late he should have kept his mouth shut.

Ginny had kicked Ron squarely in the groin and he buckled over, Ginny's venomous voice still rising dangerously. "No, it doesn't even compare! You think you had it rough because he was in your head? At least you had free will, and I guess you forgot all the times since 14 your best friend felt like his mind was being cleaved in two!" Spat Ginny so angrily it was as though Ron had punched her in the face instead. "Try having no control over your actions, try having him take over your body routinely for a year! Try living frozen in your own body, you can see everything that's happening but can't do anything to stop him, try seeing through his eyes every time his emotions bubble over!"

Hermione cut in delicately. "Ginny please calm down!"

"NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, I HAD TO WATCH THAT LUNATIC SHAG GIRLS AT 11!" Yelled Ginny, the fire in her eyes threatened to scorch her brother.

"What!" Shouted everyone together.

Ginny froze with wide eyes, clearly letting something slip because of her enraged state that she hadn't meant to… Her voice was shaking with something between anger and shame now. "After I stole the diary back from Harry, but before he sent me down to the chamber… He got much more specific about how he broke me… He stripped me of my innocence in the last way he could and pulled me into memories where he was with different girls."

"What did you see?" Asked Hermione delicately.

"Enough that I'm sure I went through puberty earlier than normal. He told me I liked watching it… Took credit for making me a woman so soon and then said that those memories would keep me warm at night… That no one would shag me, especially not Harry Potter and no matter what I would never stop thinking of him, Tom Riddle."

There was an eternity following Ginny's revelation… Ron was completely dumbfounded, his mouth sagging open with his face white as a sheet and he had fallen back into the recliner staring with dead eyes into space. Hermione collapsed onto the coffee table sobbing with her head buried in her hands. Harry was internally boiling with rage though he wore a seemingly stoic look on face, he was the first person to say or do anything…

"Gin…" It was as delicate as Harry had ever uttered her name, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Harry I am so sorry I didn't tell you, I just couldn't bring myself to mention it!" She said in a shameful whisper that was for his ears only, glad the other two were still too distraught to notice.

"No, Gin don't apologize, it's never easy to bring up things like this. It's reason I don't usually talk about the Dursleys, not the same thing, but believe me I get keeping it to yourself." Said Harry whispering back.

"You'd think…" Started Ron in an incredulous tone. "That you wouldn't have been such a prat to me last year then Ginny!" He was glaring at her now.

Ginny glared darkly back at Ron. "Oh please, you got yourself into that mess with Lavender all on your own!"

"Hey how about you try being a big brother instead of a self-centered prat for once Ron, your sister was exposed to shagging at 11 and you don't give a damn!" Said Harry hotly glaring at him.

"Hey, I give a damn, but she was a git last spring!" Said Ron sharply.

"Really? You thought I was a slag and I'm the git in that row! Your head really is fucked up then Ron!" Spat Ginny incredulously. "Don't bother trying to get through to him while he's on his high-horse Harry, he's just like Mum in that way." Said Ginny mockingly. "But mind that row, I wasn't finished with this one! Don't you dare stand there act like you were a victim of Voldemort, like you know anything about what Harry and I have been t hrough living with pieces of his soul attached to us and the things it did to us, to me!"

"I'm not, but he affected everyone Ginny, not just you and not just Harry, it's not fair of you to start a pissing contest over who suffered more!" Said Ron bluntly.

Ginny's voice softened a bit but she was still blunt. "Well, I'm sorry Ron, but do you know what it's like to think about sexuality at 11 years old? I'm not talking about butterflies in the stomach like a first crush, but hormone raging thoughts that happen during puberty. I know damn well who was probably in your head most of the time and she's sitting right there."

Ron turned pink and Hermione's face flushed. "We'll just leave while you two to work this out, come on Harry." She looked pleadingly at him and he nodded adding silencing charms as they left.

"What's your point?" Said Ron bluntly.

Ginny was resigned now. "That like it or not what we've been through, nobody else will ever understand it, we were forced to grow up so much faster than kids should have to, you can't stand there and say it is anything like what you went through because it just isn't… We were ether too young to understand what we'd gotten ourselves into or didn't have a choice in the matter."

"Alright, but would it kill you to have a little sympathy, suddenly I get no leeway from my own sister!" Said Ron irritably.

Ginny's voice turned shrill again. "You're kidding me? You want sympathy when Horcrux or not, you were in control of your own actions no matter what anyone else said, just like with all your other stupid decisions! you are such a damn hypocrite! You left my future and yours and I will not forgive you as easily as Hermione and Harry!"

"Why are you so angry?" Ron was turning so red his face was hot.

She was looking murderous now, a wounded tone to her voice. "Why am angry, you don't even remember!" Ginny exploded at Ron with terrible fury. YOU PROMISED ME, YOU PROMISED BEFORE YOU LEFT THAT YOU WOULD STAY WITH THEM AND KEEP THEM SAFE! WHAT'S MY PROBLEM? MY PROBLEM IS YOU ARE A BIG FAT LIAR WHO CAN'T BE COUNTED ON YOUR WORD MEANS NOTHING!" Ginny pulled out her wand pointing it between Ron's eyes, her hand shaking violently… A broken promise between siblings was a terrible betrayal especially one of such a serious nature.

Ron's face white as a ghost again, showing recognition of the reason for his little sister's rage… "Ginny…" He said desperately, dropping to her level in total remorse.

Ginny's rage shifted as she threw herself against Ron in frustration hitting him clumsily. "I came to you— the night before the wedding! You have never— broken a serious promise— that I asked you to keep, but the one I needed you to keep the most, you up and chucked it!"

"I know Ginny, I'm sorry." Said Ron quietly as he put his arms around his sister.

She continued to sob. "The locket couldn't have messed with your head so badly if you would just stop being so bloody stupid and realize that you matter, and people love you!"

"I know." He soothed again stroking her head.

Ginny pulled back looking at Ron worrisomely. "Do you really get it? You still haven't gotten over the same insecurities and selfishness you've had since we were toddlers! What happens when you and Hermione are married and have a family and things get difficult? She's the closest thing to sister I'll ever have, and I swear I will disown you if you still haven't grown up by then!"

Ron held his sister's shoulders; he was uncharacteristically soft. "Hermione knows I'm not leaving again Ginny." "I swore I to her I wouldn't, and now I am telling you I'm not going to break my word on that. Besides, we worked a lot of issues out after the battle ended too, we're in a good place." His words were as heartfelt as he could manage while feeling aftereffects from a kick to the groin. It was a big brother's reassurance to his little sister who clearly feared that his worst flaws would get the better of him again.

"I thought you were with them the whole time. "Said Ginny wiping her eyes her voice had an edge despite the crying she had done.

"That explains why you kicked me in the bollocks. Merlin, even without using magic you were always lethal sis." He said with an uncomfortable smile.

Ginny glared at him. "You deserved it! You're a grown man still having the same knee jerk reactions when you hear or see things that piss you off!" She crossed her arms her voice impatient. "I'm not giving you the Voldemort in your head excuse. You follow the same pattern Ron: Scabbers, Harry's name in the Goblet, The Yule Ball, Lavender, the Horcrux; they all have the same thing in common."

"I suppose you're going to tell me?" Asked Ron feeling increasingly reminded of their mother now.

Ginny sighed with an unapologetic expression. "You were afraid, and when you in particular are afraid it makes you the most stubborn, selfish, insufferable git on the planet!" She softened her expression now. "The shame is you have the biggest heart, but you don't listen to it nearly enough and I don't know why." She was subdued now. "I don't care about the Horcrux or how much Harry goaded you into it. You are 17 not 11, you weren't possessed, you were in control of your actions and left.

"You're never going to forgive me, are you?" Asked Ron dejectedly.

Ginny rolled her eyes impatiently. "Oh, just shut it with that, I punished you enough and I've said my peace… The rest is up to you." Her voice lowered to a threat in his ear. "But… if you ever break your word about not leaving Hermione again, then having Voldemort in your head will be nothing compared to what I put you through, got it!"

"Yeah, and Ginny about the diary— "

"Please don't ask me specifically what I saw…" She said rather painfully. I hadn't even meant to say anything about it because well, who the hell would want to admit that they found out about sex by being forced to watch that psychopath shag different girls." She looked at Ron pleadingly now. "And for the love of Merlin, don't tell Mum and Dad about this… Just like why we're keeping the Carrows a secret too, it would destroy them… Knowing I knew about sex so early."

"No way, they don't need to know any of this stuff… I just wanted to say that it makes sense now why the rumors bother you so much, but you need to know I never thought you were a slag I was just worried other people did but as usual I did a rubbish job protecting you."

Ginny sighed sounding indifferent now. "Thinking I need protecting from that sort of thing is where you go wrong Ron. I survived being thrown into the memories of Tom Riddle's sex-life and getting possessed by his soul. Gossip is nothing I can't handle no matter how much it hurts." She gave him a hug now. "Just be my brother okay, I already have Harry to protect me."

Ron nodded slowly and Ginny walked away leaving him feeling as though their position as siblings had reversed at some point without knowing exactly when she had turned into his big sister.

Ginny entered the kitchen siting down at the table lost in deep thought… A quiet question from Hermione broke her out of her mind. "Where's Ron?"

"Some self-reflection in his room, I reckon." Said Ginny shrugging.

"Something else is bothering you." Said Hermione delicately.

"Hermione, what if I'm a lesser Horcrux. They long to be whole don't they, being bits of soul? What if that's the real reason Harry fell in love with me?" Asked Ginny in quiet contemplation. "We both shared a piece of Voldemort's soul after all."

"Why would you be thinking something like this?" Said Hermione taken aback.

"It occurred to me too Gin, so you aren't by yourself on in thinking that. Said Harry with a sad smile.

Ginny took Harry's hand; her face was sullen. "I was nearly gone by the time Harry found me, and if the diarywas the largest fragment and it nearly absorbed my soul, and Harry was living with a fragment wouldn't it make sense for us to be longing to be together…" She sighed heavily now. "Besides, I can't help but feel like sharing a piece of his soul did things to me, permanent things I don't have too much control over." Harry shared a melancholy look of understanding.

Hermione didn't miss the subtly of Ginny's words, though she hadn't considered this at all herself until just now. "It's alarming that you thought about this, but it doesn't add up. Harry wasn't in love with you until last year."

Harry confessed quietly. "I definitely stopped seeing you as just Ron's sister fifth year though."

"You did, really?" Said Ginny eying Harry in surprise.

"I look at it now it was little things… We started talking more that year. You helped me keep my head about thinking I was possessed by Voldemort, we sat together on the train, you subbed for me as Seeker and I realized that you're quite good at Quidditch. You were the fastest learner of the DA we taught by miles. You rebelled against Umbridge next best after Fred and George and most importantly you followed us into the department of mysteries. You became my friend, I can see now, why all it took was seeing you snog another guy to fall in love with you so quickly."

Ginny melted at this admission. "That's sweet Harry."

Harry was giving further admission with a guilty tone. "I'm not ashamed to admit that I wanted you to myself from that moment on and was angry at myself for having my head up my arse, focused on Cho just because she was cute. Plus, she was still in love with Cedric and I honestly can't stand overly sensitive girls."

Hermione laughed. "I knew that when you wanted to be around me instead of going after her even though you knew that she was upset. I didn't mind that I was the lesser of two evils for you though."

"You're not awful company in the slightest, it's really just when you are in bookworm mode that I might prefer not to be alone with you. Plus, we had OWL's that year so that side of you was worse than usual." Harry said all this with a defensive tone. "There's just so much I took for granted with you. That's part of why I wanted to make sure you knew that I understand now how much you love me because I never realized it back then… I'll keep saying it, but the sacrifice you made this year, giving up your family to help me. I still can't believe you made such a personal choice Hermione; I owe you so much."

"He's not the only one." Ginny insisted smiling at her. "If you hadn't convinced me to loosen up around him, Harry and I likely wouldn't be together now."

"You two are just like Ron, making more of me than what I'm actually worth." She insisted feeling embarrassed now.

"It's true." They said nodding their heads. Ginny sighed. "I just wonder if somehow we've got traces of those things inside us. We pretty much were a Horcrux. Besides, I was an early bloomer thanks to him throwing me into memories of his sex-life."

Hermione was sad. "I'm sorry Ginny, how did you get through it."

She shrugged. "It was difficult, having the door to my sexuality forced open like that and growing up faster than everyone else does… I felt ashamed and still do honestly. I just can't help but feel like he rubbed off on me, it was part of his soul after all."

Harry looked empathetically at Ginny and thought again of his greatest mentor. "I understand that, you feel tainted and confused. It stays with you, his manipulation, anything he puts you through you think there's something wrong with you like his soul leaves its mark on yours."

Hermione was gently insistent. "There is nothing wrong with either of you!"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe there is Hermione, Dumbledore always said that especially dark magic leaves traces. The scar on my forehead is an example, but Snape aggravated the Horcrux fragment I had by trying to force me to master Occlumency so quickly, I can see why you think that we might have been turned into soulmates by Voldemort Ginny."

"What do you think?" They asked Hermione together.

She sat in contemplation for a while, and then sighed. "Does it really matter to you both?" They nodded.

"Okay, well… I think that it's possible but not probable."

"What does that mean?" They said feeling tense.

Hermione folded her hands and began to elaborate. "The untouched soul is only supposed to have one container, the body and it transcends when that dies. That is the natural cycle of human life, whether or not an untouched soul moves on from a physical existence or stays behind as a ghost… Or in the case of Harry's parents, eventual reincarnation." She squinted her face now. "A Horcrux, a fragment of soul, yearns to be whole because you're not supposed to split the soul into two, let alone eight, pieces. I don't even know if Voldemort had any soul left in his body once he made Nagini a Horcrux."

"We knew all this already, what's your point?" Asked Harry dully.

"I would expect that a soul split eight times would increase the yearning for it to be whole again… She trailed off, uncomfortable about continuing this conversation.

"Please keep going Hermione." Said Ginny quietly.

"I'm sorry I just don't like talking about this especially when you think your relationship was caused by Voldemort." She said anxiously.

"I just can't shake the feeling that us ending up together might be because of Voldemort even though we were never forced to fall in love." Said Ginny, looking at Harry with an emotional gaze.

"You were subjected to the largest fragment of his soul Ginny. That could logically make you a lesser Horcrux like Harry. If we just accept the idea that Harry failed Occlumency because the bit of Horcrux in him was aggravated purposely by Snape so that you could more easily use the link when the time came to start looking for them, then I suppose it explains why you suddenly felt so strongly about Ginny when she was intimately snogging another guy."

"I did feel an intense rage that you weren't snogging me, it was jarring to feel that way." Harry admitted automatically. "When we won, I was so happy that I just kissed you, no thought, I just acted on my feelings and I really did fall in love with you faster than the snitch moves." Harry moved to sit on Ginny's lap.

She threw her arms around him, her voice firm. "Even if Hermione's logic's true, which we can't prove, it just means at least one good thing came out of Voldemort's evil, us."

Hermione reassured them. "I said it was possible, not probable. I really doubt that fragments of the soul are powerful enough for any magic from Horcruxes to retain any trace in Ginny. It might in Harry simply because 16 years is an awfully long time for you to be linked with a piece of Voldemort's soul" She shrugged her tone changing to ironic amusement now. "I think both of you just fell in love at different times and finally came together once Harry pulled his head out of his arse." Hermione gave Harry a teasing smile as he blushed while Ginny grinned. "You are soulmates and it doesn't matter if that's because of Voldemort or because fate demanded it." She smiled as they kissed.

"Thanks Hermione." They said grateful. "Let's go up to my room." Said Ginny softly.

"I'll follow you upstairs. Are you and Ron okay?" Asked Hermione looking at Ginny uncertainly.

Ginny was indifferent and looked tired of her youngest brother's habit of playing the martyr. "Yeah, we're good, just needed to keep him from acting like he didn't have control over his choices or didn't realize what he got himself into, he is almost 18, not 11. No matter what anyone says or does all of his mistakes are his fault." Ginny stood up shaking her head in annoyance at Ron. "I warned him not to screw up like that again or I would make his life hell."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you Ginny." Said Hermione as she sighed heavily and got up too.

"Let's go." Said Harry casually

As they left Harry realized he was in agreement with Ginny… No matter if other people, himself included, were saying things that he didn't like to hear, sooner or later Ron would have to act like an adult and get past his self-esteem issues for good.


	6. Alone Together Part 1

Harry and Ginny broke off from Hermione going to her room. Ginny gazed with melancholy out of her bedroom window.

"Hey…" Said Harry gently having called Ginny's name twice already.

"Hmm…" Said Ginny clearly lost in thought. 

"Are you okay Gin? Between the mock about the Valentine and your row with Ron a bit earlier and the extra stuff about the diary Horcrux…" Harry began quietly as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not sorry, he deserved it, acting like a petulant child." Said Ginny tiresomely.

"I did too you know, practically shoved him out the tent."

"And how did you get to that point?" She asked expectantly.

"He pretty much accused me of not caring about you or your family. He been brooding a lot that day and by nightfall we'd finally made some sort of headway by realizing that the sword of Gryffindor could destroy Horcruxes…" Harry sounded removed.

Ginny continued predictably. "And that wasn't good enough for him, so he started barking about how he expected Dumbledore to leave you more to go on, valid frustration probably shared quietly out of concern by Hermione after a good length of time. Except that night Ron blurted it out all hostile and directed at you because he's already a petulant child and the Horcrux ate his mind for breakfast, which led to him setting you off and you two just went at each other until you screamed at him to go. Hermione stayed with you because unlike my brother, she still understood that the mission came first but he Disapparated instead of just cooling down because he thought she fancied you or picked you over him or some other selfish shit." The recount was made by Ginny with an increasingly bored tone.

Harry gaped at her in amazement. "Bloody hell, how'd you peg the entire mess? You might as well have been invisible in the tent!"

Ginny gave him a wry smile, dismissively laughing off his expression. "Because I know you and Hermione were probably solely focused on the mission, but Ron was split three ways. His family, himself and the mission which means the locket, Voldemort had a field day with my youngest older brother." She sighed. "Maybe kicking him while he was down was harsh but hearing him insist, he has the slightest idea how bad Voldemort was just set me the hell off! Sorry…" She said quietly, not turning away from the window.

"Nothing to be sorry about I told you that back in the kitchen." He tenderly kissed the back of her neck. "I'm proud of you Ginny for beating Voldemort, you're strength is boundless." Said Harry quietly.

"My strength will be tested when I'm back at Hogwarts without you." She said clearly trying to wish that she didn't have to endure that.

"Lucky for you I'm seriously thinking of going back to Hogwarts for my seventh year." Said Harry brightly.

"Wait really?" Said Ginny, clearly taken aback. "I thought an Auror job was waiting for you?"

Harry sighed. "I don't think I'm in a rush to join the real world to be honest. Plus, if I go back we'll be together." He smiled with a knowing look.

"That's your angle is it?" She said with a casual shake of her head in mock disapproval, but her happiness was evident.

He grinned. "It's not the only reason, but it's definitely the most appealing one." Harry was surprised by the longing in his own voice now. "Honestly, we've barely been together since we started dating and I don't want to have to spend yet another year apart so soon after the war finally ended… Plus, I've never had a year at Hogwarts that wasn't dangerous, and I reckon now is as good a time to try to make a go at it and going back will keep press at bay because I am not ready for that again." Harry squeezed her hand looking out at the village from the plateaued overhang where they sat. "Hogwarts was my first real home and yeah there is a lot of bad memories there, but I won't Voldemort steal my fondness for the place… Don't tell Hermione or Ron I said this, but I don't mind school too much and I would like to see how good of a student I can be when Ron isn't enticing me to slack off."

Ginny chuckled playing Harry's intertwined fingers. "Ron's general laziness does tend to rub off on people… He is much smarter than he comes across, but never saw much point in putting extra effort at schoolwork. Can't blame him though, not when Percy, Bill, and Charlie did so well in their time." She looked at him seriously now. "Are you sure?"

Harry held her gaze with one of determination. "I am… Besides, being scrutinized in the real world is a bigger devil to me. I already missed out on a childhood, I'd rather be a teenager for once in my bloody life, not worry about anything more than studying, being with you and playing Quidditch would be nice."

"You earned that much." She had one hand on his chin. "If that's what you want?"

"I do, I want to go back and not have to worry about stopping some supposed evil. I want to spend at least one quiet year at Hogwarts from start to finish. I can handle the notoriety there." Harry moved his hand slowly through her hair again and let out a guilty sigh. "But then… I feel guilty for wanting to stay at Hogwarts my final year just to hide from the real world."

"Technically, it would be _our_ final year." Ginny reminded him softly. "If you want to go back to Hogwarts you should do it. You saved the world Harry, and if returning to Hogwarts is the only selfish decision you make then that makes you a bloody saint, honestly."

Ginny was suddenly thinking of how much time they could spend together even if it were getting frustrated over N.E.W.T.S… It made her inwardly giddy.

Harry sighed heavily. "I can't help but feel stupid that I'm such a mess when the rest of the world, Magic, or Muggle, is absolutely thrilled about Voldemort being gone." He was increasingly subdued and stared at the ceiling. "Not that I'm not obviously but I had something to focus all my energy on for seven years and now I'm left trying to cope with everything I went through because of him. Voldemort ruined my life, stole normal from me, killed my parents and every mentor I ever had… Uprooted or tore apart families of people I care about, killed and caused suffering to so many more." He sounded wounded now. "I try to let it go but it's always on my mind."

Ginny put her head on Harry's right shoulder extremely sympathetic. "I know, that's why you deserve to be selfish for once in your bloody life and even if I'm the biggest reason you are going back to Hogwarts that's okay!" She gave him a playful and determined smile. "I am glad to enable a little selfishness in you, it's long overdue."

Harry gave her a lazy smile in return. "I love you so much Gin, you repeatedly cut through the fog. There is no other woman who understands my head completely."

"At least you are aware I'm always right." She grinned at him. "There's another reason you want to go back to Hogwarts, other than escape, and being with me isn't there?" Ginny asked quietly.

The determination in Harry's voice was unmistakable now. "I want to finish Hogwarts doing the best I can so that people know I'm Lilly Evans son too… I'm not Hermione but I know I've got my mother's brilliance in me somewhere. I've been thinking of Mum quite a bit lately. You're so much like her you know." Said Harry quietly.

Ginny smiled eagerly at association wanting to know more. "Am I? What makes you say that?"

I've seen her in Snape's memories. "You have all the same qualities too… The same kindness, the same unapologetic fire, super smart… Lupin, and Sirius said she was amazing at Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Potions… Got an O in each of them. She also passed Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Astronomy, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes."

Ginny blushed. "I got those ten too, except I only got three O's in Charms, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Harry smiled proudly. "Credit to you both for passing Divination…" He put his harm around her and confessed bluntly. "Honestly, I am glad that you are so much like my Mum, everything I know about her, which I pieced together from pictures, death echoes, or hearing and seeing other's memories of her, is nearly the same as you." He watched her face for any sign of repulsion.

Ginny shook her head with a slight blush on her face and an empathetic response. "It's not weird, if I lost my Dad I would count myself lucky to see him in you, the guy I fell in love with… You do have his ability to command a room and get people's respect and definitely the way he fixates on things so often is in you too." He blushed a bit now. Ginny moved to lay in Harry's arms where he sat, her face rather melancholy along with her voice. "You never knew your Mum Harry, only figments and secondhand memories and stories… My mum always said boys fall for women that remind them of their mother." She looked at him seriously now. "I'm honored to be so much like Lily Evans, maybe we can track down more memories of her somehow. I've only heard of a Pensive, but I would like to see memories, as many as we can find." She stroked his hair lazily weaving it through her fingers now. By the way, everyone says you're so much like James… It's true that you look alike, but everything else about you is Lilly, with her soul joined with mine I can just sort of sense that."

Harry squeezed Ginny's hand tightly now with solace in his voice. "I guess all four of us are joined with this soulmates bond… I wish they had bodies though **."**

"I know, but no magic can raise the dead back to a human existence." Said Ginny sadly, no doubt thinking of her now late brother.

"That I know all too well, which is why I'm glad there with me at all, and you too." Said Harry while caressing her back and the front of her hair which glowed in the sun through the window.

She turned around abruptly shaking her head. "I should have told you everything about what Riddle did to me. I've just gotten so used to not saying anything because I couldn't face it. I handled everything else he put me through but forced to watch him shag girls and feeling scared because I didn't understand what was happening especially to me…"

"I'd guess that he hadn't made any Horcruxes yet in the memories he forced you to see. I'm sorry he forced that door open for you." Said Harry delicately.

"You mean you would know?" Asked Ginny curiously.

"That saying about eyes being the window to the soul, before he ever split his soul Tom Riddle had blue eyes." Harry said with a factual tone.

"They were blue in the memories… It was hard to believe he was ever that _normal,_ I saw way too much sex, way more than is healthy for an 11-year-old, there was a lot of different things I knew about before other girls because of the way he forced me to watch those memories _."_ Said Ginny darkly.

"There's different kinds of sex, but I thought shagging _was_ having sex?" Said Harry completely distracted now.

Ginny was unsurprised by Harry's ignorance; she kept her face passive. "There's a lot of variations beyond regular sex. Unfortunately, I've known about the big three since I was 11." She said indifferently.

"There is so much to this kind of stuff, I feel overwhelmed most of the time." Said Harry dully sitting down on her bed now.

Ginny sat down too looking Harry empathetically in the eyes as she took his scarred hand in one of hers. "I know how overwhelmed you've felt since the moment you saw me snogging Dean Harry, it's not easy when you discover your sexuality. The only difference between us is I was early, and you were late."

"I can't help but feel like a prude honestly." Harry admitted quietly.

Ginny smiled sadly; she understood Harry's difficulties even though they were dealing with opposite extremes. "I get it, even years later I feel like a slag because Riddle forced me into memories of his sex-life." She was clearly ashamed. "I tried not to be aroused, I even tried closing my eyes, but getting exposed to sex at 11, I couldn't help my curiosity…"

Harry was sympathetic. "We had a child rapist in our neighborhood. Several streets away from us… Parents eventually found out about it, but not before he did damage to several kids… It was one of the few things I managed to overhear on the Muggle news my Uncle always watched. He sighed heavily now. "Medical experts warned that child rapists entice their victims by making them feel safe first, say it's okay to be curious… Then use fear to keep them silent if they are scared."

Ginny sighed heavily too. "He didn't—couldn't rape me because he wasn't a physical person, but he might as well have… I have had to work very hard to block out seeing and hearing everything in those memories." Ginny shuddered now. "The way he charmed girls into being with him, he didn't need magic to do it. I mean, even the snogging they enjoyed like he was god's gift to women." She was crying now. "The worst part is that I felt the enjoyment… He made me grow up so fast, too fast, but it's my own fault for giving so much of my soul to him. I don't think he could have forced me into memories otherwise."

Harry stroked Ginny's hair consolingly, whispering quietly. "Oh Gin, don't do that to yourself… You were just looking for comfort as any child who feels like they are not getting it from family does. You were 11 years old and he tricked you into being open and vulnerable."

She pulled her head up looking at Harry with shame all over her face. "I stole the diary back and that was before he subjected me to his own twisted form of sexual abuse."

Harry shook his head dismissively now. "How do you know the magic of the Horcrux didn't compel you to steal it back or force you to take it back, you don't."

Ginny shrugged this off. "Harry, even if that's true. He changed me…" She looked away from him now, instead at her feet. Her voice was a whisper. "I didn't notice it until I went through puberty, but I have urges way too often, if it wasn't for regular wanks, I reckon that I would not be a virgin still."

"That's why the rumors around Hogwarts bother you so much." Said Harry sympathetically squeezing her as he did.

Ginny let her head rest in Harry's lap now. She was looking up at him with the ghost of childhood innocence that had long ago disappeared from her eyes after Tom Riddle stole it from her in more than one way.

Her voice was pained now. "I hate what he did to me Harry, he put sex in my head long before I should have been thinking about it and I've had to make a conscious effort to keep my virginity… I know you are not ready, and I don't want to pressure you, but I want us to shag so badly Harry… I've thought of it in my head all the time since puberty, because—because of _him,_ even while I was with Michael, and Dean, like a slag." She was still crying but silently now.

"It's okay Ginny, and don't call yourself a slag, just because you you've thought about me sexually for quite a few years…." Said Harry firmly. "I'm not much different about you." He admitted with a quiet tenderness. "That day last spring when I happened across you snogging Dean I felt so mad that it wasn't me and I saw you as everything I ever want."

Ginny calmed down sounding rather flattered now. "It's nice to know I fuel your passion, it's why I don't mind waiting until you're ready, that doesn't have to be today."

"I'm not ready," Harry quietly admitted. "But that's extreme nerves because if I lay eyes on you starkers then I reckon that I will faint." He blushed heavily.

She gently pulled his head down to hers, her right hand massaging his cheek. "We can work up to all that…" Ginny thought for a moment, asking Harry. "Okay, then let's do this, I'll name something, and you tell me comfortable or not comfortable okay? That way we can start where you're comfortable and I'll work on getting you used to the rest."

Harry nodded. "Alright…"

"Private date night or double date night with Ron and Hermione?" Ginny said softly.

"Comfortable, as long as it's not overly formal. I'm very bad at formal." Said Harry, thinking back to the Yule Ball.

"Going out in public for a date?" Ginny knew his likely answer but asked anyway.

"Not comfortable, press would swarm us." Said Harry automatically.

"Holding hands, hugging, kissing; during a family get together?"

"Comfortable, or at least I want to be." She nodded

"Snogging with other people around?"

Harry scratched his head. "Depends on if they are watching us or doing it themselves, I suppose. Probably not the first, but the second I'd be alright, I think." She nodded again.

"Heavy snogging in private with our clothes on?"

"I would like to get more comfortable with that. Make up for the disaster that was this morning." Harry said apologetically.

"It wasn't a disaster." She said insistently.

"I don't think many people bolt from a moment like that Gin." He said picking at a clump of grass.

"I don't think many people got shoved in a cupboard under the stairs from the time they could walk and feed themselves until the age of 11 and treated like they barely existed." Ginny countered bluntly. "Nor do I bet any other teenagers were burdened with defeating one of the evilest people across magic or non-magic history."

"How does my rubbish life matter?" Asked Harry honestly confused.

"Because you haven't been guided or loved like most kids are as we grow up and you have barely had time to concern yourself with normal life situations, as much as you want to dismiss everything you've had to deal with since your parents died, you can't you're playing catch-up with normal Harry." She rested her head on his shoulder again.

"I feel like that is an excuse. "Harry said subdued, feeling quite lame.

Ginny looked him in the face again. "I don't care Harry, please believe that alright. Its always been you I loved, even before we ever met when it was still very childish. Even when I tried to ignore it and forget about it with Michael and Dean… I always had you in the back of my mind even while trying to move past the fantasy of being with you."

"You really have." Harry was amazed that Ginny would quietly hope for him so thoroughly, he just couldn't get around to believing that he was worth her love and now, her patience.

Ginny met his lips in response… She felt Harry tense briefly, likely from being caught by surprise, but he relaxed considerably once her hands began to travel slowly up from his lower back until they were around Harry's neck and he reciprocated for her… Ginny continued their snogging taking Harry's reciprocation and slowed heart rate as permission to escalate things. She moved into a tight embrace with Harry, their bodies deliberately pressed together… Harry was extra aware of how soft Ginny's body was, it gave him a warm tingly sensation throughout his body. Harry was surprised, noticing that the effects from their snogging seemed to spread to his whole body, that _definitely_ didn't happen with Cho, if they had even snogged… Looking back he wasn't convinced that qualified, but yet again he couldn't be sure. Whatever he was feeling now made him woozy.

Sensing Harry's hesitancy, Ginny broke their kiss and whispered in his ear. "You seem distracted—" Harry lips were suddenly on the bottom of her neck, "Oh, never mind then…" They lapsed into silence together, her pleasantly surprised at his sudden initiative.

Harry continued his gentle attention on Ginny's neck, planting kisses of various pressure… Soon he went to her ear, nibling lightly every so often, making her throw her head back as her breaths got longer and more erotic.

At that point he focused on her clavicle, moving her shirt off one shoulder with his hands to reach it directly with his mouth before cradling the back of Ginny's head while her eyes seemed to flutter. "Oh Harry…" She drawled lazily as her hands moved clumsily through his hair.

Wanting to continue but suddenly aware he began, even if it was just one shoulder taking her clothes off, Harry stopped. He whispered. "Is this okay, I don't want you to be uncomfortable?"

Her head slowly returned to a normal position, but they had shifted so that Harry was leaning into Ginny instead of the other way around. She was reassuring. "You're sweet to ask but you don't need permission, just do whatever strikes your mood… I'll speak up if I need to, I promise."

He nodded with a small, but loving smile. "Alright then, but I still don't know what I'm doing."

Ginny chuckled at his self-deprecating humor. "Oh, come on Harry, you're a quick learner and like I told you plenty of times already, I'm a patient teacher so relax alright." He nodded and they were sitting upright again, Ginny worming herself onto Harry's lap in a straddle position.

Her hands were gripping the bottom of his shirt now… "Can I take this off?" Harry nodded and she slowly did, lifting it over his head and throwing it aside, just as Harry did the same with hers. Ginny felt air catch in her lungs when she saw the scars on his chest. "Oh my god, Harry." Said Ginny in shock . She was instantly running her hand carefully along the scar where the locket bore deeply into his skin in a deep circular impression.

"What on earth happened there?" Said Ginny anxiously with wide eyes.

Harry looked down at the crater like dent forever etched in the middle of his upper chest parallel with his neck, which had chain like cuts, now also scars. He took one Ginny's shaking hand now. "The locket's Horcrux tried to kill me when I was getting Gryffindor's sword from the bottom of a frozen pond in the Forrest of Dean. I forgot to take it off. Ron came to my rescue and cut me free…" Said Harry dully at her questioning look.

Ginny was curious, but then her hand found the second scar, right over his heart like a magical burn. She whispered in a grave tone as she forgot the former scars. "That's where the killing curse hit you isn't it?"

Harry's nodded, shaky words tumbling out without even being aware of the fear in them. "I-I really thought I was going to die every time I faced him, especially in the forest… The thought of you in that moment was all that gave me enough courage to let him do it, to let him _…_ Silent tears streamed down his face as he couldn't say _kill me_.

"Oh Harry…" She choked out anxiously, crying herself.

Now Ginny was peppering all the scars he'd ever acquired with several slow attentive kisses, each one a salve to still sensitive areas of Harry's skin… Her last and deepest kiss reserved for the lightning bolt on his forehead, the permanent reminder and cause of all the suffering, hardships, and loss throughout his first 17 years of life. Ginny was the only person that truly eased traumatized and guilt-ridden mind.

The contact made Harry feel uniquely cared for. He'd never realized until recently how little care and attentiveness he got over the last 17 years… Ginny hugging him, kissing his wounds and scars whether old or new, laying and falling asleep with him… The sort of affection so absent from his life before falling in love with her. Harry found that he was craving that most.

She was quiet but quizzical. "You're so brave Harry. I can't imagine… Wait, I thought the killing curse never leaves traces?" There was emotional weight to Ginny's question as she buried her head and hair into his chest.

Harry closed his eyes before answering. "Dumbledore always said especially dark magic leaves traces behind when it's enchanted or destroyed… I reckon a having part of Voldemort's soul in me qualified."

"You have been through hell Harry." Said Ginny with extreme sadness.

"Why is everything affecting me now? I don't get it." He was very irritated.

Ginny felt extremely sympathetic. "Voldemort is dead, but you are left to cope with everything he and his Death Eaters put you through. She sighed, "Winning was the easy part… People who survive fighting a war, whether magic or muggle, are never the same after it's over: nightmares, guilt, grief. Her hands slid slowly from Harry's shoulders, back over his scarred—both literally and figuratively—heart. "You've suffered that and more while the war was going on and that's on top of all your trauma years before then… I've said it so much, your will is incredible, but everyone has limits with stress and trauma Harry. You've reached yours and that's okay. "

"But Gin, I hate feeling so weak." Said Harry quietly broken with tears still sliding down his face.

" _You're not weak, Harry._ You're human… Other people, the magical world, asked too much of you and you've finally had enough, I don't blame you." She smiled reassuringly. "I'll be at your side telling the press or anyone else who expects things of you to sod off until you're ready to deal with things again."

"I'm not sure I'll ever have a quiet life." Said Harry in a defeated tone.

She shook her head defiantly. "Oh yes you will even if it is not always easy. I'm going to do everything I can to help you build a somewhat normal, peaceful life, and that includes our family in the future!" Said Ginny with raw determination that was reflected in her eyes.

"Our family…" Said Harry extremely emotional at the prospect of having his deepest desire fulfilled after years of longing… "I've always wanted a family, but I felt like no woman would want me forever… Hell, I didn't think I would feel love from anyone when I was younger, it was a pipedream I let go of because I thought I was supposed to suffer, I still think that most of the time."

Ginny cupped his chin her voice quiet but blunt. "I swear I will give you a lifetime Harry Potter and I will spend every second that I possibly can loving you, and once we have children, loving our family too." Her declaration held the very fire of her soul and Ginny kissed Harry as deeply as she ever had, in clear devotion to their lifetime together.

Harry was in a reverie now. "Whenever I think I can't possibly love you more, I'm wrong." He felt his voice break with gratitude. "You are never fed up with my destructive thoughts and now you aren't deterred by my post-war depression, survivors' guilt, or whatever the hell is going on in my head since the war ended." Harry hugged Ginny tightly to his chest. " _Thank you."_ There was tremendous emotional weight behind his thanks.

Ginny was alarmed by the break in his voice as he said thank you. "Harry, she sighed sadly, "Your hearts been broken enough over your entire life. Loss, neglect, adult burdens asked of a child. Hated by people who were supposed to love you. I know that's always going to have an impact on you and I will never quit on you because of your baggage."

"I know you wouldn't, but for so long I thought I wasn't worth the trouble and that's a difficult thought to get rid of…" Harry gazed deeply into Ginny's face, her eyes calming him. "No matter what happens you're all I need to be okay, even if it comes in waves like now."

Ginny was caught in a reverie of her own thanks to Harry's mesmerized stare into her eyes. "You stop my heart Harry Potter, when you look at me like that. I never dreamed that you would… Not even in my wildest fantasies and and yet, it's been that way the whole time we've been together. I'm always grateful for that." She let out an emotional breath and felt her reverie increase tenfold overcome with quiet emotion. "I've shared my soul with yours so sharing my body is trivial by comparison… I'll do that slowly though, both for your sake and because I want to savor the way you touch me."

He nodded shyly. "Okay, but I'm out of practice and I've barely had any in the firplace other than our handful of snogging sessions, which was last term—except for the brief moment on my birthday… Tell me where to start so I can do this right."

"Privacy spells for one, just in case." Said Ginny grinning broadly. "Luckily, I don't think the Ministry is too concerned with underage magic right now. Aftermath from the war has them so preoccupied with more important things."

"The trace isn't that reliable anyway, it can't detect who or what is doing magic, just magical activity. I've thought for a long time that it really only for detecting magic done around Muggles." Agreed Harry with bored voice, thinking of the summers before his second, third, and fifth years at Hogwarts.

"Exactly, and I was a key cog in the resistance at Hogwarts, I'm the girlfriend and future spouse of Harry Potter and almost of age. Plus, we're all on a first name basis with the new Minster of Magic." Said Ginny proudly, pulling out her wand to shield them from any sort of interruptions.

"They would let you off or I would force them." Said Harry insistently, now rubbing Ginny's back, absentmindedly aware of her numerous scars from the Carrows torture… He stroked her hair with his free hand now. "Now about where to start with giving you more _intimate_ attention?"

Ginny rolled them over, so she was underneath Harry now. "We'll start here for now."

Harry had a content dreamy feeling now. "That smell, what is it?"

Ginny smiled a bit shyly. "I make my own perfume, read how to do it in 12 Failsafe Ways to Charm Wizards…" She blushed a bit now. "Unlike love potions it's a natural thing helps discover and attract the soulmate without taking away free will."

"I didn't even know there was a girl's version of that book. How do you make this perfume anyway?"

Ginny smiled blushing now. "By extracting my pheromones—they can be extracted like memories can—then mixing it with kthe scent of a specific flower. It is different for every girl because we all give off different pheromones."

"What flower did you use?" Asked Harry curiously.

Ginny smiled a bit shyly. "Well I tried several different ones… Roses, Tulips, Carnations, Daises, no matter what I tried none of the flowers mixed well with my pheromones. I was starting to think I would never find the right combination, but then one family of flowers blended perfectly." She blushed a lot more now. "It was Lilies… White—purity and virtue—red—passion and then orange—confidence, pride and wealth, though I reckon it's just general symbolism."

"I am glad I finally figured out exactly where the third thing I smell in Amortentia came from, I shouldn't have been surprised you made your own perfume, only something uniquely you would smell that fantastic." Said Harry as he stared lovingly into Ginny's eyes again.

They sat up and a few moments later a bottle sped into her outstretched left hand. "Here it is, the scent that has you so utterly captivated. I've been making it for about three years, no name, I'm not that specific." She was briefly wary. "Michael and Dean hated the smell funny enough." Neville thought it was pleasant when I wore it for the Yule Ball, but I've never thought of him romantically." She grinned at Harry now. "In yet another ironic coincidence, you are the only one that gets a natural high from it and now I know why. Knowing that you smell it in Amortentia, that makes me feel exclusively yours." She said uncharacteristically girlishly.

He blushed. "I couldn't be happier to be yours Gin, you probably should have given upon me ages ago, thanks for sticking with me."

"You're welcome, I have a lot of work to do in changing the awful way you talk and think about yourself, Harry." Said Ginny rather subdued as she shook her head. "Now, time to get you a little more relaxed." She sprayed her perfume in three very strategic places… Her neck, the back of her ears and in the cleavage of her breasts, her bra still on over them.

Harry was trying to ignore the thunderous pounding of his heart and the now lion like fire in his chest. The scaly creature of jealousy replaced by this feral beast of unrestricted passion that he did not trust… Harry's jealousy had been completely jarring to him last spring and he nearly hexed Dean out of the way.

"Ginny!" Harry moaned weakly, overwhelmed by her scent now. "You're going to turn me feral you know."

"Harry, I'm trying to help you, but you need to trust me." Ginny finished pleadingly.

"It's me that I don't trust, not you… I don’t want to get carried away…" He trailed off feeling sheepish.

Ginny frowned as she guessed Harry's mindset. "You think there's something wrong with your feelings for me because they are— "She smirked predictably. "Extremely selfish, probably as selfish as you have ever been."

Harry whispered in quiet shame. "I wanted hex Dean Ginny… I almost ran after you right after your row with Ron and— "

"Snogged me senseless." Ginny finished for him with a wry smile. "I can't say I would have stopped you if you had Harry. Dean is a nice bloke, but I never stopped being in love with you, and I wouldn't have felt guilty about dumping him on the spot." It was an honest but casual confession.

"It amazes me that you feel that way about me." No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't fully wrap his mind around the depth of Ginny's love for him.

_Curse Voldemort and those sodding relatives of his for his lack of normalcy_ _! He doesn't trust himself at all and he won't take the lead, I've got to show him that he deserves me!_

Ginny met Harry's lips again in an overwhelmingly passionate kiss. Every so often her lips would part slightly, and she would pull at. his upper lip as they closed again. It wasn't long before Harry was imitating this action. Ginny's tongue soon slipped inside his mouth and he waited for an opportunity to return the favor… Soon she had to let up a little for some air and he seized his chance and their tongues tangled slowly together as they traded the lead back and forth. At some point they started exploring more intimately with their hands… Harry moved steadily down her back and deliberately squeezed her bum. Ginny responded in kind before one hand was back in his hair while the other stayed down below traveling around to the front of his waist, massaging his crotch through his shorts. Harry swore to himself. That woozy feeling in his body was back and it culminated with an intense feeling in his groin… Pain? No that wasn't right, but it did feel overwhelming. Harry moaned inside her mouth as she felt his growing hard-on; his hands came back up and around to her chest feeling her tits through her shirt which made her moan too. He returned both hands to her hair and she brought hers onto his chest, Harry felt like it took all his control not to devour Ginny now, but he knew that he wasn't ready to shag.

Harry broke the kiss by inches, there was an anxious heat in his voice. "Gin, I've never felt anything like the way you make me feel, a lightning-strike was the best analogy I could think of… I still haven't figured out how it happened so suddenly."

Ginny gave Harry a sad smile. "You have been under nearly constant stress since the day Voldemort killed your parents. Living with the Dursley's who took you in as an object and not a human being, neglected and abused you because you were magical and didn't or couldn't act like they expected you to act. They lied to you about what you really are and left you completely alone."

"Why does that matter?" Asked Harry with dull frustration.

Ginny was emphatic as her sympathy turned into raw emotion. "Harry, everything that has happened to you matters! For Merlin's sake, you're not even 20 yet and you've been through more burdens and loss than most people deal with over their entire lifetime!" She became sadly resigned now. "As much as you hate that Voldemort was constantly hanging over your life you can't ignore the overwhelming amount of stress you had to deal with… A Dark Lord, Death Eaters, and escaping death every bloody year for seven years straight. All while being famous and prophesied to save the world."

"I hate that my life hasn't been normal even by magical standards, I just can't seem to adjust to things now that I have the chance for it." He said angrily.

"Oh Harry, you don't have to do anything, just let me take care of you…"

"But this should be both of us!" He said in frustration.

"Not until you're ready, that's why this just became entirely about you." He tried to protest further but she silenced Harry by holding a single finger to his lips. Her tone was a quiet plea. "Please, let me _make this,_ make _something,_ about you Harry. You deserve that much for once in your life."

She stood up an offered Harry a hand, he took it without a word, caving to Ginny's plea… Waving her free hand to magically dress herself and then send her perfume back into her bag then she put all the compassion she could muster into another kiss the increasing determination in her eyes was evident.

"Gin wait— "Harry began in surprise.

"You are going to know how much I have loved you and will always love you." She took of the rest of his clothes… Ginny lowered him gently onto the bed. "It's long overdue you got special attention that has nothing to do with your fame."

Her lips crashed against his, playfully nibbling each time Harry's willingly parted, eventually she broke the kiss and took stock of the entirety of his nude body… Harry had grown into a handsome man. He had a natural fitness about him, not much hair anywhere… She could clearly see his abs, not overly pronounced but noticeable, and the muscle in other areas like his arms, shoulders, and legs was impossible to miss… Years of Quidditch and manual labor gave him the build of something like a firefighter in the Muggle World—jobs that her father was obsessed with learning about. She preferred that, and no man fit it more perfectly than Harry in Ginny's eyes. Resuming her attention to Harry's body, this time she left his lips alone and focused elsewhere… His ear his cheek, his neck, his clavicle. Down his chest, nibbling at his pecks and his navel; Harry thought Ginny's mouth was like silk as she progressed. One hand stayed weaving lazily through his hair, the other moved slowly up the inside of his right leg. Harry nose was overwhelmed with the wonderful smell of Ginny's pheromonal Lilly flower infused perfume while he felt pleasant tingling from the movement of her lips and hands along the upper and lower half of his body, it made him feel overwhelmed and panicky.

"Um, can we do what we did this morning?" Asked Harry hopefully. "Not trying to kill the mood but I don’t think I’m ready for any sort of special treatment." He blushed now.

She cupped his face with one hand and smiled. "Spooning you mean? Sure, and I was getting carried away, sorry about that. "I'm taking off my shirt and pants at least though." Said Ginny quietly.

"You are wonderful you are, and I promise I will get there soon." Said Harry smiling appreciatively. “It’s just difficult.

"You're fine Harry, I should have asked before taking off all your clothes. I’m sorry." Said Ginny stripping off her shirt and pants with a laid-back expression.

“Thanks, and I think I can at least manage being a bit vulnerable, will only put my boxers back on…" He said a bit sheepishly.

"You're already much more comfortable than this morning." Said Ginny reassuringly. 

They shifted and laid on their side in bed, Harry tightly spooning Ginny from behind. He began stroking her hair gently, it always smelled so great. His free hand was interlocked in her left, their fingers laced together tightly. Harry being over six feet tall, Ginny felt his now full erection pressed firmly into her lower back, she found it quite pleasant… Meanwhile, Harry was savoring the feel of her chest even over her bra… Both were remarkably calm and content now, Harry really relished in this simple close contact, before he knew it, he was falling asleep…

"Thanks for cooperating with my being a prude." Said Harry drowsily.

"Hey, I figured that I was pushing my luck anyway, but don't worry I'm fine with this Harry really. I just try to see what you’re comfortable with."

"I love you, please don't think I don't, it's just difficult for me to be vulnerable."

"I know but don't think I expect you to get there overnight, but we'll get there I'm not really worried about when, we have a future now…"

"I'm lucky I have you." Said Harry quietly.

"Yes, something I'll be reminding you of for the rest of our lives."

"I love you Gin."

"I love you too Harry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: there is no record of Lily's or Ginny’s OWL's so that is made up by me, just as the extra stuff with Riddle is made up by me. For those who don't know JKR actually aspired to be an adult author before Harry Potter “fell into her head”and I believe she would have written many aspects of the story darker if not for the target Harry Potter audience being younger readers.


	7. Alone Together Part 2

When Hermione got to Ron's room, he was sitting on his bed reading her copy of The Tales of Beetle the Bard… She stood in the doorway with a smile on her face. She loved watching Ron while he read something that he found interesting. He didn't do it much but when he found something, he was passionate about, like Quidditch for example, he read meticulously. Hermione knew that Beetle's stories were his childhood. She plopped down casually on his bed facing him with her legs snaked together as she leaned in close to him.

"There's something about watching you read that builds my excitement." Her mouth was turned upward in a grin.

Ron lowered the book from his eyes. "Not as much as seeing you nearly does me in most of the time, it's _bloodyhard on me."_

Hermione was aware of the sexual innuendo of Ron's last four words and returned it teasingly. "Well, I think you're used to me being hard on you." She tempered him with a curious smile. "Why am I distracting you so much anyway?"

"You're dressed in short shorts and a t-shirt. You may as well not be wearing them." Said Ron sounding like a man barely keeping his cool.

"That can be arranged, very easily." Said Hermione quite playfully.

"You're killing me, I can see so much leg… I-I mean, I don't think you realize how distracting your skin is for me and it's soft too!" Ron spoke with emphasis, like she was mesmerizing and exasperating him all at once.

"I don't think any guy has ever been distracted by me." She wore a teary yet grateful smile. "Nobody, not even at Muggle University. Although, to be fair, that was from the ages of eight to ten and I was the only kid there. Still didn't stop people from being rude and obnoxious to me."

Ron smiled. "You a child prodigy in the Muggle world that's not surprising."

Hermione shrugged. "I'm just plain me… You-you seem to love everything about me. I don't think I'll ever understand why but I really appreciate it."

Hermione leaned into his chest letting out a throaty moan… That smell, it was the same thing that she'd smelled in Amortentia, Ron's unique scent. Hermione was never sure when or why she started coming undone by the very smell of Ron Weasley. When she became completely aware of the effect it had on her back then it was just coming from his hair. Now, just over a year later, she could smell it everywhere on him… It made quiver with arousal, she was addicted to that scent, to Ron.

"What were you saying? You smell so good I'm getting distracted now."

He eyed her suggestively. "I thought I heard a moan come out of you."

He restated what he had been saying that she evidently didn't hear. " I said I didn't know those Muggle Universities were named after colors." He nodded to her Brown University t-shirt, changing out of her dress for comfort.

She chuckled squeezing him against her. "Well they aren't named after colors." She explained with a tickled smile. "Quite often they are named after the people and this is no exception." She had a nostalgic look now. "That was the one college I wanted to go to when my parents and college recruiters realized that I was smart enough to go to college at seven years old. It's in America actually, Rhode Island. My parents bought me this shirt when I was accepted, but my magic started to reveal itself by the time I turned 9. Two years before I would have graduated as the youngest student in the history of Brown. The age of 11 ironically enough. My parents were so freaked out they kept me out of school for the next two years until I got my Hogwarts letter and found out I was a witch. Still I kept the shirt knowing I would eventually fit into it."

"There's so many things that Muggles don't get enough credit for… I always forget that Muggle education can last as long as twenty years for certain careers, I'd rather another war." He looked pained. "Okay, that's not true, but I don't think I'm going to make up my seventh year."

Hermione nodded expectantly. "That's okay, but I definitely am, and I think Harry might be too."

"You I expected, Harry not so much." Ron was clearly surprised by the idea of Harry also returning to school without him.

Hermione noticed the expression on Ron's face. She was subdued t _oo._ "It caught me by surprise too Ron, but I reckon Harry isn't ready to face the real world yet. I can't say I blame him." She sighed. "He said he was going back to minimize press attention, and to be with Ginny. I think he really wants to make up some time with her after being gone the last year, and after all the time they could have had before then where she's concerned, if he had seen her as more than just your little sister back then."

Ron grimaced. "You don't need to tell me that Ginny's the biggest reason Harry would go back for his seventh year. It's not easy knowing that my best friend and sister will be snogging and eventually shagging."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on Ron, it's not like their relationship is casual. Her Patronus changed into a Doe, the mate to Harry's Stag. A change like that only ever happens if love is true and now that we know about soul bonded magic, you have nothing to worry about with them." Her voice was soft.

"It's weird as hell though." Said Ron bluntly.

"Don't you think that's how Harry feels about us?" She reminded him pointedly. "I mean we're basically his brother and sister Ron."

Ron nodded in agreement. "Alright, fair point… Harry seems different, something still feels not quite the same between us too. He's not mad or anything, but I know now that I permanently stained our friendship when I left and it won't be like it was before I left that night." He sounded resigned now.

"I don't think that's true and I don't even think that his mood change has anything to do with you. He's struggling Ron… One minute he's frustrated, the next minute he's so consumed by guilt that he's crying and punching the floor until his hand breaks… He said he took me for granted for seven years."

"Is he mental? I'm the one who took you both for granted." Said Ron dismissing Harry's notion.

"Ginny said that his patience seems to have died with Voldemort. Can't really blame him for that or for being all over the place… Give him time, the locket Horcrux destroyed the innocence of our friendship. I think he is mourning that loss, it's the only form of innocence he ever knew."

"That makes sense, the locket Horcrux forced us all to accept we're not kids anymore, that our choices create cause and effect."

He sighed deeply now. "It didn't break our friendship, but loss of innocence is tough, especially when it happened because of Voldemort. Harry probably thought our friendship was the one thing Voldemort couldn't touch and then I let him twist my head around, Ginny was right to tear me a new one." Ron had to check his anger almost slamming the book shut, luckily, he calmed himself.

Hermione squeezed Ron's hand affectionately. "Don't worry, we'll all be better than we ever were whether it takes months, years or decades…" Changing the subject, Hermione glanced at her inherited copy of Tales of Beetle the Bard. "Any particular reason you were reading fairy tales you've heard plenty of times? I know you, if you read anything it's usually something new that you get immediate benefit from it… like Quidditch Through the Ages, or 12 Failsafe Ways to Charm Witches." There was a knowing grin on her face.

Ron reddened a bit. "Normally yeah… But this is different, these stories, they helped me feel better when I was little, and I reckon I thought that they would make it easier to cope. That, and I dunno… I wanted to remember them clearly again, for our kids down the road. You know, have a mix of magic and Muggle fairytales."

Hermione's breath stopped at his words. Suddenly she was picturing her and Ron's children. Small freckled, red, or brown-bushy-haired little ones. Witty, intelligent, stubborn a mix of them both. The mental image was emotionally overwhelming her.

"Kids, I never thought I'd get the chance…" Hermione shifted laying on Ron's bed with her legs snaked. Her voice had a dreamy, girlish quality now. "That you've been thinking of kids, a family, it's so wonderful. I've wanted us for so long." She was overcome with a surge of arousal from Ron's hands on her thighs. "You have no idea how often I had to settle for thinking about us being together during a wank."

"Hang on, you thought of me when you… Blimey Hermione…" He was feeling inwardly hot now.

"My Mum always warned me that some boys need the girl to take the lead and let them know their feelings before they reciprocate, not that I would have led with you being my inspiration during a wank back then," There was a an amused smirk on her face as she watched his mind continue to comprehend her revelation. "But I should have listened to my mother's advice." Hermione let out a regretful sigh now. "I didn't because I was afraid of embracing the way you make me feel and before I knew it, I was stuffing it down unless I was in the middle of a wank…" She blushed a little bit but kept eye contact. "That worked from the first time I did it in third year and even after the Yule Ball mess…" At his shocked expression she drove the point home. "Yes, Ron even after that mess I still thought about us being like we are now. That night was certainly an angry wank though… I know now I was mostly angry at myself for ignoring my mother's advice _again."_ She advanced seductively on Ron now and anxiously gripped his Cannons t-shirt. "By sixth year I bought daydream charms from your brothers shop at the start of term, they worked, at least until Lavender got to you and I finally understood the meaning of being hopelessly in love."

Ron was speechless…

When he finally found words, he was in disbelief. "I can't believe it." There was awe all over his reaction.

"Us girls have to satisfy ourselves too you know." She reminded him as she flaunted her eyes at him, pleased by his awkward grin at her explicit statement.

"Well yeah…" He said admittedly, turning red like his hair. "I just didn't think I'd be starring as your inspiration during a wank. Not back then. How in Merlin do I get you going? I'm just a gangly ginger…" He asked baffled.

Hermione's response was quiet, but her eyes were charged with arousal. "Oh Ron, I'm so glad I can tell you now, you've always been who I thought about for lots of reasons. If you think the way you look isn't a big factor, you're very wrong…" Hermione took off his shirt admiring his chest with passion in her eyes.

She went up his chest with slow kisses until she met his lips in a driven and passionate snog… Her hands ran slowly along Ron's back pressing in at every defined muscle, all while her tongue brushed routinely against his, like a game of tennis. He was running his hand up the inside of her mostly bare right leg. Hermione gave a sharp exhale at the way his fingers traveled slowly stopping just before making contact with her underwear… Ron broke from Hermione's mouth to focus on both sides of her face, kissing steadily from behind her ears to the base of her neck before he looked into her eyes with mesmerized stare.

"You seemed so mad whenever we fought, I was always confused, you are an enigma and I'm always trying to figure you out Hermione." Ron quietly confessed his expression slowly became resigned again.

Hermione put one hand on the more freckled left side of his face, it was an apologetic action. "I _was_ mad, but I should have just taken you somewhere private and snogged you senseless." She said wistfully. "It took me too many years to figure out that being right isn't important but being happy is everything and you, Ron Weasley, make me deliriously happy." Her admission was a seductive whisper in Ron ear.

Hermione let her hands roam his body, digging the tips of her fingers gently into his chest as she went, down farther and farther… Ron hitched slightly as her fingers met his hard erection through his shorts.

He whispered back with juvenile curiosity. "Is this how your imagination went?"

Her face awash in nostalgia, Hermione answered with a quiet heat. "The first time we held hands, I felt so much in that moment and I'd never been turned on before then, but I had to duck away to the loo the first moment that I could… I started by thinking simple enough the first time. A kiss, a brief snog made me so giddy, but I have such small fingers that it took a few more times before I figured out how to make the most of my time, but I was always thinking about this, about the two of us together." There was a charged expression on her face like she was turned on from the memories of being turned on by Ron…

He was hanging on every word she said, working hard to keep his mouth from stupidly falling open. "You have no bloody idea how much I never thought you fancied me, and this is making up for that in _every way!"_

Hermione giggled at Ron's juvenile enthusiasm and pulled him back into a sitting position, straddling his lap.

She continued casually playful, weaving her hands through his red hair. "When you stood up to Snape in third year well… Thank Merlin for cleaning spells, the Time-Turner wasn't the only thing that caused me stress that year." Hermione was surprised how much she enjoyed telling Ron about the development of her sexual attraction to him. They'd already had sex, but their first time was massive emotional fulfillment after they had unpacked a lot of baggage between the two of them. Now, both felt driven sexually more than emotionally, while determined to take things slowly this time. Her face turned "Honestly, I was relieved when you started being so flat out rude because it meant I didn't have worry about wanking for a while."

Ron's curiosity couldn't be contained. "Just how often have I been in your head while you decided to wank over the last four years."

Hermione whispered with a quiet heat. " _Every single time…_ It's also quite maddening that you smell so good to me. The first time I realized it was describing the scents I smelled describing Amortentia right in the middle of Slughorn's first Potions class. It was just your hair then, but now I can smell it coming off your body too." She gently sucked on the bottom of his ear clearly trying to taste him. It was a bit greedy, but she couldn't help herself.

Ron's heart sped up alarmingly now. "Bloody hell Mione, hearing how much I affected you, even back then, makes me feel special."

Hermione stopped kissing Ron and locked eyes with him again, her face full of love highlighted by a warm tight-lipped smile. "Ron," She met his forehead cupping both cheeks in her hands brushing her thumbs against the freckles. "You are special, you're the most special person of my entire life."

"I love you for believing that and I feel the same about you. That is why I'm going to make sure our second time is less awkward." He said quietly.

She was adamantly reassuring now. "It wasn't awkward the first time either, having you inside me is the best feeling in the world, we just got there too fast if anything, but things have been at a great pace this time."

Hermione met his lips again, the kiss steadily escalating as they nibbled at each other's lips every so often and soon they parted an invitation for their tongues to participate and they did, leisurely drifting around inside one another's mouth… Ron had more technique due to more experience while Hermione was learning on the fly, noticing that he would moan in satisfaction whenever the tip of her tongue teased the back of his mouth; She tasted like candy to him and he could have lived there in her mouth, thinking what a shame it was that it was impossible to do that. After a while of just mouth to mouth, Hermione's hands began moving slowly down his back, lingering on every defined muscle which seemed to pulse at her touch. Ron's hands responded, moving slowly to the hem of Hermione's Brown University t-shirt, lifting it a bit clumsily off over her head. It interrupted their snogging while Hermione gave a soft chuckle, lifting her arms to aid in removing her shirt before Ron blindly through it aside and it landed with a soft airy thud on his bedroom floor. Hermione slowly laid down on top of Ron as both of them stretched out on his bed.

"Sorry about snagging your shirt on your hair Mione, I was hoping I could do at least one thing smoothly but I guess not." Said Ron apologetically.

She looked at him with a dismissive smile. "Don't, it's getting out of hand, I should really go short."

"No," Said Ron immediately as one hand disappeared into her forest of hair. "I love your bushy hair; I wouldn't know what to do with my hands if you went short."

Hermione's eyes danced suggestively. "They could roam my body which would welcome." She merged herself completely into his body with a deeply passionate kiss.

It was several minutes later Ron broke the kiss. "God, I love you so much Hermione Granger!" He said emphatically, as his heart beat faster just from looking at her.

Ron gently cupped one of her breasts through her light tan bra, sliding his thumb underneath it so its flat made contact with her hardened nipple, producing a sigh of satisfaction from Hermione.

"The calluses on the tips of your hands…" She said almost anxiously. Ron withdrew his hand quickly assuming that he'd caused discomfort. She reassured him otherwise as she calmed herself "No, it felt great, I didn't mean to confuse you it's just that's my most immediately sensitive area so I tend to get nonsensically vocal, it would have helped if I'd told you beforehand." She blushed through a smile.

Ron's hand hovered tentatively above her breasts. "Are you sure?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes, in fact," She reached behind her back taking a minute to unhook her bra and then tossing it aimlessly on the floor with other discarded clothes. Then she melted back into his body… "I'm positive." She kissed him tenderly, one hand cupping his head underneath while her right hand and slotting his short red hair through the gaps between her fingers as she did.

Ron responded similarly, cupping the back of her head with his left hand while his right hand gently felt one of her breasts, extremely aware of how soft the exterior, yet ridged the interior felt… Most notably her nipple which was fully erect and primed for his mouth, though Ron instead found himself pinching it gently with his thumb and forefinger frequently, his intentions deliberately slow compared to their first time they engaged in sexual activities a few days ago.

"Slow and steady is quite enjoyable, but I don't think I'll last very long like that." Said Hermione absentmindedly.

Hermione emphasized this by trailing back down Ron's chest with kisses and then taking off the rest of his clothes in a blur…

Ron was almost breathless as she teased his member with her lips. "I should know better then to keep you waiting."

She smiled readily. "Oh I don't think you kept me waiting."

Hermione took his full erection in her hand. Her fingers dancing slowly along it, as if occupying herself while she thought about what her approach would be, an eager smile soon crossed her face as her tongue ran the length of him before sucking gingerly on his head.

"You always turn me… into a puddle of goo Mione. How in the name of Merlin…" Ron's pleasure stalled the rest of his sentence and his eyes drifted lazily.

"I am glad for your sake I didn't go all in immediately. Are you okay?." The concern in her voice was evident.

"You're, this, is too good to be true." He said anxiously.

She was blunt in response. "You couldn't be more wrong Ron, _this_ is very true and very real."

Hermione drove home that point by giving Ron a very purposeful and deliberate blowjob. She closed her mouth around his length and began to suck firmly, slow to start as she wet its entirety several times over until it gave an involuntary hitch inside her mouth.

"Bloody hell you're incredible Hermione I swear…" He let out a guttural growl now. "I'm… close. Fuck am I close."

Hermione quickened her pace in response and Ron managed to work his hands into her now lengthy bushy hair, it suddenly felt like velvet in his hands. The sight of Hermione's head bobbing up and down frantically as her mouth escalated in its pace on his member, made Ron so hot that he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Fuuuck I'm so damn close!" He said in frustration

Hermione seemed to make up her mind on the spot and gingerly took all of him into her mouth, making Ron go wide-eyed as he closed his eyes in concentration… It was Hermione's simultaneous stimulation of his bollocks from her hands that finally made Ron climax… He unloaded for what seemed like a long time right down her throat… Hermione thought his seed tasted like a thick rather pleasant though she could not quite liken the taste to anything specific… Maybe a very thick soup broth. She was certainly glad to have finally tasted Ron considering how much the smell of him made her drunk with pleasure. As soon as Ron was empty Hermione carefully released him and he worked to catch his breath.

"You rest, I got a little greedy at the end there." She said apologetically as she laid herself next to him making sure they were face to face again.

"In this case you being selfish is a win-win." Said Ron with a long winded amazement.

"Well you still think this is too good to be true so I had to prove you wrong." She said watching Ron with satisfaction.

"I shouldn't be surprised, that's your default setting." Said Ron smirking playfully at Hermione.

"If you aren't careful I'm just going keep having my way with you until you're begging me to let you catch your breath." Said Hermione with a mischievous glint in her eyes while she rubbed his chest softly.

"Oh, no you don't." Said Ron as he suddenly sprang into action. "It's my turn now." He said adamantly as he situated himself at Hermione's legs, his expression hungry as he removed her knickers which she welcomed.

She blushed. "I haven't shaved, my fanny is getting out of hand… You're not seriously thinking of eating me out knowing that are you?" Said Hermione in disbelief.

"Why would I care about that?" Said Ron teasing the patch of hair on her outer lips with interest. "I've never seen or played with a girls fanny."

"You're welcome to study mine." She said her look entirely forward as she spread her legs apart as much as they would allow.

"It looks like the inside of a flower, it's so… perfect. Where do I start?" He asked uncertainly.

"I usually start with a finger or two on the inside but you do whatever you like." Her voice was casual and content.

Ron was suddenly overwhelmed by what he was looking at. "Can you show me? You girls have a lot of plumbing down here I don't want to mess up when I do it."

"If I didn't know any better I would think you just want to watch me get myself off." Said Hermione in playful suspicion.

"What no, I'm being serious, it's a maze in there and a little direction would help!" Said Ron plainly.

Hermione giggled. "Oh, so _now_ you don't mind me teaching you? That figures… Let's start with something simple, the folds, spend a little time playing around with them."

Ron noted how incredibly soft and pliable these folds were and flexed them for several minutes, sliding his fingers slowly along this dedicated flesh.

"What now? I really don't want to mess things up for you." Ron noted Hermione's elevated breathing.

"You think too much Ronald, trial and error is a very practical way to learn, my advice is just stick your finger or tongue inside me and look around." Said Hermione bluntly,

"Uh right then." Said Ron shyly. "Just give me signs that I'm doing a decent job."

"My body will do that automatically." She said reassuringly.

Ron nodded and set to work… He slid a finger inside her opening but removed it almost immediately from shock. "You, you're so wet… Did you piss that's alright if you did it's just really wet!"

She giggled more loudly now. Of course I didn't piss, that's vaginal fluid Ron, it stays wet to prevent infection and aid in taking in your todger."

Oh Merlin that's good to know because it's a lake in there." Said Ron sheepishly.

"It does get rather wet especially during sexual activities." Said Hermione admittedly. "Don't let my fanny overwhelm you, just have fun with it. I'm completely relaxed."

"Yeah I was just nervous because well you are incredible and I want to make sure you feel that way." Said Ron shyly.

"That's not going to be a problem." Said Hermione as though she didn't have a care in the world.

Hermione's confidence in him settled Ron's nerves and he stuck his finger back inside her fanny… He immediately noted how spongy this flesh was and just how deep Hermione went… The whole of his index finger was inside her now and there was considerable room for him to flex it against these inner most walls which flooded his finger with fluid and left Hermione in an intense reverie.

"Oh god Ron, keep going with more please." Said Hermione anxiously.

After a moment's hesitation Ron lowered his head between legs and ran his tongue along her fanny noticing the distinct taste of it, when he found her clit he became greedy, taking it into his mouth completely and lapping it with his tongue for several minutes.

"Don't stop Ronald, I always wanted this…" She trailed off reduced to loud sounds of satisfaction as he began sucking on her clit like candy… Even now Ron didn't stop, using two fingers inside her. "There! Yes, Ron!"

He had found her G-spot forcing Hermione to bite down on her knuckles to stop herself from screaming, as she clenched around his fingers and she thrust violently against their rapid movement several times before a torrential deluge escaped her fanny and she gave a final shutter of exhaustion, vaguely aware that Ron was now lapping up her fluids as if he'd been doing it for years…

"You want every last bit of me, I never thought anyone would." Said Hermione dreamily.

"Then there's things you need to get used to too." Said Ron affectionately pausing briefly before ran his tongue inside her, pursing his lips against the heart of her opening, causing a wonderful warming sensation in the heart of her fanny.

"I need all of you, now." She said desperately.

Ron obliged her request, carefully merging atop her body and, after feeling a familiar sweeping sensation along his back, Ron thrust inside Hermione purposefully, also meeting her lips.

"That better Mione?" He asked affectionately.

"I love being here, having you connected, inside me like this, I never realized how right it would feel." She said quietly.

"I can't say enough how much I love you Hermione Granger, I've tried to show you instead." Said Ron tenderly.

"I've definitely noticed that." She said serenely.

"So much wasted time." He trailed off apologetically.

"That doesn't matter anymore." She reassuringly told him cupping his cheek with one hand.

"Did you remember protection because I didn't?" He asked cautiously.

"A while ago, I wouldn't be the brightest witch of our age if I forgot that." Said Hermione bluntly.

They kissed again and Hermione made sure her legs were wrapped tightly around Ron's hips while he began thrusting softly as they fell into a rhythm together. He occupied himself by planting routine kisses on Hermione's neck and then her breasts as they built up momentum slowly savoring it…

Hermione I want everything with you." Said Ron anxiously.

"You will, I am yours Ron I was always yours. It's a bit selfish but right now the thing I want most is for you to let go inside of me again… I want what will help create our children in me so badly. I'm aching for it." She said heatedly.

Ron grinned and they kissed again before Ron spent time on her breasts with his mouth and tongue, and soon their speed was much faster as they urged each other over the edge, working together to a huge climax. Hermione meeting each of his thrusts chaotically, causing the noise of the mattress to become very loud, yet it was drowned out by her vocal satisfaction.

YES… RON, YES!" She shouted primally.

It was utter bliss and she moaned loudly several times before gripping his erection tightly and led Ron over the edge, breathing heatedly though the surge of his seed into her as she exploded too… Yet they felt something else… Magic started to pool around them. Threads of gold shot from Hermione's heart into Ron's and vice versa. Both of them left acutely aware of something extra happening to them.

"That was magic that manifested just now." Said Hermione earnestly. "I saw your memories and I can hear your thoughts and yes that was absolutely brilliant."

"That's what that was, how is possible?" Asked Ron curiously.

"It looks like a soul bond connects people in unique ways, Harry and Ginny's has been very different so far." She said thoughtfully.

 _That makes me the luckiest bloke on the planet…_ Thought Ron emphatically _._ "It looks like magic just showed it's approval of us." Said Ron with a very happy smile. 

"Yes." Said Hermione brightly.

"That's good because I would rather be alone than without you." Said Ron emotional as he kissed her.

"You don't ever have to worry about that Ron." Hermione reassured him tenderly. "I'm with you always."

"Thanks Mione, the funeral is so close, too close." He shuddered.

 _Don't think about that just focus on me…_ She thought gently before cocooning into his body and taking his hand.

"I love you desperately Mione." Said Ron gratefully.

"Me too Ron, always." Said Hermione tenderly as they drifted into a nap…


	8. Unfinished Business

It was on Thursday that Harry finally decided to entertain McGonagall's cryptic meeting request, at Hogwarts by mid morning.

"Repairs are going well." Said Harry filling the silence walking through castle with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione as they took in the progress.

"Yeah, most of the inside damage has already been fully restored." Said Ron optimistically.

"The giants wrecked a lot of the towers though, they still need quite a bit of work, Trelawney almost got sealed in the North Tower during the battle because of falling debris." Ginny said quietly.

"At least she will be around to waste more people time with divination. Every school should have a professor who wings it." Chuckled Ron.

"I still can't believe she predicted all things Voldemort and Harry said Hermione stiffly.

"She is animated but she is no fraud and cares about what she teaches." Said Ginny bluntly.

Harry stopped an argument before it began. "We're here for McGonagall." Said Harry pointedly.

Ron looked at his sister curiously. "Why are you in on this?"

"Harry wants me around, best get used to it Ron." Said Ginny bluntly. "I reckon he always wanted me around but it was never cool for you to be hanging out with your sister was it?"

"What are you implying?" Asked Ron irritated.

"She's saying it's your fault she was so shy back then." Said Hermione with a smirk.

"Oh no I'm not actually I was just meaning that Harry would have fancied me two or three years earlier if not for your aversion to having me around Ron." Said Ginny in clarification. "It will be so nice to feel like I can freely seek you out when we go back in two months Harry." She said brightly squeezing his hand.

"So you are going back then?" Asked Ron subdued looking at Harry.

"I am, you should be thrilled you get to head into Auror training without my shadow around it will be great for you." Said Harry brightly "I just want to take my last shot at being a normal teenager."

"Yeah okay but school work? Why do it that way." Asked Ron dumbfounded.

"I have things to prove to myself Ron and Hogwarts, I'm not ready to let go of this place yet." Said Harry emotionally. It's the first place that felt like I had a home."

"I get it." Said Ginny softly.

Me too." Said Hermione empathically.

Ron shrugged. "So much family before me I just can't understand it I guess."

"I wouldn't expect you to want to go back Ron, this is school for most people but it's more than that for some of us." Said Harry bluntly. "Show the rest of your recruiting class Weasley is king okay?" He said with an encouraging grin.

"Uh sure, but we both know you can be an Auror with both hands tied behind your back." Said Ron coolly. Harry grinned back.

"We're here." Said Hermione formally. "Invictus." She said to the stone gargoyle concealing entrance is what was now McGonagall's office as headmistress of Hogwarts.

They shuffled inside the secret passage and rose to the top, hearing McGonagall beckon them in as the door opened automatically.

The office was largely and maybe unsurprisingly the same as when Dumbledore was headmaster. Harry instinctively looked around to spot any difference and found that McGonagall had simply added some of her personal touch to the place, with various antiques including a tea set, several magical trinkets Harry had never seen before, as well as several transfiguration textbooks pilled on a nearby shelf, but there was something in the room that caught everyone, especially Harry by complete surprise.

"Fawkes!" Harry gasped. The Phoenix settled on Harry's shoulders.

"That bird suddenly reappeared on its perch the day after the battle was won." Came McGonagall's voice from her chair having just looked up from reading several pamphlets and letters on her desk. "When I questioned Dumbledore— she glanced at the frame of her predecessor— "he said that he had finally processed Albus's death and was waiting patiently for his next owner."

"Indeed true Minerva, tradition dictates he should have gone to Aberforth but I get the sense Fawkes is choosing to break tradition." Dumbledore appeared to have been faking sleep unlike the rest of the portraits.

"Congratulations." They all said looking at McGonagall.

McGonagall chuckled dismissively. "Not me, that bird hasn't so much as looked at me since it showed up again, just stared intently at the door waiting for someone else, I believe that someone is you Potter.

"What me?" Said Harry shocked.

"Yes you. came Dumbledore's voice again. "You show great loyalty Harry and Fawkes would not choose just temperament no matter what tradition may have been."

"Alright then Fawkes, I'll have you." Said Harry quietly. "You'll have a nice resting spot I'll make sure of it."'

"Now that we've settled that, I have matters to discuss with, the err four of you it would seem." Said McGonagall bluntly.

"What kind of matters?" Asked Harry bluntly.

She conjured chairs which they all sat in, looking uncertainly at Ginny. "Miss Weasley, admittedly nothing I have to discuss concerns you in any great measure."

"Anything that concerns me concerns her too." Said Harry automatically.

"Together then? That's not something I anticipated when I decided to offer you a teaching job Defense Against the Dark Arts." Said McGonagall plainly.

"You want me to be a teacher?" Said Harry blankly.

"You taught a rather sizable group of students in your fifth year when that toad was making all our lives a living hell that ind some ways was worse then having the Carrows around and Severus as headmaster.

"I beg to differ." Said Ginny darkly.

"Where is his portrait?" Said Harry now realizing that Snape wasn't amongst his colleagues on the back wall.

"It's in his office, many expressed err heavy protest to his being included up here. I myself find Severus the greyest of areas." Said McGonagall uncomfortably.

"Look Snape is never going to be someone that I like in the slightest, but without him we wouldn't have won because I would still be trying hunt for a way to destroy Voldemort and he showed his true loyalty was to Hogwarts all along." Said Harry factually.

Defending Snape was new, but Harry found he didn't want to hold on to his hatred for the man like Snape had for his father and Harry himself. It was energy he didn't need to waste.

"What's come over you? Liking Snape." Said Ron as though he might vomit.

"I don't like Snape, but I refuse to hate a dead man the way he hated my father, he hated him so much he hated me too, I won't become that pathetic." Said Harry adamantly. "I'll attach his portrait to this wall myself if I have to."

"The sentiments of a grown man." Said Dumbledore proudly.

"Very well Potter, I leave that in your hands then." Said McGonagall indifferently. "Now back to my offer."

"Well, I was going to return for seventh year." Said Harry awkwardly.

"There is such a thing as student teachers, never here but there's a first time for everything. I would exempt you from the Defense Against the Dark Arts NEWT and give you your own living quarters as I think it would be intimidating for current Gryffindor students to have their teacher as a roommate." Said McGonagall businesses-like. She looked at Ron and Hermione. "What of you both?"

"No way, I'm taking Kingsley up on his offer." Said Ron adamantly.

"I'm coming back." Said Hermione brightly.

"In that case I offer you the same for Transfiguration Miss Granger, third best all time marks more than qualifies you."

"You and Dumbledore are top two right." She said with a small grin.

"Precisely." There was a small smile on her face.

"Thank you, but you should know um I wouldn't want, can't sleep alone." Said Hermione timidly.

"You can stay with me we've been sleeping in the same place together for a year already anyway." Said Harry automatically.

"I don't want to keep depending on other people— " She protested.

"But you will because torture is not something you just get over, especially from Bellatrix." Said Ron bluntly.

"They are right, in fact I need to stay with Harry too. I don't like the idea of being alone and even though I still have my year here, it's not enough." Said Ginny flatly.

"I haven't permitted anything." Said McGonagall plainly.

"All of this is conditional, on whatever request you have from us three, and all four of us want to know how to become Animagus." Said Harry adamantly.

"There are several unorthodox, not to mention dangerous steps… Here's a list." Said McGonagall flicking her wand.

Hermione read the list silently, frowning more by the minute. "These steps, they're…" She trailed off without finishing.

"Not for the faint of heart or impatient." Said McGonagall seriously. "I can give you the two physical ingredients I made sure to stock them for students interested in the transformation. I should warn you nobody who has come to me with intention of registering has been successful in becoming Animagus." Finished McGonagall firmly.

Hermione read out the list in no particular order still flummoxed. "A month with a Mandrake leaf in our mouth, dew untouched by sunlight or human feet for seven days, the incantation has to be said during a lightning storm… After exposing the mandrake leaf to moonlight during a full moon night." Said Hermione dizzily. "Plus you have to hide the potion in darkness while you wait for the storm because sunlight is very bad for it… The incantation must be said at sunrise at sunset every day while you wait for the lightning storm and then repeating it after you drink the potion."

"Even if one succeeds in these prerequisites, the transformation itself requires tremendous willpower and if it goes wrong you're forever stuck in a twisted hybrid form." Said McGonagall with a stern warning look on her face. "Are you sure you wish to do it?"

Harry was undaunted. "Yes just help us with the process however you can." The others nodded too.

"McGonagall nodded and continued seriously. "Well, most notably I would advise you to cast a sticking charm on the mandrake leaf once its in your mouth that way it won't fall out for any reason… Luckily, I have the physical ingredients necessary as I said earlier so the only thing you have to worry about is satisfying and sustaining the various conditions necessary for the transformation." Said McGonagall in a counseling tone.

She summoned containers of Mandrake leafs and untouched dew for all of them which they stowed in their pockets.

"Now back to other matters." She said briskly. "I don't know how I feel about allowing the three of you to sleep in the same living quarters…"

Harry chuckled. "Trust me you don't need to be I'm a one woman man, and Hermione and I have agreed that we have no desire to be anything romantic ever."

"I didn't always believe that, but it's true." Said Ron vouching for them both with a business like tone. "I'm more worried about Ginny and Harry."

"Yeah like we're going to be up to anything with Hermione there too." Said Ginny annoyed at her brother. "You really need to get over yourself Ron."

Harry decided to poke at Ron a bit. "I don't know maybe you're not wrong Ron, in fact I'll do you one better maybe all three of us end up dunk one night."

"Shut up, Harry." Said Ron annoyed as the other three giggled with absurd laughter.

"As much as I enjoy banter I would appreciate it if you all could get back on task." Said McGonagall impatiently.

"Sorry mam, it's just absolutely absurd." Said Ginny with frustration. "We're not rooming with Harry for any other reason than PTSD."

"You all have been through quite a lot in the last year I'm sure." She said sympathetically.

"Yes and still trying to cope so we all appreciate you're willingness to cooperate." Said Harry grateful, he then became blunt. "Now, you told us about your offer, but there's something else… I take it Kingsley spoke with you already and it's related to the war."

"Yes, the school governors want an annual remembrance ceremony at the start and end of term every year."

"Kingsley conveniently neglected to mention that." Said Harry, caught between irritation and amusement.

"I believe he thought you would take it better coming from your favorite professor." Said McGonagall suppressing a grin. "They would like to hear from you three, as well as Miss Weasley, Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood since they led a rebellion against the castle take over." Finished McGonagall formally.

"People died and they expect us to talk about it." Said Harry irritably.

"Ginny took Harry's hand now. "Fulfill our requests and we will do it, otherwise we're not doing anything."

"Very well," said McGonagall subdued. "You have the necessary ingredients for the Animagus potion, those that I could provide you anyway." She stood up now. "I will ready your living quarters for the three of you two return in September… As always look out for post related to the start of term closer to that time. Oh and people will want to know about the exploits of you three so I suggest you add something about that to your remarks otherwise you will be pestered to no end during the school year which I am sure you would rather not have to deal with. Finished McGonagall bluntly. "Now if you'll excuse me I must draft an add for a new Muggle studies teacher… Mr. Malfoy was kind enough to inform of Charity Burbage, extremely kind woman such a tragedy. Mr. Malfoy was very clearly haunted by it. Fed to that vile snake after being captured and hung to be humiliated by Voldemort and his Death Eaters." She composed her breaking voice.

"Take care, Minerva." They all said gratefully.

"You all as well." She excused herself.

Ron broke the silence as though he'd been stuck in a different dimension. "Harry defending Snape, Malfoy has a heart. Hell clearly froze over." Said Ron sounding shocked.

"War changes people Ron." Said Hermione rather somberly.

Once they left, everyone walked to the entrance hall at which point Ron turned to Harry and Ginny. "We're going home to try and help Mum with, well with whatever she needs." He shrugged. "The last few days we've kinda just stayed to ourselves and I feel bad about that."

"The Burrow is the only place I have to go and I want to help Molly, earn my place in the family long before it becomes official." Said Hermione brightly leaning into Ron with her arm around his back.

"You're already a member of the family, both of you, the rest of it is just formalities down the road." Said Ginny dismissively.

"I'll study that list for the Animagus transformation and try to make sure we do this as perfectly as we can I think we should all do it at the same time." Said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Agreed, that's what the marauders did." Said Ron brightly. "It can be the last thing we do together before going our separate ways for the next year."

"Sounds fitting." Said Harry grinning. "I still have things to do, unfortunately I need you around for most of them Gin." Said Harry looking apologetically at her.

"Not a problem Harry." Said Ginny willingly.

"We will see you both later then." Said Harry. They hugged both Ron and Hermione tightly.

Once Ron and Hermione were out of sight Ginny turned to Harry curiously. "Whats first?"

Snape's portrait, which means his office." Said Harry determinedly.

"You are set on this then?" Asked Ginny quizzically.

"You disagree?" He asked uncertainty.

Ginny shrugged indifferently. "Snape kept me safe from the Carrows after trying to steal Gryffindor sword for you, that could have ended much worse than detention with Hagrid, and I haven't seen his memories, but I am bonded with Lilly so I know he did everything he did since Voldemort fell the first time for love and in remorse, which means I support your feelings and I understand them." Said Ginny quietly.

"Thank you." Said Harry gratefully.

Snape's office was the same as it was before his death. The only difference being that his portrait hung on the wall behind his desk. He was sleeping in a rather ancient looking chair in the portrait. Harry addressed Snape casually several times but he didn't stir…

"Lumos." Said Harry impatiently directing the light against the frame.

"Why in the hell am I awake in such a disrespectful manner? Oh, that says it all…" Said Snape icily, noticing the culprit. "And here I thought death would be the end of having to deal with you Potter."

"Nice to see you too." Greeted Harry sarcastically. "Unfortunately I have a lot of unfinished business with you."

"Why is she here?" He asked bluntly, noticing Ginny.

"She's a part of the unfinished business but we will get there in a bit, try to be patient it's not like you have anything pressing to do since you are dead and all." Said Harry with a measure of amusement.

"Then speak so I can sleep in peace again." Said Snape irritably.

"First I saw your memories, thank you for showing remorse and for caring about something even if it's still selfish motivation in the end." Said Harry formally.

"You're mother may have been what sparked my motivations at first but by the time Voldemort returned to power I was equally determined to see his downfall." Said Snape bluntly.

"All the same, I won't ever like you, but I am grateful and respect your bravery and dedication to bringing down Voldemort in honor of love." Said Harry quietly as though the words were easier to say at a lower volume

"I would have thought you would hate me more knowing what you now know." Said Snape in surprise.

"Maybe I'm trying to prove I'm better than both you and my father and Sirius for that matter, it would be pathetic of me to hate you for the rest of my life, you're dead, there's no point." The words were unapologetic and critical.

"How kind of you Potter." Said Snape begrudgingly. "I wonder can you do the same concerning Draco." He asked challengingly.

"I'm going to work on that." Said Harry admittedly.

"So is this the extent of your unfinished business with me." Asked Snape hopefully.

"No not yet…" Said Harry. "You should know that I saw your conversation with Voldemort and your death… I wouldn't wish that on anyone. You are definitely not a coward Snape and I am going to make sure that you're on the head office wall, and that the world knows what you did." Said Harry with as much genuineness as he could muster.

"I'm grateful Potter." Said Snape with a sudden softening of his voice. "Anything else?"

"Yes, I reckon you've earned closure so," He turned to Ginny. "You're up Gin."

Oh I see, that makes sense." She said in understanding and pulled out her wand looking at Snape. "Expecto Patronum!" The golden doe erupted from her wand and settled on Snape's desk.

After a moment's silence Lilly's voice softly filled the room. "Severus…

"Lilly… is that you? How? What is this magic?" Said Snape in shock.

"Love when it is true." Said Lilly calmly. "You must have noticed how similar and yet different Ginny is to both of us, it was difficult for you I'm sure to be around her just as it was my son, you're treatment of him disappoints me, you lost me all by yourself even before I died Sev, jealously you let destroy your kindness and make no mistake I did know a kind boy once… if only you could have realized that I loved you even if it wasn't the way you wanted. You're inability to let go made you miserable and contributed to my death, my husbands and ultimately yours."

"It was the worst mistake I made, and I admit I may have gone overboard but it wouldn't have boded well if the other side got wind I was kind to the boy who lived." Said Snape calmly, though he looked haunted.

"Just the first mistake, you're biggest was not taking time to consider who was involved in the prophecy. I know your regrets but nothing can be undone so I am glad you made the rest of your life mean something and thank you for protecting my son even grudgingly."

"You forgive me then?" Said Snape biting back emotion.

"You are dead Sev, and I am hardly much better off so of course I forgive you." Said Lilly calmly. "Still, James and you should also forgive. Harry is right carrying hate even in death is pointless."

"Expecto Patronum." Said Harry loudly. The Stag traded places with the doe and James voice filled the room.

"How's death treating you Snape?" Said James lightly.

"You ended up better off than me." Said Snape bored.

"Yeah because I'm thrilled to be nothing more than memories and magical energy in the shape of my animal self." Said James sarcastically. "I don't think there were too many winners among our generation, most of us snuffed it in the end." He finished with annoyance. "You lasted the longest though so I give you credit for that at least, I'm not giving credit to Malfoy when he was on the other side until the eleventh hour."

"Taking on Voldemort without a wand was admirable." Said Snape in an impressed tone.

"Protecting my son and owning your mistakes is just as admirable even if I'm not alive because of you and certain other people as well as my own mistakes." Said James quickly.

"I'm sorry, to all of you. My family was anything but and I didn't see that I was tearing yours apart." Said Snape regretfully.

"I forgive you too, but I'm doing it so I don't end up like you." Said Harry bluntly.

"Like I would ever let that happen." Said Ginny pointedly.

"I like you very much you know." Said James to Ginny in amusement.

"Yes, the similarity between Lilly and her is that the other aspect of this magic."

"Yes it is." Said Lilly quietly.

"Well goodbye Sniveles, just couldn't resist one last time." Said James good-naturedly. The stag devolved into pure magical energy and returned to Harry's body.

"Let's get you on the wall with your colleagues." Said Harry bluntly.

"Can you stay Lilly?" Asked Snape hopefully.

"People would demand to hear from me if I made myself known throughout the castle Sev, besides I think it's time you learn how to let go." She said quietly. "Harry soon the magic that tethers us with you both will increase I can feel it… At that point I insist we visit your Aunt."

Why?" Asked Harry with a groan.

"Because I have have unfinished business with her!" Said Lilly sharply. She too devolved and returned to Ginny's body.

Harry shrugged and flicked his wand at Snape's portrait which came off the wall and floated in midair.

"I see you understand the key to nonverbal magic now Potter." Said Snape praisingly.

"You were not a good teacher you know." Said Harry unapologetically.

"I did what was asked of me, something you and many other students never did in my classes." Said Snape snidely.

"I beg to differ." Said Harry with irritation.

"Of course you do." Said Snape annoyed.

In the end Snape was hung right next to Dumbledore among protest from every other portrait except Phineas Nigellus who regarded Harry much more fondly.

"You didn't think I forgot about you Fawkes." Asked Harry gently.

He perched himself on Harry's right shoulder as if to say no and Harry grinned.

"I daresay, he has a genuine liking for you Harry and that is quite rare because the Phoenix almost always comes to serve a family bloodline. Very few have ever shown loyalty to someone outside of a bloodline that they serve." Said Dumbledore merely.

"I'll be sure to take care of him then." Said Harry who felt better with the bird around.

"You should take his perch with you. They are quite independent, much like Hedwig was I am sure she takes comfort in knowing that you were, shall I say, a one woman pet owner." Said Dumbledore with solace.

"How did you know about that?" Said Harry surprised.

"I was Dumbledore's spy Potter I kept him aware of everything, no matter how small after his death. It is this that led him to believe Fawkes would choose you once he processed Dumbledore's death." Said Snape quietly.

"Right, that makes sense." Said Harry.

"Harry, Ginny." Said Snape quickly.

"Yes?" They responded, taken aback by use of their first names.

"For everything you've done, thank you." Said Snape softly, it was as genuinely as either of them had ever heard him speak.

"You are welcome, Severus." They said together and for the first time there was a mutual politeness between between Harry and Snape.

After they left, Ginny stopped to check in…

"How are you?" She asked gently.

"Okay I suppose, but Fawkes could have something to do with it." Said Harry brightly. "I need to take care of one other thing." He pulled the Elder Wand from his pocket. "I have had this since I repaired mine, I don't want to get rid of it because, it's the only way to repair broken wands, but Dumbledore's tomb is too obvious a place to leave it so I think I will leave it somewhere nobody would ever think to look for it. Care to come with me?" Harry asked.

"Sur little mystery." Said Ginny smiling.

Once they were beyond the Hogwarts gates, Harry apparated with Ginny… Looking around he noticed Shell Cottage was unchanged from his time in refuge here months ago.

"Wait," Said Ginny in surprise. "Bill and Fleur never said that they helped you guys."

"We didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to ourselves, so we made them promise to stay quiet." Said Harry bluntly.

"Yet you robbed Gringotts and escaped on a dragon." Said Ginny with a wry smile.

"I said unnecessary attention! That was necessary." Said Harry insistently.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Said Ginny looking lax.

"Come on you." Said Harry softly.

They arrived at Dobby's grave after several minutes of walking, it was already showing signs of erosion making Harry wish he cast an impervious charm.

"Hi Dobby, I brought a friend to meet you." Said Harry quietly. "Remember Ron, well this is his sister Ginny. That whole business with the Chamber of Secrets, you saved her by letting me know about it." Said Harry casually as he stared at the house elf's grave.

"Hi Dobby, I know we never formally met, but I know you rescued Harry earlier this year and helped save me back then by letting Harry know about the chamber so thanks a lot." Said Ginny softly.

"I'm leaving something next to you, it's very valuable, I might need it again someday." He said quietly. "I'm going to create a grave for Hedwig and leave it there, nobody would guess it's buried around and owl and a house elf grave."

Harry used his wand to make her grave. When it was finished it read.

IN LOVING MEMORY OF HEDWIG

MOST LOYAL AND SMARTEST OF ALL THE OWLS.

The grave was engraved with snow flakes around the edges and Harry found he got emotional looking at it.

"Hedwig was my first female friend, first friend ever really, she was the only thing that kept me from feeling like I wasn't alone at the Dursley's between summers waiting to go back to Hogwarts…" He sniffed audibly. "I had to blow her body to pieces to escape the Death Eaters when I was being moved last summer, I should have let her go." He finished guiltily.

Ginny shook her head. "No guilt, she wouldn't have left you, she would have come back to defend you, that's how smart and loyal she was Harry… You know I think Fawkes chose you because of how much you respect and show compassion to your fellow animals and magical creatures. The Phoenix is the most intelligent and loyal creature in the world magical or not so it makes sense… I've heard Newt Scamander was like that in his lifetime. Had a sanctuary for magical creatures of some kind." Said Ginny thoughtfully.

"That explains the title of his book." Said Harry feeling composed again.

Fawkes suddenly took flight and circled above their heads noting his approval by singing in tribute for several minutes.

"See it's just as I thought." Said Ginny serenely.

Harry nodded taking the Elder Wand from his pocket handing it to Ginny, pulling out his own wand and levitating the Elder Wand to rest inside her grave before magically sealing it. Fawkes ceased and returned to Harry's shoulder, giving off his naturally pleasant warmth.

After one lingering look at the graves. Harry turned away. "Will you be okay tomorrow?" Asked Harry with concern.

"As long as you're with me I'll be okay." Said Ginny stoically.

"You have been so strong for me, tomorrow let me do that for you, let's go." Said Harry tenderly.

Harry turned on the spot with Ginny and they left gravesite and the peace of Shell Cottage outskirts behind feeling appropriately somber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The process of becoming Animagus written here is completely cannon information from JKR herself… Busy summer ahead for these four.
> 
> I really liked the idea of Fawkes choosing Harry, my thought was that it made more sense for him to serve Harry next. I wanted to give a little remember Hedwig too.
> 
> Harry will never like Snape but I firmly believe that he would stop hating him, even if he's only doing it to let go and not end up like him and I think that was within character for both of them and James.


	9. Twin Goodbye

Time is funny… It speeds up when you something dreaded is coming and then the thing that you dread moves so slowly that it feels like it will never end. Friday—the day of Fred's funeral, arrived all too suddenly for anyone. He was to be buried next to both of Molly's brothers, as a light namesake of Fabian and a cruel twist of fate that both were now dead.

Harry knocked softly on Ginny's door. "You ready Gin? Everyone's dressed and downstairs now." The words were quiet and laced with concern.

Ginny was wearing a dark green dress that fit her body well from head to toe without drawing attention to it. The front gave complete coverage to her chest while giving her back and legs breathability on what was a reasonably hot day.

Ginny looked like she had been crying in short spurts, since the start of the day. "Come in, I've just finished getting dressed, we can walk down together." She said, feeling a little removed.

Ginny turned to face Harry just as he opened her bedroom door and took his breath away. "Wow, you look so beautiful Gin."

"Dress robes always did look nice on you Harry. Only, the cuffs of your sleeves are a bit off." She gently straightened them out and then put her arms around his neck. "There you go." Harry noticed her audibly sniff.

"Thanks for that, cuffs always give me trouble, granted the only other formal funeral I've been to is Dumbledore's… Are you okay?" Harry asked, sounding subdued as he met her forehead.

Ginny shrugged. "I'm better than George and Percy." She admitted quietly. "George can't even bring himself to go and Percy is going but he's a million miles away."

Harry was rhetorical now. "Percy just made up with Fred just before he died. He was so angry and tore after Rockwood… Ron and I would have followed him in the same blind rage if Hermione hadn't held us back."

"Thank god she did." She kissed him briefly. "Let's go, we cannot really put off saying goodbye anymore." They joined everyone else downstairs holding hands as they went.

The men (except George who was too paralyzed by grief to join) were in simple black dress robes like Harry, along with Mr. Weasley. The other women were all in dresses. Hermione, a light blue dress that also gave her back and legs breathability. Luna (who for now was staying with the Weasleys since she had nowhere else to live—Number 12 was admittedly depressing which wouldn't help foster her normally optimistic personality) wore a simple orange sundress, having gone shopping with Ginny and Hermione the day before for numerous things because of the complete destruction of her home and with it almost everything she owned. Then Fleur was in a white sundress with her hair tied in a ponytail. Mrs. Weasley was in normal clothes, though she'd fixed her hair in more elegant curls.

"Who do you suppose will show up?" Ron asked his parents in a somber tone as he put an arm around Hermione pulling her close.

"Lots of people I'm sure. I just wish George were going too." Said Molly with a small sob.

Arthur was consoling as he rested his hands-on Molly's shoulders. "I know sweetheart, but it's all we could do to convince him to wear his dress robes in case he decides to join us later by Apparition… Time to get going everyone."

"I'll take you by side-along Apparition Ginny." Said Harry offering her his non wand arm.

"Kingsley will have to give you a license Harry for legal purposes now that the war is over…" Said Mr. Weasley casually. "You normally have to pass a test as I'm sure your aware, but seeing as you have likely done it plenty of times without issue while you were in hiding this last year I reckon he won't have an issue with granting you a license without the test." He gave Harry a nod of reassurance.

"Thanks Mr. Weasley… Where are is the site again?"

"The Ottery St Catchpole cemetery." He handed Harry a photo from his pocket just for a visual since he'd never been there before. "We're doing the funeral and burial together it's just easier that way." Harry nodded again giving a friendly smile.

Harry knew that the real reason the Weasleys weren't having a formal funeral before the burial like most families would have done is because they simply couldn't afford the expenses. Harry had considered offering to cover the cost but knew that the Weasleys would never accept such an offer. First, because they wouldn't want Harry to be acting out of guilt over Fred's death and second because the Weasleys were understandably sensitive about being substantially poor—the twins joke shops a reasonable exception. Harry had developed more than enough tact over the last seven years not to offer monetary help.

Ginny grabbed tightly onto his free arm. "I'm ready when you are Harry." He nodded.

With Ginny holding on, Harry turned on the spot and felt the familiar sensation of being squeezed into a narrow tube as they traveled to their destination. Ginny must have known in large part the fundamentals of Apparition because it felt like she was directing where they went as they traveled. When it was over and their surroundings were clear, they and everyone else, were standing not far from Fred's gravesite.

"I brought him here very early this morning. The grave-keeper promised to keep watch, even set up chairs. Extremely nice man." Said Mr. Weasley quietly, with a subdued smile. "George and I sent owls to many people that it would be today so if we just give it a bit of time, between ten and noon and it's nearly ten now."

The two younger couples, plus Fleur and Luna all took seats that were set up a few feet away in the empty space that separated one section of graves from the other.

Hermione's laid her head against Ron's chest, looking tentatively up at him. "You alright?" She hadn't even bothered to take her own seat, instead sitting half curled on Ron's lap.

He sighed into her ear. "As good as I can be I reckon. Probably should speak, but it took all my strength just to be here today and to publicly acknowledge that he's gone…" Ron trailed off unable to admit that he was wading through a sea of sadness.

Hermione put a hand on his cheek shaking her head sympathetically. "No, it's okay Ron you don't have to speak if it's to hard. I have a feeling Fred would have preferred if we just put him to rest and be done with it anyway."

Ron managed a small smile. "Yeah, neither of the twins care for the spotlight unless their making people laugh or trying to break the school rules." He kissed her forehead. "Mione, I'm glad you're here, and you look beautiful by the way."

"I wouldn't have missed it. Fred is as much my family as the rest of yours and Harry are." She smiled, briefly closing her eyes. "Besides, he was our biggest cheerleader. During all our major fights he never stopped believing we'd end up together. He said Hermione, Ron usually needs something huge to kick him in the arse before he realizes what's right in front of his face. Just wait him out and then he'll do his damnedest to make you happy."

"Fred said that?" Ron was clearly surprised.

"Mmm-hmm, when I asked him why he was so sure he said. Trust me, I know my little brother and the only thing bigger than Ronniekins ego is his heart. I reckon the reason he's always screwing up with you is that it can't pump enough blood to his brain for how much he loves you, which is enough for multiple lifetimes."

He gave a small laugh. "I would argue his logic but he's was right, I love you so much it makes me crazy sometimes, you can duck out anytime you want I wouldn't blame you for it."

"Not a chance Ron Weasley, I'm not going anywhere ever." Hermione squeezed tighter to Ron to further emphasize that point.

Ginny chanced a quick glacé in their direction before turning to Harry with a small smile in a whisper. "Yeah those two have definitely shagged, it's like they got swallowed by extra affectionate versions of themselves."

Harry shrugged. "I reckon it's a bit more than that. They don't seem to be holding back anymore I get the feeling that they unpacked a lot of baggage too."

Ginny shrugged too. "You'd think they would have done that sooner, but better late than never I suppose."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Ron getting poisoned was the first of several things that woke both of them up I reckon."

"I've never seen Ron so openly happy and content." It was a curious question.

"I'm just glad they are finally on the same page." He smiled at the content nature of his two best friends.

Ginny nodded in agreement. "Life is too short not to be with the person you love." She held Harry's hand; he gave her an awkward smile. "Sorry I know you're not used to PDA, good thing I didn't climb on your lap." She grinned as he turned red and withdrew his hand.

Note to self, don't joke about showing more affection in public with someone who spent their entire childhood and most of his teens without so much as a hug.

"Relax Harry, I'm not actually going to do that and if I did, it would be in private." Said Ginny in a reassuring whisper.

"I'm sorry, it's just before I knew I was a wizard I didn't have a normal, loving, family or relationships… I had nothing but the opposite." He sighed feeling stupid now. "I don't know how to do much of anything normal Gin and I haven't had time to learn… When it comes to anything like this, I'm a little kid."

"It's fine Harry."

He shook his head. "You shouldn't have to deal with that Gin. I should already know how to be normal."

"You can't easily give what you didn't receive for a decade Harry and I know your Aunt and Uncle gave you nothing, no love, no guidance, no happiness. It's not your fault you're more used to dealing with death, loss, and all sorts of other unfair burdens, than you are a relationship. We'll take it as slow as you need." She slowly reached for his hand again and squeezed it gently. The others noticed, but he didn't pull away this time.

Soon the recognizable sounds of Apparition could be heard at the cemetery entrance. First were the members of the original Gryffindor Quidditch team. Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson.

Angelina was the first to greet everyone with somber condolences. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, everyone… I tried to convince George to come but…" She trailed off.

Mrs. Weasley was subdued yet grateful. "We knew this would be too difficult for George. He can't produce a Patronus right now. I don't think he will ever be completely happy again."

Mr. Weasley spoke just as subdued. "We considered a lesser wake, but somehow that felt like it would be too quiet for us to deal with. That's why we appreciate whoever shows up today, we'll leave the burial private."

Harry had brief conversations with his former school and teammates after they gave condolences to the Weasley family, though he remained seated to avoid impeding the flow of steadily arriving mourners. Oliver was now playing professional Quidditch as Puddlemere United star keeper, having set a new team record for number of saves over an entire season (62) for the most recent active league year before the European league was suspended because of peaking chaos from the war.

"I'm hoping to qualify for the next World Cup and represent England, you going to play professional Quidditch Harry? You're a brilliant Seeker."

Harry shrugged. "Don't know, Ginny is better than me and can play both Chaser and Seeker, if anyone should make a go of it it's her."

"Wow, the youngest Weasley has Quidditch talent too then. Fred and George were the best Beaters in the school, and I heard Ron is almost as good a Keeper as me when he's not nervous." He sighed sadly. "I'm sorry about Fred, I can't imagine how George taking it."

"Thanks Oliver… He's in a bad way right now… doesn't get out of bed until late afternoon and that's if he gets out of bed at all." Ron sounded at a loss concerning his older brother.

Lee Jordan cut in somberly. "I know I had to hire extra help running the shop."

"Really who?" Asked Ron curiously.

"He means us." Said Angelina and Alicia together. Angelina shrugged sadly. "George is just so devastated. The problem is Fred's death has only made the shop more popular. Lee and Verity can't handle the surge in foot traffic by themselves."

"So, they asked us to help until George can function again, and well we would have helped anyway. It's Fred and the last thing he'd want is the shop going under. We all know George doesn't want that either…" Alicia sniffed as she trailed off.

Angelina finished tearfully. "But Mrs. Weasley was right… Losing Fred is going to be really hard for him they did everything together. It's the least we can do to be strong for him until he's back on his feet."

"I'd help too but I'm training to become a Curse-Breaker for the Ministry and it's consuming most of my time." Said Katie with an apologetic smile.

That wasn't a surprise to Harry, Ron, or Hermione who knew that Katie's ordeal with a cursed necklace in their sixth year (her final year) likely inspired the career choice.

"I didn't realize the shop needed so much help. Looks like I will be pulling double duty while you and Harry finish your seventh year Mione." Said Ron determinedly.v

"You're a good brother, Ron." Hermione kissed him tenderly for a moment.

All of them took notice and replied enthusiastically. "You two are finally together then, thank Merlin. It's only been obvious since your third year! Said Wood grinning.

"Were we really that bad?" Asked Hermione blushing.

"That fight you had even I could see it and that was my last year preoccupied with winning the Quidditch cup."

Angelina nodded. "Everyone could tell, the way you bicker like an old married couple."

"Yeah now imagine being best friends with both. There were so many times I felt like locking you both in a broom cupboard just to cut the awkwardness out of being around you."

"I don't think you want to talk about awkward Harry what with you snogging my sister and all. "Said Ron irritably.

"Stop acting like Harry is not taking me seriously Ron." Said Ginny feeling annoyed.

Oliver eyed the two of them holding hands with a grin. "Aw, the knight in shining armor finally fell for the damsel in distress, that's adorable."

That remark caused Harry to pull his hand away again and Ginny looked like she was ready to hex Wood. "Shut it." She said tensely.

"Err? Right sorry." Hermione was giving Wood a warning look that said don't go there.

The tension was broken by the sound of more people arriving, forcing them all to move along and seat themselves.

Ron swung his head around and groaned, whispering to the other three. "Ugh Muriel is here; I just know she's going to be insufferable. I guarantee not having to deal with her is reason enough that Fred is not complaining he's dead."

Ginny nodded in agreement looking newly annoyed at her Great Aunt's arrival. "Oh, he's definitely happy to be rid of her, she just refuses to snuff it herself." She eyed Muriel from a distance with contempt. "She'll make comments about how George didn't show up, or Mum shouldn't have let Fred fight or try to guilt Ron about abandoning his family for a year." There was a bitterness to her voice now. "Couldn't keep her opinion to herself if her life depended on it.

"Sorry Mione, you should take your own seat now or she'll set her sights on you.",

Hermione frowned but nodded, recognizing that today wasn't the day to chance an argument, seating herself between Ron and Ginny. Bill was asked by his parents to greet Muriel since he was her soft spot. When he tried to seat her in the last row of chairs she demanded to be up front. Ron and Ginny debated moving to the back but knew that they would have to return to the Front to help lower Fred's casket, so they stayed there, even as Muriel seemed to be silently judging with her eyes. Harry could distinctly feel them fixed on him but tried to ignore it, surprising himself by grabbing Ginny's hand again despite the public crowd now filling into the cemetery. She gave it a reassuring squeeze. Other people that showed up included numerous D.A. members who'd gotten on well with both Fred and George, and Minerva McGonagall as former head of Gryffindor house.

Mrs. Weasley spoke once everyone was seated. "Thank you all for coming today to say goodbye to Fred." She sniffed before continuing. "Like his twin brother George, Fred loved to laugh and loved to make people laugh. Percy told me that just before he died, he was laughing, that's how I'll always remember him."

"Of all our children the twins are the most miss understood, assumed lazy just because they liked to joke around and pull pranks, but George and Fred have never been afraid, and Fred died fighting against evil which to me shows his strength of character and heart. Fred died young, but he didn't die unfulfilled. It was his, and George's lifelong dream to open a joke shop, to help the world laugh, Fred's will live on forever as long as those who knew him best continue to laugh and create joyful mischief in memory of him." He became extra somber now. "It's funny, the noise of the twin's pranks and experiments used to irritate the entire family all the time… Now, I think we'd give anything to hear the noise again."

Molly Weasley began to cry suddenly and she was gathered in a tight embrace by her husband. The Weasley siblings, along with their significant others, joined them in an incredibly somber group hug while the guests cried too. Harry and Hermione were reluctant to join initially but with Ginny and Ron's urging they did—though Harry was only comfortable enough hugging Ginny, Hermione, and Ron at the back of the circle.

The hug was only broken by an irritated voice from the crowd, having just blown their nose. "To think that George didn't show up… Entirely selfish!" It was Muriel.

"We cannot dictate how others grieve Muriel." Said Arthur calmly.

"Just as well, there would be no need for grief if that boy had left this family out of his madness." She locked eyes with Harry, her expression bitter.

He gave an awkward apology. "Um I'll just go; I don't want to cause tension today."

"As well you should!" snapped Muriel sharply. "They are far too kind to point out that you, Harry Potter, entice people to needlessly shoulder your responsibilities and they end up as collateral damage. A footnote while you get credit you don't deserve!"

"Fred's death wasn't Harry's fault!" Said Ginny, Ron and Hermione angrily.

Muriel gave a dismissive laugh. "Oh, Please, the boy is cursed and You-Know-Who's death by his hand won't change that. Death and misery follow the boy like a plague and yet you continue to treat him like family, incredibly foolish."

"Shut it, you're a miserable old hag!" Ginny said sharply.

"It's fine Ginny, I don't want to cause anymore more problems or make anyone uncomfortable."

"You're not to go anywhere Harry." Said Molly putting a hand on his shoulder. Muriel, if you can't keep your opinions to yourself, I'll ask you to leave." She glared at Muriel.

"You're just going to let Ginevra speak to me that way Molly!"

"She was rightfully criticizing you for attacking Harry, who has saved at least a third of this family over the last seven years! Fred chose to defend Hogwarts just like everyone else here did. His death is no one's fault except the Death Eater that killed him. Now, Fred needs to be laid to rest and I don't want any remarks from you about my seventh son Muriel." Muriel shrugged biting back another retort.

Harry, meanwhile, bowed his head to disguise his tears… Even after his being cross with over Ginny and even amid burying her own flesh and blood, she still saw him as a son too.

Mr. Weasley spoke again as though there had been no interruption. "If anyone would like to say something before, we lay Fred to rest please do."

"I would if it's alright?" Said Hermione, fidgeting somewhat. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave an encouraging nod. She swallowed and spoke with somber solace. "Well, everyone here probably knows that I'm not the kind of person who is used to enjoying life. Until I came to Hogwarts my idea of enjoyment was spending all my time in the library reading books." Everyone laughed. "The twins were the first people who showed me how to have fun to not take things so seriously all the time." She glanced at Ron with an apologetic smile. "As much as I would like to continue to let Ron have all the credit for that I think he'll agree we usually fought too much in those first few years in school for me to be anything other than annoyed by his laidback nature." He grinned as everyone chuckled while she continued. "The twin's imagination when they put their heads together was one of a kind and they helped an uptight, bookworm girl to learn how to appreciate being silly and realize that everyone is clever in their own way. They were as clever a duo as I'd ever seen when it comes to having fun and making people laugh." She gave an audible sniff. "It's sad to know that Fred's death means the end of that dynamic duo, but I'll especially miss Fred because he was the one that told me Ron was worth waiting for, the one who believed in us when we didn't think we could fit together." She squeezed Ron's hand smiling affectionately at him. "He went the extra mile to let me know that we could, and I'll always be grateful to him for that."

Ron kissed Hermione on the forehead and then she tossed some dirt on Fred's grave before returning to Ron who embraced her in a consoling hug as she buried her head in Ron's chest through muffled sobs.

McGonagall was next to speak her voice just as somber. "As others have said already the Weasley twins were quite a pair. We go to school to figure out what we wish to do with our lives, many of us that takes the entirety of our education, they were an exception. It was clear to me from the moment that they set foot in Hogwarts that they knew exactly what they wanted to do with their lives, make people laugh. Like every other Weasley they were sorted into Gryffindor and as head of house during their tenure I had the challenge of reigning in that passion. I checked out of curiosity and I can say that they received the second most detentions in the history of the school, James Potter and his friends still hold top honor, something I'm sure both of the twins see as a personal failure."

This received the most laughter yet, even from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley; Muriel gave a disapproving huff that nobody acknowledged.

McGonagall continued as the laughter subsided. "Yes, Fred and George Weasley were responsible for much of my greying hair. What most people don't know is that they were quite capable academically. They excelled at Transfiguration, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions and were also rather adept at Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. All areas of study that would later benefit their joke shop endeavors. Of the two Fred was always better at Practical exams and lessons. I believe he could have taught Transfiguration if he so desired. His lifetime marks were fourth best behind only Miss Granger, me, and Albus Dumbledore. Their final year, which was quite a miserable one thanks to that Ministry toad Delores Umbridge, they created a portable swamp that Professors Flitwick and Sprout were so impressed with they left it intact until the end of the final term that year. I personally feel that they left the school with more style and flair than anyone will ever be able to top, and it was something desperately needed given the state of the school at the time. That was their best quality as a duo they could put on a memorable show that lifted people's spirits. I am crushed, like everyone else, that Fred's death means the end of the dynamic duo that was the Weasley twins. I am terribly sad for the entire Weasley family."

"Thank you, Minerva." Said Molly gratefully.

Other people that spoke included the original quidditch team members, Lee Jordan and Luna who gave an uplifting speech about how Fred's memory could be kept alive even though he was gone.

Eventually Mr. Weasley spoke again. "We truly appreciate everyone for coming to pay their respects… We would, however, prefer to do the last of this privately as a family. I hope you all understand." Guests nodded and one by one bid farewell before Disapparating, leaving the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione alone at Fred's grave, unfortunately Muriel counted as family.

"Excuse me what are they still doing here?" She snapped pointing a bony finger in Harry and Hermione's direction with unfiltered contempt. "As much as you deem it so, that curse and the Muggle-Born are not family!"

"We can go." Said Harry and Hermione together, not wanting to be the cause of another argument between a truly elder Weasley and the rest of the family.

"Both of you stay put." Said Molly automaticity. "You can go Muriel."

"I will do no such thing!"

"Then keep your trap shut!" Said Ron sharply.

"The one who abandoned the family for a year speaks, you were always the most disappointing so it's not a surprise. Equally not a surprise is that you keep their company!" Barked Muriel in disgust.

"Shut the hell up about Ron and his friends, shut your damn mouth about the people we love!" Said Ginny hotly.

"You dare speak to me like that Ginevra. The disrespect!" Spat Muriel angrily.

Arthur cut in tensely. "That's enough Muriel, I have no patience for your criticism of this family today! you will leave, or I will forcibly remove you by magic."

"I will not be intimidated by an unambitious, lazy man like you Arthur, something you've clearly passed on to all the children!"

"That's it! Bill, Percy, Charlie, Apparate your Great Aunt back to her home, and maybe try to convince George to come now that it's just family."

They did as their mother asked vanishing with Muriel even as she shouted in protest.

"Sorry…" Said Harry and Hermione quietly.

"You've nothing to be sorry about dears, with any luck she'll be splinched, not too terribly of course, though I would be lying if I said that I didn't wish she'd kick the bucket already." Molly sighed in frustration. "She's always resented my marrying Arthur and as the kids grew up, she started scrutinizing each of them. Poor Ron had it the worst."

Ron nodded sadly. "You always wondered why I am so insecure Mione, well there's your answer. Nothing I ever did was good enough for Muriel and she was always critical of me."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "So, when I did it even accidentally… Oh Ron, no wonder I aggravated you so easily, I'm sorry!"

He shrugged shaking his head. "You're that way because you want me to reach my potential. All Muriel ever does is rub screw ups in anyone's face because she thinks she's superior."

"That's awful." Sad Hermione with a pained face.

"It cannot be helped. At 107 she isn't going to change her ways."

"Still, we never meant to cause any problems by being here." They insisted apologetically.

"Nonsense dears, she was the one causing problems. At this point the two of you are more family than she has ever been."

But after the things I said— "Began Harry apologetically.

She shrugged this off. "Oh, Harry, that was certainly a shock, but I think needed to hear them. I forget too often that Ginny and Ron are not children and you had every right to share your business, if that's what helps you cope with it. Besides, anyone who loves Ginny enough to defend her from my overprotective accusations is more than good enough to be with her." She pulled him into a hug which made Harry turn red from embarrassment.

"Err thanks Molly." He pulled away rather quickly.

"Still not quite used to affection dear?" Said Molly with concern.

Harry scratched his head with an air of apologetic embarrassment. "Err not really, I'm sorry. It's nothing personal, Hermione and Ron are really the only ones I'm used to that sort of thing with other than Ginny, I'm trying to get used to it from everyone but it seems like all the people I let myself get close to end up in danger, or dead."

"Harry dear, you don't actually believe Muriel that you're cursed, do you?" She said frowning.

"Muriel has nothing to do with its Mum, Harry's just gotten paranoid, not that it's surprising, I'm trying to cure him of it, and I was making decent progress, but then he left for a year and he's regressed." Said Ginny with a sympathetic look at Harry.

"Sorry Gin I know it's in my head, but I can't help it." He bowed his head.

"It's fine Harry there's many different forms of OCD yours is just more unique than other people." She squeezed his hand consolingly.

"What's OCD?" Asked Harry uncertainly.

"You don't know?"

He shook his head. "I'm really not that educated to be honest, not about normal stuff anyway. Just haven't had time to learn about them, for obvious reasons."

"It's okay, I'll just add it to my list of things to teach you later, but for now the others will be back soon." He nodded sheepishly.

Molly whispered quietly to Arthur as Harry and Ginny walked back to Fred's unfinished grave. "Just when I think I can't possibly feel anymore sorry for that poor boy Arthur… If I'd known, he had that much of a hard time with affection I would have asked before doing such things all these years."

"It's clear Harry didn't even know he had OCD with physical affection Molly. Probably started thanks to those terrible relatives of his and then got worse from all the additional burdens, trauma and loss he's dealt with since he entered the magical world."

"How does he function?" Said wondered worrisomely.

"It's not physically contact that makes him nervous Molly, he isn't afraid of touching things or people, it's affection, public affection probably makes him more nervous than private, but it all clearly makes him nervous and uncomfortable to various degrees."

"Will he be okay?"

"Harry is essentially like a small child with such things. He can handle life threatening situations better than most fully grow adults, but something like sitting quietly alone or with other people without having to worry about life and death is almost completely foreign to him. He has to learn and become comfortable with many of the normal, simple things in life and relationships that most of us take for granted because we got to regularly experience them. He has improved since he first came around the Burrow, but it will take time."

"You mean when he was rescued from captivity and starvation. I'd never seen such a physically underdeveloped 12-year-old boy in my life." She said sadly.

"Trauma like that on top of everything else is why it will be difficult and take a long time for Harry to adjust to normalcy. I think even Harry admits he's still underdeveloped socially and emotionally."

"It's amazing that he never felt the need to hide in a corner with all that fame and the weight of the world on his shoulders, especially when death and loss have defined the first 17 years of his life. More reason I'm grateful he came today, that's James and Lily in him."

Arthur nodded in agreement. "Harry is his parents' son in both looks and personality."

"Let's rejoin the others while we wait for Bill, Charlie and Percy to get back, I do hope they are able to convince George to come when we couldn't." She said wistfully.

"All we can do is hope Molly." Said Arthur with solace.

The others had taken several chairs and set them around Fred's unfinished grave, sitting in somber silence, Hermione was back on Ron's lap with her eyes closed and Harry and Ginny were sitting next to each other with her head on his shoulder holding hands again. Fleur was the one to break the silence.

"The weather is beautiful today; Fred must be enjoying himself up there." There was solace in her words, which were thick with her French accent.

Molly smiled through watery eyes. "I—I think you're right."

Several pops meant the return of the others…

"Sorry we took so long." Said Bill. "Muriel didn't stay quietly; I know we were taught to respect our Elders but that doesn't give them the right to be unfiltered and cruel. I'll put anti-Apparition charms so she can't show up again."

"Muriel was always a piece of work; Fred won't be happy when she finally kicks the bucket." George looked like his was barely aware of his surroundings, his eyes dull with emotional pain.

Molly Weasley quickly threw her arms around George. "You came!" She said through grateful tears.

George hugged his mother. "Someone I wasn't expecting convinced me to come." He turned in the direction of Luna Lovegood.

She showed acknowledgement in her sage voice. "I thought it respectful to leave and wait at the Burrow, I was asked to come back. "

The three oldest Weasley brothers surrounded Luna with smiles. "We thought she could convince George to come." Said Percy. "We were right." Said Charlie. "I knew George just needed a little outside perspective." Finished Bill.

"I'm here because Luna help me see that it's what Fred would want, said I would be able to feel his spirit, some rule about twins if one dies."

Luna nodded. "They can go back and forth from the beyond and the body of their living twin, they are still at rest but it's a sort of privilege as long as they lived a good life and Fred certainly did making people laugh."

George nodded. "Yeah… Anyway, glad I wasn't here for the crowd or Muriel." He turned to Luna with the same kind of energetic smile he always wore before his twin brother's death. "You could be a motivational speaker Luna."

"I'm too shy for that, but I don't mind helping friends feel better." Said Luna with relaxed look.

Well, thank you."

Mrs. Weasley hugged Luna. "Yes, thank you sweetheart." She looked at her husband somberly. "I guess it's time then…"

"Yes, it's time to say goodbye." He took his wife's hand giving a melancholy nod.

Mr. Weasley, with several wand movements sealed his sons open gravesite after everyone helped lower his casket, the dirt covered casket forever obscured by fresh Earth. Then with another set of movements he called grey earth up from the ground… The tombstone settling in place just ahead of Fred's burial spot. Mrs. Weasley carved his name and lifespan into the tombstone and then embraced her husband crying quietly. Luna conjured a flower arrangement that she laid on the ground and seemed to be taking to herself in a silent prayer, Charlie also seemed to be paying silent respect to Fred's gravesite… Percy and George embraced in heavy emotional sobs. Ron had to turn his back and distance himself from the sight. Hermione followed him without a word where she pulled him into a hug, both crying while her hands gently stroked his back and head in comfort. Ginny, nestled her head against Harry's chest as he wrapped his arms around her, gently stroking her hair; to her credit she remained stoic. Harry was the most together, perhaps because he'd already cried so much recently altogether, or perhaps because this sadness was so familiar to him that he was numb to crying, at least, in the moment.

He was the first to break the general silence. "Um may I write something on the grave?" He asked hesitantly.

"I don't think Fred would object to Harry Potter marking his grave." Charlie said warmly. The others nodded in agreement.

"I think you'll appreciate this most." He said to George with a small smile.

Harry stepped to the grave pulling out his wand and knelt to magically carve while everyone gathered behind him in curios anticipation…

"I'm finished George." Harry wanted him to see it first, he traded spots with the former twin.

George looked at the grave for a moment then turned to Harry with his usual grin and watery eyes. "Mischief Managed."

Everyone smiled, but only Harry Ron, Hermione, Fred, and Ginny knew the full meaning behind the words.

"There was no one better at it then the two of you." Said Harry hugging George emphatically.

"Thanks, Harry."

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that, no matter what the afterlife looked like it must be full of lighthearted mischief with Fred Weasley around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The funerals for fallen family and friends have started… I'm going to space them out a bit. Plot will move pretty steadily for the rest of the story; I have still not settled on a length yet, but I have a general idea where I want the story to go.


	10. A Collapse an A Confrontation

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione began the lengthy and tedious process of becoming Animagus the Monday after Fred's funeral… That is to say, Hermione insisted on a sort of logistics meeting before they even started the process…

"So," she began formally. I've spent the weekend coming up with a plan for the Animagus transformation."

They were outside around the pond at Burrow, away from Molly who would undoubtedly pry and protest of their endeavors.

"Plan? It's called follow the list Mione, what's the point in any other plan?" It was a lazy question from Ron.

She huffed impatiently. "A list that includes drinking the potion during a lightning storm, being out during the full moon to catch its rays, keeping the potion away from sunlight. These things can go wrong Ron and that would mean starting all over, or getting stuck as a misshapen animal." Said Hermione in exasperation.

"Alright I hear you, what's your master plan then?" He asked seriously, now giving Hermione his undivided attention.

She continued instructionally. "First, we need to scout for a cave in advance, I've read up on this thoroughly over the weekend and sunlight destroys the integrity of the potion. That makes sense given the sun and moon's rays are oppose each."

"The cave around Hogsmeade we met up with Sirius in 4th year?" Harry suggested casually.

"Good thinking mate!" Said Ron enthusiastically.

"Yes that will be perfect when the time comes." Agreed Hermione praisingly and without looking up from her notes. "After we drink the potion we say the incantation—Amato Animo Animato Animagus with the tip of our wands over our hearts, and don't forget we have to say it every sunrise and sunset while waiting for a storm." She finished bluntly.

"Say that five times fast…" Said Ron grinning with amusement at the other two.

Harry sobered Ron. "We'll be saying it a lot more than five times I reckon mate. Now it makes sense why this took the marauders three years." He looked at Hermione uncertainly. "Err, it won't take us years, will it?"

She shook her head. "No, McGonagall gave us a head start. They did it on their own without any guidance—minus Wormtail but that's not surprising…" She bit her lip nervously. "Still, given some of these steps it seems like at the bare minimum it'll be two months from now, hopefully we'll be done by the time we go our separate ways for the year."

"One is the loneliest number." Said Ron quite subdued.

"But that's what you want most, to be number one, you'll have your shot with me not in Auror training for a year." Said Harry jovially.

"What makes so sure that's what I want most." Asked Ron defensively.

"You told it to me, seven years ago, it's the deepest most desperate desire of your heart." Said Harry with quiet seriousness.

"I did not think you two were that close back then and Harry was apparently a prophet." Said Ginny giggling with amusement.

Hermione however, looked at Ron with sympathetic eyes. "You… never told me that was what you saw looking in the mirror."

Ron shrugged while Ginny looked at them all curiously now. "What Mirror?"

"The Mirror of Erised, it shows the person staring into it the deepest, most desperate desire of their hearts." Said Harry quietly. "Dumbledore used it to guard the stone in our first year."

"Do you think it changes? Ron asked Harry quizzically.

"Depends I suppose." Said Harry quietly.

"Yours hasn't I bet." Said Ron quietly, trying to keep the pity out of his voice.

"Probably not…" Harry acknowledged.

Ginny was quiet suddenly, what would she have seen in the mirror, and if it did change what would she see now? The second was an easy answer, Harry, and she knew rather certainly that it would have been the same thing back then…

"You see your family don't you?" Asked Ginny delicately.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, only now our family is there too I'm sure of that."

"We'll get there…" Ginny dropped her head on his shoulder.

"Hopefully not too soon." Said Ron indifferently.

She rolled her eyes at her brother. "Such a hypocrite considering you've shagged don't you think, all it takes is one slip and you have a baby as before 20 like Mum and Dad." Said Ginny impatiently.'

Ron spluttered defensively while Hermione flushed a very deep pink and Harry looked entirely uncomfortable.

"Let's get back on track." Said Hermione pleadingly. "I think we should camp in a stormy climate once we get to the last step because we will be more in touch with nature in the wild and mastering the transformation will be a little easier… The last thing is when we start going about this." She looked cautiously at Harry. "I think we should wait until after Lupin and Tonks funeral, I know it hasn't been set but..."

"Yeah, sure, right… Good idea." Said Harry, sounding rather removed now. "I—I'm going for a walk."

Ginny frowned watching him get up, turn, and walk away without another word. "That's my cue." She smiled sadly before standing up and going after her future husband.

"I'm sorry." Said Hermione apologetically. "But I had to consider that…"

Ginny waved her hand shaking her head dismissively. "I know, we have a plan now which is good because Harry really needs this transformation. He checks out so abruptly… I have my work cut out for me."

Little did Ginny know that this would turn out to be quite literal…

Harry walked for quite sometime... Dealing with death and loss was nothing new. Lupin and Tonks death was a special sort of nagging guilt. That Teddy was an orphan, like Harry, like Tom Riddle, it made him feel sick… Before he knew it he was bent over barfing that morning's breakfast in a pool of vomit, twice more and then nothing but dry heaves…

"Harry!" Said Ginny in exasperation having finally caught up to him since he stopped walking. "Oh Harry…" She vanished the mess with a wave of her wand and rushed to his side so he could lean against her body for support.

"Ginny… I— "

"Don't talk Harry." She ordered sternly.

The twist in his gut was unbearable, his legs failed him and he was dead weight against Ginny's body. "Teddy Lupin is an orphan and I could have prevented that if I went to Voldemort sooner, I just can't handle, I think I hear the voices again… He was talking as if in between two conversations, it was very sudden.

"What do you mean Harry?"

"The arch, the voices are so loud, I think they are calling—it's so beautiful out, the sun is so bright. It's a shame… they can't see it. No wonder… They are…lonely.

Harry fell unconscious moments later.

She sighed. "Great." She carefully laid Harry down on the ground. The fact that he was significantly taller than him made this quite a feat. She pulled out her wand, muttered Renervate, and knelt down beside him placing her hand on his forehead for signs of a fever. He had none, yet Harry did not stir… "No… no, no, no no… No! HERMIONE RON!" She shouted for them as panic flooded every inch of her body, leaving her numb…

They were at her side within five minutes slightly winded with their eyes closed. "Ginny… what— " They paled immediately when they saw Harry unconscious.

Ron spoke hoarsely staring wide-eyed at Harry's unconscious form. "What happened?"

"By the time I caught up to him he'd vomited multiple times and then he was distraught about Teddy being orphaned and then he got delirious mumbling about loud, lonely voices and an arch and then just passed out. I tried Renervate but he won't nothing!" Said Ginny anxiously.

"He spirals so easily." Hermione bent down to check his pulse it was slowed but clearly distinguishable. "That's because this is not a magical or even a physical ailment… Let's get him back to the house. Hermione took care of this with a nonverbal Hover charm.

"Take him, take him to my room… I'll stay with him until he wakes up." She said determinedly.

"Ginny listen… I think he's fallen into a coma, I have been practicing Legilimency and I inadvertently saw into Harry's mind the day he broke his hand, it was an open book but also a chaotic mess."

"You're just telling me this now!" She said anxiously.

"I didn't want people to think I was probing their mind so I kept it to myself." Said Hermione her expression subdued. "It's nothing you don't instinctively know already Ginny."

"I know but I didn't think he would fall into a stress coma." Ginny looked shattered.

Hermione sighed heavily. "Honestly, I'm surprised it didn't happen just after the battle ended, Harry's mind right now, it's under the constant strain of guilt, loss, and post war expectations, it seems like he really has had enough." She said sadly.

"So you're saying he's cracked." Ron said a little too bluntly, for Ginny let out a small wounded cry. "Sorry Ginny." He said apologetically wrapping his arm around her.

Hermione shook her head "No Ron, quite the opposite his mind is trying to prevent itself from falling apart, though not every coma is a defense mechanism but this seems like one."

They made it to Ginny's room a few minutes later. Ginny took a seat right in front of her bed, looking utterly deflated…

"You can't just sit here sis, you'll go mad, you'll need to eat eventually and shower and use loo and sleep." Said Ron insistently.

"Like hell, I can't just sit here… I already thought lost him twice, maybe more than that if I really think about it… I won't, can't go through that again!" Said Ginny breaking into quiet sobs suddenly.

"Ginny…" They said together looking somber.

Fawkes flew through Ginny's open door and landed on her right knee, letting out a soft melancholy chorus of Phoenix song as he stared intently at Ginny.

Ginny felt the warmth that Harry always mentioned coming into contact with a Phoenix, she felt inexplicably less somber from his contact…

"Come off your perch to check on me?" Asked Ginny with an appreciative smile at Fawkes, gently stroking him by his feathers…

"She's gone right now, but I'm sure Mum will bring dinner up to you, it'll be okay Ginny." Said Ron consolingly.

"Only if he wakes up…" Said Ginny in a hoarse whisper.

Telepathy would be very useful in moments just like this one…

Coming Mione?

I will soon, but I'm going stay with her for a bit.

Can't magic fix him?"

No, Harry isn't having physical issues it's in his mind, he just checked out… All we can do is wait.

"I'm not good at doing nothing, I'll wait for Mum to get back from Diagon Alley, apparently a lot of shops that reopened are giving customers free stuff. I'll fill her in and keep her at bay for their sakes

You are a good brother, son and friend, I wouldn't be in love with you if you were not!

You have to say that, but I love you for it.

I don't have to say that, it's true…

Once Ron left Hermione took Ginny's hand. "He will be okay you know." Said Hermione kindly

"I waited for years, I gave him up for the rest of the world after only a few months, had to witness him dead, and now this."

"You're coping very well, I don't seem to cope with Harry suffering without, without crying." She began to sniff audibly now.

Ginny made a request looking determinedly at Harry's unconscious form in her bed. "Hermione, can you teach me Legilimency? I know it can be used to show people things, even if what they see isn't real." She sighed sadly. "Words, words aren't having an effect on Harry. I need to show him, what lasting peace and happiness looks like because I don't think he believes that it's possible, happiness is entirely fleeting to him."

"Yes I can teach you but you need rest so get some food and sleep, it won't work if you're tired or unfocused. We'll start in a few days." Said Hermione advisably.

"Thanks Hermione."

"You're welcome Ginny." She squeezed her hand tightly before leaving Ginny alone in her room.

"Harry I know you will hate that I'm doing this but it's long overdue… Expecto Patronum." She said quietly.

Standing on in the hallway between Ron and Ginny's room, Hermione thought out a message to Kingsley Shacklebolt and sent her silver otter off to deliver it.

"I just hope Kingsley tells me what I want to hear…" Said Hermione anxiously.

Mrs. Weasley, and the rest of that matter, were shocked by Harry's apparent stress coma. It was late evening now. Luna, who had spent the majority of the day working on her flower bed at the ruins of her house felt more optimistic about Harry's current state, even though there had been no change.

"Oh I expect he's having very good dreams." She told Ginny with a comforting smile."

"Thanks Luna." Said Ginny appreciatively.

"Oh look a patronus!" Said Luna excitedly.

Kingsley's Lynx bounded suddenly into the sitting room and spoke in his deep yet gentle voice. Good evening, I am sorry to hear about Harry's coma, PTSD is cropping up amongst the Auror office, people dealt with war and Death Eaters too long, it's not easy… Hermione I double checked and they have indeed been moved back to their original residence. Please let me know when Harry is awake, the storm of press and magical community demands to hear from him."

"I don't know why you're bothering with those barking people Hermione, what's done is done where they are concerned and Harry himself would tell you not to bother." Said Ron bluntly.

"That's precisely why I'm doing this because he thinks nothing of what they did and did not do!" Said Hermione hotly, well I definitely think plenty about it!"

"Suit yourself, Mione just remember their fire place is boarded up, so don't floo in unless you want them to be even more barking when you get there…" Ron fought back a laugh sharing a grin with George.

"I'm muggle born, I wouldn't floo into a Muggle house." Said Hermione slightly offended.

"Lucky them." Sad Ron fighting more laughter now.

"You coming? Tomorrow afternoon." Asking Hermione looking at Ginny now.

"Oh, Yes I am!" Said Ginny quite tensely.

"Don't go causing trouble girls, those people have the worst phobia of the magical community I have ever seen and you know my job within the Ministry." Said Arthur uneasily.

"We just want to know why!" They said angrily together.

"Bed!" Called Mrs Weasley to the room and so they all turned in for the night, Ginny sleeping right next to Harry even though he was still in a coma.

The following afternoon, Hermione helped Ginny don a in her words, Muggle friendly wardrobe…

"Hermione," Ginny began, sounding rhetorically blunt. "I have no intention of being chums with the people that made the first 15 years of Harry's life about the same as a House Elf."

"I know but we need to keep up appearances until we get in the door, and not for nothing, but their lives were uprooted for an entire year. Do you really want to spook them the moment we knock on the door?" Asked Hermione sounding blunt.

Both girls settled on wearing their funeral dresses again, the rationalization was that this would be equally as grim…

"So how do we do Apparate to Little Whinging without drawing attention to ourselves?" Said Ginny quizzically.

"I've made arrangements with Arabella Figg, to Apparate directly into her house." Said Hermione matter of factly.

"The Squib who was in the order?" Asked Ginny not quite sure of who she was talking about.

"Yes, she is right next door. Dumbledore stationed her in close proximity to Harry so she could keep an eye on things, report to Dumbledore about any magical anomalies so he could head off the Ministry, and stay informed of about Harry… Let's go." Said Hermione promptly.

Ginny nodded but before they even prepared to Apparate magical light began to radiate from Ginny before shooting out giving form to her Doe…

"Lilly, I'm sorry. I should have known you'd want to be there too." Said Ginny apologetically.

"It's okay sweetheart, I would however like to use your body for a while, my sister owes me an explanation and somehow I don't think she will give it to a reincarnation." Said Lilly calmly.

"Can you really do that?" They asked astounding.

"Yes I believe so as I am merely consciousness given form by the magic within you Ginny." Answered Lily. "I will understand however, if this is too close to home for you."

"Will I still be able to move?" Asked Ginny uncertainly.

"I think you will simply be a passenger like I am in using your body as refuge. Here however, I will be driving, and as I said, only if you allow me."

"Okay, besides it's not really fair of me to deny you yelling at your sister… I'll gladly wait my turn." She said stroking her head gently.

"Thank you Ginny, you are very kind to allow me the use of your body, for both refuge and as a vessel." Said Lilly gratefully.

Once again there was light surrounding Ginny, but this time when it was gone there was a healthy glow of sunlight in her eyes. Lilly took in her surroundings slowly walking to the mirror on Ginny's closet door and examining herself.

After a few minutes she spoke, and not in Ginny's voice but in her own. It was much softer. "It seems my likenesses to Ginny are not over exaggerated, aside from a few key differences, my hair was a darker shade of red for instance and obviously no freckles." Said Lilly aloud.

Hermione was suddenly very nervous, she responded awkwardly. "Um I haven't seen enough pictures to compare myself, but you share a large temper when you're angry…" She blushed embarrassingly.

Lilly chuckled gently. "Yes, we do." She became apologetic. "I'm sorry Hermione I am sure this is the strangest thing you have witnessed since you entered the magical world."

"It's definitely up there." Admitted Hermione shyly.

Lilly turned in the direction Harry still in a coma on Ginny's bed, recent events hadn't stirred him at all.

"He is the spitting image of James, right down to the naturally messy black hair." Said Lilly emotionally. She placed a hand on one of his cheeks.

"Did you want some time alone? We don't have to leave until you're ready." Said Hermione uncertainly.

She shook her head. "No, if I stay with him it will be harder to leave and I won't abuse Ginny's permission to borrow her body." Lilly tore her gaze away from her son looking intently at Hermione. "I would however like to thank you for always helping my son, that goes for Ron too. We knew what he was potentially destined for and to have friends with him through nearly all of it means a great deal to me as his mother." Lily said all this with quiet solace.

"I need you to know how much I love your son, more than my own family." She said quietly.

Lilly gauged Hermione's expression with an emotional smile. "You'd have to, seeing as you removed yourself from your parents memories to accompany him this past year, I do not take that lightly Hermione, few would make such a decision."

"You know about that?" Said Hermione taken aback.

Lily had an apologetic expression. "Yes, there's times when James and I are listening from within Harry and Ginny's souls… Several days ago Harry had a conversation with you that led to an emotional breakdown… James made me aware, and we nearly came to his aid, but I felt you had things well in hand, I happened to catch that information."

"Considering that he broke his hand, I'm not sure I had anything under control… He was so distraught." Said Hermione somberly.

Lily shook her head holding Hermione's shoulders consolingly. "Harry's emotions can overwhelm him at a moment's notice… My son is incredibly lucky to have two women in his life who love him as thoroughly as you and Ginny do albeit in your own distinct ways."

"I never had siblings, and my parents were focused on work much more than I would have liked." Said Hermione quietly.

"Solitude is the profoundess fact of the human condition, we're the only being that knows we are alone."

"Octavo Paez…" Said Hermione quietly.

"Very good, I always thought magical philosophy was not nearly as profound as Muggle philosophy." Said Lilly with a broad smile.

"Was your sister ever kind?" Asked Hermione abruptly.

"Once," Started Lily with a sad sigh. "We did everything together as young children, but when my magical abilities started to pop up and she had none I think she became afraid of being left behind, my friendship with Severus did not help… It's quite something for a child to personally contact Hogwarts especially a Muggle who has no magic. Naturally, Hogwarts can't accept Muggles void of magic. It would destroy the Statute of Secrecy. Dumbledore was very kind about it, but I think she felt I abandoned her." She sighed very heavily now. "Then she met Dursley and became excessively uptight, determined to pretend magic didn't exist at all."

"And yet that's where Dumbledore left him." Said Hermione bitterly.

"Hermione please don't be angry with Albus." Said Lilly calmly.

"How can you be okay with it!" Said Hermione in exasperation.

"Please sit down." She said gently, using Ginny's wand to conjure chairs next to Ginny's bed where Harry slept without the slightest movement. "You must understand the first war against Voldemort, wasn't like your generations… He resurfaced in Britain after more a decade abroad, he'd been invisible, no one not even Albus, knew what he was doing and he resurfaces with an army that was larger than your generations from the very start and steadily gained more power and followers, keeping there identities hidden. He made people fear him and he made people respect him… Britain was at his mercy. Dumbledore put together the Order of the Phoenix but our numbers were infantile by comparison and thus were picked off like ants and it didn't stop when he fell… His most loyal followers refused to believe he fell and continued causing chaos in his name. Frank and Alice Longbottom are notable victims after he fell, it was dangerous for Order members especially." She glanced intently at her son before continuing. "We can only make decisions based on what is happening in the present, and I believe Albus did not want my sacrifice to be in vain. Did you know he spared my life, likely for Severus, multiple times? He only ever wanted my baby boy and my sacrifice broke his powers… Albus had the foresight to keep Harry out of the magical community, given its state after the first war I'm grateful."

"But your sister and her family, they don't love Harry. He barely existed to them!"

"I'm angry, make no mistake about that but my in-laws are to blame, not Albus, he ensured evil could not get to Harry… My sister and her family are many things, but they are not evil people." Said Lily calmly.

"They are not good people either." Said Hermione flatly. "You don't know, how underdeveloped he is emotionally. Treated like nothing, until he had leverage to get treated with indifference, around 4th year." She sniffed audibly. "He doesn't know, but I saw, in his mind, flashes of the 10 years before Hogwarts…" She trailed off with a heavy sigh.

"You know Legilimency." It was an observation not a question.

"I'm practicing…" Admitted Hermione shyly. "I didn't mean to catch so much of Harry's memories but He was always dreadful at Occlumency, so when he has an emotional breakdown his mind is quite literally an open book." Silent tears began to fall from her face now. "He had nothing and no one, not even any friends… A decade and a half of being completely alone, shoved in a cupboard under the stairs… When he was very young, he would cry alone and regularly hungry, sometimes so long he would fall asleep…" Hermione trailed off watching Harry's unconscious form feeling pity she knew he would loathe.

"I'm going to kill Petunia!" Seethed Lilly angrily. "Now I'm ready to go."

"Can you give Ginny back control until we get in their house? They have been in refuge for a year… I haven't met them but they'll likely slam the door if they hear without context." Said Hermione rationally.

"That would be a headache knowing my sister as I do. It definitely makes more sense for you both to soften them up before I start yelling at them." Said Lilly stiffly.

"Thank you."

There was a nod, her eyes closed for several seconds and when they opened again, Ginny's bright brown eyes were present once more…

"Let's see if these people show remorse for their actions." Said Ginny bluntly.

After a somber goodbye to Harry, Ginny and Hermione Disapparated, from the Burrow together. They appeared in Arabella Figg's sitting room, the smell of cats was instant, she burst through the kitchen door a few minutes later.

"About time, why you insist on seeing these people when Harry could careless to see them ever again and they feel the same way." She said impatiently.

"He's fallen into a stress and guilt induced coma." Said Hermione plainly.

"But, You-know-who is gone." Said Ms Figg blankly. She gave a subdued shrug. "If you're thinking they will care that anything happened to him, don't hold your breath… They hated the boy… Never fed him a proper meal in the decade before he went off to Hogwarts. Had no problem over feeding their bratty, pig of a son though before the diet anyway." She said snidely. She led them through the sitting room, sighing as they went. "I tried to give him more than that whenever they left him here. Couldn't act like I cared too much or they wouldn't have kept it up and I would have been worthless keeping Dumbledore informed as he was growing up and coming into his magic… I'm not too fond of children but I felt for the boy." Finished Ms. Figg, pity in her voice now. She stopped in the kitchen and sat down gesturing at the front door. "There you are, Vernon hasn't gone back to his job yet same with Dudley and school so you'll have the lot on your hands."

"Why don't you move?" Asked Hermione bluntly. "Nothing is keeping you here now."

She gave a batty laugh. "Look at me girls, it's a little thing called old age… Too much energy that I just don't have."

"You were in both wars, surely you can get up energy to move." Insisted Ginny.

"I'm content, come back through when you're done with them, this neighborhood is about as Muggle as it gets, you're dressed well, they judge strangers by their looks." She said lazily.

They nodded and left, crossing to the driveway of Number Four.

Hermione spoke somewhat quickly. "Let me get us in the door and your still underage so no magic."

"They better hope they don't set me off." Said Ginny stiffly.

"Ginny, I'll be your wand okay please." Pleaded Hermione.

"Alright."

Soon they were on the Dursley's doorstep… Hermione cast a silencing charm around their general space, took a step back and gazed below…

"This is right where he was left as a baby…" They sniffed glanced at each other with on nod before Hermione rang the doorbell…

"Dudley, get the door please we're in the middle of watching a Benny Hill Marathon!" Shouted Vernon Dursley loudly.

"Alright!" Said Dudley irritability. "I really wish people would stop welcoming us back to the bloody neighborhood…" Dudley muttered under his breath. "I was just about to eat lunch."

Any irritation vanished the moment he opened the front door and saw two girls standing on the doorstep.

"Um can I help you?" Dudley said shyly. His expression looked like no matter they wanted he would gladly entertain them, though he was looking past Hermione at Ginny on the lower step with his mouth ajar.

"Are you Dudley?" Asked Hermione in a friendly tone.

"Yeah I am. Are you new to the neighborhood, haven't seen you before and we've lived here for ages until we had to leave because my cousin got himself wrapped up in a war." Said Dudley dully.

"Your cousin Harry Potter right?" Asked Hermione gently.

"You know him? Are you from his lot? I've been worried about him, just up and left and we had to go into hiding for a year."

Hermione chose her words carefully. "Yes, I was raised normal until I found out about magic, like Harry. Both my parents are normal, no magic at all. We have news about Harry. May Ginny and I come in?" Ask Hermione politely.

"Who is it Dudley!" Barked Vernon from the sitting room.

"People about, about him. You know, the stuff we had to move for." Said Dudley hastily. "Come in quickly." He added to the girls. "I want to know what's happened and I don't want Mum and Dad to shove you out."

They walked into kitchen past Dudley just as his parents registered what Dudley had said and could be heard rushing into the kitchen.

Vernon showed instant agitation. "They told us the nonsense that boy was involved in was over! I don't ruddy care what's become of him!"

Any hope of Ginny staying calm vanished immediately. "He has a name you know. Did you really hate him that much? That you couldn't show him the slightest bit of kindness? He was a child!" Said Ginny with ice in her voice.

"We took him in!" Said Vernon hotly. "You lot with your magic nonsense… He caused us all sorts of trouble. Endless Owls, vanishing glass, floating Cake, blowing up my sister like a ruddy balloon, Dudley attacked by those Demte-things… Our fireplace blasted apart by a family too dense to use the door! Magic is nonsense and that boy gave me more than enough headaches with it! So forgive me if I didn't take kindly to having him dumped on our doorstep by that crackpot old fool!"

"Vernon you'll scare the neighborhood!" Said Petunia sharply.

"No he won't, Mrs. Evans, I cast a silencing charm around your house." We can't be overheard." Said Hermione in a calm innocent tone.

Petunia seemed shocked that a stranger would know her maiden name. She responded quietly. "It's Dursley, Evans was my maiden name.

Hermione faked ignorance and told a half truth. "Is it? So sorry, my mother didn't take my father's name when they married. They are dentists, I think they wanted to keep their professional standing separate, I always call people by their surname and Lilly is the historical records at Hogwarts as Evans." Said Hermione casually. "Pardon my rudeness."

"She said she was raised normal, her parents don't have any magic at all, but she does. Hang on you cast magic without one of those things. Is that why all that stuff happened with Harry when we were kids?"

"Most of that was accidental magic." Said Hermione quietly. "I cast a nonverbal spell to avoid alerting people without magic to our conversation." She was quite shocked that this was the same Dudley who bullied Harry when they were kids, but she maintained a smile in his direction. "May we sit down Mrs. Dursley?"

She was apparently still trying to process being addressed as Evans…

"You'll do no such thing, I've tolerated magic for more than a decade with that boy under my roof making our lives a miserable hell— "

"I think you have that backwards, Dursley." Said Ginny sharply. "Harry was the one in a miserable hell!" Her voice held suppressed rage.

"I will not apologize for keeping his abnormality contained!" Barked Vernon hotly.

"Idiot man, you can't stamp out magic by shoving kids into isolation and neglecting them!" Said Ginny angrily. "If Harry was a lesser soul you would have been responsible for creating the perfect right hand for Voldemort, and he might not have been defeated! Total absence of love is the very root of evil… Your cruelty toward Harry isn't very far off!"

He narrowed his eyes at Ginny. "Hang on you belong to that barking family that would rather blast apart a fireplace then use a door! And Dudley's tongue…" Said Vernon seething with recognition. "Magic is evil missy, I wish it could be stamped out completely!"

"But," Said Dudley slowly. "Magic saved my life." There was a subdued quality to his voice. "And she," He stared briefly at Hermione again. "Has normal parents and everything… Do lots of normal kids get magic?" Asked Dudley curiously.

"A fair amount around the world. It's most common in Britain an America though." Said Hermione casually. "There's not a lot of pure blood families left in Britain. Half-blood is the majority otherwise witches and wizards would have died out here."

"So if I have a kid, they could have magic in them?" He asked thoughtfully.

"You never know, it usually manifests around the age of nine. If the parents both together have exceptionally powerful magic then their children display accidental magic much earlier… What age did Harry start showing signs Mrs. Dursley?"

She ignored this question asking one of her own instead. "How does he know about the day she first left for that place? I haven't ever spoken about it, and certainly not to him." Said Petunia curtly.

"Snape's memories, Harry watched them—that's something that is within our power…" Hermione added at her questioning look. "Extracting, manipulating, implanting or removing memories… Snape was, as it turned out in love with your sister from the moment he saw her."

"I always said he was odd, creepy even… Trying to stalk her, but she felt sorry for him with his family as dysfunctional as it was." Said Petunia snidely. "Hang around with people like that, it's no surprise she got herself killed in the end… Well," She snapped abruptly, "Tell me I didn't take in my burden of a nephew in for nothing." Said Petunia bluntly.

"Voldemort is dead, our war is finished. Harry survived." Said Hermione bluntly.

"Can I see him?" Said Dudley surprised by his own eagerness to see his cousin.

"I'm afraid not, PTSD has taken its toll on Harry and he's fallen into a coma, he's had several emotional breakdowns before he lapsed into the coma." Said Hermione stoically.

Petunia had a suddenly worn down expression on her face, all traces of irritation or contempt were gone and she appeared lost in thought again…

"Boy finally cracked then did he? Not surprised, more trouble than he was worth that one." Said Vernon with amusement bordering on glee. "Serves him right for going with that giant oaf all those years ago!" He finished nastily.

Hermione felt unparalleled rage bubble quickly in her chest… With great difficulty she reigned in her emotions.

"Dudley we need to speak with them in private. Can you leave please… I don't think Harry will be awake anytime soon, but when he does we'll let him know you were asking about him." Said Hermione quietly.

"I suppose, but who are you?" He asked.

"Hermione Granger, Harry's best friend, and that's Ginny Weasley his girlfriend." She said, noticing that Ginny was looking murderous.

Dudley seemed to notice because he hastily left the room.

"I need to use the loo." Said Ginny in a low voice through gritted teeth. "Petunia can you accompany as I'm sure don't want a stranger wandering throughout your house. Said Ginny in a slightly calmer voice.'

"I do as well." Said Hermione casually.

"If you try any funny business, harm my wife in any way— " Started Vernon sharply.

"I would be more worried about yourself, Dursley!" She said acidly.

Petunia tempered her husband before she stood up and beckoned them to follow. "Come then."

It happened just as they were up close, Ginny passing directly into Petunia's line of sight, her mouth fall open, with an audible gasp…

When the kitchen door shut behind them Petunia spoke in a jarred whisper. "Why are you here?" We are through with the boy and he is through with us, we did what the Dumbledore asked of us!."

"You did the bare minimum." Said Hermione bluntly. "Case in point." They just came to a stop by the stairs leading to the second floor and were in fact standing right in front of the cupboard under the them, Hermione opened it with a flick of her wand…

Ginny dropped to a knee and stuck her head inside looking around with bile rising to her throat as she saw what had been designated as Harry's room since he could talk, walk, and feed himself. Ginny withdrew her head after a few minutes, but she couldn't stand, it was too much… Cobwebs, mold spiders, she didn't know if it was better when he was actually sleeping there but somehow she doubted it.

Ginny was shaking with quiet rage. "He hates small spaces, now I understand why. Eleven and a half years with a child size jail cell… The filth in there— why? Why did you treat him like he was a burden."

"I'm supposed to pretend that he wasn't?" Said Petunia unapologetically. "I hadn't seen my sister in years by the time he was dumped on my doorstep and then I'm reading a letter that she was murdered and the fate of the world depends on his survival and that some ancient charm is dormant and that I have to take him in, and treat him like a son when he is a constant reminder that magic cut her life short, not even a quarter of a century. Dead at 21 because she was too noble to leave that world behind before that lunatic found her." There was an aged look on her face now. "I have never been happy that my sister is dead, but I warned her when she told me of the prophecy to save herself and her family and she ignored me. "Now, by all means tell me how I was supposed to feel about the boy that is a never ending reminder that my only sister is dead?" Her tone was challenging. "Always asking about where he got that scar, and always wanting to know what she was like… I could hardly look at, much less comfort him." She finished bitterly.

"So, you couldn't handle your guilt and took it out on a child? Said Ginny incredulously.

"You're both going to judge me now I take it?" Snapped Petunia.

"You treated him like he didn't matter to ignore your own guilt! You've no idea the damage you've done to a him, damage that a boy whose parents were murdered did not need to be put through!" Said Ginny angrily.

"Far less damage than living amongst wizards and witches has caused him." Said Petunia bluntly.

"Considering the amount of work it's taken for both us to even start to fix all the psychological and emotional issues you've left him with, you are wrong." Said Hermione with an edge to her voice for the first time."

"Don't act like you have been inside his head." Said Petunia with a scoff.

"As it turns out," Said Hermione with a sad expression. "I have."

"I don't even need to guess when that happened." Said Ginny quietly.

Hermione gave Ginny a subdued nod. She turned back to Petunia. "I'm going to show you, the consequences of your actions." Said Hermione bluntly.

Petunia bit back a retort about being scolded like a child, saying instead. "I don't want to worry Vernon, we'll go elsewhere, my neighbor I left him with her many times and she seemed much less irritated than Vernon about the boy, if you insist on this I would prefer to do it there."

"I will modify his memory so he doesn't know we were here, there's no point to him remembering because he's just as insufferable about magic as Ron's Great Aunt Muriel is in general." Said Hermione bluntly. "You'll need to distract him."

Petunia gave a stiff nod entering the kitchen well ahead of them and she could be heard saying that the girls had gone and was fixing him lunch after a few minutes later…

"Couldn't I have hit him with my bat bogey hex!" Said Ginny angrily. The fat bastard, at least she has told us why she was such a git to Harry, even though she still can't use his bloody name!"

"No, you're underage, you using magic here could create an unnecessary headache… Just calm down!" Said Hermione with exasperation.

"Lilly wants to kill Dursley, Hermione. I can feel it. I'm not to far off either!" She spat venomously.

Carefully, Hermione narrowly opened the kitchen door and pulled out her wand but she had no intention of using a memory charm, instead she said, without the slightest bit of guilt. "Imperio…"

Ginny gaped at her for a moment, but then she looked as though Hermione had made her Christmas very early. "Please tell me your going to make him off himself…" She said with unapologetic longing.

"Ginny, that's an awful thought to have!" She whispered quite appalled. "I'm just going to send him to the sitting room make him stay there until we've left and she comes back… We're not burdening Fig with a likely argument between Lilly and her sister. Get behind the door…"

That's what Hermione did, Vernon Dursley lumbered back into the sitting room carrying his lunch without the slightest clue that two strangers were standing behind his kitchen door…

"You don't think you'll get in trouble for that?" Asked Ginny quietly.

I'm of age, so no, come on."

"Sit down, I'm doing this here and now in this house." Said Hermione abruptly.

"Don't." Said Petunia harshly.

"What's the matter Petunia? Ghosts finally catching up with you too much to handle?" Said Ginny in a low his. Ginny's face was extra close now.

Petunia was suddenly at a loss. "You're so much like her, when I saw you up close the first time I thought it was just the similar hair but she was always so— "

"Careful now Tuney, you don't want to speak ill of the dead." Said Ginny in a low tease of disapproval.

"Leave me alone, I buried my sister long before she died."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that rubbish…" Said Ginny with a derisive laugh.

"Sorry, but if you think this cruel then you need to know what he went through." Said Hermione in a quiet but unmistakably unapologetic tone.

"You act like we tortured him. We gave him food and shelter, kept him safe." Said Petunia irritably.

"You did what was necessary… enough so he didn't starve, just enough to make sure he stayed alive, but you're naïve if you think you gave him anything that he needed." Said Ginny harshly.

"It's amazing you know, how kind Harry is when he has every excuse to be the complete opposite." She chuckled mechanically now. "I used to wonder how that was possible when you people barely acknowledged him. I'm a logical person, even about magic, but somehow I can't shake the feeling that Lilly and James have been watching over their son his whole life."

"They have, living in his soul, they protected him from them, from Voldemort, even with all his trauma… Nothing could damage his soul, not even being touched by the darkest magic." Said Ginny adamantly.

"Unfortunately, his life is prolonged suffering and this is where it started to become routine." Hermione pulled out her wand and spoke bluntly. "I haven't implanted the memories of another person before, but I have been practicing Legilimency for a while so you shouldn't have anything to worry about."

"Hermione is the brightest witch of her age, this can go wrong of course, but you'll probably be fine." Said Ginny with a thin smile.

"No, stay out of my head. Why are you doing this? I'm not evil, I took him in!" Said Petunia quickly sounding desperate for the first time.

Ginny looked stony now and if human stares could kill the way a basilisks did… "But you didn't love him, you didn't even like him and make no mistake, that's part of the reason, however small, why your only nephew is now in a coma!" She stepped back again. "Do it Hermione."

Hermione nodded then took a seat across from Petunia who was fidgeting. "I can't move…"

"I need you still, stop moving… You can't get up anyway, not until I let you." Said Hermione bluntly.

Petunia glared at them both. "You're wasting your time!"

"Of course you think that, you've never loved Harry, not like we do! What's it to you and your magic-phobic husband that you treated him like a slave and a criminal just because he has magic." Said Hermione venomously. "Even seven years around people who actually love and care about him hasn't completely undone the scars of your neglect and hate." She gathered herself with a heavy breath.

Hermione was determined more than she ever had been before to focus on the magic that she was going to cast… Only now did she fully understand why Harry had failed Occlumency, less than ten minutes of direct eye contact during an emotional conversation had let her in, albeit inadvertently, to a large majority of his memories, much of sad or terrifying or a heavy burden. No one with such baggage could master Occlumency, especially taught by Snape… Layers upon layers like an utterly depressing movie reel. At the time, she was preoccupied with the events at Malfoy Manor being on the surface.

She felt guilty, knowing so much of his life's memories now, even though it was inadvertent—she'd tell him when he was awake from his coma… Yet, she thought it a good thing. Harry was the closest thing to a brother that she had and she knew he was never going tell his Aunt how miserable his childhood had been. Still, good siblings held lousy parenting accountable even if one dismissed such failings. Besides, one adult had done that to Hermione's knowledge concerning Petunia Dursley, that was why this needed to be done. Hermione felt thankful for Lilly's blessing too, knowing that whatever the outcome of this experiment she was going to confront her sister. Either way, she would know how much Harry had suffered and was suffering still…

Ginny smiled with a rhetorical shrug. "Harry would say not to bother too, but either way, whenever he wakes up he'll know that we held you accountable for everything you've done and, failed to do… Your oaf of a husband is probably the bigger culprit but knocking the stuffing out of him is just pointless." She spat harshly. "That's why we're trying, let's call it a magical intervention, I've been wondering if you're still Lilly Evans sister underneath that wall of bitterness and jealousy, I guess we'll see." Ginny held an x-ray like stare at Petunia now. "You're up Hermione."

"I don't have a choice?" Asked Petunia irritably.

"Harry didn't have a choice so why would we let you off? Something tells me Lilly approves of what we're doing anyway." Said Ginny with an unreadable face.

"Yes now," Said Hermione in slow warning. "Legilimens!" She said emphatically.

With the cry of the spell and nothing but Harry's memories on her mind Hermione began the, as Ginny had deemed it, magical intervention of Petunia Dursley…


	11. Past, Present and Future

As their minds connected surroundings vanished, replaced by a memory. As it came in focus slowly, Petunia spoke aloud.

"Are we really in the past?" She said disbelieving.

"Yes but only in memory, your body is still untouched in your kitchen, remember these will be Harry's memories, you'll see things and hear things you did not bother with at the time these things happened in your life, but this is about Harry's life…

"Where are you starting your little intervention then?" Asked Petunia snidely, lingering on the last word.

"Take a look around, but if you need a clue, I'm not starting any later than when Harry was six." Hermione instructed bluntly. "Because thankfully you had enough common sense that you couldn't leave a toddler to fend for themselves." She added with notable distain.

Petunia huffed audibly and looked around…

October 31st, 1986

It was late evening on Halloween, Petunia had taken Dudley out for trick-or-treating. A six-year-old Harry was stuck inside yet again because she refused to take him too.

"Stop pouting boy, dinner is one thing but you're not getting candy, the last thing you're Aunt and I need is two boys bouncing off the walls!"

"I can be good Uncle I can!" Said Harry insistently.

"I told you no, ask again and I'll think twice about dinner!" Snapped Vernon harshly.

"But Dudley gets twice as much dinner, and I'm the quiet one… "He said this not in complaint but rather confusion.

"Dudley is my son. You," He became irritated. "Are an obligation I have no choice but keeping under my roof."

"I don't understand that obli-word?" Said Harry questioningly. "I don't understand why, why you don't treat me the same, like a son… Aunt Petunia was Mum's sister, we're family."

"They share an unfortunate relation." He said snidely

"But I thought I was supposed to come here if she died?" Said Harry blankly.

"I have no ruddy idea about your mother's affairs before her death, but I can tell you it was not MY choice to be stuck with you! Now, talk about this anymore and you won't get supper and I'll send you to your cupboard early!" He threatened loudly.

"No, not tonight, I always have nightmares on Halloween." Said Harry timidly.

"Then I suggest you stop with questions!" He warned.

Harry was given his dinner and ate in silence… One piece of toast and a small bit of fruit. Aunt Petunia was the one who cooked so Harry hadn't expected a lot of food. Still even when she did cook Harry was given minimal portions, going to bed hungry. He was always afraid of making Uncle Vernon even more angry, so he didn't ask for more. It hadn't happened yet, but he was terrified of getting hit…

Aunt Petunia and Dudley returned home before Harry was done eating. Predictably, Dudley had gotten a massive amount of candy which he teased Harry with.

"Three bags full! I have enough for months!" Said Dudley who was salivating from his three extra large bags of candy being completely full.

"I have to check it first darling." Reminded Petunia softly.

Dudley was impatient and vented by stealing Harry's remaining toast. Harry instantly tried to get it back but Dudley was much larger and overpowered him in the struggle knocking Harry harshly to the floor on his back.

"Owww my elbow!" Said Harry woozily.

"Ha ha I win!" Said Dudley snidely.

"Makings of a wrestler my son!" Said his father praisingly.

"Get up before you get filth from your cupboard all over my kitchen floor!" Snapped Petunia sharply.

As he tried to get up Dudley kicked Harry hard in the side. Once, twice… on the third time Harry closed his eyes bracing for more pain… Dudley was thrown several feet backwards by an invisible force, though he landed softly, unlike Harry who was still wreathing in pain where he lay…

"Dudley, darling!" She shouted running to him, ignoring Harry who was actually injured.

Aunt Petunia became thunderous after Dudley was taken upstairs buy his father. "What did you do?"

"What but he was kicking me! My right side really

hurts!" Said Harry anxiously.

"But your legs and arms are perfectly fine, get up and go to your cupboard for the night, now!" She said harshly.

Harry only managed to get himself into a sitting position, the pain was throbbing too much to stand.

"I have nightmares on Halloween, scary blackness, screams, a flash of green light and when I wake up I'm sweating… Not tonight please." Harry begged looking extremely timid now.

"Then consider that your punishment!" She said unsympathetically. She pulled a bottle of Tylenol out of a drawer and tossed it to him. "Take one of those!"

"But it hurts!" Said Harry desperately.

"And that will dull the pain, if you can't walk, I will have Vernon carry you there when he comes back down here."

"Was I always supposed to come here if Mum died?" Asked Harry quizzically.

"Don't ask questions!" She left the room without even checking how badly he was injured.

Harry knew waiting for Uncle Vernon would just add to how miserable he felt so he took a pill and forced himself to walk gingerly to his cupboard, falling to his knees, opened his cupboard door and curled into a ball on the floor. Soon Harry's eyes began tracking a select few spiders nested in one corner…

"At least the spiders mean I'm not alone…" Said Harry with genuine solace. "Why did I end up where people would hate me? Mum, why did you have to die?"

Harry began to cry until he couldn't anymore, exhaustion carrying him off to an uncomfortable sleep, plagued by awful dreams… Dudley in his zombie costume kicking him routinely, then actual zombies chasing him and a loud scream that didn't belong to him as they ate his flesh and finally a burst of green light… Harry woke up in a cold sweat shaking and completely frightened, crying anew.

The memory over, Petunia was shaking still stuck to the chair in her present-day kitchen.

She whispered accusingly. "What… did you… do to me?"

"I probably should have mentioned," Began Hermione unapologetically. "That you would feel Harry's emotions Legilimency causes a kind of empathetic transference."

"He was so sad, and confused, and scared!" Said Ginny, her voice dangerously quiet… "I can't believe…" She trailed off.

"You were there?" Asked Petunia almost fearing Ginny.

"Ginny and Harry's souls are bonded; it seems that they have a lot of magic that has unique ways of presenting itself…" Hermione said bluntly. She noticed that Ginny was back in a sort of trance.

When her eyes opened again, Lilly spoke venomously. "How dare you, Petunia Marie Evans!" The switch went unnoticed by Petunia who shot back angrily. "Last time I checked I'm the fully grown adult here.

They were nose to nose now. "Look at me!"

It registered for Petunia now, noticing the difference in Ginny's voice and eyes…

"No, it can't be, it's not… This is impossible!" She said blankly.

"What's the matter Petunia, don't recognize your little sister or are you just scared of what else I will find out my son suffered through under this roof!" Said Lilly harshly.

"No this can't… You did something else to me, it's a trick!" She said anxiously, staring at Hermione who was wearing an amused smile. "My sister is dead!"

"Now that's just hurtful, I'm standing right here." Said Lilly in a fake sulky tone. "Well, technically it's Ginny's body, she let me into her soul quite a while ago and that is a very powerful magical bond, enough that with her permission I can at least share her body because she is a willing vessel." She turned serious now. "You should know, Ginny is furious with you, she gave me control to me because she wants to hurt you and Vernon badly… Something called the Bat Bogey hex."

"Ginny isn't the only one, Harry thinks everything is his fault, even as an adult, that's because he spent most of his childhood blamed for everything by you and your arse of a husband." Said Hermione angrily.

"Do you care at all that my son felt nothing but cruelty from this family, from my own sister! I would never have treated Dudley like that if you were killed and he was left on our doorstep!" Said Lilly angrily.

"None of this even matters now!" Said Petunia impatiently.

"You still can't understand how much your cruelty destroyed Harry's childhood, but you will!" Said Hermione threateningly.

"But Vernon— "

"Your husband is watching TV and will not move until you can return to him." Said Hermione stiffly.

"Keep going Hermione, I want to see the worst of my son's childhood." Said Lilly with a hard edge to her words as she glared at her sister.

"Are you sure? These are going to be difficult to see."

"I know, that's why Ginny switched with me, she couldn't bare to watch. As his mother however, I do wish to see exactly how much they failed Harry before people who actually cared about him entered his life." She smiled kindly at Hermione.

"Alright then… Legilimens." She said again firmly.

1987 After Harry's first day of school…

"I don't know how it happened; I swear!" Said Harry desperately.

"You were the only one around!" Said Vernon hotly.

"He was bullying me he's always bullying me… He was going to break my nose and he just flew backwards landed on his back on the playground. Maybe it was Karma, like they talk about in church!" Said Harry angrily.

Vernon was dragging Harry roughly by his hair from the kitchen doorway to his cupboard, he roughly tossed him inside and slammed the door…

"Don't act like you're some saint boy!" He spat snidely. "My son frequently gets hurt around you! No meals for a week!"

"No please, I'll starve by then!" Harry begged.

"You'll still have water, but I'm not going to encourage things to keep happening by feeding you when you are— "

"I haven't done anything, he is so much bigger, how— "

"Don't test me further boy, or it will be worse for you!" He said threateningly.

"You never believe me!" Said Harry somberly.

"You are the common denominator in every incident where Dudley is unexplainably hurt. Why would I not blame you? Here's hoping time without food will stop your nonsense!" Said Vernon snidely before waking away.

"But I never touch him, I don't, I don't know how it happened… I never know how it happens…" Said Harry quietly to himself as he began to cry, alone and confused. "They, they all hate me…" He was sobbing angrily now. "Well fine then, I hate them all too!" Fresh sobs flooded over Harry with quiet intensity. "I know Mum and Dad loved me, I can feel it, but nobody else does, maybe nobody ever will." Harry cried until he fell asleep…

The memory ended and all the usual surroundings fell into place once more. Petunia was shaking more violently than at the end of the first memory…

"Stop, stop doing this to me!" She pleaded in an angry whisper.

Hermione leaned forward so her face inches from Petunia Dursley, her tone perfectly calm. "I told you, you were going to feel Harry's pain and suffering, which you caused and allowed… I have only shown you two memories and your crumbling under the weight of Harry's suffering and misery! I can't believe you are Lilly Potter's sister, you disgust me!" She finished savagely.

"How are you both fine?" She asked desperately.

Lilly answered now. "Wizards and Witches can shield the mind from Legilimency with the counter charm Occlumency. Hermione has clearly become adept at it—I am learning not to be surprised by her talent, I'd guess only Voldemort and Dumbledore could use both simultaneously… Me, I am a reincarnation, greater than ghosts but no longer physically human, please go again Hermione." Said Lilly calmly.

Hermione nodded and began again… "Legilimens!"

Christmas 1988

Harry was outside mid morning shoveling the driveway free of snow… Not once had he ever gotten anything from them, not even acknowledgement of the day. He hated himself but he wanted something for Christmas this year even if it lacked any of the cheer that up, he was sure normally accompanied the holiday. It took three hours to shovel the snow—the one time when Dudley's much larger hand-me-downs were useful for layering in the harsh Winter cold.

"I'm finished shoveling Aunt Petunia!" Shouted Harry as he came back in the house.

She was indifferent as she entered the kitchen. "Good, we're going to visit Marge today, if you behave— "

"Not Marge, she bullies me worse than Dudley! Can't I just stay next door with Mrs. Figg?" Harry asked desperately.

"Use your head, she is with her family. I'm never pleased when Marge is around you, always insulting my sister but we're not leaving you here and there is nobody else to take you." She was very irritable.

"I thought you would love that she insults her." Said Harry surprised.

"Only I have a right to hate my sister." Said Petunia defiantly. "Believe me if we could leave you, we would."

"Alright, may I still have something for Christmas?" Asked Harry, more hopefully than he wanted to admit.

"Yes, as long as you behave." Said Petunia bluntly.

"I will if she does!" Said Harry through gritted teeth.

Harry didn't think this would go well and sure enough… Several hours later as they came back from Marge's place his Uncle Vernon was dragging him roughly inside the house to his cupboard.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" He shouted see red.

"I tell you… All the time… I'm not… doing anything!" Harry choked out; he was suffocating rapidly from the weight of his Uncle's hands around his neck.

"Vernon, let him go!" Said Petunia anxiously.

"HE BROKE MARGE'S ANKLE!" Roared Vernon madly.

Petunia was pleading. "She simply fell down the stairs Vernon, he is too skinny to budge her! Calm down!"

Vernon let out a strangled yell and roughly threw Harry against his cupboard door fuming heavily. Harry slumped to the floor trying to breathe properly again, his lungs tight from pain… Harry had the feeling that stopping her husband was not out of concern for his well-being.

"He is responsible, I know he is!" Said Vernon hotly.

"I'll deal with the boy Vernon just go to bed." She said urgently. He grumbled accent and left.

Harry stood up gingerly. "Are you going to hurt me?" He asked timidly.

"Why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut?" She said angrily.

"You don't think I did this!" Harry sounded disbelieving.

"Just, stay in your cupboard as much as possible for the next few days, at least you can't be a burden when you're contained in there!" She said bitterly before walking away.

Harry waited until he was alone than wretched his cupboard door open and slammed it shut. A somber fury came over him. He punched the back wall, then moments later hugged himself in quiet sobs, not out of control or in complaint, but coping with his misery.

"Happy Christmas, Harry, you're a burden!" A little voice shrugged in his head. "At least you can get some food once they're all asleep… That's a present if you really think about it. It would be better if they cared about me… But they don't."

Harry was angrier than he had ever been in his life. Angry at them, angry for caring about Christmas. Angry he wanted them to care about him even though he hated them all… Angry his parents were dead angry he seemed to have the worst luck in the world… Angry he was stuck here…

"Please let it get better someday. Please let it get better someday, please let it get better some day…" He repeated the mantra quietly to himself over and over, eventually slumping to his side on the floor and falling asleep.

The memory ended and this time Petunia spoke hoarsely as if the sensation of being choked was leftover in her own body.

"Stop, stop it, I don't want— "

"Stop what? Forcing you to feel just how miserable you all made Harry's childhood? Don't you think I could have just attacked you with hexes and jinxes if I wanted. I'm trying to be more productive than that!" Said Hermione bluntly.

"How often did your husband choke my son?" Asked Lilly with dangerous calm.

"He never tortured him like this." Said Petunia shakily.

"How…often…Petunia!" Lilly punctuated each word through gritted teeth.

"Only a few times, usually after Dudley or Marge got injured because of him." Said Petunia unsympathetically.

"Because of accidental magic you mean?" Said Hermione quiet rage in her words.

"You knew, you knew Harry would show signs of magic and you did nothing but stand by while he was terrified and confused blaming him for something he couldn't control." She was crying through anger now. "Your just like Severus, hating my son because he reminds you of what you couldn't have!" She shouted angrily.

"Don't you compare me to that creep!" Spat Petunia sharply.

"You're right! You are worse because you were supposed to protect him as a child and all you did was treat him like a burdensome prisoner you were keeping an eye on. You didn't give a damn about your own nephew! Snape might have loathed my son but he at least put his safety above petty jealousy." Said Lilly with utter distain.

"He was quite unfair to him." Said Hermione pointedly.

"Severus was always that way to anyone he hated and if Harry has any of James temperament it didn't bother him at all. Besides, after what they'd done," Lilly glared at her sister. "I'm sure he was more than capable of tolerating whatever Snape did… Keep going Hermione!"

"No leave me alone, he's grown now! Leave— "

"Sorry, I'm not letting you off that easily!" Said Hermione bluntly.

Two, three, four more memories. By the fifth in a row Petunia was in hysterical sobs.

She begged now. "What do you all want from me? To pretend I could handle him?"

"Handle him!" Hermione said incredulously. "He's not a criminal, he needed what every child does from parents' and guardians, love! You love your son; Harry is your family too!"

"What…do…you…want!" She said angrily.

"Gee I don't know, maybe you could try being an adult!" Said Hermione rhetorically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Petunia looked affronted now.

"Be an adult… Try for some remorse." Hermione punctuated the last four words slowly as if she was explaining to a five-year-old, just like Harry had to Voldemort in his last few moments of life…

"Unless you don't care? Or are you just being stubborn?" Lilly had a piercing look.

"You didn't save yourself and I hate you for it. A prophecy tells you a lunatic is after your son and you don't escape out of the magical world… That's why I hate you, and I hate Harry for being a constant reminder that your inability to be selfish is the reason I lost my only sister!"

The words came tumbling out so quickly there was unmistakable contempt in them.

"So you love me so much you hate me for not leaving magic behind, that I can accept." Said Lilly thoughtfully. "But Harry…"

"I'm sorry he's in a coma." There was some measure of sympathy in those words. "But it doesn't matter that I hate the boy, he has more than enough people who love him now." She sighed and her face looked alarmingly wrinkled. "Please, stop showing his memories, it won't change anything, I just want to leave magic behind, forget it ever existed and for me that means forgetting about him and you." Her tone wasn't hostile anymore just defeated…

"Okay then Tuney." Said Lilly her eyes pitying now.

"I can modify both you and your husbands' memories Mrs. Dursley, so that you forget you ever had a magical sister or nephew." Said Hermione plainly.

"What about Dudley?" Asked Petunia uncertainly.

Dudley had come back into the room. "What's going on?" He asked uncertainly.

"Your Mum wants to forget about magic and Harry and her sister. I can make that happen, for you too if you want." Said Hermione delicately.

"No way!" Said Dudley quickly.

"Just you and your husband then, you can go back into the sitting room now. You won't even know it's happened." She stood up again.

"I think I'll visit with my nephew while you're taking care of that." Said Lilly quietly. "Tuney…" She said embracing her sister. "I love you; I hope that forgetting about all this gives you peace from it."

Moments later the kitchen was empty… Dudley spoke uncertainly. "So, you're my Aunt then, you share that girl's body?"

"Yes, though I don't plan to regularly borrow it, this was very personal. You've probably never heard the slightest thing about me from when I was alive." Said Lilly quietly.

"No, but Harry used to have nightmares." Said Dudley quietly.

"Of the night Voldemort came back." Said Lilly knowingly, her expression somber.

"I think so, I mocked him about it… I shouldn't have." Said Dudley regretfully.

"You seem a far cry from the eight or nine-year-old boy who bullied Harry whenever you could catch him, and you seem comfortable even fascinated with magic." Said Lilly calmly.

"Yeah well getting attacked by one of those Dementy—things… Well, Harry saved my life." Said Dudley with a shiver.

"A dementor, yes they can humble even the most stubborn witches and wizards in a heartbeat." Said Lilly matter of factly. "I'm glad you're alright, I wouldn't wish my worst enemy, and certainly never my own flesh and blood." Said Lilly kindly.

Hermione had just come back into the kitchen. "It's done Lilly." She said quietly. "Are you okay?"

"I think I expected it, she never could cope with magic, especially when I had it and she didn't." Sighed Lilly somberly.

"But, if I have a kid with magic, will they hate me too?" Asked Dudley.

"I erased their negative memories, maybe if that happens with you they will react better." Said Hermione encouragingly. "We'll tell Harry you were worried about him."

"We'll he be okay?" Asked Dudley nervously.

"We really don't know, all we can do is wait." Said Hermione quietly.

Ginny was back in control now. "Thank you for showing remorse, but you should know I hate your parents." She said unapologetically blunt.

"We should go." Said Hermione.

They returned to the Burrow a short time later… Ginny went to her room immediately, where Harry lay on her bed very unmoving and asleep…

"I know you'll hate that we did that today, but we had to try and hold her accountable, and your uncle is lucky I didn't kill him!" Said Ginny emotionally. "Come on Harry, don't check out of life when you finally have the chance to live it!"

Molly knocked gently on her door. "You should eat dinner."

"I'm not hungry, I'm not moving." Said Ginny somberly.

"Staying here won't make him wake up any faster honey." She said softly.

"I know, but I need to stay because if I don't I'll just go mad." Said Ginny anxiously.

"I had Poppy check on him while you were gone. He's just sleeping deeply for whatever reason, stress finally caught up with him, there's nothing wrong with him physically… I'll bring you food." Said Molly quietly.

"Thank you." Said Ginny gratefully. She sighed anxiously taking the remaining bed space and holding his hand tightly. "You have to wake up Harry, you're my future. I want to be with you, I want to shag, and I don't care how long it takes us to get there. I want to marry you and I'm going to ask when the time is right." She laughed reprovingly now. "Sorry, but your mental if you think I would let you ask me when I've been in love with you since I was five even if it was childish back then." She smiled thoughtfully. "The ring is all yours though… I don't know whats going on over there on the other side but wake up will you."

But even after a week there was no change… Still, Ginny hardly left her room. Hermione's Legilimency lessons and using the loo the exceptions. She'd taken it upon herself to wash and redress Harry at his bedside regularly, wanting him to be as comfortable as possible… It was easy with magic allowing her to change his clothes automatically. She found caring for her Harry in this way soothing under the unpredictable circumstances. She was thankful for her small frame too because she could sleep right next to him in the bed at night which also kept her sane… Late one night about ten days after he had fallen into a coma, Lilly appeared, the doe setting at the foot of the bed…

"He will be alright." Said Lilly calmly. "I can feel his soul is still tethered on Earth, he hasn't wandered into limbo."

"What's going on then?" Asked Ginny quietly.

"Sleep restores the mind, but it has been very hard for Harry to sleep without going through an emotional breakdown, I'm sure you are aware of that, his mind is simply using a deep sleep to heal." Said Lilly calmly. "You can't rush things…"

"I am learning that the hard way." Said Ginny sighing heavily.

"I know you want to consummate your relationship, but don't wish it so quickly that you lose sight of just being together." She said thoughtfully… I know it's difficult because of your premature, not to mention quite harsh introduction to sex thanks to the horcrux."

"Yes…" She said ashamed.

"Don't let him have you thinking you shouldn't enjoy it when the time comes. It is quite enjoyable an the deepest expression of love and commitment, or it will be for both of you." Said Lilly kindly.

"I always forget that you know my emotions and memories." Said Ginny blushing some now.

She was quiet. "You'll get no lecture from me, I know you love Harry and he loves you, though I am quite sure that he is relatively ignorant about sex. Yet another failure of my sister sadly."

"Harry prefers the simple things right now." Said Ginny quietly.

"That doesn't surprise me, he didn't get a normal childhood and he certainly didn't get to be a normal teenager. I'd have given anything for him to have a normal life." She sighed heavily.

"You couldn't have known how things would turn out Lilly." Ginny said dismissively.

"You are very kind, but if nothing else I should not have refused Dumbledore's offer to be secret keeper. I ruined my son's life."

"Lilly." Said Ginny delicately.

"Can I tuck him in? I haven't done it since he was just older than one." She asked uncertainly.

"You don't have to ask me for something like that… Anytime you want to share my body just ask, as long as I'm not busy it's fine." Ginny smiled, half tickled half worried that Lilly would think that she would refuse a request to tuck in her only child.

"Thank you, Ginny." Said Lilly emotionally.

A few minutes later Lilly was sharing Ginny's body again… She slowly put a thin blanket over her son and then bent over him whispering softly. "I'm so proud of you sweetheart, and I'm sorry you've suffered so much, but you have people to live for. Ginny hasn't left your side so come back to hers. Wake up soon." She smiled. "I know you are too old to be tucked into bed, or looked after but I didn't really get to do it so don't give me too much of a hard time about this or your Aunt okay." She said before kissing her son gently on the forehead.

Ginny was back and after changing into a nightgown settled into bed for the night… "Still, not good enough at Legilimency to enter his mind, but I'll get there. How does Hermione learn magic so fast…" She sighed. If he hasn't come round by then I'll bring him out of this myself!" There was quiet determination in her voice

That morning was greeted with intense sunlight… Sunlight so bright it blinded Harry as he opened his eyes… He looked around, he was in Ginny's room but she wasn't there. What was going on? His brain was fuzzy at best, his mother's voice was and Ginny's were all he could recall. Had he been dreaming? Why did his stomach ache so badly like he hadn't eaten in days? What day was it? He had no idea… He had on a night robe, of all the things he couldn't remember he definitely knew that he hadn't put that on himself. Harry sat up and fully open his eyes, his vision was it's usual mess without his glasses, which like his wand he couldn't tell where they were…

A familiar voice came from a blur of red hair. "I got up to use the loo, and take a shower. I hadn't done in a few days…" Said Ginny in shock.

"Just how many days has it been exactly?" Asked Harry with a confused smile.

"Too bloody many…" She said weakly.

Harry's response was cut off as Ginny came running so fast into Harry's arms that she bowled him over to his back on the bed… The towel she wore fell away in the process, leaving Harry feeling quite uncomfortable, but he knew something had been wrong so he swallowed his discomfort.

"I'm guessing I had you worried then?" He asked delicately.

"Worried, try terrified!" She said through halfhearted anger that dissolved into tears. "Ten days in a coma, you promised me that you would stop fake dying you prat!"

"Ten days? Why? What happened?" Said Harry shocked and confused:

"Everyone seems to think you checked out, like your mind just broke and so you slept while it mended itself." Said Ginny somberly, she didn't even care that she was naked, she held Harry so tightly that she may as well have been glued to him.

"Blimey, I— Hey Gin your squeezing me to death, I'm skinny remember." Said Harry apologetically.

They sat up and she blushed, now realizing that she was accidentally completely naked…

"I should wake up from a coma more often." Said Harry playfully.

"That is not funny!" Said Ginny her face a reproachful glare.

"Just trying to lighten an awkward situation." Harry said defensively.

"You got a problem seeing me starkers Potter?" Said Ginny challengingly.

"Well I didn't picture it happening like this." Harry admitted sheepishly.

"Neither did I but here we are." She shut and magically locked her door. "So, how do I look?"

"Is that supposed be a trick question?" Said Harry rhetorically.

"Well, I had planned to look a lot more cleaned up before you saw me starkers." Ginny admitted with a blush. "And under much happier circumstances."

"Gin you could look like a cave woman and you would still be beautiful." Said Harry truthfully. "Did you take care of me all this time?"

"I couldn't not… I love you so much Harry, I am trying but I don't think I'll last much longer without us shagging… I just need that part of us too because it's the only thing I don't have with you." Said Ginny anxiously.

"I just came out of a coma so I don't think shagging is on the table right now. Harry admitted apologetically. "And I don't want to do a bad job of it, which I would because I don't know how, not really."

"How to shag?" She asked delicately.

He shrugged. "No, I know how it all works, kind of… But I don't have the slightest clue about girls downstairs and I just don't want to mess up!" He said this rather quickly.

"You're worried you won't be able to make me orgasm?" Said Ginny parsing his words.

"Well, yeah I mean how am I supposed make you feel good when I don't know what the bloody hell is going on down there." Said Harry in exasperation.

Ginny was inwardly tickled now. "Harry why didn't you tell me that specifically sooner?" She chuckled in relief. "You had me worried that since you knew I discovered sex early, you'd think that you had to measure up to the stuff I saw in the diary, some of it quite disturbing."

"What, no! I just don't know anything about vaginas." Said Harry anxiously.

"Harry your forgetting one obvious thing, I know more than enough to teach you what to do, I went through puberty early thanks to that bastard… I've been taking care of myself since I was 12." Said Ginny reassuringly.

"So you can show me then?" He asked relief spreading over his face.

"Yes, I can, happy to do it." Said Ginny smiling. "But like you said you just woke up from a coma so let's table that and go downstairs for breakfast. I just need to get dressed." When Harry turned away Ginny laughed. "I appreciate the chivalry, but the cat is already out of the bag so you may as well get used to watching me put on, and take off clothes." She said with a wry smile.

"I guess I should get dressed too." Said Harry standing up and stretching.

"I've got a lot of your clothes in here because I wasn't sure how long…" She trailed off and they dressed in silence together, until Ginny spoke again. "Harry, what happened while you were in your coma?" She asked quietly.

"That, is quite the story… One I can't tell on an empty stomach." Said Harry teasingly.

Well, I have one too, something probably won't like." Said Ginny sighing heavily.'

"Trade stories after breakfast then?" Said Harry putting his arm around her.

"I'd like that." Said Ginny smiling contentedly.

"Hey, thanks for taking care of me, I haven't had that from anyone except your Mum." Said Harry gratefully.

Ginny turned to face him her words quiet with emotional weight. "Thanks for waking up, and Harry, as long as we stay together, I'll take care of you for a lifetime."

"There's no way I couldn't have, and seeing as I have roughly 17 years of not being cared for, a lifetime with you that makes up for that sounds really good to me, even if we have a lot to deal with. I really owe it Kingsley to take some pressure off him." Said Harry thoughtfully.

"That can wait another day or two." She said firmly. He nodded.

Ginny kissed him tenderly, just glad Harry was awake again and that they were going down to breakfast together, she was going to make sure that she mastered Legilimency and that they all followed through on becoming Animagus… Sure that transforming into an animal was a much better way to escape stress than falling in a coma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I recently recovered from a "wake coma" of sorts as in I was conscious but not fully aware of my surroundings or people and barely spoke. That is what this was inspired by and given the nature of the story it was easy think Harry would suffer a mental collapse. That is what happened to me for the last two months until early November, except mine was induced by counter acting medications and I was awake the whole time…
> 
> If I had not written several chapters in the process of editing the story it would probably be less than five chapters published still. Thankfully I save everything I write for later use.
> 
> Anyway I had always planned for a Dursley confrontation, in the end I decided to effectively write out Petunia and Vernon, but not before they were held accountable. As for Dudley JKR seemed to plant the idea that nearly having his soul sucked out by Dementors, softened his feelings towards Harry and so I continued what she started there.
> 
> Lilly having told Petunia about the prophecy was my idea I just felt she needed a more substantial reason to hate her sister for so many years. Regardless Petunia is a completely broken person in my eyes so I don't think she would budge much and I stuck to that. Like I say in the chapter Harry would not have bothered with this confrontation but Ginny, Hermione and Lilly would even if it didn't result in much difference it's about accountability.


	12. Lilly, Lillies, and Luna

Harry was met with a chorus of exclamation when people saw him enter the kitchen with Ginny… Hermione was so eager that Harry almost lost his footing, only staying upright because Ginny braced him from the back.

"Hermione, I'm alright!" Said Harry exasperated.

"Oh Harry, I—we—everyone was so worried! You just collapsed so suddenly! How do you feel? You must be starving— "

"Take a breath Mione." Said Ron calmly. "You did scare us all though mate." The relief on Ron's face was obvious as he hugged Harry. "I'm done complaining about you and Ginny." He whispered sympathetically. "She was more depressed than I've ever seen her, didn't leave your side for anything except the loo. We had to remind her to eat and wash up, she was a sorry sight."

"I know the feeling, waiting for you to come back was hell Ron." Whispered Hermione somberly.

Mrs Weasley was next, her expression brisk. "Harry dear, you must be starving, a good portion of food is gone—a lot of people you know. I'll make more right now!"

Harry made to protest but Molly wouldn't hear it and steered Harry to a seat at the table, before cooking again… He avoided questions about his 10-day coma as he ate. It was admittedly the most he'd ever eaten in one sitting, more than even Ron usually had. Ginny didn't touch her food, she was looking at Harry with an emotional expression…

Arthur spoke quietly. "Kingsley will be glad your awake Harry, he's circulating that you took a vacation, he didn't give a specific place which annoyed reporters. You should see the headlines." He chuckled with amusement. "You're the boy who vanished now."

"I wish I could vanish honestly, but Kingsley deserves more cooperation from me—us."

Mr. Weasley shrugged warily. "Give an inch they'll want a mile, not so much Kingsley but the press and the public. When you surface it will be hectic, go at your own pace."

Harry shrugged back. "It's not fair to keep putting him off, and I have to smooth things over with the Goblin's or I won't be able to get to my vault when we get ready to go back to Hogwarts."

"I wish you would finish your education Ron." Said his mother bluntly.

"I was never great at school Mum; Hermione is the only reason I have any brains at all." Said Ron bluntly.

"Oh will you stop dismissing yourself." Said Hermione reprovingly. "You have all the brains in the world and I know you'll throw yourself into Auror training because you passed practical exams for Charms, Transfiguration and Defense easily, you just don't like schoolwork. A real world environment is where you function best." She held his gaze intently. "I have complete faith in you."

"Will you be alright going back?" Asked Ron quietly.

Yes, mostly. Harry and Ginny are going to be there. There's one thing that's really stupid… I," She led him away from the table and dropped her voice to a whisper. "I can't shower."

"Did you hurt yourself or something?" Asked Ron raising his eyebrows in concern.

"No, I mean I can't handle being in the shower. Something about it triggers my…" She trailed in off embarrassment.

"How have you been staying clean?" Asked Ron curiously.

Hermione focused intently on her feet now, an embarrassed. "I use the pond not far from here, usually very early. I've tried using a shower since the first night I was hysterical but…" She took a breath quite exasperated. "I feel like a coward, but something about the vulnerability or closed space or maybe just the fact that someone could sneak up on me… Or I could crack again, like I did that night…" Hermione felt her voice quiver with fear. "I hate her Ron, I hate what she's done to me!"

"Hey, shh you'll be alright." He said reassuringly.

She began to cry now. "What am I going to do Ron! It's not like I can bathe in the lake on the Hogwarts grounds the giant squid is there and people would see me."

"Don't worry about that now. You're not there yet so worrying won't do any good." He stroked her hair gently.

"I'm not brave right now. How many people do you know who are afraid to use the shower?" She was downcast.

He hugged her tightly. "I know that people who get tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange are not as lucky as you were, their minds usually shatter completely… You have nothing to be ashamed about Hermione."

"I'll be glad when we've all become Animagus." Hermione said, with a heavy sigh, she went back to the table.

After a few minutes contemplation, Ron pulled Ginny aside. "What is it?" She asked quietly.

He looked subdued. "Um can you stick with Hermione and Harry this year at Hogwarts." He sighed heavily.

"That's a given Ron, there's something you aren't saying… What is it?" Ginny asked quietly her face showing concern.

"It's Hermione, she…" He trailed off took another breath and told his sister what he'd learned moments ago.

Ginny reassured her brother with a hug. "I'll make sure I stay with her while she's showering, I'll just conjure a barrier of some kind and stand on one side while she showers or something."

"I reckon she might be claustrophobic." Said Ron cautiously.

"I'll figure something out Ron, don't worry okay." Said Ginny reassuringly. "Your right, considering that it was Bellatrix it's nothing to be ashamed of… Hermione is doing quite well."

"Thanks sis." Said Ron gratefully.

After breakfast Ginny and Harry retreated to her room, making sure it was warded for privacy. Harry wrapped his arms around her and met her gaze.

"What's wrong?" Asked Harry gently.

"Nothing." She said evenly.

He shook his head. "You've been looking at me funny all morning."

Her stoic expression faltered to a frown. "I thought I lost you again…" Ginny felt her voice break slightly now. "I can handle you feeling guilty or angry, and I can even handle that you think you are supposed to suffer, but I can't handle you not being around, I really can't."

"I didn't mean to make you worry again." He said in apology. "I swear I heard voices calling out to me." Said Harry hazily.

"I was talking to you, and so was your mother. Your Mum said you never wandered into limbo." Said Ginny gently.

"My Mum stayed with you then." Said Harry kindly.

"Yes, I'm thankful she's with me. I don't think I could have made it through otherwise." Ginny smiled with solace.

"Ten days in a coma, I'm sure people were asking about me even if Kingsley did run interference." Said Harry predictably.

"Dudley asked about you when we went to confront your Aunt and Uncle the day you fell into the coma." She said quite casually.

"Why would you be confronting them?" Asked Harry both shocked and confused. "I didn't even realize that they had come out of hiding."

"Yes there back at Privet Drive…" She wore her trademark hard-blazing look at his dismissiveness. "You're kidding right? You might be used to dismissing your Aunt and Uncle's treatment of you but we weren't going to let them escape accountability."

"Did you turn them into pigs or something? What do you mean we?" Asked Harry flummoxed.

"Me, Hermione, and your Mum. We paid a visit to your Aunt and Uncle. Hermione used Legilimency on her to make her feel several of your childhood memories, it didn't do much for her empathy, Dudley seems to care about you, enough to wonder how you were doing anyway. He seems curious about magic too." She said all this quite restrained.

There was a lingering silence while Harry absorbed this information, sitting down on Ginny's bed.

"Hermione is learning Legilimency and saw my childhood memories by accident the day I broke my hand didn't she?" Said Harry anxiously.

"Don't take this the wrong way Harry but you're about as bad at keeping your mind calm as I am at writing poetry." She gave a thin smile. "I don't reckon that it's much of a stretch to think Hermione would have easy access to it with your emotions on overdrive lately."

He nodded agreement and then moved onto other things he was confused about. "Hang on, you said my Mum was there too… How? Conjuring your Patronus would have just scared them all."

"Uh, I should just show you." She said vaguely.

Ginny closed her eyes for several seconds, Harry narrowed his eyes in confusion and then they widened seeing the golden magical light that accompanied both of her eyes now.

"Ginny?" Said Harry uncertainly. Lilly was smiling it was softer and yet full of emotion. "She is in here with me."

"Mum?" Said Harry in a small childish whisper of amazement.

"Hello sweetheart." Said Lilly gently.

"You're… Alive?" Said Harry astonished, his voice had somehow devolved to being six years old again…

"No magic can raise dead witches or wizards to our bodies… I, exist but I don't think I can say that I am alive…" Lilly corrected him calmly.

Harry was suddenly adamant. "You are to me and I never thought… Mum!" Harry launched himself at his mother and she hugged him tightly.

Harry knew she was acting through Ginny but he did not care, it didn't feel like he was hugging Ginny at all just now… He was hugging his Mum. Without warning his eyes became wet and tears fell silently from them.

"I was worried this would overwhelm you my brave boy but you need not cry." Said Lilly soothingly.

"Mum, this is the first time I've cried from being happy." Said Harry quietly, increasingly oblivious to the fact that his mother was simply sharing Ginny's body.

"I'm sorry you haven't had a better life Harry, sometimes there's part of me that wishes I would have listened to Petunia and fled with you and your father from the magical world." She stroked the back of his head consolingly.

"She wanted you to do that?" Harry asked in surprise. He'd pulled out of the hug now.

"Yes I told her about the prophecy and she clearly hated that I didn't flee, but I never thought she would carry her hatred for you too." Lilly sighed. "I had to find out why and it turns out she hated me because she still loved me and from her point of view I wasn't selfish enough to abandon the war and run with my family."

"I see her point of view." Said Harry surprising himself.

Lilly nodded in agreement. "But I wouldn't leave your father and he would never abandon his friends." She said adamantly.

"Is it it wrong of me to wish that you had?" Said Harry so quietly he was clearly ashamed at the thought. Tears sliding down his face.

Lilly held his cheek with one hand extremely empathetic. "Harry it's human to want your parents alive when you never knew us."

"I can guess there's a but coming though?" Said Harry feeling subdued.

Lilly smiled sadly now, her hand moving to rest atop his head. "I don't think it would have made a difference Harry, Voldemort would have gone to the ends of the earth to kill you and I still would have thrown myself between you." She kissed his forehead.

"I wish you would have survived, dad too." Said Harry quietly.

"We were not meant to survive Harry." Said Lilly calmly.

"But, I needed you!" Said Harry anxiously. "To tuck me in and be there when I'm scared and teach me about girls and, love me…" The last two words were accompanied with more tears.

Lilly hugged her son again, her voice consoling in his ear. "I— we, do love you Harry, you know that, as for the rest of it, I can do all those things and more as I am now."

"It's not the same!" There was exasperation in his voice now.

"I know but I am here nonetheless, ask me what you will. Said Lilly encouragingly.

Harry pulled back again. He was curious about something and surprised he was willing to ask about it.

"Um, well… When Ginny and I are together… Can you and dad can you tell?" He had a sheepish look on his face.

"Yes, we can tell." Harry flushed with embarrassment. "But," She added quickly seeing his face, "I promise we are not prying so to speak… When you are together it allows us to be with each other too. We share your souls and essentially body after all, it's just that we are passive on most occasions." Said Lilly gently.

"I'm glad." Said Harry with a smile. "Listen Mum, I… I am worried about having sex, it is terrifying to be that vulnerable. I don't know how to handle it." Harry was surprised that he was willing to discuss this topic with his mother especially considering the means of her physical existence.

Lilly must have sensed this because her expression was quizzical. "Wouldn't you rather consult your father to discuss this?"

"I'm not sure that he would take it seriously." Admitted Harry with amusement on his face.

Lilly chuckled in agreement. "Yes, he would probably find a little too much humor in this conversation."

Harry nodded. "Exactly, I need serious advice, not jokes."

"I will answer your questions as plainly as I can." She assured him.

"Is it normal to feel so overwhelmed? I'm more comfortable fighting Death Eaters and Voldemort than I am being vulnerable and this…" He trailed off dejectedly.

Lilly was calm and blunt. "Sex is automatically vulnerable Harry, it's the most vulnerable thing people engage in together and even more so when you're young, not that I was really an adult, 21 is still extremely young to die." She continued sympathetically. "You, are already not used to being vulnerable… I can imagine sex and any related intimacy would be incredibly difficult for you given you did not receive even the most basic affection as a child and were hated by your only other blood family."

Harry bowed his head. "I wish people would stop with that excuse."

Lilly raised his head with a stern expression. "It's fact Harry, and if you continue to ignore and dismiss how much you have had to cope with during your short lifetime it will only hold you back. You need to accept it, all of it."

"I just don't understand what that has to do with this conversation." He said blankly.

Lilly was extremely blunt now. "Everything… I just told you that sex is the most vulnerable thing people engage in… Giving your heart and body to Ginny, opening yourself up to her emotionally and physically when you have rightfully closed yourself off your entire life is a very big thing."

"The last thing I want is to let Ginny down." Said Harry anxiously.

Lilly wasn't pleased with this mindset and continued much more pointedly. "You must stop thinking of it like it's a test that must be passed, sex should not be treated that way."

"I can't help it. Ginny deserves the best of everything, especially this and if I am rubbish then…" Harry trailed off subdued.

Lilly parsed her son's thoughts her face turned melancholy. "Either you do not feel your love for her is worthy compared to her love for you, or… You are intimidated by the fact that she knows much more about sexual activities because of being forced into Tom Riddle's sexual memories. Which is it?" Asked Lilly calmly.

"I don't know, I just feel so…"

"Far behind." It wasn't a question. Harry nodded. "Is it because you don't know the details?" Asked Lilly delicately.

"Err, I know what goes where but that's about it… Honestly girls seem so complicated complicated." Said Harry further surprised that he was getting through this conversation with minimal embarrassment.

Lilly nodded with a look of understanding. "The vulva is quite complicated, but to be honest it goes both ways." At his confusion she clarified. "Oh you were probably thinking it's called vagina, not true, that's just the entrance. The whole thing is called the vulva. Anyway the specific parts are more intimidating than the unified act because you spend more time building up to that anyway."

"What does that mean?"

She finished quite calmly. "It means that you will get a lot experience when you start having sex together, which really is the best teacher... You know, I'm surprised that you would want to ask me about girls most son's wouldn't do that."

Harry shrugged. "Most son's grew up with their mother's, take them for granted… I'd have given anything to talk to you about girls growing up. Maybe I wouldn't be such a prude around them then." He said dully.

Lilly shrugged dismissively. "Harry, even girls don't completely understand all that we are, but you clearly have specific questions which I can answer. What do you want to know?" Asked Lilly expectantly.

"What are the most important things to remember?" He asked anxiously.

"Be gentle, and attentive, it can be easy to get carried away the first time and sex is painful for us the first time or two because it does tear vaginal tissue."

"So, I'll be tearing her skin? Said Harry in alarm.

Lilly calmed the startled look on Harry's face. "It's not as bad as it sounds, just start slow and wait for her to say something before you keep going, communicating is very important during sex no matter what you're doing together." Said Lilly calmly.

"Ginny said there's more than one type of sex?" Asked Harry uncertainly.

"There is but they should not be ventured into unless you and Ginny both feel comfortable." Said Lilly seriously.

"Is it supposed to be so nerve wracking?" Said Harry anxiously.

Lilly tempered her son's anxiety. "Harry, everyone has a rough first time or two, in the beginning the physical part of sex is not nearly as important as the emotional connection it creates, especially for women." She continued calmly. "I'm certain that's what Ginny cares about most."

"I'm lousy with emotions." Said Harry now downcast.

Lilly held Harry's shoulders with an imploring tone that was quite serious. "Sweetheart, don't be afraid of having sex just because you struggle with being vulnerable. Remember the only thing people have to fear is fear itself. If you continue living like that then Voldemort wins even in death."

"Did you just give me permission?" Asked Harry.

She smiled dismissively. "You don't need my permission to have sex Harry you are of age. Besides, I am not physically alive, only my consciousness and memories are…" But I would like grandchildren and so would your father, I'm sure." She had a thoughtful expression at the possibility.

"I'm glad you're both around at all." Said Harry emotionally.

"I am too Harry, can you promise me something?" She looked very serious.

"What?" He asked curiously.

Lilly smiled holding his shoulders again. "Lose yourself in falling in love with Ginny. Let her help you adjust to normal life, normal things, being a couple…" She was blunt as Harry opened his mouth to speak. "Yes, that includes having sex, it is a natural part of relationships and while it's true that she knows more than you, the experiences are going to be new to both of you. Don't keep thinking yourself unworthy of Ginny or she will start hexing you until you understand that you are." Said Lilly advisably. She gauged her son's expression which was worrisome. "What's the matter?"

Harry scratched his head nervously. "Well Hermione told me once that Muggles get formal education about, about puberty and stuff."

"Yes, sadly this seems to have been entirely overlooked by magical schools… I'm sure she can help you find books about it all." Said Lilly encouragingly.

"She has helped me with girls several times already." Said Harry shrugging.

"I don't know why you are self conscious about getting this information from your girlfriend." Said Lilly thoughtfully.

Harry was defensive now. "Maybe because I want her to know I know at least the general idea before we are together."

"Discovering sex can be enjoyable if you don't worry about it." Said Lilly nonchalantly.

"Err I'll keep that in mind, just don't start talking about you and dad shagging, please." Said Harry awkwardly.

"How do you think you got here." Lilly reminded him with a rhetorical smile.

"You don't beat around the bush at all." Harry shook his head in amusement before he turned serious once again. " The point is, I already don't know much about girls… Sex is just… I can't be that vulnerable, she deserves someone that can, and knows what they're doing." He said insistently.

Lilly sighed and spoke bluntly again. "Harry, she wants you! That trumps wether or not you think you deserve her. As for sex itself, nobody knows everything about it before their first time, there's no reason to put so much pressure on yourself."

He sighed. "It's really hard not to because I haven't done anything more than kiss one other girl, a dumb crush… I'm so stupid about girls Mum. You have no idea." He finished dully.

"You get that from your father Harry, he was an arrogant toe-rag for most of his teens. At least you don't have that particular problem." Said Lilly suppressing a grin.

"Yeah I know I have seen a few memories… The difference1 is I'm just a stupid prude." Said Harry dejectedly.

Lilly frowned at her son's self critical words. "I know about Cho Chang, albeit from Ginny's perspective." Said Lilly sympathetically.

"Then you know she was a waste of time. Ginny was right in front of my face and I didn't notice for years…" He stared aimlessly.

Lilly was blunt and constructive. "All relationships matter Harry, none are a waste of time even if they end badly it informs what we want and don't want in a mate." She continued quite reassuringly. "And you noticed Ginny more than anyone else… Every fleeting look, every lingering gaze, every moment big and small that you have shared since the day you met. Ginny is everything I hoped for you and more…" Lilly gave Harry a long look of approval.

"Isn't that biased coming from you? I mean you could be her older cousin and your personality is pretty much the same." Said Harry thoughtfully.

Lilly was was blunt again. "Our similarities may or may not be fate at work but it doesn't matter. Harry... Ginny's love for you is what true devotion looks like, what Shakespeare wrote of love… It never alters, staying true even to the edge of doom."

Harry sighed. "I still can't understand how much both love me. I can appreciate it and I'm grateful but I really don't think I will ever understand…" Said Harry emotionally.

"You are afraid of living, of building a happy life…" Said Lilly looking at her son with a penetrating, melancholy expression…

"I'm not— " Harry stammered defensively.

Lilly abruptly talked over him."Oh yes you are, you constantly dismiss your suffering as normal when it is not at all, and normal is something you are afraid of because it could be taken away from you, it has been taken away from you your entire life." Said Lilly as she waited for his denial to fall away.

He nodded slowly his eyes watering slowly. "Whenever I am really happy, something terrible happens." Said Harry factually.

Lilly held her son's cheek consolingly. "I think you'll find Voldemort's defeat will change that but you have to be willing to embrace it, to truly accept taking the bad with the good over the rest of your life."

"I am trying Mum." Said Harry somberly.

Lilly gave him acknowledging smile. "I know, don't stop trying… Ginny isn't going anywhere, and your father and I haven't ever really been gone." She hugged Harry tightly stroking the back of his head as a mother would in calming their children. "We have always lived as part of you. It's why we know about your life… Only now that is much more concrete because of our reincarnation… Now," Said Lilly calmly. "I think I've borrowed Ginny long enough."

He pulled back again. "If I want to see you like this again?" He asked quietly, the tone of his voice said he was afraid that she would disappear.

"Ginny is a very willing vessel, you need only ask." Said Lilly gently.

Harry nodded and took a deep breath with his eyes closed, when he opened them again, Ginny was back again…

"I figured you would want to spend time with her." Said Ginny quietly.

"You do that after the diary… I feel like thank you isn't enough to say." Said Harry emotionally.

"Oh, your Mum's soul sharing my body is nothing like the Horcrux." Ginny assured him. "That I was a hostage… This is like I'm the passenger while she drives." Said Ginny thoughtfully.

"So you heard everything?" Asked Harry uncertainly.

"Yes, lack of privacy comes with having our souls joined together but it's fine ." Ginny said with a relaxed smile.

"I never thought I'd get the chance to spend time with her, I know it's stupid but I felt like I was hugging my Mum…" He choked back a sob.

"It's not stupid Harry." Said Ginny softly.

"What else happened while I was comatose?" He asked quickly composing himself.

Ginny took a deep breath and spoke quickly. "Hermione modified your Aunt and uncle's memory to forget about magic. She almost erased you and Lilly, but didn't want to let them off that easy." Ginny exhaled sharply, gauging his reaction.

"So they don't remember magic at all then." Said Harry indifferently.

"Nope, and they think your parents died in a car crash." Said Ginny nonchalantly.

"That's what they told me when I was younger." Said Harry quietly.

"Figures!" Ginny said disgusted. "I'm sorry Harry, for those two git's, at least Dudley is a reformed git."

"I'm sorry." He said apologetically.

"What for?" Said Ginny confused.

"You must think I have an unhealthy attachment to my Mum." He said slumping his shoulders subdued.

"An unhealthy attachment to your— Harry, you never even knew your mother!" Said Ginny in sympathetic exasperation. She chuckled lightly. "I know a lot of women complain about that of their boyfriends but I don't think that's fair of me when your Mum's been dead your whole life and suddenly appears again as a conscious reincarnated soul." When Harry shrugged this off Ginny sighed and shook her head. "Don't even Harry, I don't mind taking a back seat to your mother when you want to spend time with her, time you never had that most kids—myself included, take for granted." She dropped her head on his shoulder her voice quiet. "Only an absolute git would complain about this." Said Ginny bluntly. "Being her vessel is not that inconvenient really, I still have my freedom." Ginny reassured him with a smile.

Harry squeezed Ginny's hand. "What else did I miss?"

Luna finished her flowerbed a few days ago, tried to get me to come see it but I wasn't doing anything unnecessary until you were awake." She sighed. "Tonk's and Lupin's funeral, is tomorrow, in Godric's Hollow. That's where they were going to live before…" Ginny stopped, watched Harry cautiously.

Harry sighed deeply. "Tomorrow and in Godric's Hollow huh?"

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked masking her fear.

"I'm not going to collapse again if that's what you mean." Said Harry reassuringly.

"How are you feeling?" She asked gently.

"Tired…" Said Harry truthfully.

"You haven't been awake for ten days, that's understandable." She nodded with a small smile.

Ginny pushed Harry gently down, so they were laying on her bed and with a hand on his cheek, kissed him tenderly…

She noted the anxiousness on Harry's face as she pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared of being happy, of life… Mum helped me realize that, but now I don't know how to handle it… I can't…lose you." The words came out slowly and painfully, it was clear admitting this hurt overwhelmingly.

"I knew lack of knowledge and the experience wasn't what has you so hesitant about our would-be sexual relationship." She gave him a sad smile. Harry raised his eyebrows blankly. "If you let yourself go there, it will hurt that much more if something happens to me."

"What gave me away? Harry was looking very subdued now.

Ginny smiled very small looking at him rather bluntly. "You are too quick a learner to be nervous about stuff you don't know, and my body is no exception." They blushed a little. She continued seriously. "But really Harry, you have guarded your heart for so long that to be loved in that way and to love me back like that, you have so much more to lose and that terrifies you. "

"How do you always know?" He sighed not even putting up a denial.

"As much as I would love to say I figured it out myself," She placed a hand against his heart, "You are Lilly's son, and not even death stops her from knowing exactly how you are." Ginny laid her head on his chest her voice held sadness now. "I guessed you were afraid of losing me, that you feel like you don't deserve real happiness… But it was easier to believe that I was the problem or that you were just extremely shy. If it was the first thing, I could just change myself to fit what you wanted; the second thing is at least a little true and nothing that a little exposure therapy can't cure." She paused taking his left hand in hers and interlocking their fingers together. Her voice was tinged with desperation. "But how do I help a boy who is afraid to be happy, how do I help you overcome your well-earned fear of loss and live for the future."

"Something I have been trying to do for ages." Said Harry quietly.

"You need to feel what I feel for you I reckon, and I'm working on making that happen." Said Ginny calmly.

"It would help if I would cooperate." Sighed Harry.

She lifted her head and smiled at him. "I wasn't talking about our steadily increasing intimacy, but the progress towards shagging has been nice." Ginny reassured him sweetly.

"What were you talking about then?" Asked Harry curiously stroking her hair.

Ginny shook her head meeting his eyes deviously. "Just an idea I had but I'm not about to spill my plans to you. Though I will let you mull over a hint. "Let's just say you'll see yourself how I see you if I'm successful. Thankfully my teacher is very good."

"What are you up to Gin?" He pressed on anxiously.

"Nope, that's all you get from me." She said firmly. "Now, how do you suppose being Animagus will affect James and Lilly since our souls are joined with theirs?" Ginny asked changing subjects to something she was honestly curious about.

"I reckon it'll be the same honestly, except we're animals. But you can't predict new magic so we will just have to see once we've achieved the transformation." Said Harry rationally. He felt himself yawn. "I really am knackered…"

Harry was frustrated that he was this tired… Hadn't he just spent ten days sleeping?

"I'll stay with you, a nap without having to worry seems perfect." Ginny yawned too apparently catching Harry's and they soon dozed off together.

Waking up sometime later, Harry and Ginny decided to visit Luna's finished flowerbed. It was not an exaggeration that her house was completely gone. The flowerbed that replaced it however, was beautiful, and both Harry and Ginny gasped at the expanse of it…

"Oh wow!" Said Ginny mesmerized.

"Blimey Luna really knows how to garden." Said Harry in awe, sounding very similar to Ron's typically obvious remarks.

"Ohh Harry, your awake!" Said Luna popping up excitedly from within a cluster of flowers. "Thank goodness." She ran to both and hugged them tightly.

"Hi Luna," They said feeling a bit awkward at the joint hug. Ginny's attention was still on the flowerbed." Won't walking on these hurt them?"

"Oh, no I used magic to keep them safe from people's feet." Luna assured them happily.

"You can feel the positive energy here." Said Harry absentmindedly, he had only now Phoenix song to have that sort of effect on him.

"That's daddy, he's in the flowers." Said Luna serenely.

"What kind are they?" He asked.

"True Lilles." She said with a knowing smile at Harry.

"I used these in the perfume I make." Said Ginny thoughtfully.

"They symbolize the reunion of loved ones." Luna turned back to the flowers with a smile.

"Is that why you picked them?" Asked Harry smiling too.

"Well they were daddy's favorite, I just think it fits." Said Luna her eyes seemed to pop more than usual with delight. "You like it?"

"It's beautiful." They said mesmerized.

"Your auras have changed!" She said observantly. "The gold and white have joined together, the other souls that are with you, you've completely accepted them."

"Anything else?" They asked curiously.

"Most of your hearts are the same, the pinks and reds like before, but now it's different colors in the very center. A flame orange for Harry and a deep white for Ginny." Luna told them dreamily.

"What does that mean?" They asked uncertainly.

"What are your wands made from?" She asked her eyes becoming much more focused and alert.

"Holly and Phoenix tail feather." Said Harry, it was personal information he would never forget.

"Yew and Unicorn hair." Said Ginny. "I was the first in family since Percy to have get their wand brand new when I turned 11."

"Both extremely rare combinations." Said Luna thoughtfully.

"Why?"

"Holly and yew are both poisonous woods, but the Phoenix and Unicorn are the purest animals in all of nature." She told them with a serious face. "I think your magic at it's core will combine sometime soon."

"Our wands?" Asked Harry uncertainly.

"Magic does not come from your wand, your silly Harry." Said Luna laughing. "It comes from your soul."

Harry nodded in understanding, deciding to overlook how ironic it was that Luna Lovegood thought he was silly…

"Don't mind Harry." Said Ginny fighting back a grin at him. "So what does this mean?"

"It means your magic will combine soon which is quite rare." Said Luna smiling dreamily at them.

"How? I mean since you know about this…" Asked Harry uncertainly.

"Oh, I'm not an expert, but I do know a fair bit about magic and auras. But I think it'll happen when once you have sex." She said this rather nonchalantly.

"You mean you can tell that we haven't?" Asked Harry sounding rather flummoxed.

Luna was oblivious to the awkwardness of the subject matter. "Oh yes, auras tell a lot about people and couples and you two are close to having sex, it'll happen before Hogwarts new term starts. The auras around each of your hearts are powerful, especially the one related to the core of your magic." Luna said all this without any hint or clue of being uncomfortable."

"We're going slow." Said Ginny quietly as she took Harry's hand.

"That's nice." Said Luna smiling cheerfully, she looked thoughtful now. "I always wonder if I will meet someone, but I am quite odd to most people." This was a matter of fact statement by Luna, or she seemed to think as much.

"You're not odd Luna." Ginny told her friend firmly.

"Thank you very much Ginny, I'm glad you are my best friend, and I'm glad Harry is awake… I'm not used to you sad." She hugged Ginny tightly, also kissing her on the forehead.

"Thanks Luna." Said Ginny quietly in her ear.

Harry remembered Luna still wasn't aware of recent information. He wore a serious look. "Listen Luna while we're here, you should know that the six of us are being asked to speak about the war and the battle at Hogwarts when term starts and ends this year."

"Ooh are you going back?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah I am… I have to find a way to let Neville know about the limelight he's going to get soon." Said Harry anxiously.

"I'll do that, you shouldn't have to run errands when you just came out of your coma Harry." Said Luna with a smile, hugging and kissing him on the forehead too.

"Thanks a lot Luna, and I'm sure someone will want to be with." He gave her an encouraging smile. Luna Lovegood was, in Harry's opinion, too kind a soul to end up alone.

Luna wore a contemplative, thoughtful smile. "I like anyone who likes me, Ginny is very fun and quite beautiful. I like being with her, and you Harry, fun isn't what I would call you, but we have a lot in common so I like being around you too."

"Err we do have a lot in common, though I would obviously rather it was something else besides our parents dying." Admitted Harry somberly.

Luna was subdued now. "Oh yes that's very sad, but that's not all, everyone stares at or picks on you too. I'm glad you know what that's like… I never liked going through it alone."

"You're not alone anymore Luna, we're always around." Said Harry reassuringly.

"Thanks Harry, I'll be going to Lupin's and Tonk's funeral tomorrow, strength in numbers. But for now enjoy the rest of your day." She said quietly.

Luna handed them each a True Lilly and then Disapparated with a smile on her face…

"You know, all the women in my life are pretty great." Said Harry with a content smile as he put his arm around Ginny.

"Where am I among them all." Asked Ginny putting him on the spot." A twinkle in her eyes.

Harry kissed her emphatically, his hands in her hair as they gently held the back of her head. "Gin, you top the list." He said softly as he broke the kiss and put the Lilly in her hair.

"Right answer Potter." She said a little dazedly as she caught her breath melting against his forehead.

Fawkes joined them a few moment later, perching on Harry's shoulder, letting out a small cry of approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Many will notice my continued efforts to dissect the more negative aspects of Harry's psyche including his habit to dismiss or brush off the hardships in his life and how that makes it difficult (in my view) for him to believe that he deserves to be happy. That will continue because that's how I believe he sees himself. That is why a conversation with Lilly was so important.
> 
> If JKR was writing for a more mature audience and did not have to keep the plot moving I really believe you would have seen these examinations in her writing and she would have undoubtedly written much better than I have, but I hope at least that I am doing justice with my attempt to channel her.


	13. Godric's Hollow Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no despair so absolute as that which comes with the first moments of our first great sorrow, when we have not yet known what it is to have suffered and be healed, to have despaired and have recovered hope.
> 
> George Eliot

It was a pleasant, cloudless evening, and the moon was bright and visible in the sky. The only thing more poetic for this night would have been if the moon was full. Harry was trying not to focus on the fact that he was back in the place where he had not only lost his parents and any chance at an everyday life but escaped nearly getting murdered twice, the second time just this past Christmas Eve. No, tonight was about Lupin and Tonks's funeral. The entire Burrow clan (blood and non-blood alike) sensed Harry's trepidation as they entered Godric's Hollow together by apparition.

"It must be hard coming back here, dear, and I can't imagine the occasion makes it any easier." Said Mrs. Weasley very gently.

He simply nodded; she had no idea just how close he'd come to being killed a second time here. Not even Ginny knew; Harry didn't want to cause her any further anguish or reignite her feud with Ron over having left his best friend and now girlfriend. The fact was that only Hermione truly understood just how difficult it was for Harry to be here again. She seemed to know what he was thinking because she detached herself from Ron joining Harry on his other side that was unoccupied by Ginny.

"Don't think about it, I know you will want to blame yourself, but that won't help. Said Hermione quietly.

Ginny nodded and smiled encouragingly. "You'll be okay."

He nodded again and put his arms around both women as they led the way through the village while everyone else hung back, leaving a small distance between themselves and the other three. There would be the wake first, and then the burial would come after. The former was located well away from Harry's destroyed childhood home, in the opposite direction for which he was grateful. Nonetheless, many random villagers spotted him as they walked. When a mass of people had gathered, all were clamoring to get a good look at their hero. Ginny finally lost her patience.

"Get, Out of the Way!" She said through clenched teeth.

Ginny forced her way past the group of strangers, pulling Harry with her while Hermione and others sealed them off from being bombarded again.

Harry sighed, "If I never come back here after this, I'll be okay with that."

"Don't let your fame or fear stop you from coming back here. Lupin and Tonks would be disappointed if you never visited their graves." Said Ginny taking his hand now.

"I know, it's just…" He let out a long sigh.

Ginny cupped Harry's cheek consolingly. "I know…" She continued quietly with a tender expression behind her eyes. "After the funeral, I have something to show you here that will make you feel better, but first we have to get through saying goodbye to Lupin and Tonks."

Harry squeezed Ginny's hand as if silently asking for help. "Stay with me; I don't know how I will make it through otherwise…"

"Always, Harry, always!" She kissed him tenderly.

Everyone else closed the distance to them minutes later. Fleur's French accent, sharp with empathetic irritation, was the first Harry heard. "People are ridiculous; Arry is not something to gawk at like an animal! We are just trying to get to a funeral."

"I see what Kingsley warned us about." Said Ron shaking his head. "People recognized Hermione and me, and even Luna kept asking us what it's like to be friends with Harry Potter… He was sympathetic as he shrugged his shoulders. "I reckon people think that you were hatched or something."

"Yeah, and that's why I'm not keen to rush out into the real world, mate," Harry told Ron feeling subdued.

"Let's go. Andromeda went through a lot to fulfill Tonks and Lupin's wishes and do everything here in Godric's Hollow." Said Mr. Weasley hurriedly; it seemed he was anxious not to be mobbed by people again.

"Why couldn't we just Apparate inside the Church?" Asked George irritably.

Molly answered George sounding blunt. "Because her husband is dead… Anyone else that she might have had to watch her Grandson, namely Harry as Godfather, is coming to the funeral to say goodbye to Lupin and Tonks." She was walking at a quicker pace and caught up with Harry and Ginny; thus, still speaking rhetorically. "Andromeda did not want Apparating directly into the church because popping noises could make baby Teddy fuss or cry— it's St. Jerome's the only church in the village."

Hermione was surprised." Wasn't Tonks whole family disgusted by their marriage? Why would her Mum arrange the funeral?"

"I expect that she regrets how she acted about it now." Said Mrs. Weasley somberly.

"I understand that." Said Percy quietly, who was thinking about the years that he shunned his family for their choices.

"I would have watched Teddy if she asked." Said Harry, thought floating around in his head at this news.

Molly gave Harry a concerned look. "And miss the funeral? Don't be silly, dear… We're here…" She added a few minutes later. "Harry, you go in first with Ginny, and we will follow you." They nodded and went inside.

Harry had only been to church a few times, never for a funeral. Aunt Petunia took him as a small child, undoubtedly hoping that it would help with what she deemed terrible behavior. By comparison, St. Jerome's was much smaller. Harry and Ginny took a pew upfront in the first row.

Harry greeted Andromeda very somberly. "Hello Mrs. Tonks, I'm sorry we see each other again under these circumstances, your husband and then Dora, I can't imagine…"

She smiled sadly. Teddy was content in her arms. "Thank you, Harry, but you're one of the few who can understand this kind of loss… My Grandson will never have his mother or father. I can only hope you don't also lose your wife should you ever find the right woman."

Harry sighed heavily. "I have found my future wife, and I certainly hope I don't lose Ginny; I wouldn't survive that. I don't know how you have the strength…"

"If not for Teddy, I don't think I would." She turned to Ginny. "Molly and Arthur Weasley's only daughter. Dora told me much about you, says your quite a formidable woman."

Ginny smiled. "Six older brothers and being Harry Potter's girlfriend, I have to be." Harry looked sheepish when Ginny rolled her eyes at him. She addressed Andromeda somberly now. "I am sorry we are meeting under these circumstances. Dora was an older sister to me, and her Auror skills were amazing. I'm grateful she protected my youngest brother last summer when moving Harry to our house and speaking of Harry; I know you and your husband helped him when he and Hagrid crashed outside your house escaping Voldemort, thank you."

She nodded with solace in her expression. "I'm glad Harry survived and was able to defeat Voldemort. It means the dead are not so in vain."

"I can take Teddy for you so you can focus on everything else." Said Harry with a small smile.

Andromeda was grateful for the offer. "Thank you very much. "I fed him before we came, so he shouldn't be too bad as long as— "There were several loud popping noises as many former Hogwarts students appeared inside the church entrance. "Oh, for heaven's sake, I told anyone who showed up not to Apparate! They'veupset him!" Teddy began to wail loudly as Andromeda's face flushed with frustration.

"Go," Said Ginny calmly, as Harry carefully took his Godson into his arms, trying to calm him down. "We've got him, and I'm sure more people want to offer condolences too, like the rest of my family, for starters."

The others had finally made their way over to the front few rows of pews. Andromeda nodded gratefully and greeted the rest of the Burrow clan before rushing off to greet and tell off any mourners who made the same mistake.

"Let's sit back down, Harry," Ginny said quietly; he nodded.

"Shh, it's okay little man…" Said Harry softly, working to stem Teddy's crying, his hair changed from sandy brown to Harry's jet black as if suddenly content.

"Somebody loves his Godfather." Said Ginny, a small smile on her face.

"I hope you two aren't getting any ideas." Whispered George, quite amused as he watched them with Teddy.

Ginny rolled her eyes. There was hard sarcasm in her response. "Yeah, because I want to be pregnant before I'm twenty— err sorry, Mum." She added hastily, her face apologetic.

Molly shook her head, evidently pleased her only daughter was not thinking too far ahead." Nonsense dear, you have plenty of time for that later."

The number of mourners increased relatively soon, and thankfully, most refrained from Apparating into the church. Harry noted that the surviving order members and most of his Hogwarts year showed up from all four houses showed up, including Kingsley, McGonagall, and all of Harry's dorm mates. There was also, to the surprise of many, Malfoy and his mother. While Narcissa greeted her sister amicably, Malfoy made his way over to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, only addressing the first three.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger…" Said Malfoy indifferently.

"Malfoy." They were just as indifferent.

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life twice," Malfoy spoke hastily and quietly, but he looked directly at Harry as he said it.

"Thank you for not giving me away when they captured us." Harry acknowledged back to him.

Malfoy nodded, looking at Ron and Hermione now. "I found these in the manor…" He pulled out two wands. "I haven't any idea which is which, but I'm sure they are yours." He tossed both wands to them, his face passive. "You're lucky that they were still there… He was furious when you escaped."

Ron and Hermione both said. "Thank you." He nodded curtly to them just as his mother was at his side.

Narcissa looked directly at Harry. "Thank you for saving my Son's life." She said, quite emotionally.

"Thanks for lying to Voldemort, saying that I died; if you did not have that courage, things might have been much worse."

"There's no amount of courage a mother will not summon on behalf of our children." Said Narcissa with conviction.

"My mother felt the same; she gave her life when Voldemort wanted to kill me even though he offered to spare her multiple times in exchange for me," Harry said with equal conviction.

"You survived by her sacrifice… Your mother was quite formidable; I did not expect anything less from you." She gave a nod of respect before turning to Draco. "You have been foolish to think that he enjoys his fame or to make fun of his mother's sacrifice, knowing that I would do the same for you. We have followed pureblood superiority for far too long."

"if that is why you followed Voldemort, you should know he was half-blood. I'd remember to choose your own beliefs in the future." Harry said bluntly.

"That's why we have come here, to try and be better people than we were during the era of Voldemort." Said Narcissa stoically.

Hermione sounded polite but strained. "I'm sure your sister appreciates it, and in any case, it's good to know you and your Son are not evil; your husband is less easy to read, but maybe the next fifteen years a Dementor free Azkaban will soften him too."

Narcissa did not seem to have any energy to discuss her husband. She nodded to her Son before bidding farewell with a tilt of her head. Hermione and Ron stashed their wands in their pockets, letting out sighs of relief.

"I wasn't expecting that," Harry said bluntly.

"We'll talk about it later; it's starting now." Molly quietly a row behind them.

The same older wizard who presided over Dumbledore's funeral and Bill and Fleur's wedding came out of a door beyond the altar. He spoke of courage, of what it takes to fight for a better world for your child, knowing that you may not survive the war, of dying a meaningful death fighting for a peaceful future for their Son. Harry only heard the end of the speech. He said that the dead are never truly gone as long as we honor the fallen live life well. Harry allowed himself to focus on Teddy, who was once again content, blissfully unaware of his parent's funeral happening around him…

"I'm going to make sure that you know exactly who your parents were and where you come from, Teddy," Harry whispered.

"You are so sweet to him." Said Ginny, a broad smile on her face watching Harry cocoon his Godson protectively in his arms." When we do have kids, you will be best when they are young; it's if any of ours start to rebel that you'll be glad I'm around." Ginny said predictably.

"You are probably right." Harry acknowledged, glancing sideways at her as Teddy opened his eyes again.

"Stubbornness only gets worse as people get older." Ginny reminded him smugly before adding quietly." It looks like it's time to go up and say goodbye." She was very drained from the realization.

"Let everyone else go first, I— I want to be the last," Harry said adamantly. Ginny nodded, smiling somberly at him.

Many people nodded sympathetically at Harry after paying respects to Lupin and Tonks. When Kingsley had finished, Harry made sure to tell him that he would meet with him soon. About 20 minutes later, the older wizard instructed people to make their way over to the cemetery for the burial.

"Just flick your wand when you are ready; they will be encased and transported to their plot, no rush, of course." The older wizard said gently.

"We will leave you alone." Said Mrs. Weasley softly.

"I won't want to be in the graveyard with all those people; I can imagine the whispers about my parents buried there…" He shuddered at the thought.

"I understand; I'll send a Patronus when the burial is over, and we're all that is left but do take as much time as you want to pay respects." After a warm smile, she led the others out of the church.

"I'll take Teddy back so you can take your time; I've already said my goodbyes." Said Andromeda quietly.

Harry and Ginny stood up and walked to Lupin and Tonks's still bodies on the table side-by-side, like just after joining Hogwarts' battle casualties. The difference as Harry looked at them now was that they were clean without battle wear and tore and just seemed relatively peaceful in comparison.

"I have no idea why, but this church St. Jerome's was it— feels important, Gin," Harry told her quietly.

"Yeah, I feel it too," Ginny said quietly back.

"Do you think Teddy knows what is happening?" Asked Harry.

He is only a few months old, so probably not." Ginny said logically.

"Yeah, I reckon that's a good thing." Said Harry calmly.

All of a sudden, Harry felt his grief hit him like a gut punch. He knelt in front of them, tears welling quickly in his eyes." I'm sorry you will never know your Son, but just like I told him, I'll make sure he knows you both. Remus, I think Tonks personality will be no match for the Werewolf gene, so if you are still worried, you don't have to be. Besides, nobody who knew you would care if your Son was a Werewolf." Harry said emphatically." You would have been great parents…" The realization that they would never raise their Son destroyed Harry, and the tears he'd been holding back fell thickly down his face." We had the chance to kill Dolohov after we left the wedding. Said Harry in a haunting voice. "But for me and my stupid nobility!" He stood up and clenched his fists so tightly that he could hardly see straight.

"No, don't you do it." Ginny said through her tears."

"Showing mercy to someone who did not deserve it has left another child an orphan!" Said Harry with hard anguish.

"They choose to fight for a better future for their Son; sparing Dolohov did not get them killed! Ginny said this quite fiercely.

"But I could have prevented their deaths!" Said Harry, desperately.

"Or they might have been killed by somebody else; you can't save everyone, Harry." Said Ginny sternly.

"If I— "Harry insisted again.

"If you made different decisions Cedric, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, might still be alive; that's what eating at you," Ginny said sadly.

"I don't know how to let that guilt go when better decisions could have saved people." Harry quietly admitted.

Ginny sighed, took a few minutes to pay respects, and then nodded to Harry, who flicked his wand and watched as Lupin and Tonks were magically entombed together in a white casket, and when the flames that erupted disappeared, it was gone.

Ginny joined Harry sitting back down on the pew. Her voice was gentle. "Harry, if you keep going over what-if scenarios in your head, it will drive you mental. People die. Fighting against evil Harry, fighting a war, people die because they were in the wrong time place at the wrong time. They die because of poor decisions or freak accident or because of a perfect storm of events cause their death." She took a hand in her own, leaning back against the pew.

"I know people die every single day, Gin." Said Harry sadly.

"Then you know that you cannot change the choices you made three months ago, last winter, last fall, two years ago, three years ago…" She let tears fall steadily now." Cedric, Sirius, Albus, Fred, Remus, Tonks, your parent's human lives, and so many others are gone for good…" She leaned her head on his shoulder, silent as tears continued to fall."

"I know that they are gone; I just wish I could change it." Said Harry, still blinking tears back.

Ginny turned, resting her forehead on Harry's. "I wish that too." She said in a longing whisper. Then she held his cheek and regained her conviction. "But even if twenty years from now there are Time Turner's that could travel years into the past, it would create even worse circumstances. I'm sure of that."

"I am too." He had his hands in her hair now. Harry sighed heavily. "The constant pain of everyone we've lost I don't know how to escape it, Gin. I'm trying, but the harder I try, the more I feel it, and the more I feel it, the more I feel like I failed them all." The wounded tone of his words was apparent.

Ginny answered quietly. "It's this one that is the hardest for you, though, because it's another child who lost his parents before he would ever know them."

"I don't know what to do to let it go, Gin," Harry said anxiously.

"You need to replace pain and loss with happiness and love and have many plans to help with that." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed Harry tenderly for several minutes playing absentmindedly with his hair.

A silver streak came through the church entrance and formed into a dove speaking with Mrs. Weasley's voice. "The burial is over. Andromeda wanted to get Teddy home, it's just us now, but Neville opted to stay too; come when you're ready."

They broke apart as the Patronus vanished. Ginny whispered. "Are you ready?"

"No, but putting off saying that final goodbye is not going to make it any easier, so let's go," Harry said sadly.

They got up, and with Ginny on his arm, Harry Apparated to the graveyard in Godric's Hollow. The small group of people was easy to spot even from the entrance.

Harry pulled out his wand." I want Mum and dad to be here too." He conjured his Stag.

"Makes sense." Said Ginny, pulling out her wand and conjuring her Doe.

Harry and Ginny's Patronuses lit up the night and drew the attention of those in the group that faced the entrance, causing those facing away from it to turn around. There were two audible gasps among them, undoubtedly Neville and Luna, who didn't know about this magical phenomenon yet.

As Harry and Ginny joined everyone, Neville was in awe of what he was seeing." I've never seen Patronuses gold like that, and yours changed Ginny. I didn't know they can change."

"Oh, it's uncommon, but it does happen though I have never seen that kind of aura. Now I understand the white of Harry and Ginny's auras." She was looking at them with enlarged eyes.

"I figured you would want your parents here, Harry." Said Hermione with a small smile.

Neville looked between them with confusion. "You're parents? But they are…" He stopped short of reminding Harry that his parents were dead.

"Our physical life is over, but we live on through magical reincarnation," Said Lilly calmly.

"That's quite rare. I'm very happy for you, Harry." Luna said kindly.

Harry smiled appreciatively, but he was still quite removed from everything and not in the mood to talk much, if at all.

"Thanks for passing along the stuff about a ceremony at Hogwarts, Harry, Luna," Neville said as they both nodded in acknowledgment, but their attention was on the joint gravestone. Neville's eyes drifted to it too." I had to stay; Lupin was the first person that helped me believe in my magical ability." Somber solace was in those words.

"Remus had a habit bringing out the potential of those he was around. I was resistant, but he and Lily eventually tamed my ego." Said James quietly.

"I knew he was a Werewolf the moment I saw him because I can see Auras, but I learned that he was a very kind and patient man," Luna said in her emphatically airy voice.

"Tonks loved Remus when he believed he was not good enough to love her because of his circumstances," Ginny said quietly. Harry met her gaze and saw her eyes burning with conviction." After they married and Teddy was born, even then, she never left her husband's side." She let silent tears fall before continuing." I know they would have been good parents." She squeezed Harry's hand encouragingly, but he slowly shook his head. Hermione abruptly burst into sobs and was hugged by Ron, and both older couples followed suit.

Neville and Luna walked up to Harry and Ginny. He put a hand on his shoulder." I'll see you, Harry, don't like leaving Gran alone too long. I'm glad you're Mum and Dad are alive in some way. Luna told me you are going back for your seventh year. I'm not; that Auror job offer is my chance to prove myself and make Gran proud, can't pass up that. I'll be at the ceremony honoring the battle for Hogwarts."

"See you then, Neville, and thanks for killing the snake." He nodded, smiled at Ginny, and Disapparated.

Mrs. Weasley addressed Harry kindly. "We all agreed before you got here, we're going to leave so you can be alone, Harry. We know you're staying Ginny." She added to her daughter.

Harry hugged Molly." It is not that I don't appreciate you or anyone else." He said apologetically.

"We all deal with grief and loss differently; it's quite alright." She assured him quietly.

"Thank you." He said before breaking the hug and giving a small smile.

The others Disapparated moments later, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief that he was alone with Ginny and his parents, which was all he'd wanted from the second he set foot in Godric's Hollow again.

Ginny watched Harry in front of Lupin and Tonks's grave and then turned to Lilly, "Their deaths hit too close for him, another child without their parents." She said quietly. "Remus was the first person that gave him a personal connection to you both."

"He feels an incredibly overwhelming sense of loss this time," Lily said sadly.

"Moony had a kid; I don't think he thought he deserved anything like that. We just inserted ourselves into his life, and he eventually accepted it." James said quietly.

"I understand that." Harry spoke for the first time in a while." I'm ready to go."

"It's disrespectful not to visit your Mum and Dad's graves." Ginny reminded him bluntly.

"Don't worry about it." They said together. "We should return to you both before the light gets other villagers' attention." Added Lilly.

"Yes, the cemetery is in the middle of the village, visible from many houses." James' last word was to his friend." Goodnight Moony, and his Mrs." He was gone in the next instant.

"Don't blame yourself, Harry; your father and I are allowed on both sides now. Remus told us to pass that along." Said Lilly calmly before she was gone too.,

"Let's go." Ginny said, taking his hand as they walked through the cemetery, "You are very quiet, and that always means you're overthinking."

"Do you know where you are going?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Mum took the family to Godric's Hollow when I was seven to pay our respects to you and your parents, remember?" Ginny reminded him; Harry nodded as he recalled this information. "I fell in love with you then without even realizing it."

"I will never be worthy of your love. I don't even think I'm worth my mother's sacrifice." Harry said in evident self-hatred.

"Sod off with that bloody rubbish; I'm not sure if it's you or Ron who has the bigger issue with accepting your worth to those of us who love you," Ginny said impatiently. "Like me, including seven-year-old me, and I left evidence here in Godric's Hollow. 10-year-old proof that you can't get rid of me just because you constantly fall back into thinking you should be alone." They'd arrived at his parent's graves. She sighed. "Now, it's your Mum's turn." There was a brief silence as Lilly took over.

"Sit down, Harry." Said Lilly calmly. He did automatically. "Did you know that I picked the quote on our grave?"

Harry fixed his eyes on the phrase he'd seen once before and repeated it aloud. "The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death."

"Do you know why I picked those words?" Lilly asked.

"Living beyond death," Harry answered, thinking of what Hermione had told him at the time.

"That's one interpretation, but it's not why I picked them. You, Harry, were the reason I picked those words." Lilly emotionally told her Son.

"What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

"Death is not the greatest loss in life; the greatest loss in life is what dies inside of us while we live." When Harry merely shrugged, Lilly continued. "I knew somehow what you would suffer from the moment your father and I heard the prophecy. The hardest thing about death is the pain it causes those the dead leave behind." Lilly put an arm around her Son.

Harry was shaking now; the end of her words punched a seismic hole in the wall around his heart." It hurts Mum; it always hurts!" He shouted in sad anger before slumping sideways against Lilly like a small child, once again not caring even a little that she was only acting through Ginny.

" I know, sweetheart." She said calmly in his ear.

" No, you don't." He said weakly.

" Harry, I do know. You are my baby boy, now a man. You are drowning in so much pain. Every single time Ginny or any of your friends pulls you out, you slip under again."

" I can't handle the pain, Mum; I'm too weak." Harry said anxiously.

"Yet you have survived nearly twenty years of the cruelty of various degrees; the last thing I would call you is weak sweetheart," Lilly told him, gently stroking his hair. "But I picked those words for a reason, Harry." She spoke with much more conviction now." I picked them because the last enemy you must destroy is the pain of death. You are facing your darkness hours right now."

" Why now? Everything is over." He said as he turned on his back, staring up at the sky melancholy.

" You just answered your question; everything is over. You have had someone to direct all your anger, guilt, and loss towards your entire life, Voldemort."

" What are you saying, Mom?" Harry asked, turning his head, looking directly into the light that accompanied Ginny's eyes when Lilly actively shared her body.

" There's a saying that usually follows times of evil and its accompanying tragedy and loss. Who will survive, and what will be left of them?" She frowned at Harry now." You never expected to stay your death walk." It was a delicate but paining statement.

"I'd made peace with dying, right at that moment," Harry admitted quietly.

"I felt very much the same when Voldemort killed me, and I know your father did too," Lilly said quietly back. "And that, I think, is what is what is troubling you so much now, Harry."

Harry sat up and wrapped himself against her very childishly. "What do you mean?"

" I can see the trace of regret in your eyes, sweetheart. After all, you've suffered. After all the confusion and hurt, the loss and despair, the pain of watching friends and people who were the only connection you had to us and what was our physical lives, get killed. It must have felt so freeing thinking you were leaving all that pain behind."

"Do you think I wanted to die?" Harry asked, slightly offended.

"Did you?" Lilly asked delicately.

"It would have been easier," Harry said quietly.

"Lilly sighed, hugging her Son comfortingly. "That's true, Harry; death is easier than the pain of watching those we care about die and dealing with the grief of loss. Just as hate is safer than love, yet you choose the harder of them both every day."

"I think I'm at my limit Mum," Harry said, extremely tiresomely.

"That's what your mind is telling you," Lilly agreed sympathetically." But your soul never crossed into limbo, and your heart; you love Ginny so much that the last thoughts you assumed you would ever have been of the two of you together." She reminded him gently.

" I wish I could get over everything, for Ginny's sake…" Harry sighed. They stood up now.

" I don't think Ginny expects that, it's the negative self-talk that saddens her a great deal, and me too." She added. "How could you ever think that you were not my worth my life, sweetheart?" Lilly asked somberly.

"I'm sorry, Mum, don't cry. I don't mean that… I just wish you and dad too were fully alive. Magic preserves dead bodies. Are you sure you can't just take them back?" He asked his mother, hopefully.

She sighed deeply. "It doesn't work like that, Harry. We cannot inhabit a dead body; your soul and Ginny's are what tethers ours to earthly existence."

"But it's not fair, I want to hug you, and dad, I can't even…" Harry said longingly.

"I know Harry, I know." Lilly hugged him tightly, stroking the back of his head while tears fell from his eyes, and he sobbed silently.

" I love you both." He said, pulling back from the hug.

" We love you too; your father would have been out here also, but it is only late evening, and the light from his spirit infused magical energy could attract a mess of attention." Lilly said quietly.

Harry nodded, feeling subdued." Mum, I never thought I would get the chance to say…" He choked back another sob." Your life, you sacrificed your entire life for me."

" Always, Harry, my wonderfully brave boy." She kissed his forehead. "It's in your very blood how much I love you." Lilly said gently.

Harry suddenly fell apart emotionally and hugged her again, this time extra tightly, his sobbing renewed so much more heavily. It was only now that they had a shell of their human existence that Harry realized how much he wanted them genuinely alive again.

" I'd give anything to have real memories of you, it's so hard to go through life with nothing." Harry said anxiously.

Lilly found herself appealing to whatever more extraordinary beings' magic, or muggle existed.

Please let me give my only Son the fifteen months' worth of memories I have with him before that night… Lilly thought desperately.

She embraced her Son returning his hug with the arms that were not hers; quite suddenly, Harry stopped crying as if stilled by memories. Memories of his mother and his father happily doting on him as he smiled and laughed with them. They flooded his heart and mind with an overwhelming feeling of innocence and contentment he had never felt in his life. These included himself zooming recklessly around on a toy broomstick. The same memory undoubtedly, attached to the torn photograph he'd found last year. It was wonderful feeling memories of being with his mother and father for those 15 months, a lifelong void in his heart finally filled.

Lilly knew from Harry's sudden stillness that the universe answered her prayers. She pulled back a little, smiling sweetly at Harry, and placed a hand on his cheek. "Now you have happy memories of us to carry with you and not just the terrible ones."

" That's all I ever wanted when I was a kid, but I couldn't remember." Harry closed his eyes.

" Now, you can." It was once again, Ginny's voice.

Harry sighed." You are a saint, Ginny; I know it doesn't make sense for me to care so much about having memories of parents I never knew." He finished emotionally." I don't think I realized how much not having them made me angry until I felt it go away when my Mum did whatever she did just now and shared those early memories. How is it that I'm this attached to parents I never knew."

" Emotional attachment is kind of the point. I don't think every mother could turn love into such powerful protection. They made sure that you lived. Your Mum loves you so much that she left a magical imprint in your very blood, protecting you from evil. That's the same way Tonks and Remus felt about Teddy, just without the magic." Ginny reminded him, her hands found their way along Harry's body… One against his chest and calmly beating heart, the other draped lazily around his neck. "Your Mum's right Harry, your greatest enemy, was never Voldemort, it's coping with the pain of death."

Harry sighed heavily. "I've watched people die, many just in the wrong place at the wrong time or because of my mistakes." He closed his eyes with a pained face.

Ginny sighed. "Oh Harry," She nestled her head in his chest. "I know the guilt from so many deaths, and a lot of pain is a huge struggle for you; I can see it in your eyes." She gazed affectionately at him." That's why I'm glad you at least have memories of your parents being with you that you can feel connected to now."

" Me too, and speaking of memories. You said that you left something here that you wanted me to see." Asked Harry, reminded her curiously.

Ginny withdrew her head and smiled up at him." I did, come with me, and you'll see." Said Ginny quietly, taking his hand as she led Harry back through the graveyard.

They paid respects at Lupin and Tonks grave on their way out. Ginny took Harry to the ruins of his parent's home.

He was confused. "What could you have left here in the house?"

"Not in the house, come on you." Ginny told him gently. She led him on until the graffiti-covered gate and sign became visible in front of them." I wrote a long message here."

" Where and hopefully not poetry." Harry said with an innocent grin.

"Very funny Potter, and no, it's a letter." She blushed with a grin.

"You wrote me a letter when you were five?" Harry asked, blushing himself now.

"I'm only showing you, so you understand just how long I've been in love with you." Ginny said bluntly. She led him to the lengthiest section of writing, blushing more as she watched Harry read silently what her seven-year-old self had written.

Harry, I don't think you will ever read this, but I hope you're okay. Mum says you're with Muggles, hidden away from You-Know-Who; he has a name, but I don't like to say it, and I can't spell it anyway. Thank you for stopping him, his Death Eaters killed both of my Uncles, so I know what it's like not to know family too. You must be so confused and sad about your Mum and Dad and living away from your kind. I don't know how, but I can tell you are with lousy people; my family thinks I'm mad, but if you were in a good place in the Muggle world, I don't think I would be so worried. I can't explain it, but I know you need me. I know that's odd, but I just want to protect you, my Mum says that's what love is, and I'm that's how I feel! If you do see this, I hope it isn't until after we are together, it will make a lot more sense by then, and even if I'm not that lucky, I feel like we'll be in each other's lives. No matter what, your fame won't matter to me. I'm thinking of you wherever you are, Harry, and I love you!

Harry turned back to Ginny with an emotional smile, embracing her again. "You are a much better writer when you speak from the heart; this makes me feel special." He stroked her hair, holding her tightly." Now, I have something happy to tie to this place."

Ginny ran both her hands slowly through his messy black hair." That's why I shared it with you. I wanted you to know that someone livingloved you when you were a child because I was somehow sure that you didn't have anyone."

"I didn't." Harry admitted in a slow, pained exhale.

Ginny nodded and continued in a soft encouraging whisper. "That makes you all the more special, Harry. Honestly, you could just as easily not give a damn about anything or anyone, but you're the exact opposite." She scanned the destroyed cottage sympathetically. "You'll be okay, Harry."

He looked at the point where the house had been blasted apart by the rebounding killing curse some 16 years earlier.

Harry took Ginny's hand, lacing their fingers. There was a steady resolve now. "I'm doing better leaving here now than I was the last time I came back here, or even when we got here tonight." He met her eyes. "That's because of my Mum and you; as long as you don't give up on me, I'll eventually be less of an unpredictable mess."

Ginny wore an emotional smile now. "Give up on you? I'll carry you through all this if I have to Harry Potter. The important thing is you don't give up on yourself." Her hand found its way onto his cheek.

He smiled utterly transfixed by the bright brown of his eyes." I have had a mother whose love is so powerful that it repelled the spell of death. Bad luck bordering on a curse, and I've had an entire evening of perfect luck. But the luckiest I have ever been, that's you and your love for me, Ginny Weasley. There's no other woman that would shoulder the mess of everything that my life is."

" As long as you know who you've got." She gave him a playful smile.

Harry kissed her deeply, their lips eventually parted, though they didn't increase the kiss's pace, it was instead calm and purposeful. They lightly pulled at each other for a short time until Ginny broke the kiss, but just barely.

" Let's go home, Harry." Ginny whispered tenderly.

"Home is wherever I'm with you, Gin." She grinned.

The two of them Disapparated moments later with Ginny Harry's arm, and he, even though it would still be a long journey, felt for the first time like he was on the road to moving past the pain caused by both wars against Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of the night that covers me
> 
> Black as the pit from pole to pole,
> 
> I thank whatever gods may be
> 
> For my unconquerable soul.
> 
> In the fell clutch of circumstance,
> 
> I have not winced nor cried aloud.
> 
> Under the bludgeonings of chance
> 
> My head is bloody, but unbowed.
> 
> Beyond this place of wrath and tears
> 
> Looms but the Horror of the shade,
> 
> And yet the menace of the years
> 
> Finds, and shall find, me unafraid.
> 
> It matters not how strait the gate,
> 
> How charged with punishments the scroll,
> 
> I am the master of my fate:
> 
> I am the captain of my soul.
> 
> Invictus— William Earnest Henley


	14. Sexuality, Love and Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back for more… it took a long time to write this chapter, it's dedicated exclusively to the progression of Harry and Ginny's intimate relationship, so I hope with all my heart that you enjoy it, it is my longest chapter so far!

Late the afternoon, the day after Lupin and Tonks at the Borrow, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were once again sitting around the pond, discussing becoming Animagus and all it would entail.

Hermione was talking practically." Now obviously, we can't know the weather two months from now or force a lightning storm, but I'm sure we all want to achieve the transformation before we go our separate ways."

Harry elaborated on her thoughts, calmly." A month chewing on a Mandrake Leaf, and then another month for the rays of the full moon might as well try now with some breathing room."

" Yeah, in case I mess up," Ron said dully.

"You won't mess up; nobody will. I'll make sure we all do this properly." Hermione said reassuringly, kissing him briefly.

Something occurred to Ron after the kiss. His face fell in concern. "What about snogging? Can we do that with the leaves in our mouth?" He asked Hermione uncertainly.

She thought for a minute. "We probably should limit keep our tongues to ourselves for a month, so we don't mix saliva just to be safe," Hermione admitted with a small blush. "But that doesn't mean we can't shag or do other things." She finished bluntly.

" Monie, find out if snogging gets in the way of this whole thing because I don't want to go on a snogging hiatus unless I have no choice," Ron said anxiously.

"Even if that's the case, it could be fun having something off-limits like that," Hermione said, looking thoughtfully at Ron.

Harry looked visibly uncomfortable throughout this exchange, his face turning rather pink, staring hard at his feet, trying to ignore them, which Ginny caught, a sympathetic smile on her face.

Deciding to break up Ron and Hermione's oblivious conversation for Harry's sake, Ginny shook her head. "There are people around, you know. Merlin, you two might as well be on a love potion, you've already shagged, and you're still randy almost all the time." Ginny said with a smirk.

"I don't know how they went from making me look good, to making me look bad," Harry said, shaking his head.

"Shut up." They said together; Ginny giggled, then noticed that Harry's remark was somewhat subdued. "Hey," She said in a whisper. "We're not them, and we don't need to be." Harry nodded halfheartedly.

He is so self-conscious—Ginny thought to herself, feeling both sad and tickled to death. I have to talk to him about it and do something about it. I wonder if he's—I'll ask him.

Hermione was thinking aloud again." You know, I think I'll take one more day to try to figure out for sure about this first part; eating could be a contaminant. Ron could survive not snogging for a month, but if he can't eat for that long, he'll be the one in a coma."

" Oh blimey, I hadn't thought of that," Ron said, sounding flummoxed. "I'll help you research!" Ron told Hermione seriously, getting up hastily and taking her with him.

" I think I just discovered what motivates Ron," Hermione said to Harry and Ginny with a devious smile. Ron was jogging back to the house.

" We should have remembered that traveling with him for a year," Harry told Ginny after Hermione caught up with Ron, meaning that they were alone.

Ginny stood up, offering her hand. "Let's go for a walk, talk for a bit before going back to the house."

Harry took her hand, guessing the topic. "You want to talk about our lack of a sex life." It was a subdued statement.

"I want to talk about why you always put yourself down about this, Harry. You know I don't care that you want to go slow."

"But?" He asked in subdued anticipation.

"You are always so self-conscious about this stuff, even if you just overhear it, Harry," Ginny said calmly.

"That's because I'm a prude." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Case in point," Ginny said sadly. "I'm going to ask you a question, and I need you to be honest with me." Hew nodded. She continued softly. "Harry, a wank, you haven't done it before, have you?"

He slowly shook his head. "No, I haven't had the urge."

Ginny was both surprised and unsurprised. "Okay, but I'd have thought that Cho would have been reason enough for a good wank." She finished somewhat skeptically.

Harry laughed harshly. "Yeah, I'm sure she is for most blokes, but whatever I felt for Cho Chang never went past a nervous stomach. Besides, I had dangerous things going on then that don't exactly put you in the mood to wank." He finished bitterly.

"You certainly did." She said sympathetically. Privately, Ginny couldn't hide her relief at this information. "Then what about me?" She asked with interest. "There was a gap between when you caught me with Dean and us being together after all."

Harry met her gaze a little sheepishly. "As overwhelming as my feelings were at the time, the thought of Ron punching me if he knew I was getting off to his only sister kept me from indulging my more randy thoughts, but I did daydream a lot."

"You had naughty thoughts about me, Harry?" Ginny asked him with heat in her eyes.

"Have," He corrected her bluntly. "But Voldemort over my shoulder meant that even after we were together, I never…" He trailed off shyly.

"Never had the chance to entertain yourself." Ginny finished bluntly, her expression quite mirthful. "I thought as much, but I wanted to ask; it explains a lot." She squeezed his hand.

"Yeah, like why I am a prude." He repeated dully.

Ginny sighed, her expression dismissive. "Harry, you can't expect to be comfortable with any of this, especially given you're a late bloomer, so to speak."

"I could have been a priest," Harry said lamely.

"Not with the thoughts you have about me. Now, I just need to get you comfortable indulging them." Ginny said with a playful smile.

"I swear it's not that I don't want to shag, Gin," Harry said in an ashamed whisper.

Ginny shook her head; both hands cupping his face. She looked directly into his eyes with conviction. "I know Harry, and I wish you wouldn't feel guilty or you like you owe it to me to be good at it or something. I'm a virgin, too, remember." She paused briefly. "I know you said it's not because of the memories I've seen from Riddle's diary, his charming girls to shag him, but are you sure that's not what is holding you back?"

"I promise, you're not the issue, and I hate what he did to you, but it's not because you know more than me; it's because that's a terrible thing to put you through so young. That's why I forgot your possession back then; I blocked it out because I prefer thinking of you happy. He said reassuringly.

Ginny gave an appreciative smile. "Thank you for that, Harry. Now, if you are just nervous, I have plenty of ways to help you get over that." She thought for a minute before whispering in his ear. There was a blush on Ginny's face, her expression quizzical. "What do you think?"

" Together?" Asked Harry, somewhere between interest and shyness.

Ginny nodded, feeling more confident the longer she held Harry's gaze." Yeah, I mean, if you want."

"I would like to get used to that, so I don't keep ruining the mood like I usually do," Harry said, with a shy smile.

Ginny put her arms around him, shaking her head. "You haven't ever ruined the mood." She brought one hand to his face. She sounded a little melancholy now. "But I don't want you to feel overwhelmed by me, Harry, and I think you are."

His hands were in her hair now, running them slowly through her long fiery red mane." How could I not be overwhelmed by you? You are so beautiful, Gin."

Ginny smiled but still felt subdued." That's what I mean, Harry. I'm not even out of any clothes, and you're looking at me like, I'm part Veela, and you consider yourself a troll or something." She frowned a bit. "You've got it your head that I'm out of your league, and I don't like it."

Harry shrugged." I've told you before I don't understand why you think anything of me or how I look." He said innocently.

Ginny looked steadily into his eyes. "You don't understand how much I think about you throughout any day, not just when I need to let off steam, but you will tonight, and then hopefully it'll cure that rubbish idea in your head and take the pressure off."

" I don't feel any pressure," Harry said defensively.

Ginny did not need to use the Legilimency she'd been practicing with Hermione to know that was a lie.

"You have a lot of talents, Harry, but you're a lousy liar. He shrugged in silent admission. She smirked." That's what I thought, and since nothing I say is making it stick, I came up with this idea." She finished softly.

"It's a good idea," Harry said quietly.

Ginny took his hand and then started to walk once again. "Later tonight, then, I know a nice, secluded spot outside that overlooks the village on a little hill." Her head dropped onto his shoulder." We can watch the sunset over dinner beforehand and then fall asleep together once we're tired."

" We'll be tired after?" Harry asked curiously.

" Making a night of it is kind of the whole reason I suggested it, Harry," Ginny said, smiling quaintly at him.

"Alright then, but this sort of stuff is intimidating, Harry said shyly.

"I felt the same way for a long time," Ginny said empathically.

" How did you get used to it?" He asked her quietly.

" Mum talked to me about this sort of thing, granted she doesn't know what caused my early sexual development," Ginny told him bluntly.

" Right, well, I didn't have that sort of thing growing up, which is what turned me into a prude; I am amazed you want to handle my baggage," Harry said dejectedly.

"You do have a lot of scars Harry, physical, emotional, and mental. Things most people can scarcely imagine, but I get it." Ginny said sympathetically.

"Lupin told me that when I was scared of the Dementors." He sighed heavily. "I just didn't think it would get in the way of normal stuff too."

"Well, that's why I'm here, to help you get comfortable with all things normal, even this part of our relationship, I'm more than happy helping you catch up completely," Ginny said reassuringly. "The only thing I ask is that you trust me."

" I do; my issues are not about you, Gin," Harry said reassuringly.

"You're right; it's about us. That's why I suggested doing this together. The journey matters more than the destination." She said calmly.

Here she was again, being so patient with him. It meant more than Harry could have ever put into words. Without even realizing it, Harry felt a single tear escape slowly from one eye.

Ginny gently wiped it away with a thumb. "Are you okay?" Ginny asked with concern.

"Just remembering how much I love you and how wonderful you are, that's all," Harry said emotionally." That's why it's so frustrating." He stepped back and kicked the ground irritably.

"What do you mean?" She asked gently.

He ran his hands through his hair more frazzled. "My greatest power is love, but I'm scared too— "

"Harry," She said emotionally, touching his arm. "I know you love me; our souls bonded together. Not because of destiny or fate but because we fell in love, and we made a choice never to stop loving each other." She told him with conviction.

"Then why is it so hard for me to cross these lines with you— He stammered anxiously.

Ginny silenced Harry sympathetically. "Because your brain, the sexual part anyway, is underdeveloped. That's why anything sexual makes you nervous and uncomfortable. You don't know how to handle it; even your own body's responses make you nervous, but it's okay, Harry, I don't care, and I've told you that, and I will keep reminding you."

" So, it's okay with you that I have the sexual range of a teaspoon?" Harry said in a lame, defeated tone.

" Yes!" Ginny said adamantly, forcing Harry to face her again." Though I wouldn't put it like that." She told him, looking at him kindly.

" How would you put it then?" Harry asked her bluntly.

Ginny held his hand and rested her free hand on his chest. "You just need some, let's call it situational experience; eventually, all your nerves will go away." She thought for a moment." You have to walk before you run, so to speak."

" One step at a time," Harry said, calming himself.

"Exactly, that's what tonight is about, putting her arms around his neck again. "I know how you feel because I was there too, and much younger…" She continued empathetically. "Overwhelmed, confused, ashamed even… It was quite lonely, early puberty. Harry, I know you are going through the opposite as a late bloomer, which I'm sure is worse in many ways.

"It is… So that's why you suggested…" He trailed off shyly.

"Yes, all part of learning to walk before you run, Harry, and like I said, we'll make a night of it, so you'll get dating experience too," Ginny said, smiling encouragingly.

" Merlin, my only date ended in a complete bloody disaster." Harry gave a visible shudder at the memory.

Ginny gave him a sympathetic smile. "That's because you were with the wrong girl."

" Yeah, and it turned out the right girl was the first witch that caught my eye. You were cute running after the train as it took off." Harry said thoughtfully.

Ginny smiled amid a slight blush." You might not like being vulnerable, but you have no problem being a smooth talker." Ginny whispered." With my help, before too long, being vulnerable will come as naturally as your smooth talk Harry." She finished reassuringly.

" Gin, how long did it take before you were used to…" He didn't seem to know how to finish the sentence.

"Randy effects." She finished for him casually. He nodded. She looked at him thoughtfully." Well," She was quietly empathetic. "My sexuality hit me quite abruptly too, Harry, just early instead of late… I do understand." She continued subdued. "It's completely overwhelming at first, but the more it happens, the less overwhelming it becomes."

"Are you sure? I've handled it pretty badly any time it's happened to this point." He blushed shyly.

"Harry, given your upbringing, that doesn't surprise me; you must have been, and still be very confused."

"I did get freaked out when my voice changed because I thought that I was sick in the throat. I just had to get used to things on my own, which hasn't been easy." Harry recalled rather sheepishly.

" I get that believe me… Having no escape from witnessing Riddle's sex life was awful. I don't know how long I was stuck in a cycle of those memories whenever he threw me into them but came into my sexuality way too early."

"And I'm late to the party." Harry sighed heavily.

"You've only just recently gotten your first hard-on or two at 17; I'd say that's about right," Ginny said delicately.

"You take everything in stride," Harry said quietly.

She had a faraway expression now." I got a front-row seat while trapped in the memories of Riddle's recurring sex life. Eleven years old watching girls willingly…" She whispered against Harry's chest, somewhat haunted. "I tried, but I couldn't ignore it, he always took them to a broom cupboard, so I was just there with them… Trapped in memories that weren't mine, terrified because I was 11 exposed to things I didn't understand, I cried until I couldn't anymore. My childhood died trapped in the void of those memories. I still feel the traces of his ruptured soul in me." There was a resigned bitterness in the last of her words.

Harry hugged her tightly, amazed that she wasn't crying. "I'm sorry, Gin." He whispered empathetically.

Ginny shrugged. "Thanks, Harry, but my point is I'm long past getting frazzled about any of this."

" I'm hoping that rubs off on me," Harry admitted smiling at her.

" It will don't worry. We won't shag until you are comfortable; that's what tonight is about." She said reassuringly, her right hand holding the back of his head.

"It'll be nice to just focus on us without the prophecy and whatnot in the back of my mind," Harry said, squeezing her free hand.

"Yeah, and I promise the date part will make up for your lone disaster."

"Course it will, I'm with you," Harry said rhetorically.

"Yeah, you are, and I still can't believe my luck about it," Ginny said, looking somewhat like she was in a daydream.

He smiled at the irony. "That's how I feel you could have anyone, someone without recurring baggage." Harry matched Ginny's reverie, absentmindedly sliding his fingers through her hair.

Ginny shook her head." I would never give it to anyone else. You are the only one who has ever had my heart." Her eyes were wet with moisture now. "I've told you already; I could not live without you. I'm a shell of myself, twice since we've been together, I feared you were dead, and both times I died too."

"I'm trying to open my heart completely, but I'm not doing good enough— "

She sighed heavily." You have plenty of reason to guard your heart. Merlin knows after all you've suffered…" She smiled emphatically." I don't expect you to open your heart easily, and you need slow and steady, I'm always aware of what you need."

"That's why you deserve more from me; I'm sorry, Gin, starting tonight, I'll try to relax more, I shouldn't be nervous, not with you." He was extremely apologetic.

Here it was again, Harry's penchant for feeling guilty was more significant than she had seen in anyone else in her life. Mistakes, things he couldn't control, personal situations that he had every right to say in how they went.

"That is very sweet, Harry, but please stop feeling guilty that we have a slow-building sexual relationship." Ginny implored quietly. "We love each other; when we shag doesn't matter because I know it will happen when the time is right." Ginny put both her arms around Harry's neck. "There's plenty of things in between snogging and shagging."

"Like what you suggested earlier," Harry said, feeling less self-conscious now.

She was pleased his mood was lifting. She smiled cheerfully. "That's right, that's the sort of stuff I'm focused on right now, starting tonight, and honestly, being with you is the point no matter what we're doing together. If that naturally gets us going, then great, but if not, I'm not worried. We have all the time in the world; that was the point of working so hard to save it." Ginny reminded him with a rhetorical tilt of her head.

Harry looked suddenly lighter than he had in years, delighted." Yeah, honestly, I can't remember the last time I got to just spend time with you, and we have never had a date night."

Ginny grinned. "Well, there's a first time for everything, and it's not shagging, but we'll doing plenty tonight, and we'll be together."

Harry held Ginny's gaze once more, feeling a great rush of affection for her. That's all that matters to me; you are my home now, Gin." He kissed her tenderly, both hands resting on the sides of her face.

The kiss ended slowly, Ginny wore an amused smile, but her eyes were full of love. "Save the smooth talk for our date tonight."

They had walked for so long that they were right near the borrow again. "I'm looking forward to it," Harry said, smiling warmly at her.

She gave him a deep grin. "Me too."

Summer days meant the sunset was very late in the day, in this case, nearly nine at night. Ginny, thinking well ahead, asked her mother if she could set aside a portion of supper for the outdoor date night she had planned to have with Harry— Molly happily obliged her daughter quite tickled. About two hours before the sun was due to set, Ginny and Harry were back outside, having just trekked to the flat hillside overlooking the village, forgoing apparition so as not to compromise their meal.

" Wow, you weren't joking about this spot!" Harry's mouth hung open, caught by surprise." We are completely secluded," He peered over the edge carefully." Even if someone tried to look up here, all they'd see is the underside of the hill."

"That's why we're here." Said Ginny; having finished getting out their food, she turned around. "That, and the overlooking view of the village. There are no clouds in the sky either, so the stars will be out after the sun goes down, nice and peaceful." She eyed the sky sounding content.

Harry turned his attention to the scenery too. "We're in a bubble up here."

"Yeah, that's the idea," Ginny said quietly. "I offer you shepherd's pie, fully acknowledging that you're eating Mum's food. Not that I don't know my way around the kitchen, but I'll save cooking for a special occasion down the road." She added casually.

"I'm great at cooking," Harry said as they sat down facing the view of the village—talking as they ate together…

"I didn't know that about you," Ginny said, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"I'm full of surprises and talent beyond just saving the world, you know," Harry said cheekily.

"Yes, you are much more than a savior, though I'm thrilled you were mine," Ginny told him, wearing an emotional smile.

"Hearing that you were down in the chamber," Harry said slowly, after more silence filled with eating. "It was the worst moment of my life at 12; it's still among the worst years later."

Ginny paused, taken aback." How could it be? You've dealt with so much since then."

" You make me feel special because…" He looked deep in thought.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Ginny gently encouraged him.

He blushed a bit, relatively quiet now. "Well, you were always looking at me. I spent my childhood somewhere between in the way and invisible. Girls never looked at me before you, not because they fancied me anyway." He looked absentmindedly towards the village now." Once I was at Hogwarts, the shock or envy of my fame, or pity, girls, had a plan mostly once I was older. You were different," He smiled warmly at her." You made me feel so special because you looked at me, Gin, just me with pure love. After growing up mostly unnoticed by anyone unless they expected something from me, that means more to me than I could ever say. That's why you stuck in that chamber will always be one of the worst moments of my life."

"I'm glad I make you happy. That's all I want to do." Ginny returned his warm smile with hers.

By the time they finished eating, the sun was about halfway through its descent through the sky, tinged with red bits. Harry used magic to clean and stow everything related to their meal in the bag they brought with them.

"I wonder if we should have brought a tent." Harry uncertainly said.

Ginny was wrapped in Harry's embrace, now quite content. "I wouldn't want to miss the stars when it gets dark; it's beautiful here. Besides, you ought to be sick of tents." She said quietly.

"Probably, but I wasn't sure if you are comfortable on the ground," Harry said, stroking her hair, which had a golden hue mixed in with the flame red.

"I'm just fine, Harry; a cushioning charm will take care of that." Ginny reached back and touched his face letting out a long sigh. "That feels good."

Harry kissed the back of her head, whispering in her ear. " I love your hair, especially in the sun."

"What else?" Asked Ginny curiously.

"Your eyes." Harry said automatically.

"My eyes are dull." Ginny said quite dismissively, turning around to face him.

"It's impossible to get lost in something dull, and there is nothing about you that is dull to me," Harry told her gently.

"That smooth talk again," Ginny said playfully.

"I can't help; you are so beautiful," Harry said quietly.

"Smooth talk without any sort of agenda." Ginny smiled tenderly at him. She looked briefly back towards the horizon. The sun was relatively low now, and soon it would be gone. Ginny put her arms around Harry's neck. "The sun will set completely soon. I'm glad we're doing this." She took his hand.

"Me too. Should I have changed? I hate to think I'm underdressed." He told her uncertainly.

She shook her head rather lazily. "No, fancy dates are a bit overrated anyway."

Harry blushed a bit. "Thanks; if that's how you look without even trying, I'm in trouble on formal occasions."

She was wearing a simple blue light blue t-shirt and beige shorts. Harry thought Ginny made casual look way better than was warranted.

Ginny was smiling at him in amusement. "You look handsome in dress robes, Harry."

"Do I?" Harry asked innocently.

"Oh yes, but we can focus on formal another time. You look plenty handsome when you're not trying to, you know."

Harry shrugged. "If you say so, who am I to argue."

She took his face with both hands, her tone praising. "Glad you finally caught on, Mr. Potter." Her smile was half-grin, half-smirk.

Ginny met Harry's lips hungrily, taking the lead on the kiss. She pushed into him with clear-headed intent; they were a bit rough, perhaps chapped, but she did not care. Meanwhile, Harry blissfully remembered how soft Ginny's lips were; he thought they tasted like some sort of balm with fruit. With a sudden jolt—ironically as if getting hit by lightning—Harry remembered that this very feeling was his last thought before his assumed death. The realization made him passive as Ginny heightened the kiss. Tears escaped Harry rolling almost painfully down the front of his face.

Ginny felt them brush her skin and slowly ceased the kiss. "What's wrong?" She said gently.

"I didn't think your lips would ever be on mine again, and this was the last thing I pictured before I let him kill me." Harry sighed anxiously.

Ginny held his face, wiping his tears away, taking a moment to peak at the sun. It was all but set now. "Harry, your alive." She told him, gently blunt quelling his anxiousness.

Ginny resumed the kiss with emotional gravity, and their arms came around each other's backs with both of them occupied at the mouth in increasing desperation as they moved through each other's hair. Ginny's felt like silk, and Harry's fingers got lost in it. How was it possible that her hair had a unique divinity to it? Harry escalated his movement through her hair as if doing so would answer his question, but he found no answer this way. Harry's hair between Ginny's fingers felt thick and rough; she resisted an urge to pull on it, though she did grip it rather tightly. Ginny bit at Harry's lips lightly in hopes of progressing further, and he gave a little grunt of approval before parting them in anticipation of her tongue, but instead, she broke the kiss though only inches.

"Listen, I'm going to throw you into the fire—we're not shagging—I just mean I'm taking off my clothes." She added quickly, seeing the look of panic that crossed his face.

"All of them?" Harry asked uncertainly, more in clarification than panic.

"Yes, Harry, all of them, It's best just to do it. I mean, technically, you already saw me starkers, but that's not the point."

"Remind me of the point again?" Harry asked innocently.

Ginny smiled at him before saying, "Because I want you to see me like that and get used to it. Besides, I don't want to get my knickers and shorts wet." She noticed his nervousness and grinned playfully at him. "Don't worry, Harry, if you faint, I'll revive you."

Harry nodded, but he was stuck on the first part of what Ginny had said and somewhat confused. "Why would they get wet?"

Ginny's face was calm in recognizing Harry's general ignorance of most of these sorts of things.

"This is one case where showing is better than telling you, but let's just say girls get wet when we're randy, and I would prefer not to have Mum assuming we have shagged. She still does my laundry." Ginny said bluntly.

Harry was still confused but shrugged, moving on to another point. He was genuinely embarrassed now. "Do I have to take off all my clothes now?"

Ginny shook her head. "Not if you don't want to, but you have jeans on, that will be uncomfortable later should probably strip to your boxers at least."

In this case, Harry knew what she meant. He sighed. "Good idea."

"I'll go first," Ginny told him kindly.

"Or we do it together?" Harry offered to be nonchalant.

Ginny nodded gratefully, and they stood up, catching the last of the sunset as it fell below the horizon. Afterward, Ginny kissed Harry again; this time, her hands lifted his shirt off over his head and tossed it casually on the ground out of their way; she couldn't help but eye the scars on his chest.

"Harry, do those hurt?" She asked curiously.

"No, but they itch a lot." He said, looking down at his chest.

Then Ginny's hands traced his right arm. "What about here? Where Wormtail took your blood."

"It goes numb occasionally. I don't know why I reckon Wormtail cut too deep and irritated some nerves permanently; maybe the knife was imbued with dark magic." Harry admitted quietly.

She trailed kisses along with this spot, and then her eyes moved to the place where the basilisk fang pierced him.

"Nothing; granted, there's still scarring, but not even magic can prevent that." Harry closed his eyes to the contact from her lips this time.

"You almost died saving me, Harry." Ginny's emotion made his eyes open. She was looking at him intensely now.

"I couldn't let anything happen to you." He whispered.

She touched his face with an emotional smile. "I know, it's time I say thank you properly."

Ginny undid his jeans slowly, and he stepped out of them. She smiled at Harry with adoration before discarding her t-shirt and shorts. Harry barely had time to admire the matching bra and knickers before they were gone too, and Ginny was standing naked in front of him.

"Wow."

That was all he could articulate, but Ginny looked angelic without clothes. He had no comparison with other women, but there was no comparison to make as far as he was concerned. Blood flooded Harry's brain and his groin, and his eyes flooded with the green that so defined them.

Ginny noted the change in his eyes and it zflooded her with heat. "You didn't faint." She told him encouragingly.

"The night is still young Gin." He whispered in awe.

"As I said, I'll catch you, Harry." She reminded him gently. "Look your fill; I don't mind."

Ginny's nude body looked so incredible. How could a mortal woman glow so fiercely? Ginny's most immediately apparent body features were her freckles. She was covered in them on her face, arms, and chest, existing in dedicated clusters there. Harry was mesmerized as he watched Ginny's breasts rise and fall with each breath that she took. He thought they were quite large for her smaller, shorter frame. That was an assumption on his part, though, as Harry never noticed girls much, if at all. Harry knew that the fundamental difference between men and women was tits and their nether regions. Still, seeing Ginny's vulva filled him with curiosity. It seemed complicated.

"Let's get more comfortable, lay down on the ground. I know you did a cushioning charm earlier." Ginny said calmly.

They got comfortable on their backs; heads turned towards each other. However, Harry's eyes were quickly distracted by Ginny's vulva again, not that she minded or hadn't expected that she knew that Harry was staring at it out of pure curiosity, which was untrue of most blokes who seemed to be x-raying her.

Harry seemed to realize that he was staring rudely. "Uh, sorry." He said apologetically, bringing his eyes back to her face.

Ginny smiled in amusement at the apology. "It's okay, Harry. If I didn't want you to see all my parts, I would not be starkers right now."

"I didn't mean to stare at it. I just wasn't expecting it to look so nice." He blushed sheepishly.

Ginny blushed now. " What, but I haven't shaved. There's nothing nice about pubic hair, Harry!" She said with bashful insistence.

"Why would I lie? Yours is the first and only one I will ever see!" Harry told her, laughing and shaking his head in amusement.

"Alright, I believe you!" Ginny said earnestly, coming down from her laughter.

"Good, I am nothing to write home about below the belt, believe me," Harry said calmly.

Ginny was on her right side now, their faces barely apart. "I haven't gotten a long look, but trust your opinion on this about as much as I trust Hagrid around Dragons.

"Do you want to have a good look?" Asked Harry nervously.

"I want to show off for you first, get you embracing those dormant hormones for a while," Ginny said calmly.

"I wish I were as confident as you are," Harry said admiringly.

I'm not confident, Harry." Ginny said, relatively subdued. "I think I'm just numb to the awkwardness or embarrassment of anything sexual." She shrugged. "I lived all that already, thanks to the stupid Horcrux. I saw pretty much everything, except torture ironically, but this was before he split his soul. I guess he wasn't evil yet." Ginny laid her head on Harry's chest. "But my point is I'm super randy most of the time." There was an edge to her voice now. "I know it's Riddle's diary; my soul almost drowned in his, and that was before he decided to throw me into memory after memory of his sex life."

"He left his mark on you too," Harry said empathetically.

He left me with a frequent itch, and now that we're together, I want you to scratch it, Harry. It's why I'm still a virgin I couldn't settle for less than you..." Ginny said anxiously.

"Gin, why didn't you tell me? If you're making yourself miserable trying to wait, then we shouldn't." Harry said rationally.

"No, I'm not losing my virginity—wasting our first time—to scratch a sexual impulse I've dealt with since 12!" She sounded adamant, but there was an intense longing in her eyes.

"Alright, but let me help you some other way in the meantime."

"I was hoping you would still feel that way." Ginny kissed him hungrily.

Harry was overwhelmed by her kiss, and after only seconds his lips were parted as Ginny's tongue slid into his mouth, overlapping with Harry's with no resistance from him whatsoever. He was content to let her massage his entire mouth, and when she met the back of his throat, Harry moaned into her mouth. Soon, he felt his groin respond. A frustrated sigh escaped Harry, which evolved into a heavy grunt accompanied by the start of his erection, which caused an uncomfortable straining bulge against his shorts. Ginny sensed Harry's discomfort and broke the kiss looking quizzical.

"Ugh, why is this so annoying!" Harry said anxiously. Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Not you, that was great, but these hard-ons, I'm not used to them."

Ginny looked down and understood immediately. She smiled, "I can tell you us girls are glad we don't have this issue. You'll feel better if you let it free."

"Fine, might as well… But I need to make a mental note to ask some bloke how they deal with this." Harry said seriously.

"That was the other part of what I wanted to do together tonight," Ginny told him quietly.

"That's what you meant when you suggested—blimey, I didn't even realize girls had the same problem," Harry said, baffled.

Ginny grinned, chuckling softly at him. "It's not as obvious for us as it is for blokes, but we have just as much need to occupy ourselves."

"Well, I can't think of anything better than being occupied with you, Gin," Harry said as his hands found her hair again.

"Good, you have no idea what you do to me, but you're about to find out, Harry." She told him, whispering.

Ginny turned her attention to Harry's lower half and ran her hands along both his legs until they came to a halt on his erection against the fabric of the boxers he wore. It pulsed at her touch, clearly begging for release.

"Gin, please don't tease me; whatever you're going to do, do it," Harry said anxiously, irritated that he was still so unused to his hard-ons.

"I didn't mean to tease you, Harry. Are you sure that you okay in the buff?" She asked bluntly.

"Look, I know I was nervous a lot until now, but I realize that I'll be okay with anything as long as it helps me get used to us," Harry said in exasperation.

"I'll be the judge of what's between those legs, and I seriously doubt it's a mess. Still, you're right; it's time to find out what's underneath your hood." She said with active interest.

Without another word, Ginny grabbed his boxers with both hands and slid them slowly down and off Harry's body, discarding them to join the rest of their clothes.

Harry gave an audible exhale of relief. "Much better."

Ginny didn't know what to expect as she laid eyes on Harry's freed member.

"Wow, " She said calmly. "There's not as much hair as I was expecting, and I don't have any comparison, but it's bigger than I thought it would be," Ginny said with rather bashful approval.

"Well, I don't know if I'm anything special either, and I honestly don't care," Harry said with surprising vigor.

"You're hot when you're sure of yourself," Ginny told him flirtatiously, her eyes building with heat.

"You're hot all the time; I'm just lucky I can pull it off sometimes," Harry said bluntly, smiling as his eyes swept over her body once more.

Ginny laughed, looking amused. "You don't fool me with this—I'm pathetic—act Harry." She lay sideways and face to face with Harry again, though she felt a nagging impulse to climb on top of him and do away with her virginity.

Stop it; tonight isn't about shagging! He's relaxed, don't screw this up by being selfish! She forcibly reminded herself.

Harry turned his head. "It comes and goes." He said quietly.

"I'm sure it does." Ginny retorted suspiciously, feigning disapproval.

"Gin, I want to touch your…" He swallowed, losing his nerve.

"What do you want to touch, Harry? Say it?" She told him encouragingly.

There was a conflict in Harry's brain about focusing on her breasts or vulva first, perhaps unsure if he would be permitted to explore both tonight. His eyes darted back and forth between them before deciding on the more straightforward option.

"Your tits, can I?" Harry said once he made up his mind.

"See, what happens when you speak up? You get what you asked for." Ginny reinforced in a playfully, instructive voice. "But can I touch that todger of yours then?

Harry shrugged. "I don't see why you would want to, but yeah, and then maybe you could teach me about the vulva before wanking together?"

Ginny smiled knowingly. "That was part of why I suggested it in the first place because I guessed that if I mapped it out and I showed you what to do, it would help you."

"Well, you guessed right, I need help figuring out girls downstairs, and maybe girls in general," Harry mumbled shyly.

"Relax, Harry, before the night's over, I'll make sure you know exactly how the vulva works and what to do for me." Ginny reassuringly said.

"I'd return the favor for you, but well, I haven't spent any time on myself," Harry mumbled again.

Ginny's face looked as though she'd just fixed Harry's memory. She sounded rhetorically blunt. "I grew up with six brothers, Harry; I know how blokes work; that was my dad's part of the sex talk." She shrugged in resigned solace came over her. "I guess that's where getting shoved into Riddle's sex life had its silver-lining. I'm glad I didn't go into that whole thing blind; it would have been awkward."

"I'd be on track in all this if I grew up normal," Harry said enviously.

"Still, you seem more relaxed than I've ever seen you, which means that getting starkers was the best thing I could have done." She said, cheerfully smiling at him.

Ginny kissed Harry heatedly; he felt his erection increase but found it much easier to tolerate when not constricted by clothes. Soon Harry felt another surge in blood flow and a heavy sensation that begged for release, which he obeyed involuntarily.

He let out his breath in a grunt before becoming distracted. "Sorry, I just felt something new."

Ginny's eyes found his member; it was fully erect now. She was blunt. "You're bigger than you were earlier, and your bell-end is wet with whatever that stuff is.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop it." He said, feeling embarrassed.

She was already looking more closely. "Not urine, no odor."

"What is it then?" Harry asked, raising his head curiously.

I think it's pre-cum; it's like a lubricant. I get that too." Ginny sat up in front of Harry and opened her folds. "See, it's not the same, but the point is that it's just your body preparing to shag."

"But we're not shagging." Harry said, insisting that his body shouldn't have betrayed him.

Ginny's response was measured but blunt. "We're not, but that doesn't matter. When it comes to sex, the body and brain are hardwired to respond. I'll show you."

Ginny took up a kneeling position taking Harry's manhood in one hand, and stroked it once from the base to the head gently a few times, changing her stroke style each time. First one finger, then the palm of her hand, then the back of her hand. Harry was nervous initially but was surprised to find that Ginny's hand felt very good stroking him rather quickly. Far better, he was sure, than he would have done on his own. Ginny's stroke was so slow and careful that he did not fight the sensations that it created and was, in fact, so relaxed that only the fresh wetness of his bell-end made him alert again.

"Sorry… Gin." Harry said laboriously.

She collected his pre-cum on the thumb of her free hand, inspecting it curiously. "It's okay, Harry. You're probably going to cum early anyway; not wanking makes it difficult for guys to last long." Ginny said calmly.

"I thought that just happened?" Asked Harry, confused.

"It might have felt like you did, but no. It would feel much more intense, and you would be quite exhausted. Plus, cum is different than pre-cum anyway."

"You know all this stuff how? He asked her quizzically.

"Hermione lent me Muggle sex-ed books years ago because I needed to understand and the magical community is lacking in this area, and then… Well, I've gotten myself to orgasm plenty of times. You learn to recognize the difference—how your body feels and— " She paused to suck her fingers quietly clean of his pre-cum. "What comes out of it."

"Did you just taste my—whatever you said it's called," Harry said, gaping at Ginny with stunned disbelief.

"Pre-cum." She reminded Harry patiently. "And yes, I couldn't help myself; it was better than I thought it would be, but I've noticed that's a recurring theme with you," Ginny told him with a carefree smile.

Harry slowly worked to steady his racing brain from Ginny's interest in his bodily fluids. He felt abruptly heated and was beginning to accept the effect of sexual stimulus. With this fresh understanding, Harry finally forgave himself for the inferno of feelings—after that wishing, she was his alone—that seeing Ginny as a grown woman had awoken in him. He came out of his contemplation feeling more comfortable than he had during any other time he'd spent alone with Ginny before tonight.

When he could speak again, he found his voice was unnaturally husky. "Okay, I get what you meant earlier about involuntary… I still find it a bit annoying the body just leaks of its own accord, though." He said lazily.

Ginny released his member, carefully sounding calm yet blunt. "We can't control our sexual responses. I've struggled with that since Riddle owned my soul." Ginny had heavy emotion and longing in her voice all of a sudden. "I hate that damn Horcrux! If I hadn't gotten held routinely hostage stripped of my innocence, always trapped with him and a girl in the broom cupboard…" She shook with winded disgust as though once again stuck in memories. Ginny talked slowly now like she was 11. "Most people can't fathom Tom Riddle ever being a teenage boy; he was before the Horcruxes, but there was enough of those kinds of memories that I never saw repeats… I swear, it was like those moving adult reels that super randy Muggle's watch." Ginny said with as much disgust as she did shame.

"Porn videos…" Harry filled in; at Ginny's raised eyebrows, He added hastily. "I haven't ever watched any, but I think Dudley has over his friend's houses as they got older. He used to brag under his breath—I've seen women starkers, you never will! You don't even have a girlfriend, and if you did, there's no way a girl will ever let you her starkers—I'm sure he thought he could get under my skin, but I hadn't even kissed a girl I could have cared less what Dudley was doing to get himself off. But I did think I would never see a girl starkers." Harry said with subdued indifference.

Next second, Ginny stretched out, leaning backward on her elbows to throw her entire—unmistakably naked—body into sharp view for him.

"Well, Dudley was wrong about that." She said affectionately; Ginny looked at Harry heatedly; he sat up, and his face flushed with heat.

Harry could not speak and simply took in the full wonder of Ginny Weasley in all her bare skin. Bright, chocolate brown eyes that somehow gave him the same instantaneous feel-good affect the candy did when he looked into them—her gaze now was full passion. Freckles were all over her face, some clustered in patterns like on her cheeks. All this was surrounded by flaming red hair, which was now long enough to conceal her numerous torture scars when let in a cascade down Ginny's back. Harry guessed that she stopped caring about the length some years ago. However, it naturally cascaded against her chest, which rose and fell rhythmically. Her breasts now were swollen, her nipples erect. Harry never expected this change, but he guessed that it was an involuntary randy response, and it got him randy too. Harry wondered if the erection of Ginny's breasts felt as abrupt for her as his penis was for him, he would ask her later; he was too curious not to find out.

Why? Well, Harry wasn't entirely sure. He had to think that it was because he'd gone his whole adolescence ignorant about sex. In the most general sense, he only knew how to get Ginny pregnant when the time was right—that was it—albeit not any time soon, together the two of them would eventually create precious life . When mere weeks ago, he was slowly and painfully walking towards death. It was gloriously wonderful to think of the joy of bringing life into the world instead of the quiet misery of death. That inevitable eventuality made Harry smile broadly for a moment before he filed it away for the future he now had with her.

Presently, he realized that knowledge was what he craved. He was very grateful for Ginny's willingness to take Harry's sexual discovery seriously. Other girls would have probably teased him or else left him when they realized how much of an ignorant prude they were dealing with, but Ginny was never frustrated with him for asking questions and cleared up any of his confusion. She could have taught sex education in Muggle schools.

Harry still did not understand much about physical differences—other than the obvious, of course—between blokes and girls, least of all the vulva, which stood out captivatingly between legs; her striking hips completed both sides of her curvy waist. Harry's only certainties about Ginny's was that he was inexplicably excited by and curious about it, wanting to master its complexity. Harry's slow observation of her body with just his eyes ended here; Ginny had watched him survey her the whole time, her expression amused and content, before deciding to break the silence.

"Can I ask you something, Harry?" He nodded sheepishly. There was a quizzical yet uncertain expression on Ginny's face. "What I did before, did you… Did it feel good, or do I need to do better next time? I— I want to know?" She gave a sheepish blush.

Harry laid on his right side next to Ginny, who had an anticipatory look. "You have perfect hands," Harry told Ginny, propped up on his elbows, smiling sweetly at her.

"Really?" She asked shyly.

"It felt great, Gin." He lowered his head to kiss her tenderly; her fingers flooded Harry's messy hair in response.

Ginny smiled sheepishly as the kiss ended. "I was worried when your eyes closed for so long, but I loved holding and stroking your todger. I wasn't sure if it felt good enough, but since you've never— I wanted to do it for you. Hopefully, you didn't mind." She blushed through her cheeks, brightening her entire face. Her radiance was something Harry always thought put the sun to shame.

"Mind?" Harry chuckled mildly, tracing Ginny's freckled jawline with between two fingers. "I'm likely to seek you out because you've spoiled any reason for me to wank myself, unless, of course, you are unavailable. But honestly." He sounded passive now, giving a loving smile. "If you aren't around, I won't need to wank."

Ginny could not hide her prideful grin as her hand drifted lazily across his chest. Hearing that Harry's sexuality began and ended with her—though only the former held any real merit—made her amused, and yet, her expression was skeptical.

"But there are so many women out there to look at, Harry," Ginny said offhandedly.

Harry shook his head, smiling with nostalgia. "And yet, you are the only one I have always been watching since I was 11, since the first time I boarded the Hogwarts Express. I wasn't moving, running about the train admiring it or socializing with other kids, or even showing outward excitement about leaving Privet Drive and going to Hogwarts." He ran one hand gently across her stomach. His other hand was slowly stroking the top of her hair, which was slightly splayed. "No, I was glued to my window watching you, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, run alongside the train in sad excitement, wishing you were going too. I know now that even then, you special to me."

Hearing this information caused an emotional upheaval that forced disbelief from her lips. "That's not true." She said with raw shock in her voice as her heart suddenly felt too big in her chest and threatened to fail as it skipped a beat.

"But it is true, Gin, I may not have fallen in love with you that until last year, but I've always been attracted to you and noticed everything about you. You just didn't know, and honestly, I don't think I did either." One hand fell over her heart. "But I'm clear-headed now; I've always been here with you."

"You're secretly a big sap, you know," Ginny told him lovingly, fighting back sudden tears.

"You make me happy, in case you didn't realize." He said quietly, now so close to her face their noses touched.

"I'm nervous," Ginny said anxiously.

"About what?" He asked gently.

"Well, I want to be your guinea pig, but I wasn't planning on giving up my virginity tonight. I don't want to get carried away." Ginny said anxiously.

Harry's expression was self-deprecating. "I'm just getting used to us starkers together. Haven't you noticed all I've been able to do is look at you? There is so much to appreciate." He said, quite mesmerized.

Ginny sat up, looking at Harry hesitantly. "I'm not a goddess, but you make me feel like one. The way you look at me."

Harry sat up too, his expression concerned. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and I think you're beautiful. I'm not saying that to be smooth, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on, Ginny Weasley, and I have been mesmerized by you we were kids. I'm just sorry I was so slow to understand that I love you!"

"Better late than never…" She whispered to him with heavy emotion. "That's why I am yours. Now, make love to me, Harry Potter."

Ginny situated herself onto his lap to avoid any chance of slipping, though the entirety of his bollocks sat pleasantly against the cheeks of her bum.

"What but you said earlier— " Ginny suddenly entwined in his body, bum against his bollocks flustered Harry into silence.

"Oh, I meant what I said; tonight is not about shagging; how do you expect to do that if you are too nervous about exploring my body." She cupped the right side of his face. "You've always been like this; roaming was hard for you to do before I ever decided to get starkers."

"I'm not one for groping; it's disrespectful," Harry said quietly, brushing Ginny's hair with the fingers of his right hand with a tenderness in his eyes.

Ginny put both arms gently around Harry's neck, and her response flooded with calm emotion. "I love you so much, Harry." She took his hands in hers. "To be honest, it's been an adjustment going from Michael and then Dean, who had trouble keeping their hands off me, but you're so cautious."

Harry bowed his head apologetically. "I'm sorry."

Ginny let her head fall against him, feeling solemn. "No, that's not what I mean. I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you feel guilty." She sighed somberly. "It's just I have my sexual issues that clash with yours because of being trapped in the diary so often, and such early discovery of, not just sex, but my sexuality."

"Whatever issues you have, I'm here." He said softly.

Ginny let out a long sigh before talking in a pointedly bitter tone. "What Tom did the last two months to keep me quiet… Trapping me in his diary—in his soul—the sexual part anyway. It made it damn near impossible not to think about sex, and you, and then us in a purely lustful way." She turned her back to him so he couldn't see the shame on her face. "I have used you to scratch the frequent lustful itch he left me with for years… I try not to think about you in terms of scratching my itch, but I'm barely hanging on. Harry, I'm desperate, and I'm so sorry." Sobs were clawing to escape her.

Harry sat up, noticed the emotional strain in her voice, and embraced her in a hug. "Gin, it's okay."

"No, it's not, Harry," Ginny said, refusing to cry… She was trembling with the effort of remaining stoic. Harry summoned his wand by mere thought and conjured a blanket around them both. Ginny went on quietly. "Tom Riddle did not understand love, but lust he understood. Before we were together, I kept it quiet. My heart wouldn't let it get out of hand because there's no one else who has my heart like you always have, but now that we're together, I want you so badly, but I want our first time to mean more than that."

"That's why you asked Hermione about the diary having a permanent effect on you?" Harry asked gently.

At this, she turned to face him again. She was both anxious and ashamed. "Yes, I need to work off some of my lust for you."

The struggle Harry saw in Ginny temporarily stripped away his nervousness and hesitation, "Gin, I know lust is nothing to be ashamed of." He gave her a consoling squeeze, carefully wiping tears from her face. "I wanted to have you all to myself from the moment I saw you were snogging another bloke; my sexuality awoke in the form of lust too." Harry reminded her with a rhetorical grin.

"Lust is a sin, and it feels wrong to be so desperate for you, but I can't restrain myself anymore, not completely; I spent six years like that…hoping, waiting for you." Ginny sighed into Harry's chest and regained her composure. "You mean too much to me to reduce this part of our relationship to a physical release, but I want you badly." Ginny gritted her teeth angrily. "Harry, I hate that his soul was attached to mine, all because I was stupid! An 11-year-old girl should not know what lust or sex is. He took away my innocence; it was the last three months of the year after I stole the diary; he could send me into the diary anytime, into those porn-ish memories. Soon I gave up thinking I would be free, so I used it to learn about my sexuality. It became a twisted form of sex education." Ginny said quietly.

Harry embraced her as tightly as he could. "Gin, it was always the same place, a broom cupboard. It's not like you could escape. You were bound to the largest and most human piece of his soul at 16." He pulled back a little to look her tenderly; his words were melancholy but blunt. "Gin, Dumbledore showed me his power to manipulate and persuade, and he tricked me into thinking Hagrid opened the Chamber the first time. The point is before he created Horcruxes, Tom Riddle was handsome, and he could charm and persuade people into anything. It was a natural gift, nobody was better, and most he took advantage of ended up dead; those of us who survived scarred forever. Most of his original personality was in the diary Horcrux. You were vulnerable and had nothing to be ashamed of."

Ginny sighed. "I appreciate that Harry, but it disgusts me that he left the stain of lust on my soul."

Harry scratched his head and smiled as he was looking shyly at her. "I know, but I'm lousy in these situations and seem to handle things better when you throw me into the fire, so if you help me that way, it'll give you a silver lining out of all that you saw."

"That's true, but I don't want to overwhelm you or pressure you, Harry," Ginny said calmly.

"Honestly, I am better off playing follow the leader; in this case, that's you." Harry kissed her with emphasis, their naked bodies tightly knotted together where they sat Ginny perched on Harry's lap. His penis pressed firmly against her bum, teasing its nerves.

Ginny parted her lips by inches and whispered beseechingly against his. "I hope you don't think less of me."

Harry's hands were linked tightly around her scarred back. "Never, whatever you want to do is fine with me as long as I don't have to think about it."

Ginny nodded and smiled at Harry, then she discarded the blanket, pushing him gently to his back on the ground before retreating to situate herself in between Harry's legs. She cued him to open them for her by caressing along the inside until both her hands were touching his manhood, noting that it was larger than the first time it was in her hand but still soft to her touch.

Probably typical if he's hardly been randy, let alone take time for a wank. Let's try doing something a little different this time.

Ginny took his member in her hands, keeping it vertical while she pumped up and down this time instead of the slow, gentle stroking she did earlier. Sometime later, Ginny's repeated brisk pumping had created rough yet pleasant friction on his penis. Soon Harry felt every muscle in his penis tighten.

"Mmmm… That feels good, Gin." He drawled quite hazily.

Harry let out a grunt in satisfaction, hyper-aware of the—intense as the wrong way to describe it. Was it a sudden rush sort of sensation similar to blood rushing to your head? Maybe it was, just to his other head.

Ginny watched transfixed as his penis lengthened before her eyes. Harry moaned in response to getting a full erection in Ginny's hand as pre-cum leaked copiously out of his head. For a moment, Ginny was surprised, but then she was lubricating his entire shaft with it, adding the specific stroke of the tip of one finger across his penis head every so often, a slow pace like earlier. Harry felt relatively high now, except the high was Ginny's hands wrapped around his shaft now that it was fully erect. He found the state incredibly uncomfortable—he was not used to his penis screaming at all, let alone this loudly. Her massage was the only thing that alleviated the discomfort, which Harry prayed that he would get used to sooner rather than later, letting out a grunt of frustration.

"Too tight Harry?" Ginny asked uncertainly, losing her grip.

"Too big, never happened that much before…" Harry groaned out anxiously, his eyes closed with the effort of trying to adjust to the surge in his penis size and length.

Happy she wasn't causing Harry's discomfort, Ginny sought to help him relax and adjust to his first full-blown erection. She tightened her grip around the base of his penis again, delicately twisting a little bit every so often. Ginny also used her right hand on the head and shaft, gyrating gently around the former with steadily increasing pace, amid frequent noise from Harry, though she could not distinguish what they meant.

Her voice was gentle and loving as she continued the hand-job. "You are so big and hard now, Harry. Does this feel good?"

"Gin… more," Harry said with a pleasantly dazed tone.

She let go of his penis, causing Harry to moan in protest, making her smile. Harry opened his eyes, watching with nervous excitement as she lowered her head between his legs… "Gin, when I said more, I meant to keep going; you don't have to— "

Ginny briefly locked eyes with him. "I want to; Ilove you, Harry…" She said very softly; he could see the barely contained desire in Ginny's eyes before she returned her focus to his manhood. She started by slowly kissing in a circle around the center of his shaft.

"Brilliant… Ginevra…" Harry had never said her formal name before, but it came passionately out of his mouth.

The use of her formal name was the spark that ignited Ginny. She gripped his erect member and licked the head; it twitched, and she licked again and again and again. It was maddeningly brilliant, Harry thought, waiting just long enough for the sudden yet pleasant sensation to nearly ebb away before licking again, as though she instinctively knew how to maximize his pleasure.

"Ginnnn, " Harry moaned praisingly.

Ginny's oral work eventually secreted more pre-cum from his head. She spread the thin clear along his entire penis at a slow pace with her tongue; it lacked any technique or finesse, but Harry's heavy breathing told her it was very satisfying for him. Once Ginny finished, she stopped to give herself a break.

"I'm glad you liked that," Ginny said with emotional passion in her voice.

"It was brilliant," Harry said as he clumsily ran one hand through her hair. A question came before he could stop himself, "But why would you want to do that?"

Ginny smiled rhetorically, her fingers movie slowly on his penis. "I love you, Harry, all of you. You're bigger than I thought, but not so big that I won't be able to— " She stopped, blushing as she tried to contain herself. "Well, I'll save that for when you have more stamina."

"Able to what?" He asked curiously.

Ginny was lying next to him on her back now, her expression vague. "We'll get there, Harry. I haven't done any of this before; I just know about it. I don't think it's a good idea to try too much at once."

Harry smiled as he turned his head. "I forget that too often, I think; I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry." She took his right hand and brought it against her breast over her heart. "I know how hard it is for you to be like this with me."

Harry squeezed Ginny's hand, interlocking their fingers. "Yeah, it is, but I have always felt more comfortable with you. Still, I'm sure it's not sexy at all that I'm clueless on top of it."

Ginny shook her head. "I like being able to put everything I went through to good use."

"I'm sorry for all that if I'd found you sooner." He said quietly, his free hand on the top of her head.

Ginny shook her head, cupped his right cheek with her free hand. "None of that you, I'm lucky you found me at all."

"I don't know what I would have done, what I would do if…" He broke off, almost choking on air.

"Harry…" She said reassuringly.

He seemed haunted now, his voice quiet with old fear. "You were white as a sheet and so cold… I was terrified you were dead."

"I know the feeling." Tears fell silently from Harry's eyes. She reached up to wipe them away, but they were falling faster. "We are both fine."

"Gin… I know I didn't show it, but I realize now that I have always felt something more for you. It just took me a few years to figure out I was falling in love." He said quietly.

Harry brought her close, and their lips met briefly, then he trailed slowly down her neck, and then her throat.

Ginny was emotional now. "You found me, Harry. I'm yours, and I'm fine. As cliché as it is, you are my actual hero."

"I love you so much, Gin." It was an anxious declaration.

Harry trailed his lips along with her left breast; it was the softest thing he'd ever felt in his life, and relatively soon, his tongue emerged to lick her nipple before hungrily sucking it inside his mouth.

Ginny whispered calmly after a little pain made her inhale sharply. "Ow, try to use your lips and tongue to suck and not your teeth Harry."

Harry pulled back, looking alarmed. "The first thing I do, and I completely bollocks it!"

"You'll get better with practice," Ginny said encouragingly.

"I'm sorry, I'll come back to that some other time." He said, subdued.

"You are polite to a fault, Harry, and I love you for it." She let her gaze drift upward, staring emotionally at the night sky. "It's so beautiful out tonight… The stars in the sky!"

Glad he used a cushioning charm at the beginning of the evening,Harry looked up into the sky too, his hands behind his head on his back. "Yeah, it is." He said contentedly. "But there is nothing more beautiful than you, Gin."

She responded with emotional passion. "Harry, keep those eyes in mine." Her right hand squeezed his left, entwining their fingers.

Ginny's other hand traveled slowly onto her vulva, and she started gradually rubbing the lips, mixing up her stroke every once in a while. Harry turned his head; he wanted to look at her anyway. That fantastic face with its infinite number of freckles.

He noticed that her eyes were dark, with an intense focus. "Gin, you look like you're in the middle of something."

"Just appreciating how happy I am with you and that you have gorgeous green eyes!" She said intensely. "You can finally see that, I hope," Ginny said with passion and electricity in her eyes.

"I love you so much for loving me nearly all your life. Gin." Harry told her with a whisper.

Ginny was now fingering the inside of her vagina. Her voice was spilling over with fervent heat. "There is no one else for me, but you, Harry."

Harry's eyes drifted to what she was doing, noticing how she was rather excited, and breathing a bit wild now. The quiet shock in his voice surprised even him. "Blimey, you're… Wait, you can stick two fingers in there!?"

Ginny was sexually anxious now; the pace of her fingering was brisk. "Harry, there is so much that thinking about you does for me. I have always done this with you on my mind." She spread her legs, alternating between the inside of her vagina and her clit with gyrations of the latter.

She responded in a low growl. "I'm so close; I have wanted you to see for so long what you do to me. What do you think?"

"Gin, you're so bloody hot!" He said emphatically.

Ginny's sexual energy overcame Harry, and he started to wank himself, joining her in the activity, the two of them lying next to each other. They stroked themselves with one hand, their free hands holding on tightly to each other. They were not looking at what they were doing, blindly engaging with their genitals so that they could maintain eye contact, eyes now dark and dilated with passion.

"God Gin… I love you so much; I don't know how I got so lucky." Harry said anxiously.

She was already overflowing with heat, but now her emotions peaked too."Oh, Harry, I love you too, and I'm lucky that you fell in love with me."

Harry came first, quite sudden, like the muscles in his penis were stretched to the max. Just as he thought they might recoil, Harry found he had decent control over the release. Harry thought it all happened relatively fast, but the sensation this time was far too much to fight against, and he felt immensely relaxed after the release.

Ginny saw Harry cum; milky white stuff, exhilarated by Harry's climax. That's baby batter, and my lady parts are the oven; that's bloody weird! A bit of each of us will be growing inside of me! Don't get ahead of yourself!

Still, the combination of these inner thoughts and the excitement of showing off for Harry caused Ginny to reach the very edge of her climax. She beckoned Harry's eyes back to hers by squeezing the hand she was still holding. Her voice was breathy. "Hey, give my breasts another try… It will help me finish, and I want you to be a part of it. Then next time, You will get some quality time with everything I have to offer. I know you want to know about it." She smiled from ear to ear, teeth showing brightly.

"You'll help me?" Asked Harry, half emotional, half curious.

Working hard to delay her climax, Ginny responded coyly. "It's quite intimidating the vulva; it's my body part, and it still took a while to understand. It's best for both of us if you know your way around." Seeing nerves flood his expression, she added quickly. "Not that I'm in a rush, but you pick things up fast with practical experience. We can focus on that next time we have a date night that ends with sexual foreplay. Her mouth curled into a playful smile. "Plus, I think satisfying your curiosity helps with your nerves, and one of the things I know for sure about you after seven years is you can get yourself in trouble trying to figure things out on your own." She eyed him wryly.

"Hey, you know trouble always finds me." Harry chuckled defensively.

"I think I've dialed back my sarcastic streak for too long if you miss when I'm joking, Harry," Ginny tenderly said as she brought their clasped hands to rest on her right breast, exhaling heatedly.

"I didn't miss what you were getting at; I'm just giving you a hard time," Harry said cheekily. "But you are almost finished and wanted my help."

Ginny separated their hands to touch his cheek. "Yes, I know you got a bit discouraged earlier, but I don't want you to end tonight like that."

"I don't like hurting you, even accidentally," Harry said quietly, his hand now flat against her heart.

Ginny exhaled slowly as if emotional. "You should never be afraid of hurting me if you are making love to me, Harry; it was only a nip. Try again, please." Ginny said with her lips very close.

"Who I am to refuse you when I love you so much," Harry said sweetly.

Ginny responded by kissing Harry, pushing passionately against his lips, lavishly exploring his hair in her hands. After they broke the kiss, Harry focused on Ginny's ears, to which he had yet to pay any attention, nuzzling her left ear with his nose. He heard Ginny moan weakly in what he assumed was approval and began to kiss her neck slowly and attentively.

"Harry, that feels good…" Ginny said lazily.

Spurred on by her encouragement, Harry started sibling flesh with his lips in practice for her breasts. He targeted her opposing breast this time, seemingly continuing to practice using just his lips as a stimulus, likely out of an abundance of caution. Ginny found this incredibly sweet, and it filled her heart to the point that she felt it threatening to beat out of her chest; what she was feeling consumed her from head to foot, her heart its origin.

"Merlin, it's so much better with you, Harry. Never felt like this doing it by myself, OH— " Speech was suddenly impossible…

Ginny's orgasm came over her in two stages. First, she felt an intense build-up of pleasure close to exploding. Her breathing was quite heavy, her body tight in concentration. Harry focused on her breasts, licking and sucking on them, keeping his teeth out of the mix, to her praise.

"Ohhh Harry, that so great; I knew you were a quick learner!" Ginny said approvingly. "I'm glad you like my breasts… I never let anyone else touch them." "I'm only yours!" She let out a content breath.

Soon Ginny's back arched, and she pulled her legs against her chest while rubbing her clit with one hand and fingering herself the other; her vaginal muscles became a vice grip around her fingers as her breathing quickened steadily. Then there was an immense release. The likes of which Ginny had never felt before, thanks to the combination of pleasure throughout her body. She gave several involuntary hitches that saw her legs stretch out in opposite directions, and her head was also arched backward as though she was struggling to see beyond her vision, eyes drifting with a lazy flutter. Harry watched Ginny entirely mesmerized by the way she orgasmed, how her body and its limbs reacted of their own accord as she came with one final intense convulsion as she gave frequent moans and shouts of euphoria.

Ginny sounded exhausted and sheepish when she found her voice again. "I have done this by myself while thinking about you… I've never been that loud so having the real you here is much better help." She blushed mischievously.

"Wow… That was, are you okay?" Harry slowly asked.

She smiled from ear to ear. "I'm brilliant, Harry."

Ginny took advantage of their height difference, laying on her back atop Harry, who still on his back, was rather amused.

"Using me as a bed now, are you?" He asked her softly, quizzical.

"You don't mind, do you?" Asked Ginny hopefully.

"Course not, Gin." He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

She exhaled deeply. "Good, it's better in your arms anyway, and thank you."

"What for?" Harry asked curiously.

"Everything that Riddle stole from me, that the Horcrux stole from me. I feel like you gave it back tonight. And I don't know when we will finally shag, but I do know that as long as we are getting closer, it doesn't matter to me when it happens." Ginny said, rather emotionally.

"Well, according to Luna…." Harry remembered before trailing off.

"We won't be virgins much longer before going back to Hogwarts, in fact," Ginny said with amusement.

"Are we still virgins?" Asked Harry, uncertain.

"Most think that if you shag, you are not a virgin anymore, and we haven't done that yet."

"Do you think that?" He asked.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Then I do too… We should head back, don't want your anyone to worry, or worse, come looking and find us like this." He said as he squeezed her tightly.

"Damn, I honestly forgot about everyone else," Ginny said, somewhat disappointed. She reached back to hold Harry's cheek. "Still, thank you for letting me help you with your nerves about all this, Harry. I know it can't be easy for you."

Harry was gently stroking her hair now. "All this sex stuff is overwhelming, but somehow you just make it easier to be that vulnerable with you." He kissed the top of her head.

"There you go making me feel special again, Harry Potter," Ginny said appreciatively.

"Funny, this is as normal and as happy as I have ever felt," Harry told her, glancing up at the stars in the night sky.

"Then I'll have to top myself next time, but you know that you don't have to follow my lead all the time." Ginny teased thoughtfully.

"Gin, I'll follow you to the ends of the earth and back. All that matters to me is being I'm with you." Harry said emphatically.

"Me too, Harry, but for now, how about just following me back to my room so we can go to bed," Ginny said tenderly.

"As long as you're not planning on waking back into your house starkers, by all means, lead the way beautiful," Harry said with a cheeky smile at Ginny.

Ginny smirked at his cheeky but ultimately flattering remark. "Oh, I love you so bloody much, Harry, and if you are that happy, my diabolical plot is working, but it's late, and we're tired, so I'll pick it back up another time." She countered playfully.

"I look forward to seeing what you do next," Harry said before kissing her.

"I have your birthday in mind, but I haven't settled on anything yet, no questions." Ginny teased in satisfaction.

He nodded before they got up, dressed, and walked, wrapped in the conjured blanket, back to the Borrow—up to Ginny's room. Harry fell asleep with Ginny in his happily wondering if they were much closer to no longer being virgins than they had been that afternoon, which admittedly seemed like a distant memory after this night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ginny have made progress in their relationship, both emotionally and sexually—they are, however, still virgins; I had always intended this to be a slow burn. I'm sorry if you are disappointed, but I believe in the build-up for these two to have traditional sex. Especially when I had Ron and Hermione have sex immediately. I want a contrast to their four-plus years of sexual tension! Some may argue wether the extra trauma from the diary I added is realistic, it's a fair question. I personally believe that 16-year old Riddle knew he was handsome and charming and no matter how inhuman he eventually becomes he is still a teenager who at most has only split his soul once, if at all. Thus I feel he is still quite human here and would have sexually active if for no other reason than to blow off steam, and that he would get a great deal of satisfaction from subjecting Ginny to such memories and opening the door to her sexuality in a rather brutal way. He already enjoyed manipulating and using her as he relishes talking about it down in the chamber so it is feasible to me that he would also stealing her innocence in this way too.
> 
> Likewise I find it realistic that Harry would be nervous, and self-conscious and largely ignorant about the birds and the bees and such. In short I see him as 2 or three years younger than 17 in this area. I don't think that's a stretch, while most people got to actually be adolescents in this area. Harry Potter was trying not to get killed in a life or death tournament and dealing with death, Voldemort and the burden of being The Chosen One." I just don't think that leaves much, if any time for thinking girls and sex or accompanying feelings. Especially when he spent his childhood without even the most basic affection.
> 
> More to come, read, and review, please!


End file.
